Rayman y La Piedra de las Esperanzas
by Raygirl13
Summary: Barbaguda ataca de nuevo pero esta vez detenerle será mucho más difícil. Rayman luchará con todas sus fuerzas por su gente y por Raygirl. Nuevos personajes,aventura,acción y la fuerza de la amistad. R&R, porfavor. Obra completa! XD
1. El Encuentro

Esther Quesada Gálvez - Raygirl13, 19 años

Inicio y final de la historia: Junio/Julio 2001 – Febrero 2006

Gelida Barcelona España

Esta historia es muy importante para mí. Fue my primer fanfic y la primera historia larga que me atreví a escribir. En formato _word,_ _Times New Roman,_ a letra _12_, me ocupa aproximádamente unas 237 páginas (34 capítulos), aunque todavía estoy acabando de modificarla, y eso que me costó 6 años escribirla. Rayman, el protagonista me inspiró la historia en 2001, cuando tuve que ir a Andorra a vivir por cuestiones que no vienen al caso, y me sentía sola. Gracias a esta historia, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, puesto que fue entonces cuando comencé a escribir y a dedicarme al dibujo. Le debo mucho a este personaje y quiero usar esto para dedicarle una especie de dedicatoria, aunque sólo sea un personaje de videojuego.

Sé que existe otra chica llamada Raygirl en internet, se llama Hannah y la conozco bien. Posiblemente, algunos de los que lean esta historia también la conocerán; sin embargo, debo decir que la Raygirl de este fanfic corresponde a la que yo cree, de la cual podéis encontrar dibujos en Deviantart (Tiene el pelo sujeto con una cola, la camisa rosa y las deportivas amarillas como Rayman, y la encontraréis en la gallería de Raygirl13).

Por último, agradezco el interés de algunas personas que ya leyeron la primera parte (16 capítulos) en mi página web, y espero que no sientan aburrimiento de leerla otra vez para ver como acaba.

Gracias y espero que la disfrutéis.

**La Piedra de las Esperanzas**

_**Prólogo**_

En la vida hay muchos caminos; a veces buenos, a veces malos; pero siempre hay uno que nos convence más que el otro, y ese es el que debemos seguir. Nuestro corazón es el que nos conduce a él; y si podéis sentir la esperanza en vuestro interior, no importa lo que hagáis si lo hacéis con toda vuestra fe. Creed y no miréis atrás; recordad que el destino no siempre es desagradecido, y que aquello que ha sido decidido para nosotros, aunque tenga cosas que no nos gustan, es el que nos hará llegar a ser lo que seremos en el futuro; un futuro que crearemos nosotros mismos.

_**1. El Encuentro**_

Nos encontramos en _El Claro de los Sueños_, donde se prepara una gran fiesta para conmemorar el día en que Rayman, un muchacho que acabó convirtiéndose en una celebridad al pisar las Islas, cumple diecinueve años.

La historia de Rayman se remonta a su infancia, cuando, después de una tormenta, el chico apareció en una de las playas de Gea. Tan sólo con tres añitos de edad, sin conocer su origen ni a sus progenitores, puesto que no recordaba nada, la criatura fue encontrada y adoptada por el hada Betilla, mujercita con un corazón lleno de ternura y amor maternal.

Gracias a la ayuda de las otras hadas y los magos de ese fantástico mundo, y a los amigos que el pequeño fue conociendo a lo largo de su vida, su fuerza y sus habilidades llegaron a convertirse en sus mejores aliadas. Con el tiempo y la experiencia, Rayman fue aprendiendo sobre todo lo que le rodeaba y creciendo junto a la magia y a sus poderes innatos, llegando a controlarlos perfectamente, y convirtiéndose así en el protector de su mismo mundo. Tras varias misiones y encuentros con los enemigos de su pueblo, todos llevados a cabo con éxito, el chico ya dominaba por completo el don que se le había sido otorgado; un poder que nadie explicaba, pero que se creía era un regalo del cielo.

Hoy, _El Claro de los Sueños_ se viste de color por la gran celebración que se avecina. Las hadas preparan el festín que después será devorado por todos los invitados, y la gente corre de un lado a otro, ayudando en lo que se necesite.

Podría deciros que Rayman era un muchacho afortunado; no sólo por poseer una fuerza que otros anhelaban, sino también porque todos le querían. Incluso fuera de las Tierras de Gea, su nombre era muy conocido.

Globox y Ugleta, una pareja de duendes de cara risueña y ganas de trabajar, ayudaban a Ly, la que podría definiros como capataz de la obra, a prepararlo todo mientras el musculoso Clark, un chaval que parecía haber salido de un torneo de pesos pesados, montaba el decorado de la plaza. Y es que la fiesta tenía que ser algo grande; pues con ella no se celebraba sólo el décimo noveno aniversario del joven Rayman, sino que además se iniciaba la semana de las flores; una gran celebración donde se unían poblaciones de los alrededores y se rendía homenaje a la primavera, con grandes ramos de flores, dulces, bailes y un magnífico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

―Rayman? Dónde está Rayman? ―Ly se dirigió a Clark.

―No lo sé. Hace poco que se ha ido. ―Dijo éste mientras ataba unas guirnaldas irisadas a un árbol. ―Me ha dicho que iba a pasear un rato. ―Intentó deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en los dedos.

―Espero que llegue pronto o tendremos que ir a buscarle. ―Dijo Betilla, que acababa de llegar con una gran bandeja de galletas de canela. ―El rey de la fiesta no debe hacer tarde.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí, en el Bosque de la Colina, Rayman paseaba respirando el aire puro y oyendo el musical piar de los pájaros, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la armonía que reinaba bajo aquel techo de hojas con olor a manzanilla y violetas.

Con tanta delicia, al chico no le hubiese importado seguir caminando lentamente y olvidarse por un momento de su alrededor; eso si no hubiera sido porque, a los pocos instantes, un grito desesperado llegó hasta sus oídos. Alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda y, por la intensidad de la voz, no debía de estar muy lejos. No lo dudó ni un segundo y se dirigió corriendo al lugar de donde provenía. Saltó un tronco caído, bajó por un caminito pedregoso y traicionero, y se detuvo antes de toparse con unos matorrales de un verde oscuro. Se escondió rápidamente en ellos y, desde allí, pudo observar la escena.

Unos tipos con aspecto metálico estaban apresando a una persona. Al principio, Rayman no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba, pero después de que la tiraran al suelo, reconoció perfectamente a una chica irritada y temerosa que pataleaba para librarse de sus opresores.

Era morena, de pelo largo agarrado con una cola; llevaba un pañuelo de color morado atado al cuello y una camisa de un tono entre rojo y rosado oscuro. También vestía unas deportivas de color amarillo con detalles blancos y naranjas, y unos pantalones tejanos. Era bastante guapa, aunque no debía pasar del metro sesenta. Pero lo que impresionó al muchacho fue su aspecto general. La chica tenía la misma constitución que él: sin brazos, ojos grandes, morro... No sabía de donde había salido pero ahora estaba seguro que no era el único ser con esas características en todo el mundo.

Rayman se quedo muy quieto unos instantes para acabar de recuperarse de la impresión. No sabía por qué, pero algo pareció asaltarle los sentidos de repente, con un fuerte latido en el corazón.

Se rehizo de inmediato; no obstante, no supo qué había sido aquel lapso. La muchacha gritó de nuevo, recordándole que si no hacía nada se la llevarían. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de los arbustos y se quedó de pie, clavado en el suelo, plantándoles cara a los hombretones metálicos que ya se preparaban para la lucha. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la clase de purria a la que se iba a enfrentar. Se trataba de una pandilla de Piratas; una especie de androides con apariencia humana y cuerpo de metal brillante y plateado. Hacía muchos años que habían aparecido por aquellos parajes de la Tierra, pero nadie sabía de dónde procedían. Eso sí, todos les temían y conocían su desastrosa reputación. Eran como una plaga, y Rayman ya había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a ellos una vez, años atrás.

Era un panorama cotidiano en su vida. Luchar por los débiles y por sus amigos era lo que hacía con más frecuencia. Sabía que no le costaría nada derrotar a esa panda de saqueadores. Sólo eran cinco, armados con un cañón conjunto al brazo izquierdo y una mano derecha; pura chatarra. Aún así, esos cañones eran potentes armas de fuego y, a cierta distancia, podían resultar mortales. Sin embargo, tanta tecnología no les hacía justicia, puesto que tales armas se estropeaban con facilidad.

Viendo entonces que los Piratas pedían guerra, nuestro héroe no lo dudó más y saltó de su escondrijo. Cuando ellos se giraron para encontrarse cara a cara, él les lanzó una mirada de desprecio y les dijo valientemente:

―Venid a por mí si sois capaces!

Tres de los tipos se abalanzaron sobre él mientras los otros dos sujetaban a la chica con fuerza. Ésta se quedó bastante asombrada al ver aparecer a Rayman, y se extrañó todavía más cuando notó que los fortachones que la sujetaban temblaban como hojas.

Rayman preparó sus puños y, cuando el primer robot se le abalanzó, le descargó uno de ellos en todos los morros, dejándole sin dientes. Éste se enfadó tanto que intentó dispararle a la cabeza, pero no tuvo éxito: no se dio cuenta de que llevaba el brazo girado hacia atrás y, al disparar, se cargó las piernas de uno de sus compinches, a quien le dio un ataque de ira. El tercer Pirata intentó golpear a Rayman con su enorme y pesado corpachón de metal, pero el muchacho lo esquivó, consiguiendo que aplastase a los dos que se habían puesto a discutir acaloradamente. La pelea acabó con una de las esferas de energía que el chico acostumbraba a usar en combates duros, cosa que envió a los tres androides a paseo. Los otros dos restantes huyeron despavoridos sin mirar atrás, soltando a la chica que aún seguía atónita por lo que había sucedido.

Rayman le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella le miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente en un intento de incorporarse y suspiró aliviada.

―Hola. Estás bien? ―Ella asintió con timidez. ―Cómo te llamas? ―Le preguntó él, mirándola con afecto.

―Raygirl. ―Contestó ella con voz temblorosa. ―Raygirl Hopes.

"Curioso nombre" Pensó este, cada vez más convencido que aquello no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

―Yo soy Rayman. ―Se pasó la mano por los cabellos ―Al oírte gritar he venido tan rápido como he podido. Tranquila, esos desgraciados ya no te volverán a molestar.

Raygirl notó un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pensando en sus doloridos músculos. Aquellos bestias casi la habrían dislocado si él no hubiera aparecido. Ya más tranquila, le preguntó:

―Podrías decirme dónde me encuentro?

―Por supuesto. ―Asintió él. ―Te encuentras en _El Claro de los Sueños_.

― _El Claro de los Sueños_? ―Repitió confusa.

Rayman le informó un poco sobre su tierra;

―Aquí es donde viven los seres más mágicos del planeta. Las Hadas, las pequeñas Ludivs, las Heebie-jeebies, los Bo-peeps, los Diminutos, los duendes, y muchas otras criaturas fantásticas. Es un lugar bastante conocido, y…

―Y tú? ―Preguntó ella sin dejarle continuar.

―Yo?

―Sí, tú. También vives aquí? Eres mago o algo así?

Rayman se rascó la cabeza;

―No exactamente... Podríamos decir que sí; vivo aquí… pero lo que pasa es que viajo mucho. Digamos que… soy viajero por naturaleza. Y no; no soy ningún mago ―Sonrió.

―Te gusta viajar?

―Sí, aunque la mayoría de veces lo hago para ayudar a mis amigos o luchar contra alguna amenaza. Hace poco que he concluido otra de mis misiones y ahora los habitantes de aquí quieren montar una gran fiesta en mi honor, aprovechando la Semana de las flores y eso. Me consideran un héroe nato. Además… Hoy cumplo diecinueve años; es una edad en la que todo parece tener un motivo especial. ―Sonrió de nuevo y pudo ver que Raygirl ponía cara de asombro. Se acercó más a ella y le sugirió ―Quieres venir al pueblo? Apuesto a que esos tipos te alejaron de tu hogar. Tal vez podría pedirle a mi gente que te ayudara.

Raygirl vaciló un instante.

―Bueno... Vale. ―Él volvió a sonreír, cosa que, por un breve instante, hizo que el ambiente entre ambos se volviera más cálido. Raygirl le tomó la mano para que la condujera, y atravesaron el bosque para regresar al pueblo.


	2. Empieza la Aventura

Empieza la aventura, y también el primer peligro. Podrán Rayman y raygirl esquivar lo que se les viene encima?

_**2 Empieza la Aventura**_

Cuando vieron llegar a Rayman, Betilla fue la primera que se le puso delante.

―Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, jovencito? Los invitados van a llegar de un momento a otro

―Perdona Tilla. Es que me he entretenido un poco... ―Raygirl asomó la cabeza por detrás de Rayman con aire tímido.

El hada le echó un vistazo rápido y, luego, más detallado, mientras se paseaba a su alrededor con sorpresa en el rostro.

―Quién es?

―Se llama Raygirl. Unos Piratas la han atacado en el bosque. He pensado que aquí estaría más segura... ―Antes de que Rayman pudiera acabar de explicarle los hechos, Ly y los demás se añadieron al círculo.

―Bienvenida a nuestro pueblo. ―Le Dijo ésta con amabilidad ―De dónde eres?

―Vengo… Soy de _la Isla de las Esperanzas_. ―Contestó, la muchacha, jugueteando con los dedos.

Los presentes se miraron muy sorprendidos al oír aquel nombre.

―Y cómo has venido a parar aquí? ―La asaltó Clark. ―La Isla de las Esperanzas se encuentra a más de mil millas. ―Raygirl asintió con la cabeza.

―Yo vivía en la Isla con mi familia, en un pueblo cerca de la costa. Vivíamos en paz y armonía con los otros pueblos, sin problemas, y totalmente libres. Pero hace dos semanas llegaron unos tipos sin escrúpulos que eran capitaneados por un tipo con un nombre raro… algo así como Barbona o Barbanuda.

―Barbaguda ―La corrigió Rayman.

―Eso, Barbag... Lo conoces? —Se volvió hacia él sorprendida.

―Sí, pero dejémoslo de momento. Continúa.

―Vale. ―Volvió a retomar el hilo de la historia. ―Esos indeseables vinieron y esclavizaron a toda mi gente. Secuestraron a mis padres y a mi hermano, y a todos aquellos que les intentaron plantar cara. Fuimos muy pocos los que pudimos escapar. De hecho, éramos sólo trece de los ciento cincuenta mil que vivían en la Isla. Nos escapamos, por los pelos, en un barco que aún quedaba sin destruir. A los pocos días, cuando creíamos que ya no había esperanzas de sobrevivir, puesto que ya no nos quedaba ni agua ni alimento, vimos tierra. Nos creíamos a salvo… pero nos equivocamos. Una fuerte tormenta nos hizo volcar antes de alcanzar la orilla. Las olas nos dispersaron a todos en diferentes direcciones. Yo llegué aquí sin saber cómo lo había hecho ni a dónde había ido a parar. Unas hadas de cuerpo enano me encontraron y me ayudaron. Me dieron alimento y cobijo, y se portaron muy bien conmigo; pero esto no duró mucho. Después de dos días de mi estancia con ellas, aparecieron de nuevo aquellos androides y se las llevaron a todas; querían usarlas como esclavas de intercambio. Al parecer habían seguido el rastro de nuestra basca y se disponían a esclavizar también estas tierras. Conseguí huir de milagro, saltando entre los arbustos, pero se pusieron a perseguirme por todo el bosque. Pude esconderme algunas veces, pero en mi estado, con aquel cansancio y muerta de hambre, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que me encontraran. Ayer me atraparon por fin, pero como ya había caído la noche no me llevaron a la prisión. Acamparon en medio del bosque y me obligaron a pasar la noche a la intemperie, congelada y presa del miedo que corría por mis huesos. Hoy iban a llevarme a la nave. Si no hubiese sido por Rayman ahora mismo estaría pudriéndome entre rejas… O lo que es peor, atizada por esos desgraciados. ―Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos mientras su voz temblequeaba.

Todos se quedaron asombrados con el relato, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que Raygirl había sido muy valiente al pasar sola por todo aquello.

Rayman miró a Ly de reojo.

―Me parece que Barbaguda ha vuelto a la carga, y no creo que piense detener el paso. ―Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

―Deberías averiguar lo que trama y pararle los pies. Pero antes…―Sonrió ―Deberías apagar las velas de la tarta.

―Nada de eso. ―Contestó firme ―Mi cumpleaños no se celebrará hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Cancelad la fiesta y ofreced mis disculpas a los invitados. Voy a partir ahora mismo a la _Isla de las Esperanzas_.

―Voy contigo. ―Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Raygirl.

―Quieres venir conmigo? ―Repitió él incrédulo.

―Sí. Los Piratas capturaron a mi familia y quiero salvarlos cueste lo que cueste. ―Aseguró ella. ―No me importa si tengo que pasar de nuevo por una pesadilla semejante a la que ya he pasado.

Rayman estaba incómodo. Era la primera vez que alguien quería acompañar-lo a una de sus misiones. Miró a Ly disimuladamente y ella asintió con la cabeza. Obviamente, aprobaba aquel acto de valentía. Él suspiró un instante y acabó aceptando; aunque la responsabilidad de protegerla a cada momento no le acababa de hacer el peso.

―Después no te me arrepientas.

―Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí. No te voy a decepcionar. ― Sonrió ella.

―Eso espero. ―"O de lo contrario voy a tener más problemas que victorias" Pensó para sus adentros.

Sin perder un segundo más, se dirigieron rápidamente al hangar, donde Rayman guardaba el globo que había utilizado en distintas ocasiones, y su avioneta, la que le había regalado un amigo en una de sus misiones. Ésta era una Curtiss JN – 4D de los años veinte, también conocida con el nombre de "Jenny", un aparato que Rayman había reformado a lo largo de los años —añadiéndole un motor nuevo y modificando su estructura para conseguir mayor velocidad y precisión —ya que la máquina, en sus años, había sido un artefacto modélico. Contaba con un espacio máximo para dos pasajeros, alcanzaba una velocidad máxima de 120 millas/hora, soportaba un peso de hasta 1.625 kilos, y se conservaba como nueva. El chico la había pintado de color rojo, con dos rayas blancas en las alas, y un nombre expresamente elegido escrito, también en blanco, en la parte lateral izquierda: _Speed Energy_.

Rayman se puso las gafas de piloto y le prestó otras a Raygirl; llenó el depósito de combustible, y se cercioró de que todo estaba listo. Una vez comprobado todo, introdujo lo necesario en el pequeño maletero interior del aparato, y ambos se montaron en el avión.

El muchacho conectó la llave del motor y lo puso en marcha. La avioneta comenzó a deslizarse por la pista y, cuando alcanzó suficiente velocidad, Rayman agarró la palanca y la fue elevando poco a poco hasta ganar altura. Sobrevolaron las otras Islas de Gea y se alejaron de allí, partiendo hacia el sur en busca de la aventura.

Ya llevaban un par de horas volando sin encontrar nada. Había algo de niebla y humedad en el aire, y Rayman no conocía con exactitud en qué coordenadas se encontraban.

―Ha sido un descuido no arreglar la brújula de la avioneta... Tendremos que orientarnos por nuestro instinto.

Raygirl puso los ojos en blanco. Ella todavía tenía menos idea del camino que tenían que seguir pero, por ahora, sólo podía callar y esperar a que se aclarara la atmósfera.

Poco a poco, la niebla fue desvaneciéndose, y pudieron ver que volaban muy por encima del mar.

El chico miró el mapa y calculó algo en voz baja.

―Mh… Parece ser que estamos volando por el _Mar de los Deseos_. ―Dijo ―Dentro de poco llegaremos al _Océano de las Pérdidas_.

―Que nombre más tétrico. Por qué se llama así? ―Preguntó ella.

―Cuenta la leyenda, que en ese océano es donde se perdió el barco de la Estrella, una gran nave que transportaba pasajeros desde la Isla del Arco Iris hasta la primera Isla de _El Claro de los Sueños_. Pasaban los días, y el barco no aparecía por el puerto. Al cabo de dos semanas de la fecha, lo dieron por perdido. Algunos dicen que el barco se hundió y que no hubo supervivientes. Otros dicen que el Dios del Océano lo arrastró hacia sus aguas, y que nunca más volvió a salir. Y unos últimos explican que el barco se desintegró, junto con sus pasajeros, y que fue trasladado a otro mundo a través de un portal tridimensional. Personalmente, creo en la teoría del hundimiento. El Estrella debió de hundirse por algún fallo en el motor, o tal vez le entró agua en la sala de máquinas y acabó en desgracia. Es una historia algo triste. Los más de mil pasajeros que viajaban a bordo desaparecieron, y no quedó ningún superviviente que pudiera aclarar el misterio. Y, puesto que esta es una zona de muchos remolinos, hasta ahora nadie se ha vuelto a acercar a este territorio; ni siquiera para comprobar si los restos del barco se encuentran en el fondo de sus aguas. Pero claro, siempre hay intrépidos que intentan cruzar-lo y, como el Estrella, acaban desapareciendo del mapa, y no vuelven a ser vistos nunca más. Como ves, es un lugar con mucha historia de desaparecidos. Por esa razón se le llama el Océano de las Pérdidas.

―Vaya… Sabes mucho acerca de estos alrededores.

―Es lo que tiene cuando uno ha vivido toda la vida en una Isla tan famosa como las de Gea. Al final acabas aprendiéndote todas las historias y chismes que la rodean. ―Sonrió.

―Cuánto nos queda hasta llegar a la _Isla de las Esperanzas_? ―Raygirl apoyaba las manos en su asiento.

―Todavía nos quedan bastantes millas por recorrer.

―Cuántas? ―Insistió.

Rayman se rascó la barbilla un momento y se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que, desgraciadamente, todavía nos quedan unas ochocientas millas. Aun queda más de la mitad del trayecto. ―Ella suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

Ambos sabían bien que, si no llegaban pronto, tal vez ya no podrían salvar a la gente presa por los Piratas. Aquellos tipos ya habrían esclavizado todo a su alrededor.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el cielo empezó a nublarse y los dos compañeros se percataron de que habían llegado por fin al Océano de las Pérdidas; éste hacía honor al nombre. En cuestión de segundos, y como si hubiera surgido de la nada, la atmósfera se cubrió de un peligro amenazador.

Parecía como si el mar se hubiese vuelto negro de golpe. El viento empezó a soplar fuerte y las olas del mar comenzaron a levantarse, advirtiendo la presencia de una tormenta muy fuerte que iba a dejar huella.

―Creo ―Comentó la chica ―que ya sé por qué se hundió el Estrella.

Rayman, al ver que se acercaba muy deprisa, se apresuró a coger los mandos con fuerza.

―Mas vale que nos preparemos; vamos a tener un viaje algo movido. ―Raygirl se agarró bien a su asiento y se preparó para lo peor.

El tiempo empeoraba con rapidez, el mar ya había comenzado a crear olas más grandes y el viento empujaba la avioneta contra la desgracia. Era tarde para echarse atrás. La tormenta ya había estallado con toda su furia.

Rayman intentó aguantar la avioneta en el aire, pero fue en vano. Ésta perdió el equilibrio a causa de un fallo inesperado en el motor. Los mandos no respondían, y la hélice había dejado de girar.

La avioneta comenzó a perder altura sin control. El muchacho visionó a través de la lluvia una pequeña playa que, hasta ese justo momento, ni siquiera se había podido presenciar. Agarró los mandos con decisión y forzó el avión a planear, aunque fuera demasiado tarde y estuvieran muy cerca de estrellarse contra las olas.

Raygirl desesperaba; el sudor resbalaba por la frente del piloto, que no parecía obtener respuesta del aparato, y la lluvia golpeaba fuerte contra todo aquello que estuviera bajo su poder.

En un último esfuerzo, con gran habilidad y sangre fría, y un golpe de suerte que no se esperaba, Rayman logró aterrizar de milagro en la playa, consiguiendo así salvar la vida de Raygirl y la suya propia.

El golpe no fue demasiado fuerte y consiguieron resistirlo. Cuando salieron de la avioneta, la tormenta se estaba disipando. Minutos después, ya se había perdido por completo en la lejanía.

Rayman comprobó el estado del aparato volador con disgusto. También era mala suerte! La avioneta tenía algunos roces en las partes laterales. El motor estaba dañado y la hélice se encontraba algo torcida. Las alas parecían ser lo único que no había sufrido daños importantes, a pesar de todo.

―Qué faena!―Exclamó.

Raygirl se mantuvo a un lado. Si podía ayudar lo haría pero, de momento, prefería limitarse a mirar al chico mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

Ya era medio día, y nuestros amigos no tenían nada que comer; por no hablar de que no tenían ni ánimos para seguir. Decidieron adentrarse en la pequeña selva de la isla para buscar algo que les pudiera servir para calmar el hambre. Después de media hora andando sin encontrar nada, se sentaron a la sombra de una palmera cerca del camino para descansar. Rayman, algo desanimado por no haber tenido éxito, comenzó a refunfuñar de nuevo.

―Por qué será que siempre me tiene que pasar alguna desgracia?

Raygirl soltó una risita burlona y le animó.

―Estoy segura que no eres el único al que le pasan desgracias.

Rayman la miró un instante.

―Lo sé, pero a veces me parece que me busco los problemas. Esto de ayudar a la gente es muy duro. ―Sonrió ―Pero debo mantenerme firme para continuar haciéndolo. Al fin y al cabo le debo mucho a este mundo que me acogió cuando más lo necesitaba. No puedo permitir que Barbaguda se salga con la suya. Quién sabe lo que podría volver a hacer si decide regresar a las Tierras de Gea...

―Ah, es verdad. Me has dicho que lo conocías; no es así?

―Es un viejo enemigo. ―Asintió él. ―La primera vez que nos enfrentamos tuve que luchar contra su ejército con la ayuda de mis compañeros. Imagínate; seis de los nuestros, incluyéndome a mí, contra… tal vez unos mil quinientos soldados. Clark era el que podía más. De un solo golpe podía derribar a treinta soldados. Por algo le dio el Señor ese corpachón de gigante que tiene. Globox, en cambio, no se puede decir que pudiera demasiado. Es más, si conseguía dar un golpe a alguno de aquellos brutos, era pura coincidencia. Más de una vez tuvimos que mandarlo de vuelta al pueblo por miedo a que le hicieran daño. Y Ly y Betilla… bueno, con ellas no hubo ningún problema; su magia les permitía unos resultados excelentes. Y luego estaba Moris; un duende muy bajito y rechoncho que no calla ni bajo el agua; pero le tenemos mucho cariño. A veces, podía marear a más de tres piratas con sus discursos. Debo admitir que era una forma curiosa pero efectiva para derrotar al enemigo.

―Por lo que veo… Estáis todos muy unidos.

―Sí, y me siento orgulloso de ello. Cuando llegué aquí, era yo muy pequeño. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi pasado antes del día en que me encontraron en las Tierras de Gea. Al parecer, aparecí en la playa después de una tormenta. Ni siquiera sé quienes fueron mis padres. Cada vez que intento recordar mi pasado, mi mente se revela y se torna en blanco. Pero estoy seguro que mis progenitores debían de ser magos o algo por el estilo; de lo contrario, yo no poseería los poderes que tengo. Aunque todavía me cuesta un poco controlar los conjuros, lo que más bien se me da es la energía pura. Es con ella que consigo derrotar a mis enemigos, y puedo estar contento de ello. ―Hizo una pausa ―Tal vez fue por sus poderes por lo que debieron desaparecer mis padres o… ve a saber si a lo mejor me abandonaron. Eso acostumbra a pasar.

―Por tener poderes?

―No; por ser diferente. Hay niños que nacen con dones especiales que ningún miembro más de su familia posee, y eso les provoca miedo a los demás. Es una teoría que me aterra: Pensar que mis padres me debieron abandonar y que no desaparecieron porque sí. Pero me gusta más pensar que murieron en un naufragio, en alguna tormenta, mientras yo sobrevivía, o algo por el estilo. Al menos, eso no me hace sentir rechazado.

―Estoy segura de que tus padres te querían mucho… Rayman. No es posible que alguien se desentienda de una persona tan buena y noble como tú. ―Sus ojos reflejaban compasión pero consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa.

―Y cómo sabes que soy noble?

―Lo sé y ya está. No me preguntes por qué.

―Vale; te creo. ―Su rostro volvió a ceder a la serenidad.

Después de aquella pausa se levantaron para continuar el camino. Un poco más adelante encontraron algo de fruta con la que poder apaciguar sus doloridos estómagos.

Entonces, empezaron las peripecias para arreglar la avioneta. Se pasaron la tarde buscando madera y otros materiales por la isla para conseguir, como mínimo, que el motor volviera a funcionar. Con las herramientas que Rayman traía en el compartimiento tuvieron lo necesario y, al final, les salió bien la jugada. Sin embargo, cuando terminaron, ya era demasiado tarde para despegar; había anochecido y era peligroso volar sobre el mar con esa oscuridad, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que podían encontrarse de nuevo con otra tormenta. Decidieron, pues, pasar la noche en aquella isla sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Cenaron las sobras de lo que habían encontrado: Mangos, coco, algún que otro plátano, y la mitad de una piña. La típica comida tropical.

Encendieron una hoguera de forma tradicional y sacaron unas mantas que guardaban en un compartimiento de la avioneta.

El mar se encontraba en calma, y, el cielo, lleno de estrellas; era difícil creer que horas atrás había estado tapado por una tempestad. Se podían observar perfectamente las diferentes constelaciones y la luna llena, que iluminaba la isla con su blanca luz. El día había sido muy cansado, y, al cabo de poco, Rayman y Raygirl se dejaron vencer por el sueño. .

Cuando ya estaban durmiendo, una sombra apareció por detrás de unos matorrales y caminó, sigilosamente y muy despacio, hasta ellos, que no se dieron ni cuenta. Un rostro oscuro y oculto tras una máscara se descubrió ante la claridad de la luna. Se acercó un poco más cauteloso a los adormecidos y los observó con cuidado. Al momento, otra figura con el mismo aspecto y con diferente máscara salió también de su escondrijo, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero. Tras él salieron seis más, vestidos y enmascarados como los dos primeros.

Estuvieron un buen rato haciéndose señas, mirándose de diferentes maneras, y articulando sonidos muy raros. El que parecía llevar la voz cantante señaló a Raygirl. Los asintieron con la cabeza y la levantaron cuidadosamente para que no se despertara. La chica tenía el sueño profundo, así que no se enteró de nada.

El jefe volvió a señalar en dirección al bosque. El resto, sin perder un segundo, avanzaron rumbo al interior, cargando a la muchacha, y dejando a Rayman durmiendo apaciblemente, sin enterarse del hecho que había tenido lugar ante sus ojos cerrados.


	3. La primera Isla: los Nativs

**3 _La primera Isla. Los Nativs._**

Cuando Raygirl despertó se asustó al verse en un lugar muy diferente al que recordaba; y se alarmó todavía más cuando un personaje bajito, con una enorme máscara cubriéndole la cara, entro en la habitación y se le acercó.

—Ha dormido bien su Majestad? —Le preguntó, hablando perfectamente su idioma.

La chica se quedó helada al oír aquella pregunta. No entendía por qué la había tratado de usted, y menos todavía, de su Majestad. Aún así, decidió tranquilizarse un poco, y seguirle la corriente.

—Mmh… sí, he dormido bien... —Contestó.

El enano asintió con la cabeza y abrió las cortinas que hacían de puerta de entrada a la habitación. Se inclinó cortésmente y señaló hacia el exterior.

Raygirl no sabía qué hacer; si salir por donde le decía el hombrecito con máscara, o quedarse donde estaba sin mover ni un dedo. Al final decidió hacerle caso; no estaba dispuesta a jugársela.

Cuando se encontró a fuera, pudo ver los edificios y monumentos de una ciudad construida en piedra y barro. Sin duda, se trataba de una civilización bastante más primitiva que la suya. Aquellas estructuras tan peculiares se parecían mucho a las ciudades que habían construido hacía años —según recordaba haber leído en algún libro de historia —los Nativs.

Los Nativs eran un antiguo clan de enanos que, gracias a sus magníficas habilidades para construir, habían llegado a edificar miles de ciudades y templos repartidos por todo el mundo, lugares perdidos en los que vivían. Esta raza tan extraña ya se creía extinguida desde hacía más de mil años. Con cuerpecitos peludos, baja estatura, piel amarronada, cabeza de melón, y ojos grandes, eran una tribu muy característica.

Raygirl no tardó en entender, entre comparaciones con los humanos corrientes y éstos, que se encontraba, increíblemente, en el territorio de aquellas criaturas. En otro tiempo tal vez había cogido miedo, pero ahora le parecía fascinante. No le gustaba demasiado la historia, pero presenciar los hechos era mil veces mejor que un aburrido libro de fechas y descripciones.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que se encontraba en la cima de una pirámide escalonada, posiblemente un santuario, aproximadamente a una altura de veinte metros. Delante de ella había unas escaleras de piedra que llegaban hasta el suelo. Otro enano, todavía más bajito que el anterior, se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia. Acto seguido le señaló las escaleras.

"Debe de gustarles mucho, esto de señalar. Parece como si no supieran hacer otra cosa." Pensó.

Algo turbada por tantas señas, Raygirl bajó las escaleras poco a poco mientras continuaba pensando.

"Me gustaría saber que estoy haciendo aquí. Esto es muy extraño. Qué querrán hacer conmigo?"

Al llegar abajo otro de ellos, más alto que los dos anteriores, acabó por indicarle un trono que había encima de otra pequeña pirámide escalonada. Ella, aunque no entendía tanto misterio, se dirigió allí y se sentó. Era lo único que podía hacer mientras buscaba una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, una vez en el trono, no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear; todos los Nativs presentes que habían decidido asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida, ya fueran mujeres, hombres o niños, empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar con admiración.

Aunque continuaba sin entender nada, Raygirl tuvo que mantener la calma cuando ellos reaccionaron. Se sobresaltó un poco por la impresión, pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír recelosamente sin saber qué había hecho.

(Salto de párrafo)

Mientras tanto, en la playa el sol calentaba la arena. Debían ser por lo menos las nueve de la mañana y la luz solar ya se había encargado de despertar a toda la Isla.

Al que le faltaba abrir los ojos era Rayman, que todavía seguía durmiendo. Unos pajaritos se pusieron a cantar en las ramas de una palmera cercana, consiguiendo así que el dormilón se despertara por fin.

Primero bostezó un poco y se estiró ruidosamente. Después, empezó a recoger las mantas y el resto de las cosas para introducirlas de nuevo en la avioneta. Como que estaba acostumbrado a ir solo por el mundo, al ver que había dos mantas en el suelo, se extrañó. Él sólo dormía con una... así pues... De quién era la otra?

De pronto, la cabeza se le despejó de golpe y recordó que no había venido solo. Dio un salto de la sorpresa y miró a su alrededor.

—Raygirl? Dónde está Raygirl? – Asustado, dirigió la mirada hacia el mar. No había rastro de ella en ningún sitio, y no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado.

Sin saber qué hacer se sentó en la arena para pensar en una hipótesis. Ella sola no habría podido ir muy lejos; además, qué necesidad tenía de desaparecer?

De pronto miró hacia el suelo y encontró las huellas de los culpables. Parecían pisadas de seres humanos pero, aun así, eran demasiado anchas para ser las de Raygirl. Pensó un momento. Cabía la posibilidad de que alguien se la hubiera llevado o secuestrado. Por la cantidad de marcas pudo deducir que habían sido unos seis o siete. No podía ser de otra manera; habían raptado a su compañera. No lo dudó más y se levantó para seguir las huellas, que conducían al interior de la isla.

Cuando llevaba más de una hora buscando alguna pista, llegaron a sus oídos los sonidos de tambores y ovaciones. Guiándose por ellos avanzó con cuidado, fijándose en que la oscuridad de la espesa selva se iba clareciendo cada vez más. Con cautela, se asomó por detrás de un árbol y, más sorprendido de lo que habría podido estar, reconoció a Raygirl, sentada en aquel trono de piedra y con todos aquellos personajes a su alrededor, aclamándola.

Uno de los Nativs avanzó hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba nuestra amiga con una corona de oro, adornada con piedras preciosas que relucían a la luz del Sol y las antorchas de fuego. Raygirl se quedó fascinada con aquel objeto tan hermoso: aunque se trataba de una corona bastante sencilla, los colores y el brillo del oro la hacían parecer divina.

El portador subió las escaleras de la pequeña pirámide y se colocó al lado izquierdo del trono. Expresó unas cuantas frases en lo que debía de ser su verdadero idioma —una lengua que parecía imposible de interpretar por los humanos porque no se entendía ni jota — y dejó caer suavemente la corona en la cabeza de Raygirl.

Los demás empezaron de nuevo a saltar y a brincar de una forma mucho más enérgica que antes y, al unísono, se pusieron a gritar.

—Viva la Reina! Viva!

—Qué! — Porras, eso no salía en el libro de historia! Pensó casi al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Raygirl, que a punto estuvo de perder los nervios por el impacto, comprendió entonces en el lío en que se acababa de meter. La habían coronado como a su Reina, cosa que no lograba entender. De hecho, y por lo poco que conocía de aquella raza misteriosa, los líderes acostumbraban a ser los hombres más sabios y listos; los demás asumían el papel que se les había sido destinado al nacer: centinela, cazador, sacerdote, aldeano… las mujeres eran las únicas que debían ocuparse de la familia y las chozas; los otros oficios no les estaban permitidos.

Rayman también estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Raygirl no podía ser la soberana de aquella pandilla de ovejas sin pastor, no era más que una niña…

Al momento, Rayman sintió una presencia tras de sí. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con cinco centinelas, a cada cual más feo, que le miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

—Em... Hola chicos, hay una bonita vista de la plaza desde aquí, eh? —Sus oscuras expresiones no cambiaron —Bueno, yo sólo estaba…

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando los cinco hombrecillos se le tiraron encima. Rayman intentó deshacerse de ellos con esferas de energía, pero fue inútil; lo tenían tan bien cogido que le fue imposible mover las manos antes de que lo ataran y se lo llevaron a rastras.

(Salto de párrafo)

Raygirl, que no sabía nada de lo que le había sucedido a su compañero, mantuvo la calma mientras le acercaba la cabeza al hombrecillo de su lado.

—Por qué me habéis… qué pinto yo como vuestra Reina?

Él señaló una estatua muy extraña que representaba una especie de zorro con dos cabezas, sentado como un humano y con las patas elevadas hacia el cielo. En ella también aparecían el Sol y la Luna.

—Nosotros tenemos dos Dioses que, según la tradición, comparten el mismo cuerpo: —Comenzó a explicarle con voz tranquila. —Lemur y Lastra. Lemur es nuestro Dios del día, el Sol, la primera cabeza y la más benévola. Lastra, en cambio, es nuestra Diosa de la noche, la Luna; es la segunda cabeza del cuerpo, y también la más sombría de los dos. Son completamente diferentes entre sí; la recompensa y el castigo. Todos nuestros esfuerzos han ido siempre destinados a venerarlos, ofrecerles regalos y plegarias para que nos protejan y nos ayuden a vivir el día a día. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió —Les habíamos suplicado muchas veces a los dos, pidiéndoles que nos ayudasen a encontrar el buen camino. Necesitábamos un nuevo líder; alguien que fuera capaz de gobernar sabiamente, que hiciera reinar la armonía en nuestra tierra y alrededor de él; alguien que despertara el alma de este pueblo cada vez más apagado por el paso de los años y la pérdida de las costumbres. Y un día… —Elevó la mirada hacia la estatua como si supiera que le miraba —nuestro Espíritu mensajero Lieror, el viento, nos hizo llegar la noticia de que pronto, muy pronto, recibiríamos la visita de una ninfa llegada del cielo, una mujer que sería la encargada de gobernar nuestro pueblo; el alma que nos llevaría por fin a la luz y la paz. La musa llegaría del norte, después de una tormenta muy fuerte, volando encima de un pájaro de colores vivos y brillantes, y aterrizando en la playa con un gran estruendo. —Sonrió —Ya podrá ver su majestad que nuestros Dioses nunca mienten.

Raygirl se quedó atónita al escuchar aquella historia. Había pasado por muchos lugares y había escuchado miles de relatos asombrosos, pero nunca ninguno tan chocante como aquel. Además, cómo podían saber todo eso? Realmente existían esos Dioses o se lo habían inventado todo sobre la marcha? De hecho, no recordaba mención alguna a Lemur ni a Lastra en sus clases del instituto. Eso era nuevo para ella, le costaba creer que alguien hubiera podido predecirles el futuro, y menos aún si era un fantasma. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado con un alarmado suspiro y tragó saliva.

De repente, empezaron a sonar los tambores. Raygirl miró hacia delante sin parpadear; no sabía con qué sorpresa le saldrían ahora. Fue entonces cuando, casi sin poder prepararse para la escena, se le escapó un grito que fue rápidamente ahogado por sus propias manos. Unos centinelas armados con lanzas traían a Rayman, atado de manos y pies, con una expresión que distaba mucho de ser pasiva.

Lo llevaron ante su presencia como si fuera un prisionero y se agacharon haciendo una reverencia. Él se la quedó mirando.

—Desde luego, lo tengo claro si quiero llegar a Rey algún día. —Murmuró fríamente.

Raygirl frunció el ceño. Pensaba que aquellos hombrecillos le habrían propinado una paliza o algo semejante, pero, pese a su estado, era evidente que sólo lo habían capturado. Sintió cierto alivio por ello aunque, en realidad, la cara que tenía él no era para alegrarse.

Kramulos, que así se llamaba el Nativ situado a su izquierda, se le acercó al oído.

—Qué queréis que hagamos con este prisionero, Majestad?

"Prisionero!" Gritó interiormente.

No sabía que decir. Sabía que los Nativs acostumbraban a terminar muy rápido con sus enemigos. Si pensaban que Rayman era un estorbo o algo por el estilo, y que no era bueno dejarlo con vida, lo matarían. Recordaba haber leído algo sobre sus sacrificios animales y el canibalismo que empleaban con otras razas que les eran _non gratas_. De todos modos, si ahora ella era la Reina… tendrían que obedecerla, no?.

Se levantó con aire impasible —aunque por dentro se esforzaba por no perder el control —y anunció su decisión.

—Primero quiero que le desatéis. —Los Nativs le hicieron caso y liberaron a Rayman de las cuerdas. —Ahora quiero hablar con él en privado. —Dijo mientras bajaba la pirámide.

Los aldeanos no pusieron trabas a su orden y acompañaron a ambos a los Aposentos Sagrados de la nueva Líder.

Una vez dentro los sacerdotes salieron, dejando a Raygirl y Rayman solos.

—Se puede saber por qué diablos has aceptado que te convirtieran en su Reina! —Estalló Rayman cuando se cercioró de que nadie les escuchaba.

Raygirl, intentando tranquilizarlo, comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho el tal Kramulos.

—Estos aldeanos querían hallar un nuevo Gobernador para su pueblo pero no lo conseguían. Se pasaban días rezando para que sus Dioses les ayudaran a encontrarlo. Un día, su Espíritu del viento, Lieror, me parece que se llama así... les anunció que, del cielo, después de una tormenta muy fuerte, llegaría una hada volando en un ave y que aterrizaría en la isla, convirtiéndose en su guía y su Reina. Creen que yo soy esa ninfa; y no sé porqué, pero su historia encaja perfectamente con nuestra llegada. No te parece?

Rayman frunció el ceño.

—De verdad te han contado todo eso?

—Sí. —Contestó ella con toda seguridad. —Y sé que es extraño; yo misma no lo puedo creer, pero es que…

—Podrían habernos visto aterrizar e inventarse esta historia para convencerte.

—Ya lo había pensado, pero me lo decían con tanta convicción que… —Encogió los hombros. —Además, los Nativs eran una raza muy conservadora. Las mujeres no tenían ningún derecho a ocupar el trono. Cómo si no iban a cambiar tan repentinamente de idea?

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Dijo pensativo. —Hay muchas cosas que se escapan a la lógica. —Se incorporó de nuevo y sonrió con ironía.

—De todas formas, si yo fuera tú, me largaría de aquí lo antes posible.

—Por qué? —Le preguntó ella con sorpresa.

Rayman la miró con ojos entornados sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

—Por la sencilla razón de que, si te quedas aquí, tendrás que sacrificarte algún día.

—Sacrificarme? —Repitió asustada.

—Sí, sacrificarte. No te has fijado que ninguno de ellos quiere ser el jefe? Seguro que te han insinuado que nadie es suficientemente bueno como para ocupar el puesto.

—Bueno… en cierto modo sí que lo encuentro raro. —Intentó encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que se le había formado en la mente.

—Y además, —Prosiguió él. —Si llevan tanto tiempo rezando por un soberano, significa que hace mucho que andan sin uno, cuando, de hecho, si falta el líder, lo más lógico es que lo sustituyan rápidamente. —Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza. —Pues bien, Raygirl. Cuando esos bestias me han atado y me han conducido hasta aquí, he podido observar un pequeñito detalle que, a ti, seguro te ha pasado por alto.

—Cuál? —Dijo ella con la boca seca por el pavor.

—La única montaña que tiene esta isla, la que está rodeada de selva, detrás de la ciudad…

—Sí…? —Alargó la "i" esperando una respuesta.

—Es un volcán. —Concluyó él. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, continuó. —Deberías saber que, cuando los volcanes de las tierras donde habitaban los Nativs, —que casi siempre era en islas dejadas de la mano de Dios —estos sacrificaban a su Superior para calmar la furia de la montaña y evitar la desgracia del pueblo. Y de hecho, todavía no ha salido ningún escrito que dijera lo contrario. Al parecer obtenían el resultado deseado.

Al oír esto Raygirl se quedó de piedra. Se llevó la mano a la boca y ahogó otro grito desesperado que amenazaba con escapar. Se levantó de un salto y dejó que saliera por fin.

—Dios mío! Van a matarme!

—Todavía no. —Rayman la hizo sentarse de nuevo —De hecho es sólo una teoría de los historiadores, pero no creo que sea prudente quedarse a comprobarlo.

—Debería haber prestado más caso a las clases de historia. —Se lamentó ella. —No me habría metido en este lío de no ser por eso.

—Da lo mismo. Ahora tenemos que pensar una manera de escapar de aquí. Tal vez bastará con una excusa tonta. Diles que tienes que volver a la playa para… no sé; realizar un ritual de purificación, y nos largamos volando. La avioneta ya está lista para despegar.

—No será tan fácil, creo. Me vigilan y me acompañan a todos lados. Ya has visto como nos han mirado cuando les he dicho que quería hablar contigo.

—Habrá que tramar un plan. Uno bueno, y rápido.

Después de que refrescar la mente, empezaron a pensar. Cómo se lo podían hacer para escapar de aquella isla sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Había muchos guardias vigilando todas las entradas y salidas de aquella pequeña ciudad, y los Nativs eran bastante desconfiados por naturaleza; Rayman lo había comprobado personalmente.

Acabaron por pensar que nunca podrían salir de aquel lugar si no era que una ola se llevaba la ciudad entera o alguien los mataba antes.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y la tierra se agrietó. Algunos árboles se tambalearon y acabaron derrumbándose en el suelo. El cielo se oscureció hasta llenar el valle de una tenebrosidad absoluta, y el aire olía a azufre y carbón.

Kramulos, el sacerdote y consejero, entró rudamente en la habitación donde se encontraban los dos y empezó a gritar con desesperación.

—Majestad, Majestad! Tiene que ayudarnos! El espíritu de la Montaña ha despertado! El volcán entrará estallará de un momento a otro!

Raygirl miró a Rayman con ojos muy abiertos. Si era verdad que tenía que sacrificar su vida al volcán, lo tenía crudo.

Él, sin perder ni un minuto, se levantó y le pidió explicaciones al consejero; aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Qué ha de hacer la Reina para salvaros?

Kramulos, empezó a dar saltos de frenéticos y a mover las manos como si le quemaran.

—La Reina... la Reina ha de sacrificarse al volcán para calmarlo y así poder apagar su furia. Así ha sido siempre desde el inicio de los tiempos.

—Genial. —Murmuró irónico.

Rayman giró la cabeza y miró a su compañera. Estaba mucho más pálida que hacía unos instantes. Sabía que si no hacía algo la echarían al cráter del volcán.

La habitación fue invadida al momento por algunos de los guardias que se encontraban también asustadísimos.

El consejero hizo un gesto a los guardianes con la mano al ver que la Reina no reaccionaba.

—Si su Majestad no se sacrifica por si misma, tendremos que ayudarla a seguir el buen camino. —Unos guardias agarraron a Rayman para evitar que se entrometiera en el asunto, y otros tomaron a Raygirl por la fuerza. —No sé peocupe, mi Reina. —Prosiguió Kramulos. —Cuando esté junto a los Dioses, sabrán recompensarla por su acto de fe.

—Acto de fe! —Protestó Rayman. —Y un cuerno! Lo único que vais a hacer es matar a una persona inocente que no tiene nada que ver con el maldito volcán! —Pero los Nativs hicieron caso omiso de sus gritos. Los empujaron fuera y los condujeron hacia la cima del volcán por la fuerza.

Aunque intentaron resistirse, a Rayman y a Raygirl no les sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera él pudo liberarse de las manazas peludas y rasposas que lo sujetaban.

—Yo también tengo que hacerlo? —Preguntó enfadado cuando comenzaban a subir.

—Tú eres el aperitivo. —Sonrió Kramulos con inocencia. —Así la Reina no se encontrará tan sola. —Y concluyó con dicha frase. —Los Dioses os lo pagarán.

"Sí" Pensó el chico. "Nos lo pagarán convirtiéndonos en pollos asados"

Los terremotos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y el fragor del volcán seguía sembrando el pánico entre los habitantes de la isla.

Nuestros amigos empezaron a subir por el volcán forzados por los guardias y Kramulos, quien no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Cuando llegaron arriba hacía mucho calor; de hecho ya se habían formado ranuras que desprendían vapor de azufre.

La situación era cada vez peor. Los chicos tenían la sensación de estar en una sauna pestilente y sucia. Aquello era horrible.

Los guardias comenzaron a darles pequeños empujones para que se zambulleran en el volcán. Rayman daba pasos pequeños para conseguir tiempo, y Raygirl le imitaba muerta de miedo.

Uno de los escoltas, cansado ya de tanto esperar, empujó a la chica ya la hizo caer sin remilgos. Rayman no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el largo grito llegó hasta sus oídos. Saltó al volcán decidido a salvar a su compañera, aún sin saber lo que pasaría cuando la alcanzara.

Cuando logró atrapar a Raygirl habían llegado casi al fondo, donde la lava ya empezaba a subir, chapoteando con burbujas de fuego. Rayman tuvo menos de dos segundos para ver la rama que sobresalía de la pared y conseguir amarrarse a ella en el último instante antes de que sus estuvieran a punto de ser absorbidos por la lava. Sólo les separaba un metro escaso, y el calor era había llegado a límites insoportables.

De repente, y como si no hubiera sido más que un sueño, todo se acabó. El suelo dejó de temblar, los árboles pararon de moverse, y todo volvió en calma. No se sabía lo que había pasado, pero las víctimas no habían tocado en ningún momento la lava. El volcán ya no daba señales de vida, y la lava, aunque todavía hervía, estaba volviendo a las entrañas de la tierra.

Fue a los pocos segundos que unas criaturas de colores cálidos y pequeñas, con la apariencia de un mono con cabeza de zorro y cola larga, aparecieron dando saltos en la lava, aullando y nadando. Sin duda eran Lemwrouss, unos animalitos muy simpáticos y cucos que vivían entre la tierra y el fuego; no podían tocar el agua, y se los consideraba unos grandes saltadores.

Algunos comenzaron a saltar de roca en roca para salir a la superficie del volcán. Era bonito verlos… Siempre y cuando no estuviera uno colgado de una rama.

Rayman y Raygirl treparon por las rocas salidas de la pared, intentando no resbalar, hasta llegar a la cima del volcán; aunque no les fue fácil.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie, contemplaron a las criaturas que jugueteaban entre los guardias. Kramulos los miraba con expresión idiota; sólo ahora se había dado cuenta de su gran error.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a los dos trepadores y suspiró con gran vergüenza.

—Yo… no sabía que ellos eran la causa de las erupciones... Pensaba que era una maldición del Dios de la Montaña.

Rayman miró a Raygirl con una sonrisa irónica. Ella intentó aceptar las excusas de Kramulos y no darle importancia al asunto. Total; eso podía pasarle a cualquiera, no? Mentira tan grande como una catedral, se dijo a sí misma.

El consejero, algo sonrojado de mejillas, y acogiéndose las manos, se dirigió a ellos.

—Os damos las gracias por habernos ayudado a acabar con el problema del volcán... Aunque haya sido de esta manera tan poco ortodoxa... Y también os pedimos perdón por lo que os hemos hecho pasar. —Se inclinó ante ellos. —No lo he hablado con mi gente… pero estoy seguro de que estarán de acuerdo en recompensaros el mal que os hemos hecho. Nuestros Dioses tomaron una excelente decisión al traeros hasta nosotros. Me gustaría que aceptarais… ser nuestros nuevos Líderes. Os habéis ganado el título y el respeto de los Nativs. Mi pueblo sería sumamente honrado si lo hicierais. Seríais muy bien recibidos y tendríais todo lo que quisierais…

—Sería un honor —Saltó Raygirl todavía con las piernas temblando —pero... lo siento mucho... No podemos. Todavía tenemos una misión que cumplir. Verdad que sí? —Miró a Rayman.

Kramulos esbozó una sonrisa y, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus ropas, sacó una reliquia dorada en forma de esfera —con un brillante en el centro que la atravesaba al otro lado —y se la ofreció a los valientes.

—Al menos aceptad este Talismán que os entrego. Si estáis en peligro frotad la piedra y os ayudará. También podéis utilizar su magia para guiaros si os encontráis perdidos; aunque… si queréis un consejo, en eso no os fiéis demasiado de él.

Rayman asintió con la cabeza y lo cogió

—Muchas gracias. Lo haremos.

Bajaron del volcán y fueron recibidos como héroes. Kramulos explicó las nuevas a su gente —aunque se saltó la parte de los Lemwrouss y la cambió por un conjuro de magia que, supuestamente, había hecho Raygirl para calmar al volcán, puesto que prefería no pasar más vergüenza de la que ya había pasado—y todos aclamaron a su salvadora. Para variar, Rayman no se llevó más que una palmadita en la espalda.

Se pretendía celebrar una gran fiesta para conmemorar aquel día, pero nuestros amigos tenían que retomar el viaje; así que dieron las gracias a Kramulos por la hospitalidad y se dirigieron a la playa, donde les esperaba la avioneta. Los Nativs les regalaron obsequios y nuevas provisiones. Lo cargaron todo en la nave y se despidieron. No obstante, antes de partir, contemplaron por última vez aquel lugar, que en parte había sido el primer fragmento de la aventura que iban a vivir juntos. Una aventura que aún tenía mucho por delante.

La avioneta despegó y los dos se alejaron de aquella isla donde habían conocido a aquellos fantásticos seres que, de alguna manera, habían vuelto a encontrar la calma después de toda una historia.


	4. La segunda Isla: Las Sirenas

Salir de las llamas para meterse en la boca del lobo. Eso es algo que veréis muchas veces en esta historia. Por el momento, las cosas ya llevan un rumbo más o menos estable. Qué pasará ahora? Comprovadlo vosotros mismos.

* * *

_**4 La segunda Isla. Las Sirenas.**_

Nuestros compañeros habían tenido un pequeño contratiempo pero, aún así, todavía les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Llevaban por lo menos un día y medio desde el inicio de su misión, y _El Claro de los Sueños_ ya estaban muy lejos de su situación. Tenían fuerza de voluntad, y eso era lo que les animaba a seguir.

Después de haber recorrido unas 470 millas, —cosa que les llevó más de cinco horas, según pensaba Rayman —vieron tierra. No era la _Isla de las Esperanzas_, pero les serviría para reposar. La avioneta necesitaba un descanso, y ellos también.

Descendieron y aterrizaron en aquella isla, un poco más pequeña que la de los Nativs. Parecía tranquila y no había rastro de nadie.

—Según mi reloj son las cuatro y diez de la tarde. —Comentó Rayman —Será mejor que no nos aventuremos a emprender el vuelo de nuevo. Todavía hay nubes en el cielo, y no me gustaría que nos atrapara otra tormenta. —Dijo mirando al horizonte. —Además, todavía nos queda un buen trecho por recorrer y la avioneta no es muy rápida. Si se nos hiciera de noche mientras volamos sería peligroso. Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí y esperemos a mañana por más seguridad.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió ella.

—Bien. Ahora por qué no comemos algo? Desde que hemos salido de la Isla que no hemos probado bocado. —Rayman fue hacia el maletero y sacó algunas de las delicias con las que les habían obsequiado los Nativs. Comieron y se pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo planes para lo que harían una vez en la Isla. También estudiaron el mapa e hicieron cálculos para saber si iban realmente en le dirección correcta.

Cuando la noche empezó a cerrarse sacaron las mantas, unos sacos de dormir hechos con piel, también regalo de los Nativs, e hicieron una cena ligera.

El ambiente se encontraba en calma. Esta vez, las estrellas y la luna parecían nieve, de lo blancas que eran, y todo parecía apuntar que no iba a haber más sorpresas durante la noche.

Los chicos abrieron los sacos y se metieron dentro; no apagaron el fuego, por si acaso, y se dispusieron a dormir.

Antes de empezar a soñar Raygirl se acercó un poco más a Rayman y le tocó el hombro.

—Rayman…

El chico levantó la cabeza y se incorporó algo adormecido

—Qué?

—Sólo quería… darte las gracias. —Él enarcó una ceja.

—Por qué?

—Por haberme salvado la vida. —Sonrió ella. —Si no me hubieses atrapadp cuando me arrojaron al volcán habría muerto.

Rayman le tomó la mano con una tierna sonrisa

—Hice lo que debía hacer. Somos compañeros; no podía dejar que te sucediera nada malo. Además, corren tiempos difíciles, y todos tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros. De hecho, estoy seguro que, si hubiese sido yo el que se hallaba en peligro, tú habrías hecho lo mismo. —Y diciendo esto se estiró de nuevo y se durmió.

Raygirl se sentía feliz porque tenía a alguien. Alguien que la protegía y que la ayudaría en todo cuanto pudiera. Sin embargo, un mísero sentimiento de culpa le oprimía el corazón.

Con esos pensamientos cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella.

* * *

La noche pasaba lentamente y todo se encontraba en perfecta armonía. De repente, una voz melodiosa se adueñó de la tranquilidad de ese lugar. Era como el canto de un pájaro… o tal vez el de una ballena? En realidad se asemejaba más al canto de una Diosa, mucho más dulce y suave que cualquier otro. Se trataba del canto de las Sirenas, esas criaturas con cola de pez y forma femeninamente humana que, con su voz, atraían a los hombres que se aventuraban a escucharlas.

Raygirl se despertó con aquella canción que, tal y como sucedía con las mujeres, más que melodiosa le resultaba horrorosa; algo que le envenenaba la cabeza y le hacía daño a los oídos. Se sentó y pudo ver los animales que acudían a la playa atraídos por las ninfas del mar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando localizar más detalles de la situación y se asustó al comprobar que Rayman no se encontraba en su saco de dormir.

Temía lo peor, así que se levantó rápidamente y confirmó su teoría. El chico también había caído en las garras de las Sirenas. Caminaba despacio y se dirigía hacia el agua.

Raygirl no sabía qué hacer. Si intentaba pararle los pies antes de que cayera en la desgracia tal vez empeoraría la situación. Bajo aquel hechizo, Rayman no era consciente de lo que hacía; a lo mejor lucharía contra ella para liberarse y seguir a las Sirenas.

De pronto, recordó lo que él le había dicho antes.

"Estoy seguro que, si hubiese sido yo el que se hallaba en peligro, tú habrías hecho lo mismo"

Aquellas palabras la hicieron recuperar valor para actuar y librar a su amigo de aquellas brujas marinas. Si no pudiera salvarle, por lo menos no se lamentaría de no haberlo intentado.

Corrió lo más que pudo hacia el muchacho, entrando en el agua y nadando, pero no llegó a atraparlo antes que ellas.

Se llevaron a Rayman mar a dentro y Raygirl se zambulló tras ellas sin que la vieran. Le costó bastante aguantar la respiración mientras las seguía, pero gracias a los cursos de natación que había hecho dos veranos atrás lo consiguió.

Sentía la presión en los oídos conforme iba descendiendo hacia el fondo y los ojos le picaban mucho, pero, por fin, a unos diez metros de profundidad, Raygirl visionó una especie de cúpula transparente cuyo interior contenía un palacio de puro coral.

Las Sirenas atravesaron la pared transparente como si se tratara de un portal a otra dimensión, y la chica imitó sus pasos. Una vez dentro, se asombró al comprobar que podía respirar. Los ojos ya no le picaban y la visión era tan clara como si no hubiera agua por en medio.

Se introdujo en el palacio a través de una ventana abierta y, asomándose por detrás de una estatua, pudo ver perfectamente a las Sirenas que llevaban a Rayman. Lo acomodaron en unas esponjas gigantes con motivos del mundo marítimo y se situaron a su lado.

Parecía la típica escena de una de esas películas del desierto donde salen palacios y doncellas, danzando aquí y allá con esos vestidos tan bonitos, típicos de las princesas, mientras el dueño reposa en sus cómodos cojines, disfrutando del espectáculo. Sin embargo, había cierta peculiaridad; y es que Rayman no era el único humano que había caído preso de esas brujas. Había muchos más; muchos hombres que parecían estar atontados o drogados por aquel canto.

Las Sirenas se paseaban entre ellos como si fueran serpientes rodeando a sus presas. Flotaban en el aire y se divertían con la presencia de sus hechizados; los seducían y jugueteaban con ellos hasta hacerlos babear.

Raygirl no pudo contener la rabia al pensar que Rayman también acabaría como aquellos pobres idiotas; lo imaginó ridículamente atontado, a merced de una de aquellas malditas Sirenas, que le comía el coco con sus falsos encantos.

Pero, para Gilay, la gota que colmó el vaso fue ver a una de esas descaradas besando a Rayman. Un gran error que la llevó al límite de su aguante.

Habiendo visto las intenciones de aquella piraña con pelo y brazos, la muchacha salió de su escondrijo, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de detener a aquellas aprovechadas.

Las Sirenas se alarmaron. Era la primera vez que una humana había logrado entrar en la cúpula y, aunque eran más de seis en la sala, —demasiado delicadas como para romperse una uña —no se atrevieron a luchar contra su atacante.

Raygirl cogió un cetro de tres puntas que había como decoración, enmarcado en la pared, y que recordaba al símbolo de poder del Dios Poseidón. Aprovechando que las Sirenas estaban demasiado horrorizadas como para contraatacarla, fue corriendo hacia Rayman, le tomó del hombro y le gritó bien fuerte al oído.

—Rayman! Despierta, caramba! Tenemos que salir de aquí!

El muchacho, que hasta aquel momento había estado sumido en una paranoia entre el mundo real y el fantástico, se despertó sobresaltado.

—Qué… qué? Qué pasa? Dónde estoy?

Ella suspiró amargamente y, cuando Rayman dejo de hacer preguntas tontas, concluyó.

—Después te lo cuento todo. —Arrancó dos trozos pequeños de la esponja y se los dio a é. —Ahora date prisa y usa esto como tapones para los oídos.

—Por qué? —Preguntó aún confundido.

—Tú póntelos y punto!

Rayman frunció el ceño y se los puso sin rechistar. Después se tomó su tiempo para percatarse de su situación. Miró asombrado a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de las Sirenas.

Raygirl se apresuró a despertar a todos los hombres y chicos que estaban adormecidos. Algunos debían llevar allí más de un mes; tenían el pelo y la barba tan largos que casi no se les podía ver ni la cara, y la piel más arrugada que la de un buldog. Había otros, sin embargo, que parecían más jóvenes y recientes. Cuando las Sirenas se empeñaban en capturar a humanos no les importaba como fueran o qué edad tuvieran. Los usaban como mascotas y se divertían con sus paranoias. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de mantenerlos, no eran muy responsables, que digamos.

Una vez conscientes de su paradero, los prisioneros fueron saliendo de la cúpula, nadando hasta la superficie y jurando que nunca más se acercarían a la playa del Coral, nombre que le habían puesto en honor a su abundancia.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Rayman y Raygirl se dispusieron a ir tras ellos. Sin embargo, los detuvo la voz —ahora melodiosa a los oídos de la muchacha —de una de las Sirenas, y se volvieron hacia ella.

—Esperad. —La Sirena, cuyo nombre era el de Afrodita, avanzó aleteando hasta ellos y se plantó frente a la valiente que había osado destruir su diversión. —Es la primera vez que nos sucede algo así. Jamás nadie ha sido capaz de plantarnos cara, y tú has sido la más valiente al enfrentarte a nosotras. —Dibujó una sonrisa sincera en los labios. —Aunque somos las hechiceras del mar y nos divierte mucho atraer a navegantes, tal vez lo dejemos por un tiempo en honor a lo que has hecho. Los juegos con los humanos no lo son todo.

Raygirl sonrió satisfecha.

—Me agrada vuestra decisión. Espero que aprendáis a cambiar vuestras costumbres y a no destruir tantas vidas por un simple juego. No me gustaría tener que volver a bucear hasta el fondo del mar sólo para estropearos la fiesta de nuevo.

Afrodita rió e hizo un gesto de cabeza a una de sus subordinadas. Ésta fue a una estantería y cogió una cajita de color verde jade que, acto seguido, le entregó a su superior.

Afrodita le tomó la mano a Raygirl y le depositó la caja en ella.

—Esto es para vosotros.

Ella la abrió y descubrió una caracola nacarada muy brillante.

—Es la _Llamada del Mar_. —Continuó Afrodita. —Sirve para llamar a los animales marinos: ballenas, delfines, mantas, incluso tiburones. Si os encontráis en alta mar y habéis perdido el rumbo, tocadla y veréis que, pronto, algún mamífero marino os viene a ayudar.

—Gracias. —Raygirl inclinó la cabeza.

Después de despedirse, nuestros amigos tomaron aire y se marcharon de allí con el nuevo presente y la promesa pacífica de las Sirenas.

Una vez en la playa, donde les esperaba la avioneta, la cargaron rápidamente con todo lo que habían sacado y, sin perder más tiempo, la pusieron en marcha y despegaron.

Todavía les quedaban más de trescientas millas por recorrer, y el Sol justo acababa de salir. El viaje ya empezaba a hacerse más pesado de lo que era pero, aun así, como que ya quedaba poco y hacía un día esplendido, sus ganas de luchar no se vinieron abajo. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo lo que habían recorrido, trescientas treinta y pico millas no eran nada.

Al fin, después de tres horas y treinta y cuatro minutos, el viaje llegó a su fin. Ya habían recorrido más de mil millas, y sólo les quedaba unos minutos para llegar a la destinación de tan alocado viaje.

A los diez minutos escasos vieron tierra: La Isla de las Esperanzas.

Raygirl bajó la cabeza con aire de pena. Y a medida que se acercaban todo se iba oscureciendo más en su interior. El miedo la atormentaba.

—Antes había sido una isla preciosa, llena de vida y libertad. Pero ahora se ha convertido solamente en el agujero del mal, lleno de pánico y desesperación entre su gente. Hemos llegado a la isla de los Piratas. —Reprimió una lágrima y bajó la voz para que Rayman no la oyera murmurar. —El origen de lo que va a ser nuestra desgracia.

* * *

Tal vez os esté pareciendo un poco cutre... reconozco que los primeros capítulos parecen obra de una niña pequeña, pero conforme voy abanzando la cosa va mejorando. Yo misma he ido evolucionando con la historia misma. Si continuáis leyendo os aseguro que no os arrepentiréis, y si lográis llegar al final del cuento veréis que no me equivoco. En fin, el siguiente capítulo ya tendrá lugar en la Isla de las Esperanzas. Qué les espera a los dos aventureros? Alguien se añadirá al grupo proximamente. Os espero. 


	5. La Isla de las Esperanzas y el nuevo

29 - 9 - 2006 (La excitación me corroe!)

Siento haber tardado tanto en poner el siguiente capítulo. Es que tengo un problema gordísimo con la conexión de internet y no puedo conectarme. A ver si la semana que viene ya me lo han solucionado y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, respondiendo a cierta pregunta que me hicieron: Cómo lo haces para que te salgan unas historias tan bien explicadas? Respuesta: La verdad es que mis historias pueden parecer algo pesadas en algun momento... aunque me gusta ser algo detallista. Supongo que si estan... "mínimamente" bien explicadas es por eso, porque me gusta describir las situaciones tal y como si fueran un vídeo o una película. De hecho, si hubiese podido llevar alguna de mis historias al cine, habría sido mi sueño hecho realidad. Muchas gracias a quien lea esta historia, de verdad. Me siento agradecida. Pensé que, después de tantos días sin reviews, ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero al menos veo que hay alguien a quien le gusta, y eso me enorgullece, en serio. Muchísimas gracias. Por cierto, si alguien más tiene preguntas sobre la historia o sus personajes, puede consultármelas con un review. Bien, espero que os guste este capítulo. Hoy es 29 - 9 - 2006. A ver si para la próxima semana puedo incluir el siguiente. Por cierto, en mi página web también está.

* * *

**_5 La Isla de las Esperanzas y un nuevo miembro en el grupo._**

Era espantoso ver el triste panorama en el que se había convertido la isla. Una nube negra se posaba sobre ella, el agua de su alrededor no tenía mejor apariencia, y parte de la vegetación costera había perdido el verde que la caracterizaba.

Los chicos agarraron los mandos y aterrizaron en un lugar que les pareció adecuado para esconder la avioneta.

Una vez en tierra tomaron conciencia de su posición y emprendieron el camino que les llevaría al castillo, lugar donde Raygirl aseguraba que se había instalado el Almirante con su tropa.

Cuando llegaron a sus murallas, se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales y se desplazaron hasta un lugar desde el que podían observar la entrada. Tres Robots arrastraban una carreta muy grande con un gran techo de paja y con ventanas enrejadas. Se asemejaba mucho a uno de esos carros de prisioneros que se utilizaban en la Edad Media.

Iba cargada de gente, puesto que se escuchaban gritos y llantos de su interior. Los lamentos eran tan fuertes que ensordecían el ruido de las ruedas.

Rayman y Raygirl permanecieron muy callados mientras los veían entrar en el castillo.

—El Almirante no ha parado de esclavizar a gente desde que llegó —Comentó ella en voz baja. —El Rey no pudo detenerlos y tuvo que huir, pero también lo acabaron cazando. —Bajó la cabeza. —Toda la Isla está prisionera de sus garras.

—Tranquila, esto tiene una solución. Sólo tenemos que encontrarla.

—Solución? La única solución sería vencer a los Robots y recuperar la posesión del castillo.

—Sí, pero eso no será posible estando nosotros solos. Habrá que pensar un plan.

Rayman llevaba pensando desde hacía mucho rato, y, aunque se esforzaba todo lo que podía, no lograba dar con una alternativa. Raygirl imitaba su postura, pero tampoco conseguía la inspiración necesaria.

Pasaba el tiempo, y a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría nada. A veces, cuando creían haber encontrado una buena idea, se daban cuenta de que no era del todo fiable y tenían que volver a empezar. Largo rato se tiraron así.

De pronto, oyeron el trote de unos caballos y miraron hacia el portal. Acababan de llegar dos grandes carros repletos de heno, tirados por caballos y dirigidos por algunos Piratas.

Al verlos, a Rayman se le ocurrió la idea que había estado esperando. Miró a su amiga con los ojos iluminados y una viva sonrisa.

—Creo que ya se como entrar al castillo.

Salieron de los matorrales sin hacer el menor ruido y se arrastraron hasta uno de los carros sin ser vistos. Se escondieron en la montaña de heno y se quedaron bien quietos, a la espera de que el plan funcionara.

Los caballos comenzaron a avanzar, arrastrando la carga para introducirla en el castillo, y los chicos vieron complacidos como dejaban atrás a los guardias. Entrar había sido un éxito; sin embargo el problema venía ahora, cuando ya se encontraban dentro. No iba a ser fácil escabullirse de los carros con aquella vigilancia; había que idear un nuevo plan. Pero cuál?

A Rayman se le habían acabado las ideas.

—Oh! —Raygirl le cogió del hombro. —El talismán que nos dieron los Nativs. No sería este un buen momento para probarlo?

—Cierto. —Rayman lo sacó de su bolsillo. No sabía como funcionaba pero imaginaba que debía ser algo así como la lámpara de Aladdin, así que empezó a frotarlo.

Al instante, una voz majestuosa y grave les habló.

—Quién osa despertarme? Qué queréis?

—Em… Yo soy Rayman y esta es Raygirl. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Los Nativs nos dijeron que podrías…

—No hace falta que me digáis nada de esos desagradecidos! —Farfulló —Ya sé me regalaron como un mísero objeto sin valor. —Ellos se miraron —Y ahora decidme; qué queréis?

—Escapar de aquí sin que los Piratas nos vean. —Dijeron al unísono.

—De acuerdo. —La reliquia se iluminó —Voy a haceros invisibles usando todas mis fuerzas; supongo que eso bastará. El efecto sólo dura unos minutos, así que más os vale correr.

Rayman sonrió.

—Gracias, eh...

—Me llamo Ted —Añadió.

—Vale... —Continuó él —Gracias Ted.

—De nada, chaval. Podéis pedirme ayuda siempre que queráis, pero tened en cuenta que también necesito recuperar mis fuerzas.

—Simpático, no? —Comentó la chica en voz baja.

Cuando Rayman iba a responder sus cuerpos se tornaron invisibles. Tomó a Raygirl de la mano y salieron disparados del carro. Pasaron por entre los guardias que vigilaban la zona y se metieron en un pequeño callejón sin salida que los protegía de la visión de los Robots, donde esperaron a que el efecto de la invisibilidad se desvaneciera.

En un rápido vistazo habían comprobado que el castillo estaba muy bien vigilado; había guardias por todas partes y no costaba nada perderse.

Se sentaron en el suelo a descansar un momento. No habían progresado demasiado desde el principio. Ahora volvían a encontrarse parados, sin poder avanzar, y tal y como había dicho Ted, no podían pedirle ayuda de nuevo hasta que recuperara las energías.

Cuando parecía que no tenían opción, el escandaloso sonido de una corneta les agujereó los tímpanos. Sonaba con tanta fuerza que podía dejar sordo a cualquiera que se acercase.

Los chicos se asomaron a la esquina y observaron con atención lo que se anunciaba en la plaza de enfrente.

Se quedaron sin respiración cuando vieron, transportado en una silla móvil por cuatro de sus esbirros, al mismísimo Almirante Barbaguda; uno de los villanos más horripilantes y sanguinarios que Rayman conocía, y con el que ya había tenido la oportunidad de luchar. Como siempre lucía cara de amargado y agitaba su mano grasienta, dando órdenes a sus subordinados. Sin embargo, sus palabras resultaron ser más peligrosas de lo que parecían.

Comenzó dando un discurso —que ya debía tener memorizado en el cerebro —sobre lo que esperaba de sus hombres y de su invasión. Al parecer había decidido darse un paseo entre sus secuaces para ponerlos al corriente de sus planes y darles una noticia.

—Han llegado a mis oídos rumores —Comenzó con su afilada voz —de que mi invasión a la Isla ha provocado una oleada de terror a lo largo del Mundo. Estoy seguro que, de ser así, cierta persona, a quien todos conocéis ya, se dirigirá aquí para intentar detenerme. —Carraspeó tranquilamente y, de golpe, alzó la voz —No me importa lo que cueste ni el precio que tenga que pagar!Le entregaré una bolsa llena de oro y un cambio de aceite gratis al que me traiga a Rayman vivo! —Aquí volvió a bajar la voz y a retomar el control de sus nervios. —No quiero que ese estúpido se meta más en mis asuntos así que yo mismo me encargaré de encarcelarlo cuando lo encontréis. Quiero que creéis grupos y emprendáis la búsqueda. Y ni se os ocurra regresar hasta que lo hayáis capturado!

Se armó un gran jaleo. Se formaron tropas temporales destinadas a partir en busca del chico, y la plaza se quedó vacía en cuestión de minutos.

Aquí había gato encerrado. Pensó Rayman. Era demasiado fácil. De golpe, les habían dejado el camino libre. De verdad era tan estúpido Barbaguda como para no saber que ya se encontraba dentro del mismo castillo?

Intentó no comerse el coco con aquella cuestión, pero no por eso iba a dejar de preocuparse por ello. Más valía ser precavido, por si acaso.

Tomó a su amiga de la mano.

—Aprovechemos ahora, pero no te separes de mí. Esta calma no me gusta.

Ella asintió.

Había una ventana sin reja a pocos metros del suelo. Rayman subió a Raygirl para que entrara y se cerciorara de que no había nadie por los alrededores. Cuando hizo la comprobación, le tocó entrar a él.

El chico tenía intención de encontrar los aposentos de Barbaguda y amenazar con desmontarlo a puñetazos si no liberaba a la gente y obligaba a sus guardias a retroceder en el proceso de invasión. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban. La idea de pasear por los pasillos de alfombra roja y ladrillo viejo, exponiéndose al peligro de que alguien los descubriera, no era lo que tenía en mente, precisamente.

De pronto, ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un grito espeluznante. Se miraron una sola vez y sus pies se pusieron instantáneamente en marcha.

Había un pasadizo estrecho y oscuro que se abría al final del pasillo. Lo cruzaron sigilosamente y se detuvieron antes de llegar a su destino. Asomaron las cabezas en la entrada de una enorme sala semi oscura y vieron el trágico panorama que tenía lugar en la típica sala de torturas.

Un Robot —descaradamente feo y deforme —azotaba con un látigo a un pobre muchacho que gritaba con desesperación.

Rayman no podía soportar este tipo de injusticias. La sangre le ardía bajo la piel con cada nuevo latigazo que sufría el indefenso niño. No podía aguantarlo más…

Salió de su escondrijo con decisión y se abalanzó sobre el Robot, a quien cogió completamente desprevenido. Rayman le tomó la cabeza con fuerza y se la arrancó como si se tratara de un simple muñeco de ropa. El cuerpo del Pirata continuó moviéndose durante algunos segundos, pero finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo.

El chico se apartó del cadáver metálico y desencadenó al niño preso de un tirón.

Raygirl, que no se había movido de su sitio, avanzó entonces hacia ellos y se detuvo a poca distancia, con los ojos lagrimosos, clavados en el pequeño de cabellos morenos.

—Charlie! —Gritó.

—Le conoces? —Le preguntó Rayman al instante.

—Que si le conozco? —Repitió ella. —Es mi hermano!

—Tu... tu hermano!

—Sí, mi hermano! —Sacó un par de vendas de su mochila —Ayúdame; hay que curarle las heridas!

Fue una actuación rápida. Charlie no perdió demasiada sangre y, en poco rato, ya se encontraba mejor.

—Hermanita! —Dijo, sin poder contener la emoción. —Estás viva! Gracias a Dios!

—Si, estoy viva. —Respondió ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Se abrazaron tiernamente mientras agradecían estar vivos.

Rayman contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa.

—Charlie —Comenzó a decir ella, intentando serenarse. —estoy muy contenta de haberte encontrado por fin, pero me gustaría que me respondieras a algo.

—De acuerdo hermanita. —Sonrió él —Dispara.

—Dónde están papá y mamá?

El chico se la miró con cara de circunstancias y bajó la cabeza, contestando con tristeza.

—No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte, hermanita, es que desde que nos atraparon los Piratas no les he vuelto a ver. —Raygirl bajó la cabeza también. —Pero creo que los tienen prisioneros en el calabozo, junto a los demás! —Continuó Charlie rápidamente al ver su decepción.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, sabiendo que no le gustaba que la viera con aquella cara tan abatida y le abrazó.

Era casi mediodía y los tres sabían que aquella sala no era un buen lugar para quedarse. Era preciso buscar un buen escondrijo donde poder hallar una manera de liberar a los presos de la cárcel. Sin embargo, no había demasiados sitios donde pudieran esconderse, pero el pequeño Charlie conocía uno que les sería de mucha ayuda.

—Sé donde podemos encontrar un buen sitio. —Dijo mientras miraba asomaba la cabeza al pasillo. —Pero habrá que caminar unos metros. —Salió de la sala seguido de su hermana y de Rayman, y se dirigió entonces hacia una entrada del pasillo que quedaba a la derecha. Con mucha cautela, los tres descendieron unos escalones sin barandilla y atravesaron otro corredor. Gracias a Dios, allí no había nadie. Anduvieron unos metros más y se detuvieron enfrente de una pared de ladrillos grandes color tierra. Charlie deslizó los dedos por la pared, deteniéndola en varios puntos, como si intentara notar algo. Finalmente, apretó sus dedos contra uno de los ladrillos y, como por arte de magia, la pared giró. —Aquí lo tenemos, una cámara secreta.

—Genial! Buen trabajo, muchacho.

Entraron sin perder un minuto y el chico volvió a repetir el proceso desde dentro.

Cuando la pared volvió a girar se quedaron completamente a oscuras. El niño se encaminó hacía un rincón de la estancia con cuidado de no pisar nada, y buscó a tientas una lamparilla de aceite que había sobre un escritorio. Una vez cogida, rebuscó otra vez a oscuras en uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una cajilla de cerillas. Encendió la lámpara con cuidado y la volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio.

La habitación polvorienta era un estudio antiguo con estanterías de libros y un gran escritorio color caoba con decoración mitológica: figuras que representaban Dioses, seres fantásticos, plantas de grandes hojas, flores bellísimas taladas en la madera sin vacilación. También había un agujero que formaba parte de un conducto de ventilación natural que daba al exterior; así no había peligro de que se acabara el oxígeno.

—Aún no sé como conocías este sitio, chico, pero te felicito.

—Bueno, en realidad... —Charlie cerró la boca al ver la mirada de su hermana. —Em... es que en la escuela nos hicieron estudiar la arquitectura del castillo y en los planos salía esta habitación. Era de lógica que la puerta se accionara con algún mecanismo sencillo, el resto ha venido solo, je je je. —Abrió un cajón y se topó con dos pares de mantas de lana color crema; posiblemente, oportunas cuando el dueño de la habitación pasaba frió mientras trabajaba.

—Es curioso —Comentó mientras le daba una a Rayman para que la pusiera en el suelo y se sentara en ella —Antes de que los Piratas se adueñaran de la Isla, creía que la escuela era un rollo. Jamás habría imaginado que la echaría tanto de menos. Había ratos que incluso me lo pasaba bien... No sabía lo que era tener preocupaciones de verdad. Y ahora que los Piratas son los jefes de todo, veo lo tonto que era al no darle aprecio a las cosas.

—Lecciones que te da la vida. —Contestó Rayman. —Pero no te preocupes; conseguiremos devolverle la felicidad a la Isla, ya lo verás.

—Ojalá. —Sonrió él. —Me gustaría volver a estar como antes; lo admito. Cuando empezó la guerra con los Piratas todas nuestras alegrías se fueron al traste. El castillo quedó completamente invadido y nosotros, esclavizados. Sólo se pudieron salvar algunos valientes. Entre ellos algunos de mis amigos y poco más. Aunque me alegro de que mi hermanita también se encontrara entre los afortunados. Gracias a Dios.

Ella sonrió.

—Si, me salvé, Charlie, pero mi libertad no duró demasiado. Si no hubiera sido por alguien que me ayudó en el momento más oportuno, nunca habría vuelto a verte. —Raygirl miró a Rayman con ojos tiernos. Sin embargo, el repentino sonido de su estómago la hizo sentir incómoda frente a él.

—Vaya... no nos iría mal comer algo. —Rió él.

—Ehem, creo que eso puede arreglarse. —La muchacha sacó un trozo de pan y algo de fruta de su bolsa. —No es mucho, pero creo que nos ayudará a aguantar un poco.

—Y qué haremos después? —Preguntó Charlie con entusiasmo mirando a Rayman —Has dicho que conseguiremos arreglar las cosas, no? Qué planes tienes?

—No tengo planes. No por ahora. Creo que deberíamos pensar uno fiable entre los tres e idear la forma de ponerlo en marcha.

Al chico se le borró la sonrisa.

—De verdad no sabes qué podemos hacer?

—No es fácil enfrentarse a los Robots, y vamos a tener que poner mucho de nuestra parte para conseguir vencerles. No podemos actuar a lo loco. —Carraspeó —Ahora comamos un poco para recuperar fuerzas y luego ya decidiremos qué hacer.

Se pasaron la tarde allí dentro intentando encontrar una solución al problema. A veces se tomaban descansos y se quedaban en silencio, cerrando los ojos para eliminar los nervios al estilo espiritual.

Después de varias horas, Rayman consultó su reloj de muñeca. Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde, y aunque sería la hora de cenar —o para muchos, de merendar —no tenían nada más con que matar el gusanillo.

—Me parece que deberíamos dormir. Bueno, por lo menos se nos apaciguará el hambre... —Les dijo al ver la cara que ponían. —Mañana continuaremos con el asunto; estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo válido, sólo tenemos que encontrar la inspiración.

Los dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y se estiraron en las mantas. Raygirl se durmió enseguida y Charlie, al menos, lo parecía. Rayman, que se mantenía despierto, no podía dormir. Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, intentando localizar un foco de luz sobre aquella sombra tan negra.

Se levantó y, apoyándose en la pared de al lado, continuó pensando. Sabía muy bien que la vida de la gente estaba en peligro. El sanguinario de Barbaguda, no tenía piedad de nadie. Tenía que proteger a todos los que pudiera. Por otra parte, también estaban Raygirl y Charlie, que le ofrecían ayuda para luchar. Sin embargo, Rayman sabía bien que, si le intentaban ayudar, ellos también podrían caer en peligro. Giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, tal vez pensando en lo que le pasaría si la atraparan. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga durante los últimos días. Alguien que le ayudaba y le animaba a seguir, compartiendo lo bueno y lo malo. Incluso podía decirse que le había salvado la vida al enfrentarse a las Sirenas.

La continuó mirando con ojos tiernos y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Se agachó y le acarició el pelo sin ni siquiera pensarlo. El tacto que sentía era suave, fino, y el perfume que le llegaba era agradable y limpio. Para su asombro, se sorprendió deseando que nunca llegara el amanecer. Le gustaba aquella tranquilidad; la quería tener siempre, durante toda la vida...

Ella no se daba ni cuenta de aquellas caricias pero, aún así, notaba la calidez que desprendía la mano de Rayman. Se sentía protegida y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que reflejaba la calma de su interior.

Rayman dejó a Raygirl y retiró la mano lentamente, decidiendo que ya era tarde y que debería intentar dormir un poco, aunque sólo fuera por hacer algo útil. Luego se levantó y suspiró con amargura.

Al instante, escuchó una voz tras de sí.

—Te gusta mi hermana, verdad? —Se giró completamente y se asombró al ver a Charlie, mirándole con cara de pillo. Por un momento sintió que se le paralizaba el cuerpo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio reaccionó y disimuló poniendo cara de despistado.

—Perdona, no te he entendido. Qué me decías?

—No te hagas el idiota, Rayman. Sabes muy bien lo que he dicho. —Dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

Nuestro amigo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se puso serio. Después le replicó.

—Eres demasiado pequeño para meterte en los asuntos de los mayores, Charlie. Muy pequeño.

—Pequeño? —Se mofó el otro —Tengo trece años y voy a cumplir los catorce en diciembre. Seré todo lo pequeño que quieras, pero no olvides que puedo entender perfectamente las cosas de los adultos. Hoy en día todo se dice muy pronto. Además, aquí no hay reglas. Estamos en plena guerra, amigo mío. Da igual si eres más grande o más pequeño; la situación es la misma. Y todos se enteran de todo.

Ante estas palabras, Rayman enmudeció. Puso cara serena —fingiendo despreocupación —y se estiró en una de las mantas, bastante apartado de Raygirl para no darle motivos a Charlie para pensar mal.

El niño, que todavía mantenía esa expresión pícara y divertida, apoyó la cabeza al lado de su hermana y se durmió. El cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio.

La noche paso y la luna fue surcando poco a poco el cielo. Todos, incluso los presos de las celdas, dormían, esperando la llegada de un nuevo amanecer, con la esperanza de terminar y acabar con la Guerra. Soñaban con la libertad y el deseo de volver a estar unidos los unos con los otros. La esperanza de volver a vivir en paz y felices les hacía pensar que todavía quedaban posibilidades de sobrevivir y empezar de nuevo. Todo podía ser posible en la Isla de las Esperanzas.

* * *

Espero no pareceros pesada con las escenas azucaradas, pero es que me encanta el dulce, he he. Eso sí, Charlie es muy observador y las cosas no le pasan por alto, verdad? Por cierto, a ver si adivináis qué sucederá en los siguientes capítulos. Os advierto que habrá una sorpresa. Espero que continuéis leyendo en el próximo la semana que viene si todo va bien. Hasta pronto! 


	6. La Leyenda

Espero que no os haya hecho esperar mucho. He tenido problemas con internet y he tenido que traer el documento desde la Universidad. Confío en que os esté gustando la historia. Aquí conoceréis a Blackblood, uno de los más fieles esbirros del Almirante. No es demasiado, pero voy a recompensaros, colgando otro capítulo. Así tendréis más para leer.

* * *

**_6 La Leyenda_**

Ya había amanecido en la Isla y el castillo volvía a estar iluminado por el sol que, después del día anterior, había recuperado fuerzas. Todo estaba silencioso y desierto. El viento soplaba plácidamente entre las hojas de los árboles que parecían estatuas de madera moviéndose lentamente al son de la brisa.

En el castillo los ladrillos de piedra que lo formaban brillaban y relucían con orgullo como si no hubiera sucedido nada que los pudiera manchar. En otras palabras, parecía un bonito castillo encantado sacado de un cuento de hadas; pero, incluso en ese momento tan hermoso, tenía que hacerse notar la desgraciada historia que había tenido lugar en aquel pedazo de mundo llamado la Isla de las Esperanzas.

Una voz gruñona y aterradora empezó a resonar por todos lados, rompiendo la tranquilidad y la armonía que hacía unos momentos había reinado.

Esa voz, que podía atemorizar a cualquiera, como ya os debéis suponer, provenía de los grandes y anchos aposentos del Almirante Barbaguda. Un personaje muy repelente pero bastante admirado por sus esbirros.

Rabioso, estaba llamando a uno de sus seguidores más obedientes mientras se repetía sin parar.

—Dónde estará ese inútil!

De pronto, uno de los Piratas con aspecto larguirucho y delgado, un gancho en la mano derecha y el ojo izquierdo tapado, apareció en la habitación.

—Blackblood, estúpido! Ya era hora! Es que tengo que llamarte seis veces para que acudas a mí!

El Pirata bajo la cabeza y se inclinó ante el Almirante con aire avergonzado.

—Lo siento, su realeza... No volverá a ocurrir.

El Almirante, que ya se había acostumbrado con gusto a que le trataran de Rey, se rascó la nariz con aire descuidado y movió la mano en un gesto por restarle importancia la asunto

—Ya, ya, bueno, no importa. Te perdono. Pero pobre de ti que esto se repita! —Giró la cabeza y le preguntó —Me has traído el desayuno?

—Si, señor. Lo tiene aquí. Quiere que se lo de yo mismo o prefiere comer solo?

Él dio un golpe a su mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, y le replicó con superioridad.

—Puedo comer solo, estúpido! No soy ningún robo-baby! —Así es como se les llamaba a los Robots pequeños acabados de salir de fábrica.

—Perdone, señor... Lo tendré en cuenta. —Se disculpó el otro con una reverencia patosa.

Barbaguda comenzó a almorzar, empezando por su taza de aceite antioxidante de cada día y su plato predilecto: tornillos con grasa de automóvil y gasoil. Para las personas, eso sería algo así como tomar tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

Dejó de comer un instante y, repasándose los dedos, se dirigió a su esbirro de nuevo

—Cuántos esclavos llevamos ya?

—En la nave ya hay más de 93.482 esclavos, señor. —Le contestó el Pirata.

—Bien... perfecto. Pronto habré esclavizado a toda la población y entonces les haré trabajar en lo que yo quiera. Dentro de muy poco gobernaré esta Isla y podré buscar la Piedra Mágica de las Esperanzas. —Dijo, todo orgulloso.

Su acompañante, extrañado, le preguntó con cautela

—La Piedra de las Esperanzas, señor? Pero si era sólo una leyenda. Además, si fuera verdad que existe no la encontraría... Se dice que las hadas de esta Isla la escondieron en un lugar imposible de hallar...

El Almirante puso cara de pícaro y comentó.

—Cierto... Es verdad que era una leyenda. Pero incluso con el tiempo, las cosas cambian, y los mitos también. Yo se la verdad: La Piedra no es ninguna leyenda. Existe en realidad, y no está perdida. —Paró un instante y continuó —Hace algunos años hubo un hombre que sobrevivió al naufragio de su barco y llegó a esta Isla medio muerto de sed y de hambre. Los rumores cuentan que, al cabo de unos meses, se le encontró por estos bosques. Pero el hombre, que era joven, al menos de unos 35 años, se había convertido en un viejo de 98 años sin posible explicación científica. Este hombre contó historias increíbles sobre lo que había vivido en aquel lugar alejado de la mano de Dios. Y entonces surgió el tema: Había encontrado la Piedra de las Esperanzas y la había visto brillar con una claridad indiscutible. Por lo que dicen los rumores, estuvo a punto de tomarla pero una fuerza anormal se lo impidió. También explicó la maldición que le ocurriría a todo aquel que tocase la piedra o la apartara de su lugar, y relató su desgraciado encuentro con esa maldición. Esa fuerza espiritual que no le había dejado arrebatar la Piedra de su origen le había rebelado que viviría hasta los 100 años, sufriendo los peores males existentes en la Tierra, y que la vida se le iría acortando rápida y dolorosamente. Durante los dos años siguientes, el hombre sufrió una enfermedad extraña y desconocida; su familia le abandonó al poco tiempo y, finalmente, a los 100 años, después de haberlo perdido todo, tuvo un ataque al corazón y falleció. Si esta historia es cierta, la Piedra debe de estar escondida en algún lugar de la Isla y protegida por un guardián, sin descartar a las hadas. Por esa razón necesito a los esclavos, para que me la encuentren y me la traigan a cambio de otorgarles la libertad.

Blackblood, totalmente atónito por la increíble historia que le había contado su señor, dejó escapar un hilito de voz.

—En... Entonces, Señor, la Piedra existe.

El Almirante asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso espero, mi fiel ayudante. Y te aseguro que, si eso es cierto, ni Rayman podrá detenerme. —Y diciendo esto comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras el cielo volvía a oscurecerse lentamente y la lluvia caía de nuevo sobre la tierra aún mojada. Esa situación sólo significaba una cosa. El mundo dependía de un héroe que ni siquiera sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, y eso era peligroso. Muy peligroso.


	7. Un Pacto en medio de la Batalla

Aquí lo tenéis. El capítulo 7. Charlie dará mucho de qué hablar, seguramente. Espero que os caiga simpático. Puede que pueda parecer un tanto repelente a veces, pero os aseguro que es uno de los personajes más entrañables. Confío en que le acabaréis cogiendo cariño. Si queréis saber como es, podéis ir al buscador de deviantart y buscar las palabras Chalrie y Rayman. Charlie lleva una pelota de basquet, una gorra azul y una camisa verde con la letra "C".

* * *

**_7 Un pacto en medio de la batalla._**

Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo, tal y como se habían quedado antes, nuestros amigos, ajenos a lo que les esperaba, seguían durmiendo. Un débil rayo de luz que se asomaba por una ranura de los ladrillos de piedra surgió y alumbró la cara de Rayman, despertándolo. Éste, algo adormecido todavía, se estiró ruidosamente y se levantó bostezando.

Ya sereno y listo para volver a empezar un nuevo día, se acercó a Raygirl y, cautelosamente, la despertó. Ella se levantó enseguida sin poner pegas. Por último surgió el problema de despertar a Charlie. Este muchachito era un gran problemático a la hora de levantarse; sobretodo cuando tocaba ir al colegio.

Pero nuestros héroes, además de la lucha por liberar a la gente de la Isla de las garras de los Piratas y otros peligros a los que no se habían enfrentado todavía, tenían otro problema en cuestión. El tiempo en los dos factores.

Aunque era verano y, obviamente, no se daban clases en el colegio, la Isla parecía perfectamente encontrarse en la estación otoñal. Las lluvias, el viento y el mal tiempo que sufría, no eran cuestión de la meteorología. Los Piratas habían destrozado el equilibrio y habían transformado el valle en algo horroroso. La vida de aquel lugar no estaba en buenas condiciones, precisamente. Y el tiempo corría sin descanso.

Volviendo a la habitación: Los dos compañeros miraron a Charlie y decidieron actuar de una vez. Si lo trataban con suavidad el chico no se despertaría; era un dormilón de campeonato; así que había que tomar otras medidas más bruscas. Arrebatándole las sábanas, lo despertaron para que se espabilara lo más rápido posible, pero el chaval, como era de esperar, se llevó un buen susto y gritó sin control. Rayman se apresuró a saltarle encima y taparle la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aquellos gritos fueron lo suficientemente agudos como para despertar barullo en el castillo. En menos que canta un gallo, los pocos Piratas que quedaban en el palacio ya se habían empezado a movilizar, buscando el origen de aquellos sonidos.

—Buena la hemos hecho! —Se quejó Rayman en voz baja mientras miraba a Raygirl —Cómo se nos ha podido ocurrir despertarle así? No tiene lógica!

—Es que cuando tenía que ir al cole no había otra manera de hacer que se levantara —Raygirl miró a Charlie con cierta culpa.

Éste replicó.

—Pero ahora no hay cole! Y me habéis despertado de tal manera que...

—Bueno, ahora no hay tiempo para tonterías. —Se quejó ella. —Lo hecho, hecho está. Los Piratas nos están buscando y a este paso nos encontrarán si no hacemos nada.

—Tiene razón. —Rayman se acarició la barbilla pensativo y prosiguió —Tenemos que pescarnos alguna para salir de aquí sin que nos vean y de la forma más rápida posible. De lo contrario, no se que podría pasar...

Fuera, los Robots seguían buscando con la esperanza de encontrar por fin algo que les hiciera merecedores de una medalla o, por lo menos, de unos días de fiesta sin preocupaciones.

La misión "Salvar la Isla" se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy difícil. Un callejón sin salida. Qué se podía hacer? Eso mismo se planteaban los chicos. Paralizados y sin saber que hacer ni a quien recurrir intentaban localizar algo con lo que actuar.

De repente, a Rayman se le encendió la bombilla

—Ya lo tengo!

Sacó de nuevo el talismán de la mochila y empezó a frotarlo. Lo hizo con tanta energía que el espíritu de dentro salió disparado como si llevara un cohete en el trasero. Era pelirrojo y fortachón. Y más alto que cualquiera de los tres.

—Ted, amigo mío! Me alegro de verte. Necesitamos tu ayuda una vez más. —Se apresuró a decirle.

El fantasma, que acababa de levantarse de su siesta, no tenía muy buena cara. Aún así, era un Genio y tenía que obedecer al que frotase el talismán. Regla nº 1 del manual de las leyes de los Genios de Objetos Mágicos.

—Y qué queréis esta vez? —Los miró con ojos soñolientos —Los vestidos y las pelucas de Madona? O es que preferís los pantalones de Elvis?

—Nada de eso! Sólo necesitamos que nos vuelvas a hacer invisibles. —Intervino Raygirl, que ya había adivinado el plan de su amigo.

El otro se quejó por vicio.

—Sólo eso? Pues vaya! Si me dieron poderes solamente para estas tonterías... Seguro que mi creador se estará partiendo de risa en estos momentos.

—Deja de refunfuñar y haz lo que te digo, caramba! —Resopló ella.

—Esta bien, está bien! Haré lo que me pides, caracoles! —Levantó los brazos, les volvió invisibles por segunda vez.

El único que era nuevo en esa experiencia era Charlie, que, maravillado por aquel fenómeno, expresó su admiración.

—Qué alucine!

—Recordad que el efecto sólo dura unos minutos. Mi Seguro Genial contra los Fallos Mágicos no cubre los Humanos. —Les advirtió el otro mientras se volvía a meter en el talismán.

Volvemos a la acción. Los tres salieron de su escondrijo sin hacer ruido y cogidos y se aseguraron de que nadie les viera abrir la puerta o cerrarla. Cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos esquivando los cuerpos metálicos de los Robots y siguiendo a Charlie, que ya se había proclamado el guía de aquel laberinto de piedra. Llegaron a la planta baja y pasaron por una especie de establo interior que había cerca donde Charlie, sin quererlo ni beberlo, metió la pata. Es decir que, sin darse cuenta, pisó los excrementos de caballo que había desparramados por el suelo. De pronto sintió un olor un tanto repugnante que venía de sus zapatillas. Miró hacía el suelo asqueado.

—Oh no! Puaj! He pisado una...!

Rayman le volvió a tapar la boca y le replicó en voz baja.

—Charlie, esto ya empieza a ser un vicio para ti! No hables tan alto! Quieres que nos descubran?

—No, yo...

Raygirl los interrumpió.

—Chicos, no quisiera ser ave de mal agüero pero creo que nuestra invisibilidad, se está volviendo a hacer visible...

Y era cierto. Sus cuerpos estaban empezando a dejarse ver de nuevo.

Los tres se miraron al instante y corrieron hacia el otro lado de una pared próxima. Una vez visibles y escondidos descansaron un minuto. Rayman y Raygirl se asomaron por un lado del muro para comprobar que nadie les hubiera visto. Entonces, Charlie empezó a tartamudear.

—R... Ry... Rayman...

—Ahora no, Charlie, estoy vigilando. —Le contestó el otro.

Raygirl se dio la vuelta hacia su hermano y a los pocos segundos también le entró el tartamudeo.

—Eh... esto... Ry... Rayman...

—Raygirl, tu también? Queréis callar los dos! Nos pueden descubrir.

—Creo que ya lo han hecho... – Contestó ella.

Rayman miró hacia por encima del hombro. Una tropa de 15 Piratas estaba plantada de pie con brazos cruzados y mirándole con mala baba.

Nuestro amigo se quedó paralizado unas décimas de segundo y reaccionó al más puro estilo "película catastrófica"

—Corred! —Lanzó el grito y los tres se dispersaron como rayos en tres direcciones distintas. Los Piratas no tuvieron tiempo a rebelarse. Algo desorientados por la gran nube de polvo que se había levantado, se quedaron atrapados sin saber a dónde mirar. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se dispersó aquella niebla, salieron disparados en busca de los tres fugitivos.

Nuestros héroes, que ya habían llegado casi a los dormitorios del castillo sin poder evitar cruzarse con otros Robots, se escondieron detrás de unas columnas y empezaron a tragar y a soltar aire.

—Puf! Ahora se lo que siente James Bond cuando lleva a cabo una de esas misiones tan complicadas. —Comentó Raygirl

Charlie miró a Rayman.

—Nos hemos salvado por los pelos... Aunque no gracias a ti.

Él, se indignó por aquella directa.

—Cualquiera puede tener una equivocación!

—Si, pero es que tú las tienes continuamente! Creía que eras más espabilado. —Le replicó el pequeño.

—Basta, dejad de discutir! Si seguís así haréis que nos encuentren. —Les advirtió ella.

Rayman se encogió de hombros

—Tienes razón. Si gritamos tanto nos van a volver a descubrir. Además, no me gustaría que nos pillaran. No ahora que estamos tan cerca de nuestro objetivo. Más vale que no nos separemos. No me gustaría perderos por el camino... Y menos aún con esos cabeza de hojalata sueltos.

Charlie que, desde hacía rato, miraba a Rayman con cara de circumstancias, dejó escapar un comentario.

—Claro que no quieres perdernos. Sin nosotros no irías a ninguna parte. Además, también podrías despedirte de estar al lado de mi her... —Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Rayman le tapó de nuevo la boca.

Sonrió a Raygirl y se llevó a Charlie a un rincón donde ella no les pudiera oír.

—Pero qué mosca te ha picado con ese tema, eh? A ver, niño; a ti que te importa lo que quiera o no quiera tener yo con tu hermana?

—Nada. —Le respondió el otro tan tranquilo, con cara de pícaro. —Pero no encuentro justo que mi hermanita no sepa lo que sientes por ella. Es decir, que te gusta.

—Ya estás otra vez con eso? Mira, ella no me gusta, vale? Sólo... me siento bien con su compañía, nada más. —Le contestó aparentando indiferencia.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no es lo mismo. – Se defendió.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato hasta que Charlie dejó escapar una risita

—Un trato: Yo no le diré nada a Raygirl si tú me prometes que algún día me llevarás a las Tierras de Gea contigo.

—Qué! —Se sorprendió el otro —A qué viene eso ahora?

—Rayman, sé perfectamente quién eres y las grandes proezas que has llegado a conseguir.

El otro enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes quién soy?

—Pues claro que sí. Cuando mi hermana me ha dicho tu nombre ya he deducido quién eras. Todo el mundo te conoce y te cree un gran héroe. Has luchado contra muchos peligros y tipos sin escrúpulos: El Señor de la Oscuridad o espíritu negro, el Ejército de Roedores que llegó de las Tierras Blancas del Norte, y otros seres malignos, incluyendo a los Piratas; y siempre has salido victorioso. Aquí en la Isla de las Esperanzas también han llegado todas las noticias sobre tus triunfos y yo las conozco todas. Aunque no lo creas, soy un gran admirador tuyo. Todos lo son, y confían en ti para que les salves. Creo que puedes conseguirlo si luchas otra vez contra Barbaguda como ya lo hiciste una vez.

—También conoces esa parte de mi historia? —Sonrió divertido.

—Por supuesto. Eso y mucho más. Y he llegado a una conclusión: No tenemos que rendirnos por muy difícil que parezca nuestra situación! Además... —Miró de reojo a Raygirl —Creo que mi hermanita también confía mucho en ti. Siempre has sido uno de sus temas preferidos, sabes? El nombre de Raygirl se lo puso en honor tuyo. Creo que le haría ilusión conocer el hogar de su héroe favorito no crees?

"He aquí por que me parecía tan poco usual que llevase un nombre como el mío" Pensó él.

Rayman vaciló un instante y luego le preguntó con cautela.

—A ver si lo he entendido: Me estás pidiendo que os lleve a las Tierras de Gea, el lugar de donde procedo desde que me alcanza la memoria, si logramos acabar con los Robots y devolver la paz a la Isla, sólo porque soy vuestro héroe y queréis conocer mi hogar?

—Más o menos. Sí. —Sonrió Charlie. —Estoy seguro de que mi hermanita se sentiría muy feliz si nos hicieras ese favor. Y además, si cumples mi petición, te prometo que no le diré nada sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos.

Rayman lanzó un suspiro al aire

—Por última vez, Charlie. Ella sólo me gusta como amiga; punto. Además, a eso que me estás haciendo se le llama chantaje.

—Si tú lo dices...

Se volvieron a mirar y el muchacho le tendió la mano

—Entonces qué? Nos llevarás contigo a las Tierras de Gea?

—Prometes callarte de una vez y no decir tonterías mientras esté tu hermana al lado?

—Te lo prometo. Y si no lo cumplo te doy permiso para que me tortures.

—Me habría bastado con un sí —Murmuró —En fin, trato hecho. Me fiaré de ti, pero recuerda que me a la mínima...

— Tranquilo, no te decepcionaré. —Le cortó el otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los dos regresaron hacia Raygirl con paso decidido.

—Se puede saber qué estabais murmurando? Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, sólo hemos hablado de un asuntillo que teníamos pendiente. —Dijo el pequeño.

Ella les replicó.

— Ahora no es tiempo de hablar. Os podrían haber pillado los guardias. Ya he oído a más de diez gritando cerca. Más vale que nos demos prisa si no queremos acabar en el calabozo. Aquí nos pillarán seguro si nos quedamos.

—Hablando del calabozo —Intervino Rayman —Tenemos que encontrarlo y salvar a todos los prisioneros o si no estarán perdidos. Venga, vamos!

Y mientras la guardia buscaba sin cesar, nuestros tres amigos se volvían a centrar en su misión.

Qué clase de pruebas les esperaban ahora? La pregunta permanecía en el aire. Ni las mismas hadas podían responder aquella cuestión con certeza. Sólo faltaba esperar. La aventura no había hecho más que empezar. Las fuerzas malignas preparaban el ataque. Quién iba a ganar? No se sabía, pero, de nuevo, el destino iba a dar su última palabra...

Bajando unas escaleras de caracol en forma de pasadizo en espiral, guiados por Charlie, y con los ojos bien abiertos por si se presentaba otro encuentro inesperado, nuestros héroes llegaron a las cárceles del castillo. Por supuesto, las puertas de las jaulas y las habitaciones enrejadas estaban vigiladas por guardias con mala baba. La gente encarcelada gritaba con angustia. El dolor de sus lamentos y chillidos definían claramente la discriminación y los maltratos a los que estaban expuestos. Casi sin comida ni agua y en espacios tan pequeños y oscuros como para caer en la locura.

Rayman, valiente y arriesgado como siempre, quiso lanzarse a los guardias para acabar lo antes posible con aquellos gemidos que le taladraban la cabeza, pero Raygirl le detuvo a tiempo. Ella, algo más precavida, sacó un botellín de un contenido líquido y rosado de su mochila, y lo destapó retirando la cabeza. Lo dejó al suelo y se apartó y sopló el vapor que desprendía hacia los guardias. Rayman y Charlie la observaron con expresión interrogante.

Una fragancia muy suave y clara empezó a dispersarse por entre los robustos carceleros. Al oler la esencia, cayeron al suelo, quedándose dormidos. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, los Robots también podían respirar el aire de la atmósfera a base de unos pulmones artificiales instalados en el pecho y que les otorgaban un sistema respiratorio casi tan complejo como el de un ser vivo. El Almirante los había querido perfeccionar de manera que parecieran humanos. No obstante, nadie conocía el porqué de esa decisión.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando la escena mientras Raygirl volvía a guardar el botellín en su mochila. Levantó la mirada y sonrió con satisfacción

—Vamos, no debemos perder ni un minuto! Coged las llaves de los guardias y liberad a todos. Venga!

Los muchachos obedecieron dos segundos después y cogieron las llaves de los guardias; luego empezaron a abrir los calabozos y las jaulas. Millones de hadas, gente, animales, y otros seres mágicos salieron saltando y gritando de alegría. Abrieron las puertas de un golpe, rompieron las cadenas que les agarraban, y salieron lo más rápido posible. La mayoría, corriendo; los demás, volando o desapareciendo simplemente. Un salto a la libertad. Algo que habían estado esperando hacía tiempo. Por fin libres!

Después de unos escasos minutos, ya no quedaba nadie dentro de la primera cárcel. Sólo los guardias seguían durmiendo apaciblemente sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Los chicos salieron de allí sigilosamente. Todo empezaba a tener un nuevo color. El cielo también estaba empezando a clarear. Todavía quedaban esperanzas para la Isla que llevaba dicho nombre. Todo parecía ser diferente de nuevo... pero de pronto...

PIIIII! Suena la alarma. Uno de los Piratas que quedaban en el castillo había visto la gran escapada de prisioneros y la había hecho sonar.

El ruidoso y campanudo timbre de la alarma era tal, que hasta el Almirante Barbaguda saltó de su cama, lanzando su desayuno por los aires. Luego se dirigió a la ventana como pudo y la abrió de par en par.

—Qué es ese maldito ruido! Quién es el estúpido que ha osado interrumpirme el desayuno!

Un esbirro se posó entonces bajo la ventana, y le concluyo y le informó de lo sucedido.

—Mi señor, los esclavos del primer calabozo han escapado. Alguien los ha liberado.

El Almirante, alterado, gritó al robot con incredulidad.

—Qué! Pero eso es imposible!Se supone que había por lo menos ocho o diez guardias vigilando la puñetera cárcel!

El esbirro tragó saliva.

—Y así es, mi señor... Había diez guardias en la cárcel. Lo único malo es que estaban dormidos. Puede que los presos se hayan escapado sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

Barbaguda frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia los calabozos y pensó para sus adentros.

"Ya está aquí. El maldito niñato de _El Claro de los Sueños_... Tal vez intentará hacerme fracasar de nuevo pero esta vez no lo va a conseguir"

Dirigió su cabeza hacia el esbirro y le habló con firmeza.

—Está bien, seguid buscando! Si encontráis a los culpables, traedlos ante mí. Queda claro?

El Pirata hizo una reverencia y se marchó corriendo. Barbaguda entró de nuevo en sus aposentos y se puso a hablar como si alguien le estuviera escuchando.

—Me has vuelto a encontrar Rayman, pero no cantes victoria. Esta vez no voy a dejar que me derrotes. A la primera oportunidad te mataré y me desharé de ti... Y ya no podrás vencerme ni entorpecer mis planes. —Rió con odio y le encargó a su ayudante que le trajera otra bandeja de desayuno

Mientras tanto, los tres compañeros habían conseguido escapar de la primera prisión sin ser vistos.

Ya habían liberado a un buen montón de esclavos; pero todavía les quedaban las otras prisiones. En el castillo por lo menos, había más de ocho prisiones. Era casi imposible intentar liberar a toda esa gente inocente sin ser localizados antes por los Piratas. Incluso con la magia del Genio Ted, nuestros amigos, no podían actuar así como así. Era una situación delicada y precisa de meditar.

Rayman pensó detalladamente ese tema y luego sacó una conclusión bastante desastrosa.

—Según mis cálculos, nuestras posibilidades de vencer, son de una entre mil... O incluso entre un millón.

—Qué quieres decir? —Raygirl le miró preocupada.

—Quiero decir claramente que, si no se nos ocurre algo pronto, puede que Barbaguda gane la partida. Tenemos sólo un 0,1 de posibilidades para ganar y nuestro amigo tiene el 99,9 restante. Eso significa que corremos peligro en cualquier sitio y momento. Nosotros y la gente que tenemos que salvar todavía.

Charlie se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No puede ser! Tenemos que pensar algo. No podemos dejar que nos venza un Almirante de pacotilla. Además, tenemos las de jugar en casa! Me conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano y eso es una ventaja indiscutible!

Rayman le contestó.

—No es un Almirante cualquiera. Es Barbaguda; un villano sin escrúpulos. Y no descansará hasta poseer el mundo entero. Aunque tengamos tu ventaja... no podemos actuar libremente. Esto se acaba. Y pensar que todo parecía haber recuperado un poco su cauce...

El lugar quedó silencioso. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir aquella respuesta. Todo colgaba de un hilo. El futuro se preparaba desafiante con esa pequeña pregunta que, todavía, seguía sin respuesta. Quién ganaría? Qué otras pruebas les esperaban a nuestros héroes? El tiempo; el tiempo les contestaría pronto... Muy pronto.

* * *

Las cosas empiezan a complicarse. Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Lo sabréis muy pronto. Hasta entonces, paciencia. Gracias por seguir leyendo. 


	8. Una Promesa y una Captura

Tengo que agradecer a Geiser the Fox su gran apoyo. Gracias por leer las aventuras de Rayman; me alegra mucho que te guste tanto. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan pareciendo igual de buenos, he intentado trabajármelo. No te preocupes por si no me puedes enviar reviews continuamente, aunque me animan mucho; la ESO es importante; mejor que estudies y te la saques bien; el día de mañana te ayudará muchísimo. Gracias de nuevo. Que disfrutes de la lectura.

* * *

**_8 Una promesa y una captura._**

El Almirante seguía riendo y escandalizando a más de uno con sus carcajadas. De todas formas, en su los aposentos tenía el derecho de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y nadie podía decir nada o, de lo contrario, el que se atreviese se arriesgaba a perder la cabeza o a ser lanzado al foso de los tiburones.

De repente, alguien entró en la habitación sin avisar, se acercó al Almirante muy despacio y le saludo con una reverencia.

—Buenos días, mi señor. Traigo noticias. —Barbaguda reconoció la voz de su esbirro más condecorado y fiel; Hierro, y de inmediato le contestó.

—Ah! Buenos días Hierro, mi fiel soldado. Dime, qué clase de noticias me traes?

—Muy buenas, Señor. —Le contestó el Pirata.

—Hemos descubierto ya el paradero de la piedra mágica?

—Si, Señor; lo hemos descubierto, pero hay un pequeño problema... —Le comunicó Hierro con cautela.

—Cuál?!

—Oh... nada importante... sólo que... ninguno de nuestros hombres... ha podido vencer a los guardianes de la piedra. Quiero decir... la guardiana.

—Qué?! —Se alborotó Barbaguda —Maldita sea! Maldición, maldición, doble maldición! Todos mis hombres son unos soldados fuertes y entrenados! Cada uno de ellos tiene la fuerza de veinte humanos juntos! Porqué narices no usarán el coco cuando toca?!! —Hizo una pausa y continuó —Bah! Da igual. No me servirá de nada alterarme. Estoy rodeado de ineptos!

—Con todo el respeto, Señor. No creo que nuestros hombres puedan contra esa fuerza. Ni aunque tuviésemos un ejército de mil hombres, que ya lo tenemos, no podríamos luchar contra la guardiana de la piedra y sus otros vigilantes, las hadas y los duendes.

—...Tienes razón, mal me pese. No hay criatura ni ser que se pueda enfrentar a un espíritu guardián... A menos que... —Vaciló un instante y luego le dijo a Hierro —Presta atención: quiero que me traigáis a una persona.

—Una persona, Señor?

—Sí, una persona —Respondió Barbaguda con una sonrisa oculta. —Te acuerdas de quién es Rayman?

—Si, es aquel chico que nos arruina siempre los planes.

—Exacto, que nos arruina siempre los pl... P.. pero que dices?!! Esa sabandija no me arruina siempre los pla... Argh! Bueno, que más da! El caso es que quiero que me lo traigas. Quiero y exijo que me lo traigáis! Queda claro?

—Si señor, más claro que el agua antes de ser contaminada. —Se apresuró a decir el otro.

—Bien, ahora ya puedes retirarte.

Hierro volvió a dirigirle una reverencia y se marchó.

El Almirante Barbaguda se dirigió a su ventana y miró silenciosamente a través del transparente cristal.

"Quién lo iba a decir." Pensó "Al final, el entrometido de Rayman incluso me podrá hacer servicio"

Y, levantando la cabeza, miró hacia el cielo oscurecido que, muy pronto, descargaría una buena tormenta.

* * *

Ya era tarde y los chicos, claro está, no habían podido comer nada. Y es que quién puede comer con todo este lío por en medio?

La misión que se habían propuesto no les daba tiempo para nada; ni siquiera para un pequeño descanso. De todas formas, necesitaban esconderse de nuevo para intentar averiguar cual sería el próximo paso. Charlie volvió a echar mano de sus conocimientos y localizó otro pasadizo secreto en una pared cercana del castillo. Una vez dentro se sentaron para descansar.

—Se que no es mucho, pero nos ayudará a recobrar fuerzas... —Rayman sacó algo de lo que había quedado en su mochila y lo repartió entre los tres.

Raygirl, cogiendo un pedazo de pan, comentó:

—Creo que todavía nos falta mucho para acabar con todo esto. Los Robots están por todas partes y si no vamos con cuidado nos acabarán cogiendo.

—Pero yo no voy a dejar que os hagan nada. Si por desgracia os cogen, lucharé tanto como pueda y os acabaré salvando. Aunque tenga que dar la vida por vosotros; puedes estar segura. —Estas palabras resonaron en la habitación como el eco en las montañas.

Raygirl sonrió tímidamente agradeciendo aquella protección, pero había algo en sus ojos que reflejaba preocupación. Se apresuró a disimularlo, fuera lo que fuera, y se limitó a darle las gracias a Rayman.

—Eres muy valiente. —Comentó el pequeño Charlie —Lo haces muy a menudo, esto de dar tu vida por la de los demás?

—Cada vez que lucho. —Le contestó sonriendo.

—Sabes? Si logramos salir de esta y consigo hacerme mayor, me gustaría llegar a ser como tú. Aunque esto de ser tan protector... Tendré que aprender a serlo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo llevas dentro. —Sonrió Rayman.

La amistad que crecía entre ellos se iba fortaleciendo a poco a poco. Los chicos habían aprendido a respetarse entre ellos y a ayudarse mutuamente. El llamado "Círculo de confianza" funcionaba de maravilla y eso era una buena señal dentro de todo aquel ambiente de guerra y destrucción. Tenían que estar unidos por su bien y por el de los demás.

De pronto, aquella tranquilidad amistosa se vio interrumpida por gritos que procedían del exterior. Eran vozarrones campanudos y extravagantes que se gritaban entre ellos.

—Aquí no hay nadie!

—No, aquí tampoco!

—Seguid buscando! Hay que encontrar a ese mocoso, por orden del Almirante!

Rayman, se puso en pie al instante.

—Creo que me están buscando.

—Cómo lo sabes? —Raygirl también se levantó del suelo.

—Barbaguda sabe que estoy aquí. No creo que el incidente de la prisión le haya parecido una casualidad. Estoy completamente seguro de que me está buscando a mí. Ya hace tiempo que desea verme muerto.

—Y qué vamos a hacer? —Charlie se acercó a ellos.

—Lo primero que debería hacer es sacaros de aquí. Si encuentran este pasadizo y os pillan conmigo os capturarán fijo. —Reflexionó unos instantes y luego exclamó: —Ya lo tengo! —Recogió las mochilas y se las entregó a los otros dos —Escuchad: saldré de aquí e intentaré despistarlos. Vosotros corred todo lo que podáis y liberad a todos los esclavos que podáis. Raygirl, usa el frasco siempre que estéis en peligro y, si sentís la necesidad de hacerlo, escondeos en otro pasadizo y quedaos allí hasta que haya pasado el peligro. Los Piratas estarán demasiado ocupados conmigo así que no se darán cuenta de vuestra presencia. Intentad que no os vean, sobretodo.

Raygirl le cogió la mano antes de que se pusiera en marcha.

—Tú estas loco?! Podrían atraparte!

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Más vale que lo hagamos así o, de lo contrario, os podrían pillar a vosotros también. Yo solo puedo escaparme, pero si vamos los tres nos detectarán antes, y puede que nos alcancen.

—Tiene razón! —Intervino el pequeño —No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente. Los demás necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Raygirl bajó la cabeza y asintió tristemente.

—Está bien —No le dejó ir la mano todavía —Pero prométeme... que volveremos a vernos.

Rayman giró la cabeza un instante mientras cerraba los ojos y luego la miró con ojos tiernos.

—Te prometo que volveremos a vernos antes de que anochezca. Y no me pillarán sin haberlo cumplido. —Y diciendo esto le dejó ir la mano lentamente.

Salió del cuarto y volvió a cerrar el pasadizo con cuidado para que no le oyeran. Los Robots no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se detuvo al lado de uno de ellos en silencio y preguntó con tranquilidad:

—A quién buscáis?

—A ese mocoso del Claro de los Sueños. —Contestó uno sin mirarle.

—Ah, ya. —Sonrió él. —Es un chico rubio, muy guapo y alto?

—Sí, es rubio y... —De repente los androides se dieron la vuelta y le vieron. —Tú!

—Me buscabais, no? Pues pilladme, si podéis! —Rayman arrancó a correr tan rápido como un rayo en dirección a los jardines del castillo.

Los Piratas, mosqueados por aquella burla, corrieron tras él con las armas en alto, la mayoría, de fuego, otras eran garrotes, puñales, hachas, y hasta cadenas.

El grupo perseguidor se empezó a dividir en otros caminos para intentar barrarle el paso, y luego se distribuyeron por todo el palacio. La aparición de Rayman había vuelto a provocar un gran revuelo en todo el castillo, y esta vez los androides no tenían intención de dejarle escapar.

Charlie y Raygirl, que lo habían estado observando todo por una rendija, salieron de su escondrijo y corrieron en dirección a la segunda cárcel.

No les costó nada encontrarla. Por suerte, se encontraba justo al lado de la tercera. Bajaron otras escaleras de caracol que se encontraban en la sombra de un pasillo estrecho, y se asomaron para ver si había guardias vigilando. Sus sospechas eran obviamente ciertas. Había guardias, pero no demasiados. De los diez que tenían que estar vigilando sólo quedaban cuatro. Los ausentes, posiblemente, estarían atareados buscando a Rayman, que ya había conseguido el objetivo de alejarlos.

Hermano y hermana sacaron de nuevo el frasquito con la sustancia rosada de la mochila y la abrieron con la nariz tapada.

La fragancia pasó entre los Piratas en forma de gas y estos fueron cayendo uno por uno al suelo.

Los chicos agarraron las llaves y se apresuraron a liberar a todos los prisioneros. Los presos echaron a correr y a volar, escapando de las rejas y las cadenas que les habían estado apretando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Charlie y Raygirl salieron rápidamente del calabozo por miedo a que los Robots se despertaran con el jaleo, pero al llegar a fuera tuvieron una ingrata sorpresa. Docenas de guardias que habían presenciado la huida de esclavos les esperaban con los brazos armados y las cadenas a punto. También habían logrado retener de nuevo a algunos presos que no habían podido huir volando.

Charlie dio tres pasos hacia atrás, muy despacito, y se acercó a su hermana.

—No es por nada hermanita... pero creo que deberíamos...

Raygirl asintió con la cabeza y le empujó.

—Corre!!! —Ambos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones con la intención de despistar, pero esta vez el plan no les salió bien. La escapatoria resultó fallida cuando los Piratas, superiores en número y más rápidos que ellos, les rodearon y les apresaron.

Los dos hermanos intentaron escapar con forcejeos, pero fue inútil. Las cadenas eran muy resistentes y duras. Se había acabado.

Los Robots condujeron a Raygirl y a Charlie hacia los aposentos del Almirante. Éste, al verlos llegar no pareció inmutarse demasiado.

—Qué es esto? Dónde está Rayman?

Uno de los Piratas se apresuró a contestar.

—Nuestros compañeros le están persiguiendo, Señor. Le hemos traído a este par de condenados porque dejaron huir a cientos de esclavos que estaban encerrados en los calabozos. Seguramente deben ser amigos de ese niño.

Charlie se enderezó con rabia y se encaró al robot.

—Sí, somos amigos de Rayman, montón de chatarra!

Los Piratas cargaron sus armas le apuntaron a la cabeza como advertencia. Nunca les había gustado que les insultaran.

—Alto! —Barbaguda alzó la mano sonriendo con expresión maléfica. —No les hagáis daño, no tienen la culpa de ser humanos. Además, creo... que me han dado una idea. —Se levantó de su trono comunicó: — Fieles esbirros; yo, el Almirante, por fin voy a poder vencer en la batalla, y Rayman no me lo impedirá.

Raygirl alzó la cabeza y le miró con ojos furiosos.

—Te equivocas. Rayman vendrá a salvarnos, y acabaremos venciéndote a ti y a tus tropas. Puedes tenerlo por seguro.

Uno de los Robots, harto ya de tanta palabrería, apuntó con su brazo a Raygirl para dispararle, pero no llegó a apretar el gatillo porque el Almirante le disparó antes a él. El Pirata cayó al suelo muerto y Barbaguda advirtió al resto de sus hombres.

—Si veo a alguien más intentar matar a los rehenes, se las cargará por partida triple. Queda claro? —Ninguno de los guardias respondió y Raygirl no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra más.

El Almirante la miró con una leve sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La abrió de par en par y se asomó a ella gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Rayman, tengo a tus amigos; los dos, el niño y la muchacha! Si quieres volver a verlos, más vale que te presentes antes del amanecer, de lo contrario morirán! Te doy tiempo para pensarlo! Recuerda; antes de que amanezca!

Los gritos resonaron por todo el palacio y llegaron hasta los oídos del chico, que estaba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol.

"Maldita sea!" Rugió por dentro "Espera, y si es...? Si los intento rescatar y luego resulta que es una trampa, que posiblemente lo será, puede que me pillen... pero por otra parte... si es verdad... no puedo dejar a Raygirl y a Charlie colgados."

Rayman bajó del árbol después de percatarse que no había nadie cerca y echó un vistazo al cielo.

—Le prometí a Raygirl que nos encontraríamos antes del anochecer y aún así, ya casi es de noche... Tendré que arriesgarme; una promesa es una promesa, y además... esta vez no podré hacerlo todo yo solo.

Cuando un personaje destaca, en la historia se le recuerda como el que consiguió una gran proeza, aunque tras de él hubieran estado involucradas más personas. A Rayman le pasaba lo mismo; él era el recordado como héroe, pero en sus batallas siempre habían existido otras personas que luchaban junto a él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había apresurado demasiado al tomarse esta guerra por su cuenta. Aunque tuviera una cuenta pendiente con Barbaguda... no la ganaría si iba solo.

De noche sería más difícil que lo descubrieran, así que decidió que actuaría cuando el cielo estuviera completamente oscuro. Liberaría a sus amigos y pensarían un plan más eficaz para liberar a los presos. Seguiría su instinto; el que le conduciría hacia donde estaban sus amigos.


	9. Rescate contra el Tiempo

Mi página web, no puedo escribirla aquí porque el programa no me deja poner según qué símbolos, pero intentaré decirla con palabras: www (punto) geocities (punto) com (barra) rayman (guión bajo) fanpage Esa es la versión en español. Estoy pensando en pasar la historia a inglés. Sería interesante.

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo.

_**9 Rescate contra el Tiempo**_

El castillo: Fuente de codicia, gobernada por asesinos dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de conseguir el poder. Todos ellos dominados, como no, por el despiadado Almirante; Barbaguda.

Mientras esta plaga de bandidos invadía la preciosa Isla de las Esperanzas con sus sucios planes, había alguien que luchaba por la libertad de la isla y de sus habitantes. Rayman que, como de costumbre, ya sabía lo que era luchar, no tenía más remedio que aceptar las condiciones.

Los esbirros de Barbaguda habían atrapado a Raygirl y a Charlie, y eso había provocado que los planes que tenía el muchacho se fueran al agua.

Rayman atravesó el jardín sin ser visto, se coló por una puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia una gran sala adornada con lámparas de oro, grandes alfombras, numerosos cuadros —todos ellos del Almirante, como no —y unas amplias escaleras situadas en el centro del salón.

En el primer peldaño se hallava un Pirata. Por la manera en que roncaba, se podía deducir que dormía profundamente —o eso parecía.

El chico, caminando de puntillas, se acercó al robot y lo observó en silencio; después, se agarró firmemente a la barandilla de las escaleras y empezó a subirlas poco a poco. De una en una iba alcanzando distancia. De vez en cuando las escaleras soltaban algún que otro crujido y Rayman se las tenía que ver y desear para no pisar los escalones ruidosos.

Una vez arriba, en el primer piso, el camino se dividía en dos sentidos. Nuestro amigo se paró a pensar un instante.

—Si hubiera sabido que esta misión sería tan difícil me habría quedado en mi casa.

Después de maldecir un rato más en voz baja, se le encendió la bombilla.

"Ya lo tengo!" Exclamó interiormente.

Abrió su mochila y sacó el talismán. Acto seguido lo frotó.

Del objeto, tan malhumorado como de sostumbre, salió Ted, el Genio. Rayman lo agarró del brazo rápidamente y le dijo:

—Ted, amigo, necesito tu ayuda de nuevo. Es muy urgente.

—Y ahora que narices quieres?

—Necesito que me indiques el camino que debo tomar para llegar hasta mis compañeros. Si quiero encontrarles no puedo equivocarme; el tiempo es oro.

Ted, un poco molesto, le contestó después de una breve pausa.

—Si sólo me has llamado para eso tienes mucha cara. Estaba soñando con la Pamela Anderson!

Rayman le miró serio.

—Ted... Te advierto que no estoy para bromas.

—Está bien! Está bien! Vamos a ver, a dónde quieres ir?

—Quiero encontrar a mis amigos! Ya te lo he dicho!

—De acuerdo, lo he entendido!

El Genio miró a los dos lados, se frotó la barbilla y se quedó callado durante unos instantes. Después se dirigió a su compañero.

—Mira, chaval... prácticamente, no tengo ni idea.

Rayman, a quien ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, no pudo resistirlo más: Agarró al Genio del cuello y lo sacudió bruscamente.

—Estoy harto de tus tonterías! Tu eres el Genio; averigua que camino es, por el amor de Dios!

El pobre Ted, que se había quedado blanco del mareo, no pudo decir ni una palabra más y acabó viendo hasta las estrellas.

Rayman paró de agitarle y le dejó ir.

—No tengo tiempo para discutirme contigo. Debo encontrar a mis amigos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El Genio, algo recuperado, le replicó.

—No hacía falta que te descontrolaras tanto! Ahora lo veo todo doble!

—Lo siento... Pero cuando me pongo nervioso, pierdo el control completamente.

Cuando Ted iba a replicar de nuevo se escuchó un grito lejano. Los dos se volvieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia un ventanal que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. Se asomaron a él y pudieron contemplar la escena de donde provenía el grito. Tres Piratas arrastraban a dos chavales; seguramente hacia la cárcel.

Rayman pudo reconocer a las dos víctimas, que se resistían al arrastre con todas sus fuerzas. Sin duda, eran Raygirl y Charlie.

Ted, que también los había distinguido, agarró a su compañero del hombro y le habló despacio.

—Mira, chico, te lo diré sin paños clientes. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti y a tus colegas pero, antes de actuar, creo que deberíamos seguirlos para ver adonde van. No te parece?

Por una vez, Rayman estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Bajaron las mismas escaleras por donde el chico había subido, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible, ya que el Pirata dormilón todavía estaba allí, y se dirigieron hacia una puerta que había detrás de estas. La misma por donde Rayman había entrado anteriormente. El Robot, que roncaba como una locomotora, ni se enteró.

Todos los Robots que servían a Barbaguda, eran patosos y vagos. No obstante, también eran muy rápidos y entusiastas a la hora de cumplir órdenes. De todas formas, aunque tenían armas, no eran lo suficientemente listos como para conseguir siempre lo que se les mandaba.

Los dos chicos habían seguido a los tres Piratas que se habían dirigido a la cárcel con los nuevos prisioneros.

Rayman y Ted, para no perderles el rastro sin ser vistos, corrieron por los pasadizos del interior del castillo hasta llegar a la otra punta del jardín. Allí se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y se desplazaron a gachas hacia la cárcel, que se encontraba a poca distancia.

Los Piratas ya habían empezado a abrir la celda donde se suponía que debían ir Raygirl y Charlie.

Rayman estuvo a punto de saltar al campo de batalla para liberarlos pero Ted se lo impidió; y fue una decisión acertada. En aquel momento llegaron cinco guardias más; el capitán de los cuales era Hierro, el mejor de los esbirros y la mano derecha del Almirante Barbaguda.

Hierro se dirigió hacía los tres Robots y les dijo:

—El Almirante ha cambiado de idea. Prefiere que los dos rehenes permanezcan en el interior del castillo. Así que no los encerréis aquí. Dad media vuelta. Yo me encargaré de llevarlos adonde deben estar...

—Dónde? —Le preguntó uno de los curiosos.

—Acaso te importa, soldado? —Preguntó él con autoridad —En la Torre.

Los cinco Piratas a sus espaldas asintieron con sus pesadas cabezotas y agarraron a los chicos.

Raygirl y Charlie, aunque no se atrevían a decir nada, permanecían tristes, pensando que las posibilidades de salvación eran nulas. Rayman no les vendría a salvar; era imposible intentarlo con tanta vigilancia.

Ya era casi medianoche, y los Robots ya se habían encargado de trasladar a los dos hermanos a la Torre más alta del castillo.

Rayman y Ted les habían seguido desde lejos para no ser detectados.

La situación era difícil y las cosas no se presentaban de forma agradable. Una cosa estaba clara: liberar a los dos presos no iba a ser cosa fácil. Sobretodo con la innumerable guardia que había por los alrededores. Los Robots estaban situados por todos lados.

Como que nuestros amigos no habían podido entrar de nuevo en el interior del castillo, estaban en el jardín, escondidos. Todo se había convertido en un embrollo de _Padre y Señor Mío_; y era obvio que la suerte les estaba jugando una mala pasada. De momento, el esperar era la única salida ya que era difícil encontrar una alternativa.

De pronto, se oyó de nuevo el sonido de aquella corneta tan escandalosa. Todos los Robots, incluyendo los del jardín, se apartaron de sus puestos de vigilancia y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo. Parecía como si el pitido de la corneta les hubiera indicando el fin de la jornada.

Rayman y Ted se miraron, extrañados por aquella reacción. Que nadie vigilara los alrededores del castillo no era un motivo muy convincente para actuar, podía ser una trampa. Por esa razón, decidieron esperar un poco más, para comprobar que aquello no fuera una estrategia del Almirante, con el propósito de cazarles.

Después de quince minutos, por fin, decidieron proseguir con el plan "A" de rescate. Ahora, sin los guardias, era más fácil actuar. Pero de todos modos, siempre estaban al acecho por si acaso. Con Barbaguda, toda precaución era poca. Ese Pirata se sabía todos los trucos.

Los chicos empezaron por distinguir la ventana que pertenecía a la sala de la Torre. Estaba abierta y, aquel hecho, a Rayman le pareció muy sospechoso.

El Almirante no iba a ser tan tonto como para dejar la ventana abierta, si sabía que su enemigo rondaba por allí cerca y que iba a intentar salvar a sus compañeros. No; definitivamente, aquello sólo podía ser una trampa. Era de lógica. A Ted también se le ocurrió aquella explicación.

Ahora, los dos entendían perfectamente la estrategia de Barbaguda. Así que decidieron abandonar la idea de subir por la ventana y empezaron a pensar otro plan de rescate. Era obvio que, después de todo, a ese bergante, no se le podía juzgar solamente por las apariencias. Era tanto o más listo que un zorro viejo, y tenía a su disposición un ejército tan grande como el de un Rey. Si; era muy listo. Pero incluso el más astuto tenía que tener un talón de Aquiles. El problema era encontrar ese punto y, precisamente, Barbaguda lo ponía muy chungo.

Rayman y el Genio se partían el coco intentando descubrir algún modo de llegar hasta Raygirl y Charlie. La noche iba pasando y la luna, cada vez más alta, iba iluminando el castillo. Pero todo lo del alrededor estaba oscuro. No se veía ni un alma. Sólo se oía el pequeño zumbido de los mosquitos y otros insectos que se paseaban por el jardín y por los alrededores de los muros del castillo.

De pronto, a Ted se le ocurrió algo.

—Rayman tengo una idea! —Gritó entusiasmado.

El otro le miró extrañado —pues era muy raro que al Genio se le ocurrieran ideas buenas.

—De verdad? Y que clase de idea es? Sorpréndeme.

Ted sonrió.

—Con mi magia puedo ayudarte a atravesar la pared; así no tendrás que entrar por la puerta ni por la ventana. Y si, por casualidad, hubiera guardias vigilando, que dudo que no los haya, también puedo hacerte invisible.

Rayman se sorprendió.

—De verdad que puedes hacer todo eso de una sola vez?

—Tan cierto como que me llamo Ted Magnolius Abracadabrus! —Le contestó el otro.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba todo planeado. Rayman sacó una pequeña y corta cuerda de su mochila y se dirigió a su compañero.

—A ver, repasemos el plan: primero, atravesamos la pared juntos. Después, nos agarramos cada uno a una punta de la cuerda y nos hacemos invisibles. Seguidamente...

—Subimos las escaleras principales sin hacer ruido y buscamos la Sala de la Torre.

—Exacto! Y cuando la encontremos, atravesaremos de nuevo la pared, pillaremos a los guardias por sorpresa, les dejaremos inconscientes y rescataremos a Raygirl y a Charlie. Por último, nos escaparemos de la misma manera en que hemos venido, incluyéndoles a ellos dos...

—Y planearemos el modo de salvar a los demás presos. —Finalizó el Genio.

—Manos a la obra! —Exclamó Rayman.

Tal y como habían acordado, gracias a la magia de Ted, atravesaron la pared trasera, la que estaba al lado del jardín, y se introdujeron dentro del castillo de nuevo.

Entre los dos cogieron la cuerda y empezaron a pasar. De pronto, Rayman se paró en secó. Cogió a Ted de una oreja y lo arrastró hacia un rincón escondido entre cortinas. El pobre Genio no comprendía el porque de esa reacción. Y mientras se dejaba conducir iba preguntándose:

—Qué he hecho esta vez? Por qué de golpe y porrazo se ha puesto así?

Al final se presentaron sus respuestas. Rayman le soltó y le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ted... querido amigo... no te olvidas de algo muy importante?

El Genio frunció el ceño y empezó a pensar. Se pasó dos o tres minutos pensando. Mientras tanto, Rayman, le seguía mirando con cara de circunstancias, con las manos en las caderas y la punta de su pie derecho golpeando contra el suelo.

Después de cinco minutos, Ted abandonó su postura de meditación para volver a las andadas.

—No lo se... De qué me he olvidado?

Rayman se mordió el labio e intentó tranquilizarse. Volvió a agarrarle por la oreja y le dijo:

—No te has parado a pensar que, si te puedo coger la oreja... es porque te veo? —En aquel momento el Genio descubrió el fallo. Rayman le gritó —Ted, cabeza de alcornoque; te has olvidado de hacernos invisibles!

—Lo... lo siento. Cuesta mucho utilizar los poderes mágicos. —Se defendió el otro.

Nuestro amigo, sin perder más tiempo, decidió perdonar de una vez al Genio y se dispuso a seguir.

Ted pronunció unas palabras extrañas y agitó los brazos. En menos que canta un gallo, la invisibilidad les cubrió totalmente el cuerpo. Cogidos de la cuerda, avanzaron con rapidez hacia las escaleras principales. De nuevo, se toparon con el Robot de antes, que seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada. —Para mí que intentaba batir el récord durmiente.

Sin hacer ruido, empezaron a subir por las escaleras. Al momento, estas se pusieron a crujir. Los dos se pararon en seco y los escalones dejaron de hacer ruido.

Los chicos continuaron avanzando al mismo paso, vigilando donde pisaban y entonces, Ted resbaló y cayó escaleras abajo, hiendo a parar contra las espaldas del Pirata dormilón, que se despertó sobresaltado, se levantó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Los muchachos no se movían, quietos como estatuas y callados como dos rocas. El robot, después de haber hecho por lo menos diez vueltas a la sala con la mirada, se sentó en las escaleras y se volvió a dormir.

Rayman y Ted dejaron ir todo el aire que habían sostenido hasta aquel momento y empezaron a correr escaleras arriba sin preocuparse ya por el crujido de los peldaños.

En menos de un minuto llegaron al primer piso. Si les hubieran pinchado en aquel momento no les hubieran encontrado sangre. El corazón les iba a mil por hora. De poco no los atrapan.

Se apoyaron mutuamente espalda con espalda y, cayendo poco a poco al suelo, empezaron a jadear para recuperar el aliento. Rayman comenzó a hablar a medida que el aire le iba entrando en los pulmones.

—Ted!... Amigo mío!... La próxima vez que toque subir por unas escaleras,... no vengas conmigo! Argh! Si nos llegan a pillar... te mato! —El Genio no se atrevió a decir ni pío.

Al cabo de un rato miraron hacia la ventana que había en la pared y se dieron cuenta de que era noche cerrada. La luna estaba en la parte más alta de su recorrido. Decidieron darse prisa y llegar lo antes posible a la Sala de la Torre para salvar a Raygirl y a Charlie. Algo que habían estado intentando desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. El tiempo se les echaba encima.

Se levantaron y retomaron el camino. Miraron por todos los sitios, empezando por la derecha y acabando por la izquierda, pero no la encontraron; y lo curioso del caso fue que no vieron apenas piratas en todo el rato. Volvieron al lugar donde habían empezado la búsqueda y se pusieron a pensar. Ya había pasado más de una hora y todavía no habían logrado encontrar la dichosa sala.

De pronto, Rayman descubrió unas escaleras de piedra algo escondidas por un pasadizo oscuro y sombrío. Eran escaleras de caracol y, aunque parecían muy lúgubres, bien tenían que llevar a algún sitio alto. Al fin y al cabo, el castillo era como un laberinto: nunca se sabía a donde llevaban sus caminos a menos que hubieras vivido en él.

De todos modos, nuestro amigo sabía perfectamente que la supuesta sala se encontraba en una torre. Podía ser que aquellas escaleras fueran a parar a aquella donde se hallaba la maldita habitación que les traía tanto de cabeza.

Rayman le hizo un gesto a Ted y le señaló los peldaños. El Genio observó el pasillo detenidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Antes que nada, por si no te has dado cuenta, deberíamos volvernos a hacer invisibles. —Le recordó el muchacho.

Ted se miró el cuerpo y comprobó efectivamente que volvía a ser visible. Volvió a asentir y empezó a mover las manos al mismo tiempo que repetía las mismas palabras extrañas de antes, que ahora se oían un poco más claras.

—Lorum yipie ínvisibiliti ar norum miya! —Esto es lo que pudo escuchar Rayman, mas o menos —Un idioma un tanto parecido al de los Furbies... no creéis?

Invisibles de nuevo, agarraron las puntas de la cuerda y empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba se veía todo muy oscuro. Sólo al final del pasillo se podía apreciar una luz brillante y luminosa que les llamó la atención. Nuestros amigos se dirigieron hacia allí con la intención de descubrir si, al fin, habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Se asomaron por un lado de la esquina de la larga pared y observaron lo que iba a ser uno de sus problemas principales.

Apoyados en la pared, dos guardias vigilaban una puerta grande y amplia. Sin duda, tenía que ser la Sala de la Torre.

Rayman intentó localizar la cara de Ted y cuchicheó.

—Podríamos atravesar la pared y así no nos descubrirían —El Genio frunció el ceño y empezó a pensar. Rayman no comprendía nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio se decidió a preguntarle.

—Qué ocurre? Por qué no me has contestado? Pasa algo malo?

Ted levantó la cabeza, algo afligido, y le dijo:

—Lo que ocurre es que ahora no me acuerdo de las palabras mágicas para ese conjuro. Tengo la mente en blanco...

Rayman se llevó las manos a la cabeza y le replicó.

—Pero cómo puedes decirme eso ahora si esa idea había sido tuya?! Es una broma, verdad?

El Genio permaneció callado sin decir ni una palabra. El otro lanzó un suspiro rabioso y también se puso a pensar.

El tiempo iba pasando y la situación no parecía mejorar. Al final, Rayman, al ver que Ted no conseguía acordarse de las palabras, decidió tomar el mando completo.

—Conoces algún hechizo para dormir a los Piratas? Si tuviera el frasco de Raygirl no haría falta ningún conjuro, pero...

El Genio levantó la cabeza de golpe y le contestó con nueva esperanza.

—Si, se uno muy bueno; y dura más de tres horas.

—Perfecto! Con eso me basta.

Rayman se acercó a la oreja de Ted y le explicó el plan que se le había ocurrido.

—Somos invisibles, así que si nos acercamos a los guardias sin que se enteren y los duermes podríamos entrar en la sala sin necesidad de atravesar la pared.

Ted sonrió.

—Es bastante lógico. —Dijo el otro —Debo admitir que me maravilla tu capacidad para pensar, Rayman. Buena idea!

Y así lo hicieron. Cogidos de la cuerda, se desplazaron hacia donde se encontraban los guardianes de la puerta. Al llegar frente a ellos, Rayman dio un tirón a la cuerda y Ted asimiló aquella señal para llevar acabo el hechizo somnífero. Pero… en el mismo momento en que iba a pronunciar las palabras, los Robots gritaron sorprendidos.

—Pero si es... Rayman!

El muchacho y Ted se miraron y se vieron los cuerpos. Volvían a ser visibles! El efecto de la invisibilidad no había durado demasiado —Cosa que ya deberían de haber tenido en cuenta conociendo el corto efecto que tenían los poderes del Genio.

Los Piratas alzaron sus lanzas y se dispusieron a atacarles. Nuestros amigos se dispersaron de forma rápida por el lado de los Robots y empezaron un plan improvisado. Uno de los Piratas atacó a Ted intentando atravesarle con la lanza, pero fue tanto el pánico del Genio que, sin querer, moviéndose como un loco, le arreó tal tortazo al Robot en la cabeza que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Ted se encontró con un Pirata estirado en el suelo, marcado por un bulto enorme en la parte derecha de la cabeza y otro golpe en plenas narices. Tan grande fue su asombro que se quedó paralizado ante tal imagen.

Mientras tanto, Rayman todavía seguía ocupado con su oponente que, moviendo la lanza de arriba a abajo, no dejaba de moverse. El Robot era muy rápido pero para Rayman no era nada.

De pronto, el Pirata clavó su lanza en el suelo, gruñó fuertemente y miró a nuestro amigo con ojos desorbitados. Rayman, después de lanzarle una mirada desafiante, sonrió con cara pícara y cerró los ojos como meditando.

El Robot, no entendía a que venía esa reacción.

—Qué narices estás haciendo?

El Robot esperó unos treinta segundos para recibir una respuesta pero, cansado de esperar y de la tranquilidad que el chico manifestaba, lanzó un fuerte rugido.

—Estoy harto! Ahora verás! —Se abalanzó encima de él con un rugido aún más fuerte —Voy a matarte!

De repente, Rayman abrió los ojos, apretó uno de sus puños y lo lanzó hacia la cara del Pirata. El puño fue a dar exactamente en la boca del Robot, dejándole inconsciente y sin dientes.

Después de unos segundos, aguantando en la misma postura en la que había soltado el puñetazo, Rayman suspiró de alivio. Acto seguido giró la cabeza y miró a Ted. Él todavía estaba blanco de espanto, mirando al Pirata que había derrotado por accidente. Al fin logró girar la cabeza hacia su compañero y, con un hilito de voz, comentó:

—Cre... creo que la tecnología de ahora ya no es la que era antes...

Rayman le miró sonriente.

—No; definitivamente ya no lo es.

Rayman miró hacia la enorme puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Los dos habían sudado mucho para llegar hasta aquella sala, y ahora ya había llegado el momento de entrar en ella.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y la contemplaron un momento largo. Rayman aprovechó este instante para decirle al Genio unas palabras:

—Ted, amigo, no se lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora, pero si sucediera algo, espero que no os afecte a ninguno de vosotros...

El Genio le miró extrañado.

—Vosotros? Qué has querido decir con eso?

—He querido decir que, si por alguna razón me llegara a pasar algo a mi, me gustaría que vosotros os salvarais sin mirar atrás. —Después de una pausa, siguió —Me da la sensación de que va a suceder algo muy malo. Por esa razón me preocupa lo que os pueda pasar.

Ted agachó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Oye... —Prosiguió Rayman —Si me llega a ocurrir algo, quiero que cojas a Raygirl y a Charlie, y que los intentes alejar de aquí lo más rápido posible. Me harás ese favor?

El Genio se acercó a él y le agarró del hombro.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no te va a suceder nada malo.

Rayman, le sonrió agradecido por el compañerismo.

—Espero que tengas razón...

Se miraron amigablemente durante escasos segundos y volvieron a fijar los ojos en la puerta.

—No creo que nuestro amigo nos lo haya puesto fácil. —Murmuró el muchacho —Pero no importa.

—Exacto. Nosotros podemos con todo lo que nos echen encima.

Se miraron por última vez, asintieron seguros con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a abrir esa puerta: La puerta de la Sala… donde se encontraban Raygirl y Charlie.


	10. La Verdad: el Engaño de una Amistad

No penséis mal de este capítulo. Puede parecer que es una cosa, pero os aseguro que... oh, vaya, ya estaba a punto de desbelaros el final! Ah, no. Prefiero que continuéis leyendo. Eso sí, os pido porfavor que no le cojáis manía a cierto personaje. Después de todo, no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. En fin, difrutad leyendo. Ah, y por cierto! Si queréis ver dibujos de Rayman y Raygirl podéis ir a Deviantart y buscar Rayman Raygirl Charlie, love, o directamente Raygirl13. En teoría tendríais que encontrar mi profile. Si lo hayais, id a mi gallery; allí los encontratéis. Cuidado no os confundáis con el profile de Hannah, la otra Raygirl. Ella tiene el pelo corto y entre rojizo y amarronado. El de mi Raygirl es castaño oscuro.

* * *

**_10 La verdad: El Engaño de una Amistad._**

Una gran puerta de madera y dos picaportes de acero negros como la noche. Eso era lo que presenciaban nuestros amigos. Algo que, por lo visto, no era el final de lo que iban a ser sus problemas.

Dispuestos a entrar en la sala, entre los dos agarraron los picaportes de la puerta y tiraron de ellos con fuerza. La puerta cedió.

Al principio no sabían si entrar o quedarse afuera. No se oía nada y, desde ahí, no se distinguía claramente lo que había en aquella habitación. Además, se veía muy poco iluminada. No obstante, la duda de los chicos duró poco.

Rayman, siempre dispuesto a arriesgarse el primero, le hizo una señal a Ted con la mano.

—Voy a entrar; tú quédate aquí por si viene alguien.

El otro se apresuró a preguntarle:

—Y que hago si se acerca alguno de esos Robots con cara de mala uba?

Rayman sonrió.

—Si te encuentras a uno de esos Piratas, le das uno de tus tortazos magistrales.

A Ted le molestó un poco aquella respuesta burlona. Se apoyó en la pared y le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su compañero.

— Está bien, Rayman, pero si aparecen más Robots no dudaré en esfumarme de aquí, que te quede claro. No basta con uno de mis golpes para acabar con un regimiento de soldados.

Rayman sonrió divertido y giró la cabeza. Aspiró aire y lo dejó escapar, y finalmente empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el interior de la sala. Había poca luz pero, aún así, dentro pudo distinguir ciertos muebles y objetos, incluyendo una pesada alfombra roja que cubría toda la estancia.

Después de dar un par de vueltas a la sala con la mirada, logró localizar una antorcha de fuego. Se acercó a ella y la cogió. Se sirvió de ella para pasear la luz por toda la sala y finalmente consiguió encontrar a quien tanto había estado buscando.

Encima de una cama enorme pero vieja por el paso de los años, atados de pies y manos, estaban Raygirl y Charlie. Parecían estar dormidos o, mejor dicho, inconscientes. Rayman se apresuró desatarlos. Raygirl se despertó al leve contacto de su mano y abrió los ojos con pereza, como si hubiera estado en un sueño muy profundo durante demasiado tiempo. Al principio estuvo confusa; no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero después se dio cuenta de que el otro le estaba cortando las cuerdas.

—Siento no haber cumplido mi promesa, pero no puedes imaginar lo complicado que ha sido encontraros...

Raygirl, que todavía no las tenía todas, balbuceó un poco antes de incorporarse del todo.

—Pero... pero que...?

—Ssh. Si hablamos fuerte nos oirán y entonces si que estaremos perdidos. —Le interrumpió él.

Rayman se dirigió seguidamente a Charlie y también le cortó las cuerdas. El chico, sin embargo, seguía algo adormecido y tampoco se enteraba de lo que sucedía. Los Piratas les habrían dado algún sedante… aunque aquella teoría quedó descartada cuando Rayman vio el fuerte chichón que tenía en la cabeza. Obviamente, lo habían adormecido al estilo pirata: a golpes y a lo bestia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera en el pasillo, Ted permanecía a la espera de que Rayman y los demás salieran. De repente, unas sombras negras y aterradoras se asomaron por una esquina. Al pobre Genio se le quedó helada la sangre; sabía muy bien que, después de todo, los Piratas eran más fuertes que él. Puro acero. No tendría bastante con un par de tortazos limpios, y el miedo no le dejaba pensar en algún conjuro que le pudiera salvar.

En unos segundos, Ted se encontró con un regimiento enorme de figuras oscuras y maliciosas que le rodeaban. Poco a poco se le fueron acercando más y más, hasta que acabaron por atraparle.

* * *

Dentro de la sala, Rayman, Raygirl y Charlie continuaban ajenos a lo que sucedía afuera. Ninguno de ellos sabía que la suerte les estaba a punto de jugar otra mala pasada.

Raygirl agarró la mano de Rayman poco rato después de que éste desatara a Charlie.

—Por qué has venido a rescatarnos? Te has arriesgado demasiado! —Parecía muy preocupada.

Él sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sois mis amigos; jamás os podría abandonar. Ya os lo dije. —Y le miró a los ojos. Ella, agachó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Rayman le acarició la mejilla.

—Para mí sois muy especiales. No quiero perderos, y haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para protegeros. Cueste lo que me cueste.

Raygirl le miró con ojos lagrimosos y él sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba por la intensidad de aquellas perlas acuosas. No podían dejar de mirarse uno al otro. Ambos parecían entenderse simplemente con la mirada… Era algo mágico.

Rayman se acercó algo más a su amiga con intención de calmarla; ella no se movió. La distancia que separaba sus labios se iba haciendo cada vez más corta… y cuando estaba a punto de suceder lo inesperado, todo volvió a su cauce normal.

De pronto, la voz de Charlie resonó en sus oídos y les hizo retroceder a toda prisa.

—Dónde estoy...? Qué ha pasado...? —El niño repasó con su mirada ambos lados de la habitación y les vio —Rayman?... Hermanita?... Qué ha pasado? Dónde estamos? Por qué tenéis ese color en las mejillas?

Rayman, que no sabía si esa última pregunta había sido intencionada, se dirigió hacia el chico para aclararle las ideas. Por último, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le agarró de la espalda.

—Charlie, reacciona! Estás en la Sala de la Torre. No lo recuerdas?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza aunque ya empezaba a espabilarse.

—No... no recuerdo nada... —Se tocó el chichón y gimió de dolor.

Rayman también negó con la cabeza, pero sólo para manifestar su preocupación. Ayudó al muchacho a levantarse de la molesta cama, que era más dura que una piedra, y se dirigió a Raygirl otra vez.

—Más vale que nos vayamos de aquí. No me gusta este sitio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—A mí tampoco.

Charlie ya se encontraba mucho más sereno. Aprobó también aquella decisión, y los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, que se había cerrado a causa de la fuerte corriente del viento en aquellas alturas.

Una vez delante de ella, grande y vieja tal y como se veía, empezó lo que iba a ser uno de los problemas más gordos de toda la misión. Los tres chicos, ilusos ante esta cuestión, apoyaron las manos en la puerta y empujaron.

Charlie empujaba fuertemente, convencido de que aquella pesadilla se esfumaría temprano y de que todo iba a salir bien. Rayman también pensaba que aquella misión iba a terminar pronto. Ted se encontraría detrás de esa puerta, esperándoles; los cuatro saldrían adelante y hallarían el modo de salvar a la gente que quedaba en la cárcel y, finalmente, todos escaparían sin ser cogidos.

Que inocentes! No tenían ni idea de que el trabajo no había hecho más que empezar y que eso les iba a costar muy caro. Demasiado caro.

Abrieron la puerta del todo, pero lo que encontraron no fue precisamente lo que esperaban. Hierro, el esbirro del Almirante Barbaguda, se encontraba allí, mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos, de pie y cruzado de brazos; a la vez que otros cinco colegas que le acompañaban detrás.

Rayman supo deducir casi al instante que tanto él como sus compañeros estaban atrapados, acorralados, amenazados sin ninguna vía de escape… pero no perdió los nervios.

—Cuanto tiempo, verdad, Rayman? —Hierro empezó a hablar en tono neutral —Lamento tu fracaso.

El chico, le miró con valiente osadía.

—Todavía no he fracasado, Hierro. —Sonrió con mirada intensa —Ya me conoces; no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

—De verdad? Pues lo tienes claro, chaval. Más vale que te rindas ante el Gran Almirante, porque sino las pasarás canutas.

Rayman calculó mentalmente todo lo rápido que se lo permitió su mente y se dio cuenta de que entre los Piratas había suficiente espacio como para poder escabullirse. Sólo que se apartaran un poco más… sería fácil esquivarlos. Se le ocurrió un plan. Un plan que podría funcionar con un poco de suerte.

Aunque pareciera mentira, a los Piratas les asustaban los ratones. Sí, sí, los ratones. Parece increíble, verdad? Pues era cierto. Y de todas formas, como que los Robots se lo creían todo, era fácil engañarlos. Al menos, los que no tenían el cerebro de Hierro.

Rayman señaló a los pies de los Piratas y gritó fingiendo asombro.

—Hay un ratón en el suelo! Un ratón!

Por muy cutre que pudiera parecer, el plan funcionó de maravilla. Los Robots se apartaron rápidamente del camino intentando localizar al animal. Incluso Hierro se miraba los pies temiendo que el bicho corriera por allí cerca.

Rayman miró a sus amigos con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Vía libre! Vámonos de aquí antes de que descubran el pastel! —Y los tres salieron disparados hacia las escaleras de caracol de la Torre.

Los Piratas aún seguían mirándose los pies cuando, de pronto, Hierro se enteró de la trampa y lanzó un grito que dejó mudos a todos.

—Parad inútiles! No hay ningún ratón! Rayman nos ha engañado! Rápido, tras ellos! El Almirante les quiere vivos!

No pasaron ni dos segundos que los Piratas ya estaban corriendo en busca de los fugitivos.

Nuestros tres amigos llegaron a las escaleras, y se disponían a bajarlas cuando oyeron a los Robots gritando tras ellos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los chicos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. De vez en cuando, Rayman echaba una ojeada fugaz para comprobar si todos iban juntos. Los Piratas todavía les seguían.

Por fin llegaron al final de los enroscados escalones y atravesaron el largo pasillo que les conduciría hacia las escaleras principales; esas escaleras rectas y grandes donde todavía se hallaba el Pirata dormilón echándose su larga siesta. Por desgracia, esta vez ni Rayman ni sus amigos tenían nada para camuflarse.

De repente, en la lejanía del pasillo volvieron a oírse los escandalosos gritos de los Piratas. Rayman se percató de que no tenían más salida que seguir adelante. Por primera vez temía que nada les pudiera ayudar; aun así, no se detuvo y, agarrando a Charlie y a Raygirl, los condujo rápidamente hacia las escaleras principales.

—Escuchad —Les dijo —no sé lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora pero la única alternativa que nos queda es bajar e intentar llegar al exterior. —Miró atrás mientras oía los gritos que se iban aproximando y añadió: —Un consejo: Cuando empecéis a correr no disminuyáis el paso, y por lo que más queráis, no miréis atrás. —Tan pronto como acabó esta frase, Hierro los divisó.

—Ahí están! Cogédlos!

El Pirata señaló a los fugitivos con el dedo índice y dio otra vez la orden. Por desgracia para él, sus camaradas, cansados de tanto correr, se encontraban jadeando detrás suyo sin poder dar un paso más. Algunos estaban agachados con las manos en el suelo, otros estaban de pie, apoyados en la pared y con la lengua fuera. Parecía que las cosas no eran tan alarmantes como se habían presentado para Rayman y los demás al principio. Incluso Hierro se quedó paralizado con cara de estúpido ante la patética actuación de sus soldados.

De repente sonó una sirena, pero no la típica alarma para anunciar que se había escapado un prisionero, más bien algo mayor. A Hierro se le borró la cara de mentecato que tenía y sonrió satisfecho; luego miró a Rayman.

—Ya está; ahora todos saben que estás aquí. Muy pronto os encontraréis rodeados de guardias. Ya no podréis escapar!

A nuestro amigo le entró el pánico en el cuerpo; sabía que Hierro tenía razón: No tenían escapatoria. No obstante, no quiso escucharle y empujó a Charlie y a Raygirl para que bajaran las escaleras. Los tres corrieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta central, pero unos Robots armados con lanzas y cañones les cortaron el paso. Ellos intentaron retroceder y se encaminaron en la otra dirección, hacia los jardines, pero otros Piratas con ganchos y más cañones les cortaron también el camino. Rezando y tomando el último camino, los tres fugitivos giraron en redondo hacia la última salida que les quedaba: los pasillos de las mazmorras. Y como antes, aparecieron los pesados Piratas que les no les dejaron avanzar.

Rayman, Raygirl y Charlie tuvieron que retroceder hasta quedarse justamente en el centro de la sala, ya que estaban acorralados por todos los lados. No había ni un solo rincón que no estuviera poblado por los Piratas. Esta vez era imposible escapar; y la alarma continuaba sonando con fuerza, así que todo el castillo estaría pronto infestado de un enorme alboroto. Al chico no le gustaba admitirlo, pero… habían caído en la trampa.

Al instante, la sirena se mezcló con el sonido de una corneta; alguien iba a hacer acto de presencia. El horror en persona. —Bueno, quiero decir, el horror en versión Pirata-Robot.

El Almirante Barbaguda apareció dando pasitos cuando sus esbirros le abrieron paso formando un pasillo. Como siempre, iba balanceándose entre su pierna metálica y su pata de palo; algo bastante patético si lo vierais en directo.

—Por fin os volvemos a encontrar. Vaya, nunca pensé que me sería tan fácil atraparte.

—Atraparme? —Rayman estaba indignado: En primer lugar, porque eran sus esbirros quienes le habían "atrapado" y en segundo, porque estaba demasiado enfadado como para admitirlo —Eso es lo que tu te crees, desgraciado! —Gritó sin querer aceptarlo. —Todavía no he dicho mi última palabra!

Barbaguda, sin hablar, sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano a sus compinches, quienes agarraron a Rayman y a los otros dos, y les hicieron arrodillarse ante él. Nuestro amigo no se lo puso fácil a los Robots pero, al igual que Raygirl y Charlie, acabó cayendo al suelo, arrodillándose contra su voluntad.

Barbaguda, que lucía su mirada de desprecio con la cabeza bien alta, volvió a dirigirse al chico y le replicó.

—No deberías proteger tanto a los demás. Tendrías que cuidar más de ti mismo.

Él no le miró a la cara.

—Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Mi deber es ayudar a los demás y tú lo sabes. No creo que seas tan estúpido como para no haberte dado cuenta de que siempre he luchado contra la maldad. Y tú eres la peor enfermedad que ha tenido esta Tierra!

Barbaguda le miró con irritación, le lanzó una mirada de despreció y levantó más la cabeza con aire de superior.

—No tienes remedio. —Miró adelante —A propósito,... tengo que felicitar a quien ha hecho posible esta gran captura...

Charlie giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su hermana parecía algo más nerviosa de lo habitual. Raygirl estaba enfadada; llevaba la cabeza baja y respiraba muy fuerte, los ojos rojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas que amenazaban con estallar. Era como si le fuera a entrar un ataque de impotencia en cualquier momento.

Al oír lo que había dicho el jefe, todos los Piratas presentes, incluyendo Hierro, alzaron sus pechos, adoptando posturas triunfales. La mayoría de ellos se creían que iban a ser honorados y condecorados por el Almirante, pero se equivocaban.

En lugar de encaminarse hacia sus fieles esbirros, Barbaguda giró la vista y se dirigió hacia Raygirl, hizo que la soltaran, se inclinó ante ella, y le sonrió con malicia.

—No lo habría podido hacer sin ti, amiga mía.

Al momento, la muchacha se encontró observada por todos los demás, sin excluir a Rayman y a su hermano.

El primero, asombrado por lo que había escuchado, no pudo evitar lanzar la gran pregunta con los ojos tan abiertos como platos:

—QUÉ?!... Qué has dicho?!

—Lo que has oído, mequetrefe! —Barbaguda comenzó a explicarse con una enorme sonrisa en la cara —Tu compañera, la que creías que era tu amiga, trabaja para mí. Gracias a ella, he logrado lo que nadie había hecho hasta ahora: Conseguir que cayeras en mi trampa.

Raygirl alzó la cabeza bruscamente y le miró con ira.

—Me amenazaste con matar a mi familia! Me prometiste que no le harías daño a nadie más y me mentiste!

Barbaguda no le dio mucha importancia y le respondió con tranquilidad.

—No te mentí. De hecho, no maté a nadie. Sólo... esclavicé a unas cuantas personas más. No les hice ningún daño. Y me alegro de que fueras lista y no lo echaras a perder explicándoselo al entrometido éste, porque de lo contrario habría tenido que romper nuestro pacto y cargarme a tus padres.

—Barbaguda, eres un embustero! Te ordeno que dejes ir a los prisioneros! A todos!

El Almirante la agarró de hombro y le habló en voz baja y firme para bajarle los humos.

—Ten cuidado, querida. Me parece que no estas en condiciones de mandarme nada. Por muy especial que seas, y aunque trabajes para mí, puedo hacer que te encierren si me apetece. Así que disfruta de tu pequeño derecho de libertad y no marees más la perdiz. —Y diciendo esto, hizo otro gesto a los esbirros que sujetaban a Rayman y a Charlie.

Los Piratas empujaron a los dos prisioneros en dirección a la cárcel.

Rayman avanzaba con la cabeza baja y la mirada triste, aún incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Raygirl se quedó inmóvil mientras salían de la sala, observando aquella expresión de desilusión y pensando arrepentida lo que había hecho, aunque no hubiera tenido otra elección.

Y el camino hacia la humedad y oscuridad de las celdas se hizo eterno para los chicos, llenos de tristeza e impotencia.

Rayman y Charlie fueron trasladados a una de las celdas más frías que había en el castillo. Era muy oscura y estaba llena de polvo y telarañas, por no mencionar la horrible pestilencia que llenaba el aire.

El guarda que la vigilaba agarró a los chicos y los lanzó de cabeza al interior de la mazmorra, después se rió maléficamente y cerró la puerta. —Si os la podéis imaginar, es la típica escena en la que el protagonista se da cuenta de que ha sido traicionado y cree que ya no hay esperanzas de vida. Algo muy típico hoy en día.

Charlie, al igual que su compañero, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo; luego, con una expresión irónica, se puso a hablar solo.

—Vaya, mira que bien. Tenemos una celda para nosotros solitos. Menudo lujo!

Rayman le echó un vistazo al cuarto y vio una botella que había en un rincón.

—Corrección: No estamos solos.

—Eh?

Charlie le miró y luego dirigió la vista hacia la botella, que estaba cerrada con un tapón de corcho.

—Que atentos; se han molestado en dejarnos el vino para hogar las penas.

—No es vino.

Rayman se acercó a ella y se agachó. La observó atentamente un rato y confirmó que había algo en su interior. La agarró bien, la sacudió un poco y, bajo la mirada de Charlie, le quitó el tapón. Entonces, muy lentamente, empezó a salir un humo de color morado de la botella que se fue volviendo rojizo, naranjoso, y finalmente de un color carne.

—Ted! —Gritó Charlie.

El pobre Genio había estado metido en el frasco durante todo el rato. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. El cuerpo se le había quedado rígido y se mantenía acurrucado en una postura algo extraña.

Rayman le ayudó a bajar al suelo y le pidió a Charlie que le ayudara a masajearle los músculos para que la sangre de las venas volviera a correr con normalidad. Después de unos minutos, Ted ya había recuperado la conciencia y el color.

—Ted, qué ha pasado? —Rayman intentó hablar con calma disimulando la rabia que le ardía dentro.

—Ha sido terrible. —Contestó el Genio —Estaba vigilando la puerta como me habías dicho y, de repente, unos Piratas vinieron y se abalanzaron sobre mí. Me aplastaron y me arrugaron como a un papel viejo, y luego me metieron en esta botella. —Señaló el maléfico objeto con el dedo.

—Y no pudiste escapar? —Le preguntó el joven Charlie.

Ted, bajó la cabeza con las mejillas ruborizadas de la vergüenza.

—No... Tenía tanto miedo que... no me atreví a nada. Además, no recordaba… ningún conjuro por culpa de los nervios. Pero temía más por lo que os pasaría a vosotros cuando… —De pronto volvió a levantar la vista y miró a su alrededor. —Pero dónde está?

—Quién? —Contestaron al unísono.

—Ella. —Continuó Ted. —La chica que iba con vosotros. —Miró a Rayman. —Tu amiga, la muchacha que tenías que salvar cuando me han capturado a mí.

Rayman cerró cerrando los ojos y bajó la cabeza negando. Charlie también bajó la suya con aire triste.

Ted, asustado ante aquella reacción, preguntó al momento:

—No está muerta verdad? —Ahora que ya empezaba a gustarle la compañía de sus nuevos dueños no podía aceptar perderlos —Por favor, decidme que no!

Rayman alzó los ojos bruscamente y miró a Ted con odio y rabia aunque, en realidad, esos sentimientos no iban destinados a él.

—No, Ted; no está muerta! —Luego se levantó con fuerza y se dirigió a la ventana de rejas que había en la pared. Acto seguido, dio un golpe de puño al muro, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin poder retener más lo que sentía.

—La odio! Ojalá no la hubiera conocido nunca!

El Genio se quedó atónito ante aquella reacción y se giró hacia Charlie, buscando una respuesta al porqué de aquel comportamiento. Él se le acercó y le habló a la oreja.

—Mi hermana era cómplice de Barbaguda; por eso nos han encerrado aquí, porqué hemos caído en su trampa.

Ted quedó muy sorprendido por la respuesta. Ahora ya entendía lo que pasaba. Los pocos Piratas de los alrededores, la ventana abierta de la Torre... Todo había sido un engaño; y lo peor de todo era que había surtido efecto. Miró a Rayman con compasión, pero no dijo nada más. No quería meter la pata otra vez.

La celda se quedó silenciosa. Ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevió a decir una palabra. Y poco a poco, Charlie y Ted se fueron quedando dormidos mientras Rayman observaba el exterior de la cárcel a través de la ventanilla.

La noche era oscura y lúgubre. En el cielo se podían contemplar las nubes negras que se iban apiñando las unas con las otras, preparándose para descargar una tempestad sobre toda la Isla. Y así fue; en pocos minutos el cielo estaba envuelto en una gran nube que había empezado a tronar, dejando entrever rayos de luz y haciendo sonar truenos terroríficos.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer formando una cortina espesa que duró toda la noche. Rayman contemplaba el aguado y triste paisaje mientras los recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Charlie y Ted podían ayudarle a mantener la calma, pero Raygirl... Le vino a la memoria el momento en que la encontró, que sin duda también había formado parte del plan de Barbaguda. Reprimió un gruñido y otro recuerdo surcó su los mares de su cerebro: el volcán de la isla de los Nativs; donde la había salvado, la isla de las Sirenas, los pasajes secretos del castillo... Los recuerdos de su amistad eran dulces, pero aunque formaran parte de algo que había querido mucho, ahora no eran más que un repaso amargo y la reconstrucción de una traición. Ahora todo encajaba: El hecho de que nunca les atraparan hasta entonces, que los pasillos estuvieran casi desiertos la mayoría de las veces, que la calma insinuara que no había peligro… Todo estaba arreglado para que Raygirl actuara y les dirigiera directos al engaño.

El odio y la rabia no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa que en ella. A Rayman le había quedado huella de todo aquello. No quería perder el control, pero se sentía tan herido que empezaba a maldecir su propia existencia. Y mirando al cielo lluvioso, empezó a decaer, reflexionando con pena y llegando a una única conclusión.

—Jamás debí conocerla... Por qué...? Por qué me traicionó así...?

Y mientras sus palabras resonaban en el vacío, la lluvia caía sin cesar y la noche se iba haciendo más y más oscura. Las esperanzas colgaban de un hilo muy fino que, pronto, tal vez dejaría de existir...

* * *

Si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre los personajes o la historia podéis ir enviándome las preguntas. Al final de la historia colgaré una entrevista de todos los personajes, en la que ellos mismos contestarán a vuestras preguntas. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! 


	11. Los tres Amigos

Este es un capítulo que me gusta mucho; también es uno de los que más me costó escribir. A veces me gusta llevar a mis personajes a situaciones extremas donde demuestran lo que sienten en realidad. Charlie es un personaje que me ha ayudado mucho a conseguir estos efectos, tanto en Rayman como en cualquier otro. Espero que os siga gustando la historia.

* * *

_**11.Los tres amigos.**_

En los aposentos del Almirante la situación estaba muy reñida.

Barbaguda había mandado a Hierro y a sus hombres que le trajeran a Raygirl. Y tal y como lo pedía, se cumplía.

Raygirl, aunque estaba encerrada en el castillo, no se podía decir que fuera una prisionera. Se paseaba a sus anchas por el palacio y la alimentaban bien, dentro de lo que cabe. De todas formas, en su cara se notaba la decepción y la tristeza que sentía. Esa no era la clase de vida que quería. Sus padres estaban encerrados en algún lugar de los calabozos, se sentía mal por ser la única que tenía algo de libertad y también se sentía una traidora por hacer lo que había hecho. Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Barbaguda la había amenazado con que mataría a todos los suyos si no le obedecía y hacía lo que le mandaba. Aquella situación la estaba matando.

Obligada por los Piratas, se dirigió hacia los aposentos del Almirante, donde la esperaba, mirando por el cristal de su gran ventana.

—Me llamabais, Señor? —Preguntó, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle que se fuera al carajo.

—Sí. —Respondió Barbaguda tan tranquilo. —Te he llamado porque quería preguntarte algo.

Raygirl alzó la cabeza y se quedó inquieta. Cuando el Almirante hacía una pregunta se podía acabar el mundo.

—Os escucho, Señor. —Se puso una mano en el pecho y sintió el corazón que comenzaba a latirle deprisa.

Él se giró y avanzó hacia ella al mismo tiempo que decía:

—Dime, Raygirl; fue difícil cumplir con la misión que te encargué?

Ella, sin moverse, se mantuvo firme sin demostrar su inquietud.

—No... no, Señor. No fue difícil...

—Bien. —Dijo el Almirante.

—Pero... —Raygirl intentó intervenir pero Barbaguda se le adelantó.

—Pero qué? —Le preguntó con aire superior.

—Nada... —Contestó ella.

El Pirata se giró de nuevo y comenzó a andar hacia la ventana. La muchacha se mantenía quieta, sin mover ni un dedo, esperando a que la dejase marchar; pero el Almirante no le dio esa posibilidad y le asaltó con otra pregunta.

—Rayman es un buen chaval, verdad? Lástima que sea enemigo mío. —Volvió a girarse y dirigió la mirada a su invitada.

Era una mirada maliciosa que advertía peligro; Raygirl lo pudo sentir al instante. Notó como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que debía de tener cuidado con lo que iba de contestar si no quería acabar mal.

—He oído rumores de que tú y él estabais muy unidos. Era como si tuvierais una amistad muy íntima. —Sonrió irónico —Tiene gracia, porque no hace ni cinco días que os conocéis, no? Es cierto o son rumores falsos?

La pequeña tragó saliva. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que le hizo saltar otra vez el corazón.

—No es verdad... —Mintió.

Barbaguda sabía perfectamente que los rumores que le llegaban eran siempre ciertos, y que su interlocutora no estaba diciendo la verdad. La agarró de los hombros y, mientras le clavaba la mirada en los ojos, le dijo:

—Raygirl, Raygirl... Intentaré pasar por alto tu mentira, pero no te confíes.

Ella se estremeció y notó una sensación horrorosa; el miedo que le corría por todo el cuerpo y que le llegaba a la cabeza, dejando un rastro alarmante tras de sí.

Barbaguda, que se dio cuenta de aquella reacción, la agarró más fuerte.

—No te conviene...

Raygirl logró hacer a un lado esa sensación tan desagradable y, con un hilito de voz, confesó:

—Yo... yo no creo que sea tan malo... es... es...

El Almirante se puso a reír maliciosamente. Apretó con mucha más fuerza a Raygirl le gritó con cara de loco.

—Rayman es mi enemigo! Lo entiendes?! No es bueno!Es el peor de todos!Si no lo hubiese encerrado me habría fastidiado los planes!Tengo que robar la Piedra de las Esperanzas y él es el único que...! —De repente dejó ir a Raygirl, que cayó al suelo horrorizada, y se quedó plantado con la sensación de haber descubierto algo maravilloso. —Sí... Es perfecto... Podría... —Miró a la asustada muchacha con una cara despreciable y empezó a reír ruidosamente con el orgullo corriéndole por los cables.

En aquel momento Raygirl se dio cuenta de la locura que le había venido a la cabeza y empezó a temblar pensando en lo que le esperaba a Rayman. Algo que podría causarle la muerte si no iba con mucho cuidado...

* * *

La celda donde se encontraban Rayman y sus dos compañeros estaba empezando a llenarse de agua. Había goteras por todas partes y lo peor de todo; hacía un frío que pelaba. Tanto Charlie como Ted se encontraban acurrucados en un rincón, encogidos totalmente de brazos y piernas. Temblaban como dos hojas agitadas por el viento y no dejaban de moverse para que el calor no les abandonara por completo. 

Al lado de la ventana, apoyado en la pared, estaba Rayman. No tenía frío ni temblaba por ello; tan solo se sentía triste y lleno de rabia. No había nada más en su interior que el deseo de acabar de una vez con todo y olvidar a todo el mundo, especialmente a la muchacha que le había hecho tanto daño. Por más que lo intentaba y lo ansiaba, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Los recuerdos agradables eran más fuertes que su ira.

Aunque sólo hacía unos días que la conocía, le había dado tanta confianza, tantas esperanzas... La odiaba y la quería al mismo tiempo. Extraño, no?

Se miró las manos con decepción y recordó la primera vez que la vio; cuando la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y creyó que había descubierto a alguien que le podría rebelar el motivo de su existencia.

—Sería posible que la amistad sincera no existiera? Acaso soy el único que tiene tan poca fe en la evolución del Mundo? Fue por eso por lo que llegué al Claro de los Sueños? Para intentar cambiar el Mundo? O sólo para que ese sueño me destruyera?

Agarrándose el hombro miró hacia la ventana y dejó ir un triste suspiro.

Y mientras, en su interior resonaba una voz; una voz que le susurraba con palabras dulces.

"_Las respuestas llegarán algún día, pero debes ser paciente. Llevas tanto tiempo perdido en la confusión que ya no sabes ni quien eres. No dejes que el miedo y la rabia se apoderen de tu corazón y mira a tu alrededor con ojos serenos. Todos confían en ti; todavía no ha terminado tu misión. Y tienes que aprender a confiar. Ella... aunque te haya herido, no tenía otra salida. La amistad puede doler y herir a todo aquel que la descubre cuando hay una decepción, pero siempre sobrevivirá por encima de todo. Debes ser fuerte y no abandonar jamás. Debes hacerlo por tu pueblo y por todo tu Mundo. Has de aguantar. Ten valor y paciencia, y verás como todavía hay esperanzas de sobrevivir. No te rindas_"

Sabias palabras, pero Rayman no sabía de donde habían salido. Era como si alguien se hubiera metido en su mente y le hubiera hablado. Ya había hecho algo similar con Ly en alguna ocasión, pero aquella voz no era de ella. No quiso dar más vueltas a aquel asunto. De alguna manera, podría haber sido una especie de ilusión; una mala pasada de su cerebro que sólo intentaba camuflar la verdadera situación: que no había esperanza alguna y que todo era una gran farsa.

La oscuridad fue pasando, y Rayman, apoyado en la pared, fue contemplando durante toda la noche como se despejaba la lluvia y como la plateada luna llena resplandecía en lo alto del cielo. Las estrellas empezaban a brillar en el cielo débilmente, intentando despertar la luz que se había apagado en los corazones de la gente.

* * *

En el Castillo, en una habitación de la Torre más alta, restaba Raygirl, echada en su cama y llorando. 

La luz apagada entristecía la habitación pero, desde la ventana, empezaba a entrar una luz muy débil que se extendía a causa las cortinas blancas. Raygirl se levantó llorando todavía, y se dirigió a ella. Retiró las cortinas y dejó entrar la pálida luz, que penetró en el cuarto iluminando la cama.

La solitaria muchacha, apoyándose en la repisa del ventanal, siguió llorando al tiempo que pensaba en él. El chico que le había salvado la vida y que le había hecho descubrir algo más que una simple amistad. Sabía lo que Barbaguda quería hacer con él y también sabía lo que sentía su corazón.

Sentía que Rayman era el único que la había hecho sonreír de verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Jamás había conocido a nadie como él, tan bueno, tan noble, tan... fuerte de espíritu. Era el tipo de persona que todos querrían tener como amigo, y también la clase de chico que todas las chicas desearían. Y ella no era una excepción, pero había acabado con aquella amistad en un segundo, sin quererlo; le había traicionado por estar entre la espada y la pared, y ahora se sentía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. No deseaba perderlo; quería volver a su lado, a verlo, a sentirlo cerca; pero sobretodo, quería verlo sonreír; volver a sentir la calidez que él siempre le ofrecía con su vitalidad y su alegría.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar de nuevo el miedo en las venas. Si permitía que Barbaguda llevase a cabo el plan, tal vez no volvería a ver a su héroe.

De pronto, una voz apareció en su mente y la apartó de aquella sensación de preocupación.

"_Le amas y necesitas tenerle cerca, pero sabes muy bien que si te arriesgas podrías morir; y también podría morir tu familia. Aún así... Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte completamente por él? Lo estarías?_"

Raygirl asintió inconscientemente.

"_No pierdas las esperanzas y ten valor. Confía en la magia de tu corazón y no decaigas nunca. Aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. Las esperanzas no deben decaer todavía... Confía en él; el heredero de la Magia Verde te protegerá y os salvará a todos. Nunca dejes de amar al que es dueño de tu corazón._"

Raygirl despertó de una extraña hipnosis y se enderezó. No había nadie en la habitación, pero habría jurado sentir una presencia extraña a sus espaldas. O eso... o es que se estaba volviendo loca. El heredero de la Magia Verde? Qué era eso de la Magia Verde? Y qué tenía que ver todo aquello con ella?

Se sacudió mentalmente. Definitivamente empezaba a delirar, no había duda. Los nervios y el estrés le estaban jugando una mala pasada; tan mala que incluso oía voces.

Se sentó en la cama intentando calmarse y miró en dirección a la luna, que seguía brillando en el firmamento.

La Isla, iluminada por la luna y las estrellas, era acariciada por el viento que rozaba tiernamente las hojas de los árboles. Era una noche tranquila, llena de calma. Y el destino volvía a jugar con todos. Lo que le esperaba a Rayman o a cualquiera de sus amigos no lo podía saber nadie. Y lo que le esperaba a Raygirl... tampoco. Solamente se conocía el silencio. Un silencio que al amanecer se acabaría convirtiendo en alboroto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, de buena mañana, no se escuchaba ni el cantar de los pájaros. Todo restaba en un silencio absoluto. Bueno, todo... menos la cabina del Almirante, donde éste recorría toda la habitación de lado a lado pensando en voz alta. 

—Si mis planes funcionaran podría apoderarme de la Piedra sin problemas... Pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que me salga el tiro por la culata... Qué asco!

En aquel momento picaron a la puerta.

—Pasa, seas quien seas!

Al otro lado, sujetando el picaporte, estaba Hierro, quien parecía estar muy contento.

—Qué es lo que quieres tú ahora? —El Almirante le miró con expresión molesta.

Hierro se puso lo más firme que pudo y dijo:

—Mi Señor, he venido para decirle que ya está todo preparado para la nueva misión.

—Todavía no he dicho que se fuera a realizar la misión! —Le respondió indignado el superior.

A Hierro se le apagó la sonrisa que había lucido hasta ese momento.

—Lo sé Señor... pero... yo creí que... que sería conveniente que...

Barbaguda hizo un ruido extraño despreciando al Pirata y se giró hacia la gran ventana que tenía en el dormitorio.

—Definitivamente no lo tengo muy claro. Si hago lo que tengo pensado me arriesgo mucho. Rayman es muy listo; podría aliarse con la Guardiana y entonces... —Paró un instante y luego se volvió a girar hacia su esbirro — Tú qué crees?

Hierro carraspeó.

—No lo sé, Señor... —Bajó la cabeza y dijo: —Yo creo... que si cogemos a sus amigos como rehenes... tal vez... no se atreverá a escapar... sabiendo que sus compañeros están en peligro...

A Barbaguda se le encendieron las luces.

—Pues claro! Eres un Genio, Hierro!

—De... de verdad,... Señor...? —Se sorprendió el otro.

—Claro que sí! Te aseguro que serás condecorado por esto! Doble ración de postre en las comidas! —Le contestó el Almirante de buen humor. Y agarrándole de un hombro, le ordenó: —Vete a buscar a nuestros prisioneros! Voy a tener una pequeña charla con ellos.

—Sí, mi Señor. —Y haciendo una reverencia, Hierro dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la misma manera en que había entrado.

Y mientras, Barbaguda empezó a reír, convencido de su éxito, y gritando de júbilo.

—Ja ja ja ja! Rayman, serás perfecto para mi plan! La victoria será mía!

* * *

La celda en donde se encontraban nuestros amigos seguía estando tan húmeda y encharcada como la noche anterior. La lluvia la había inundado de tal manera que el agua llegaba a las invisibles rodillas de Rayman. Él, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado por ello. Charlie y Ted seguían dormidos, encogidos y muertos de frío. 

Un rayito de luz entró por la ventana y dio de lleno en la cara del pequeño Charlie, que se despertó con un enorme bostezo. Seguidamente, se despertó Ted.

Se levantaron del suelo encharcado y se escurrieron la ropa. El Genio, como no llevaba ropa se retorció el cuerpo para secarse la piel.

Rayman todavía continuaba mirando por la ventana. Ellos se giraron hacia él y se miraron mutuamente.

—Está claro que Rayman no olvidará nunca lo de mi hermana. —Le susurró el chico al Genio —Me parece que deberíamos intentar animarle un poco...

Ted asintió con la cabeza.

Era cierto; Rayman seguía entristecido y rabioso por todo lo que había sucedido; pero no lo quería demostrar exteriormente; eso le habría hecho parecer débil. Sólo, en su interior, la voz que había oído antes le repetía sin cesar.

"Te ha hecho daño pero, aún así, la sigues queriendo. Puedes perdonarla."

De repente, unos pasos metálicos y ruidosos resonaron por los pasillos de la cárcel. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando a la puerta de la celda encharcada donde se encontraban los tres compañeros.

Unos pies enormes y negros se detuvieron frente al portal y restaron inmóviles un par de segundos. Rayman, temiéndose lo que iba a ocurrir, giró la cabeza y clavó los ojos en la puerta; la que les había taponado la salida hacia la libertad.

Ted y Charlie, algo asustados, se quedaron junto a Rayman y palparon la pared en busca de algo donde poder agarrarse. Nuestro héroe, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó de lado la ventana y dio un paso al frente. Lo que le esperase no debería de ser tan malo como lo que ya habían pasado.

Se escuchó una llave girando en la cerradura y una voz que decía:

—La misión que había mandado el Señor se va a llevar a cabo, así que me los llevo. —Al instante, se abrió la puerta y una sombra, tan negra como su dueño, apareció en la celda. Era Hierro; sin duda.

Entró en el cuarto y se quedó frente a Rayman, mirándole con desprecio y sonriendo malvadamente.

—El jefe quiere verte... —Por detrás suyo aparecieron cinco Robots más.

Tres de ellos se abalanzaron sobre el chico, impidiéndole defenderse. Los otros dos agarraron a Charlie y a Ted, y les empujaron fuera de la celda. A Rayman lo tuvieron que arrastrar complicadamente. El muchacho era duro de pelar.

Hierro le miró de nuevo con la misma cara.

— Te advierto que no hagas enfadar a nuestro líder... o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Rayman, cogió aire y le escupió en la cara.

—Jamás serviré a un falso líder! Y nunca me rendiré! Todavía no he dicho mi última palabra, y cuando lo haga desearéis no haber nacido nunca!

Los tres Piratas que se encargaban de Rayman lo sujetaron mejor para evitar que se moviera.

Hierro activó un pequeño parabrisas que tenía en los ojos y se secó los restos salivares que le quedaban con la mano; después sujetó a Rayman por la cabeza y le apretó con más fuerza.

—Si el Almirante no te quisiera vivo te mataría aquí mismo... —Siguió apretando más y más.

Rayman sentía el dolor de las dos manazas metálicas de Hierro aplastándole la cabeza.

De pronto se escucho un gritó y dos manos agarraron los brazos de Hierro, apartándolos de su objetivo.

—Hierro, déjale estar! Ya es suficiente!

—Siempre tienes que aparecer en el momento más inoportuno! Suéltame! Todavía me falta enseñarle un par de cosas a este desgraciado!

Rayman, algo mareado, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Se quedó callado al ver que quien le había salvado del dolor de cabeza era Raygirl.

Hierro consiguió liberarse de las manos de la muchacha y la agarró por la cintura. Luego, alzando la mano derecha, la amenazó.

—No sé por que razón sigues viva! El Almirante tendría que haberte matado el mismo día en que te apresamos! Tardaste demasiado en traernos a estos gusanos! Estoy seguro de que te habrías escapado si no llega a ser por el jefe! No sirves para nada! —Y diciendo esto la tiró al suelo.

Los otros Piratas reían estúpidamente. Hierro siguió insultándola.

—No mereces vivir; pero cuando logre quitarte de en medio… te mataré. —Y alzó de nuevo su mano.

—Basta! Déjala en paz! —Todos se callaron de golpe y miraron hacia el otro lado.

Hierro, bajando su pesado brazo, giró la cabeza hacia Rayman.

—Qué has dicho? —Preguntó con cara de mala uva.

—Lo que has oído, hojalata con patas! Ella no te ha hecho nada! Déjala en paz!

La tensión se acumuló todavía más. Todos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos con la valentía que Rayman demostrába, incluso Raygirl. Pero Hierro, más que sorprendido, se había llenado de cólera. No le gustaba que le contestaran, y menos aún que le reprimieran algo que quería hacer. Aunque eso no lo utilizaba con Barbaguda. Sería un suicidio; no creéis?

Apretó el puño dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia Rayman, y le dijo a medio tono:

—Tienes mi palabra de que pagarás tu osadía, gusano repugnante.

El valiente acercó su cara a la del Robot y, con una mirada desafiante, le contestó:

—Y yo te doy la mía de que aquí, el único gusano repugnante eres tú. —Los otros Piratas se quedaron mudos otra vez.

La contestación de Rayman había enfurecido todavía más a Hierro. Casi hasta el límite de su paciencia.

Éste, sonriendo, hizo ver como si fuera a darle la espalda y rápidamente volvió a girarse hacia él, disparándole con su arma de fuego.

Rayman logró apartar la cabeza a tiempo y esquivó la humeante bala que iba hacia él, que sin desviarse del camino, avanzó en línea recta hasta chocar con uno de los Piratas que le sujetaban. Acto seguido, el afectado cayó al suelo envuelto en un cortocircuito de electricidad que había acabado con sus chips.

Hierro, después de aquel desastre, sin poder aguantarlo más, rugió ferozmente. Raygirl, que ya sabía lo que significaba esa reacción, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Rayman. Si caía en manos del Pirata en aquel momento, acabaría hecho puré de héroe.

La pequeña se puso delante suyo.

—No te preocupes. —Le dijo mirando hacia atrás —No voy a dejar que te haga daño. No lo permitiré.

Él la miró a los ojos un instante, pero bajó la cabeza al momento y no le contestó. Raygirl se quedó un poco decepcionada por aquella reacción, pero no podía culparle de estar todavía enojado con ella. Se giró hacia Hierro valientemente y se plantó los brazos cruzados como diciendo: "De aquí no pasas"

El Pirata ya se había colocado en posición de ataque y empezó a sacar humo por las orejas. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos y su cabeza ardía en deseos de aniquilar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. Mal asunto para Raygirl.

Empezó a bramar como un loco. Era como un caballo desbocado y parecía que nada iba a pararle los pies, y menos aún los puños.

De repente se escuchó otro disparo, y Hierro se detuvo al instante. En el suelo, justo delante de él, había una bala enorme, medio enterrada en la arena. Luego, una voz grave pero con algo de autoridad, dijo:

—Ya está bien! Hierro, no serás un buen Robot hasta que aprendas a obedecer al Almirante.

—Tu! —Gritó él después de reconocer al autor de aquellas palabras.

—Si, yo! —Dijo éste. Y de un salto se plantó delante de su compañero y de todos los demás. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Raygirl y Rayman con la cabeza en alto.

—No acostumbro a entablar relación con los presos, pero me presentaré: Soy Henchman 1.000.

Raygirl frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que miraba a su protegido. Éste efectuó la misma reacción.

Hierro ya no se podía mantener de la rabia; empezó a gritarle con molestia.

—Te he dicho millones de veces que no te metas en donde no te llaman! Estúpido!

Henchman 1.000 se giró de nuevo hacia él, tan tranquilo.

—Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no sabes obedecer al Almirante. —Y diciendo esto hizo un par de gestos a los otros Piratas — Llevaos a los prisioneros. El jefe quiere verlos.

Los Piratas, sin decir ni una palabra, los agarraron y se dispusieron a llevarlos ante Barbaguda. Pero Hierro, que no estaba para tonterías, y que estaba empezando a derretirse por dentro de tanto arder de ira, les cortó el paso rápidamente.

—Ni se os ocurra hacerle caso a este piltrafilla! De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que lo diga yo!

Ellos pararon en seco y no se movieron de donde estaban. Luego, con la mirada clavada en la cabeza de Henchman 1.000, Hierro se le acercó y dijo en voz alta:

—No pienso permitir que les des órdenes. Aquí el único que puede mandarles soy yo! Entendido?!

El ambiente estaba caldeado. El mal humor y la rabia de los dos Robots habían llegado a su punto álgido.

Raygirl intentó entrar en la conversación sin apartarse de Rayman.

—Eh... Perdonad... Hierro... Henchman... puedo hablar?... —Pero los otros dos no le hacían ni caso.

—No te atrevas a desobedecerme! —Le decía uno al otro.

—Yo hago lo que me da la gana! —Contestaba éste. Y así sucesivamente.

Los otros Piratas continuaban sujetando a los prisioneros mientras contemplaban la escena algo desconcertados. A quién debían obedecer? Ni idea. Hierro y Henchman 1.000 no paraban de discutir como locos. Era una obsesión que tenían desde que se conocieron.

Finalmente, cansada de tantas tonterías, Raygirl avanzó unos pasos, agarró a cada uno de un lado de la cabeza y metió dos de sus dedos en los agujeros que tenían los Piratas en la cabeza. Luego, apretando, dijo:

—Estoy harta! En vez de hacer tanto el tonto, por qué no os ponéis de acuerdo y actuáis como lo que en realidad sois?! Robots de pacotilla!

La verdad, otro de los puntos débiles de los Robots era que les tocaran los orificios que tenían por orejas. Perdían el equilibrio. Parece mentira, verdad?

Hierro se quejó de dolor.

—Suéltame!

—Lo haré cuando decidáis acabar con esta discusión. —Contestó ella apretando más.

—Está bien, pesada! Ya paro, ya paro!

Raygirl le dejó ir y él refunfuñó entre dientes maldiciendo a todo bicho viviente.

—Te está bien empleado —Dijo ella, y dirigiéndose a Henchman 1.000... —Y a ti también! Los dos sois un par de estúpidos incapaces de controlaros; me dais pena.

Rayman nunca había visto a Raygirl actuar de ese modo y se extrañó al ver que los piratas no le reprochaban su actitud. Charlie ya conocía el carácter de su hermana y no le sorprendió demasiado; cuando se enfadaba no había quien la domara.

Al fin, después de unas cuantas regañinas más, Hierro se dirigió a sus hombres.

—Basta ya de tonterías; llevad a los prisioneros con el Almirante! Ahora mismo!

Los otros obedecieron sin rechistar. A Henchman 1.000 no le hizo mucha gracia que Hierro tomara el mando de nuevo, pero tuvo que retenerse para no recibir otra represalia al oído, ya que Raygirl le miraba con ojos asesinos.

Los Piratas empezaron a caminar con los prisioneros y se dirigieron al interior del castillo, apartándose de las celdas que todavía estaban medio vacías por la gran evasión que Rayman y los suyos habían provocado.

Los dos Piratas que sujetaban a Rayman eran los primeros del grupo; seguidamente, iban los que llevaban a Charlie y a Ted; luego, iban Hierro y Henchman 1.000; y por último, Raygirl, que cerraba el grupo. Todos iban con paso firme y en silencio.

Rayman sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder ahora. A Barbaguda no se le reconocía precisamente por su generosidad... Su villanía era su más fiel compañera. —Porque su esposa se había cansado ya de tantas tonterías y se había tomado unas largas vacaciones lejos de la obsesión dominante de su marido.

El caso era que Rayman sabía muy bien que el miserable Pirata le quería para algo despreciable, si no ya le habría matado. Siempre decía que quería ver muerto a su enemigo, y como que no lo había conseguido nunca, ardía en deseos de lograrlo.

Raygirl, que, precisamente, sabía todo lo que tenía que ocurrir, andaba despacito, con aire preocupado y la cabeza baja. De vez en cuando la levantaba para mirar a Rayman. Sabía que dentro de poco lo perdería. En aquel momento se sentía más traidora que nunca. Incluso había acabado con la discusión de Hierro y Henchman para que todo pasara más deprisa... Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo?! Lo que tendría que hacer era ayudarle a escapar! Sí, pero todavía estaba entre la espada y la pared; Barbaguda no dudaría en hacerle pagar dicha acción con su familia. Sólo podía pedir perdón a Rayman y esperar que lo entendiera... pero él...

Decidió andar más rápido y adelantarse a los demás hasta llegar a su lado. Él seguía deprimido. Ni siquiera la miró, pero cuando ya estaban cruzando el patio, dijo, como pensando en voz alta:

—Tú lo sabías. Sabías que nos acabarían capturando y no nos dijiste nada.

—Lo hice para proteger a mi familia. —Se apresuró a decir ella —Barbaguda me amenazó con que los mataría si no hacía lo que me pedía...

—Y lo que te pedía era que me engañaras y que me condujeras hasta su trampa; no? Sabes cuántas vidas perderán la ocasión de escapar por eso?

—No tenía elección, Rayman. Tenía que protegerles de alguna manera! Jamás pensé que esto acabaría tan mal!

—Pues así ha sido, Raygirl! Y también has logrado arrebatarle a la Isla la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarse. Si me lo hubieras contado habríamos encontrado una solución eficaz y todo habría ido bien, pero preferiste callarlo. —Se paró en seco, todavía sujetado por los Piratas, y concluyó: —Creía que eras mi amiga. Jamás pensé que me harías tanto daño... pero no te culpo; eres muy lista. El tonto fui yo por creer en tu amistad. Espero que estés satisfecha. —Y diciendo esto giró hacia delante y continuó andando.

Raygirl se quedó quieta y muda. Sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una aguja en el corazón. Cabizbaja, dejó ir una lágrima y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta, dejando a todos atrás. Rayman, que la vio de reojo, intentó disimular el remordimiento y continuó andando, empujado por los Robots.

Charlie y Ted se sentían tristes. No podían sonreír ni mirar al cielo con libertad. Se encontraban atrapados y no sabían reaccionar a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El muchacho, que sabía perfectamente lo que Rayman sentía por su hermana, sin importarle la presencia de los Piratas, intentó andar a su paso y le dijo:

—Ella sólo quería salvarnos... No te quería herir...

—Tú también, Charlie? Te piensas que yo quería acabar así? Me robó las esperanzas, y lo peor de todo es que jamás sintió nada por mí.

—No es cierto y tú lo sabes, Rayman! —Replicó el pequeño.

—Ya basta, Charlie! No quiero oír nada más sobre este tema! Queda claro? No quiero escuchar nada más sobre tu hermana! Para mí ya no existe! —Gritó él.

Todos se pararon de golpe. Incluso los Robots se sorprendieron de que Rayman reaccionase de esa manera, conociendo la fama de bueno que tenía. Parecía como si, en cualquier momento, le fueran a caer lágrimas de los ojos. Él continuó:

—Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado en esa repugnante celda he estado reflexionando. Y sabes qué? He llegado a la conclusión de que tu hermanita es una traidora. Nos ha traicionado a los tres! A mí, a Ted, y a ti! Y aún la quieres defender?! Vamos, hombre! Baja de las nubes!

Charlie calló porque sabía que a Rayman le había dejado huella lo sucedido; y Ted también lo notó. Los Piratas, aunque no entendían los sentimientos humanos, estaban muy sorprendidos de a lo que podían llegar.

Rayman jamás había estado tan enfadado y lo sabían perfectamente. Pero él no le dio importancia a eso. En lugar de seguir hablando emprendió de nuevo el paso rápido. Los Robots que le sujetaban no lo apretaban demasiado por miedo a que se enfadase más y se girase en su contra. Hierro y Henchman 1.000 se adelantaron a la cabeza de la fila y se pusieron a andar al paso del chico y de los Robots que le apresaban.

Instantes después, Hierro miró a Rayman y, sonriendo con malicia, le dijo:

—No acostumbro a fijarme en los asuntos de los humanos, pero si no te conociera diría que te has llevado un desengaño enorme con tu amiguita...

—Cállate! A ti qué te importa lo que me pase o no? —Le contestó él.

Hierro dejó de meter cizaña y no habló más durante todo el trayecto. Realmente, era difícil establecer una conversación adecuada con Rayman, sobretodo, estando de tan mal humor y teniendo ese Genio. Es más: os diré que, en aquellos momentos, era peor quedarse a su lado que al de los Piratas.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron a una pequeña puerta trasera que había al lado de unos arbustos del jardín. Era la puerta por donde Rayman y Ted habían cruzado para llegar al patio. Estaba cerrada, tal y como la habían dejado ellos dos antes de que los capturaran.

Henchman 1.000, aún con los oídos zumbándole, la abrió y entró el primero. Los Piratas empezaron a pasar. Rayman no opuso resistencia alguna. Estaba tan enfadado que no le importaba lo que iba a pasarle. Ya todo le daba igual.

Los Robots condujeron a nuestros amigos a una habitación que había cerca, pasando primero por la gran sala de las escaleras principales y algunos pasillos.

Una vez delante, uno de los Piratas abrió la puerta de madera que barraba el paso y señaló hacia su interior para que los cautivos entraran. Rayman se adelantó a los demás y, sin necesidad de que lo llevaran, entró dentro sin decir ni una palabra. Ted y Charlie le siguieron sin ánimos, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza más baja que antes.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en una especie de bancos situados en un rincón de la sala y lanzaron un suspiro de amargura.

Hierro, sin perder más tiempo, cerró la puerta con llave para que no se escaparan y habló a sus colegas:

—Voy a preguntarle al Almirante si quiere que le traigamos a los prisioneros o si prefiere venir él en persona. —Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta para vigilarla. El Pirata respiró fuertemente durante un instante y luego se marchó con paso decidido.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, restaban los tres muchachos, cansados y angustiados. Ted estaba sentado en una punta del banco, mirando al suelo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Charlie estaba tenía los pies cruzados y el rostro encombrecido.

Rayman se encontraba apoyado en la pared sin soltar palabra. Tenía una expresión muy seria y parecía como si no estuviera en este mundo, mirando fijamente a un rincón de la sala.

De repente, Charlie dejó ir un largo suspiro y se levantó de un salto, despejando a Ted, que se sobresaltó. Rayman, sin molestarse demasiado, giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle durante un instante y luego volvió a su posición. El pequeño, indignado por aquella indiferencia, se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido y se le plantó en medio.

—Qué te pasa? Es que tanto te da ya lo que nos pueda suceder? —Él no contestó — Rayman, te estoy hablando a ti! Porqué no me dices nada?! —Calló un momento y contempló a su compañero, que seguía en la misma postura, sin inmutarse por nada.

El Genio apoyó la espalda en la otra pared y continuó mirándoles.

A Charlie ya se le había acabado la paciencia. Dio un paso atrás y dijo con rabia:

—Ella te protegió; no lo recuerdas? Si no hubiese sido por mi hermana, Hierro te habría aplastado la cabeza con sus manazas! Y lo sabes muy bien! —Rayman, dejó ir aire y volvió a su estado solitario. El chiquillo, viendo que sus palabras le habían hecho reaccionar un poco, continuó: —Ya lo entiendo... Mi hermana era demasiado importante para ti y te duele pensar que la has perdido, por eso estás tan enfadado. Porque la querías...

De pronto, Rayman se apartó de la pared y agarró a Charlie por el cuello de su camisa con fuerza, elevándolo a dos palmos del suelo. Ted se levantó al momento en un acto reflejo, pero se detuvo espectante.

Rayman tenía sujetado a Charlie y tenía intención de dejarle ir. Le miraba con ojos furiosos y apretando los puños. El pequeño no podía ni moverse. Estaba asustado, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró dejar ir un hilo de voz.

—Se que te ha herido, Rayman... Pero no puedes abandonarlo todo por ello. Eres nuestro héroe,... recuerdas? Juraste protegernos a todos...

El Genio les miraba con la garganta seca. Charlie se agarraba el cuello para no ahogarse y Rayman todavía le sostenía en la misma posición.

Después de unos segundos, sin que ninguno de los tres hubiese movido un dedo, él reaccionó: Dejó de apretar al pequeño al mismo tiempo que lo depositaba de nuevo en el suelo, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a la pared, apoyándola en ella.

—Creía... creía que era especial... Cuando estaba a su lado no me importaba nada más... Jamás lo olvidaré, lo sé.

Charlie se colocó bien el cuello y contestó algo más tranquilo.

—Pero no por eso tienes que culparte. Además, ella no lo hizo queriendo. Barbaguda la obligó, de eso puedes estar seguro. Nunca me habría dicho ninguna mentira... Es mi hermana...

—Ya lo sé... —Siguió Rayman —Pero de todas formas... no creo que la pueda perdonar con tanta facilidad. —Giró la cabeza y miró a sus dos compañeros, que le devolvieron la mirada.

Les sonrió débilmente y luego, acercándose a Charlie, le psuo una mano sobre el hombro.

—Siento mucho el haber actuado de ese modo... Pero no podía seguir fingiéndolo. Me estaba matando.

—No importa, amigo mío. —Sonrió el chico —Ahora ya ha pasado todo. Debemos ser fuertes y mantenernos unidos.

—Y eso haremos. —Le contestó.

Se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron. Charlie aprovechó esa ocasión para darle un pequeño abrazo amistoso y decirle:

—No permitiremos que Barbaguda nos venza; todavía podemos salvar la situación.

—Lo sé, y la oportunidad llegará, pero hasta entonces será mejor que nos cuidemos los unos a los otros. De acuerdo?

Ted y el muchacho asintieron con la cabeza. La amistad volvía a ganar terreno, gracias a Dios.

Entonces, se escucharon unos pasos metálicos que se acercaban con rapidez a la sala. Los tres se colocaron de espaldas a la pared y se prepararon para recibir de nuevo al destino que les esperaba.

Los pasos se pararon en frente de la puerta y se quedaron inmovibles durante unos segundos. Al momento, alguien tiró del pomo y la puerta fue abierta de un empujón. Hierro entró con su pose autoritaria y apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta; miró a Rayman y le comunicó:

—El Almirante te quiere ver en su los aposentos.

Él, por su parte, contestó:

—Iré ante él, pero no te creas que voy a arrodillarme a sus pies. —Y diciendo esto, se giró hacia sus amigos una última vez. —Vosotros no os preocupéis; volveré y os sacaré de aquí.

—Tus amigos también han de venir. —Le cortó el Robot.

Hierro hizo un gesto con los dedos y, de fuera la celda, entraron más Piratas. Éstos agarraron a los tres y los dirigieron hacia el los aposentos del Almirante. Durante todo el trayecto no se escuchó ni una mosca. El silencio era general, tanto por parte de los prisioneros de los Robots. Y al llegar al lugar de destino, las cosas se empezaron a encender. La puerta que adornaba los aposentos de Barbaguda era grande, con unos picaportes dorados enormes, y barnizada a punta pala. Se notaba que pertenecía a alguien importante, y estaba adentro, esperando para dictar la sentencia que le esperaba a Rayman. El futuro que le iba a hacer ganar o perder puntos.

* * *

Aquí empiezan los verdaderos problemas. Espero que os haya parecido emocionante. Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	12. La segunda Misión: El plan de Barbaguda

Espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado. El siguiente capítulo tiene un papel muy importante en toda esta historia, puesto que es la idea inicial en que se llevará a cabo el resto de la trama. Rayman todavía está mosca con Raygirl, pero en el fondo se siente compasivo. A ver qué os parece.

**_

* * *

_**

_**12 La segunda misión: Se descubre el plan de Barbaguda.**_

Hierro se acercó a la gran puerta de madera y extendió su metálica mano hasta dar con uno de los picaportes. Golpeó un par de veces y dijo en voz alta:

—Señor, le traigo a los prisioneros.

De dentro de la Sala se escuchó una voz grave y potente.

—Hazlos pasar.

Al oír esas palabras, Hierro volvió a inflar el pecho con aire de superioridad y abrió la puerta. Todos, incluyéndole, entraron en la habitación y cerraron tras de sí.

A lo lejos de la Sala se podía contemplar la silueta de una pequeña butaca, sostenida por una pata metálica. De pronto, ésta dio un giro de 180º y se plantó, mostrando al ser que en ella se posaba. Era Barbaguda, claro está.

—Al fin! —Gritó éste.

Apretó una mini palanca que tenía a un lado del asiento y se dejó caer abajo, llegando al suelo sin necesidad de saltar.

Después de las peripecias con la silla, Barbaguda se desplazó hacia los demás, golpeando el suelo con su pata de palo. Al llegar ante ellos, todos los allí presentes tuvieron que arrodillarse. Charlie y Ted fueron obligados a hacerlo, y a Rayman, por más que lo intentaron, esta vez no lo consiguieron.

—La noche en la mejor cárcel del castillo no te ha cambiado el carácter, eh? Veo que sigues siendo tan tozudo como siempre. —Dijo Barbaguda riendo.

—Y lo seguiré siendo hasta que te vea en el almacén de un chatarrero. —Contestó él.

Hierro, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a nuestro amigo del hombro y le apuntó a la cabeza con la escopeta que llevaba colgada de la espalda.

Barbaguda le cogió el brazo a Hierro y lo apartó poco a poco de la cabeza del muchacho. Después, luciendo una sonrisa burlona se dirigió a él.

—No deberías hacer enfadar a mis hombres. Ya sabes que te podrían matar.

—Si hubieses querido matarme ya lo habrías hecho. —Dijo desafiante.

Barbaguda volvió a sonreír con malicia y confesó:

—Tienes razón. La verdad es que me gustaría verte muerto... pero... te necesito para algo muy importante.

—No pienso ayudarte. —Contestó terco.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees. —Y diciendo esto, el Pirata hizo chasquear sus metálicos dedos.

Acto seguido, dos de los Robots allí presentes agarraron a Charlie y a Ted y les apuntaron con los enormes cañones.

Barbaguda prosiguió.

—Me parece que no tienes elección. Si quieres que tus amigos sigan vivos tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Rayman lo comprendió al instante. Era tan cierto como su nombre. El desgraciado lo tenía bien cogido. De todas formas, decidió no perder la calma.

—Y que pasaría si me negara?

—Es fácil. Tus amigos morirían y tú también.

Nuestro héroe estaba atrapado. La inseguridad le hacía dudar de lo que era convenible hacer. Miró a su alrededor y a sus compañeros. No había ninguna salida, así que tuvo que aceptar la suerte que le había tocado correr. Le dio la espalda al Almirante y continuó.

—Y qué misión me has preparado?

El otro sonrió astutamente.

—Así me gusta, que obedezcas. —Carraspeó un momento y prosiguió —No te preocupes, no será muy difícil. O eso creo...

Rayman se giró hacia él.

—Qué quieres decir con "eso creo"?

—Nada; nada importante. —Contestó el Almirante.

—Exijo saber a lo que me enfrento! Es más; tengo que saber todos los detalles de esta misión.

Barbaguda volvió a reír y levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Has oído hablar... de la Piedra de las Esperanzas?

—Es sólo una leyenda que se cuenta para hacer dormir a las criaturas —Contestó el otro.

Barbaguda negó con la cabeza

—No; no lo es. Esa Piedra existe.

—Si te has creído el cuento del hombre centenario que murió en extrañas circunstancias, es que estás loco.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... —Se giró y se dirigió a un armario viejo con cajones. Abrió el primero y sacó un pequeño pergamino enrollado y atado con una cuerda. Finalmente, se encaminó hacía Rayman de nuevo y se lo mostró, abriéndolo con las dos manos. —Ves esto? Sabes lo que es?

—Un pergamino viejo? —Respondió con una ceja enarcada.

Barbaguda cerró los ojos y rió.

—Eres un ignorante; todavía te queda mucho para aprender a respetar la importancia de las antigüedades.

—No creo que este trozo de papel viejo sea muy importante. Las leyendas son una pérdida de tiempo.

—Eres un incrédulo, Rayman. —Murmuró el otro —Y me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que tú mismo eres una leyenda. Deberías saber que éste papel viejo, como tú dices, perteneció al hombre centenario. El que encontró la Piedra.

Nuestro amigo seguía tomándose el asunto como una tontería, así que contestó despreocupadamente.

—Y qué más da? La Piedra no existe. Hay muchos exploradores que han intentado buscarla sin descanso y nunca la han encontrado...

Barbaguda le interrumpió.

—Y a ellos tampoco los han vuelto a encontrar.

Rayman se calló de golpe. El otro siguió.

—Hay mucha gente que la ha buscado. Y todo aquel que se ha aventurado a entrar en el _Bosque Mágico de las Hadas_ ha desaparecido. No te parece demasiada casualidad? —Señaló el documento que tenía en la mano y concluyó —Éste es el mapa del bosque. Y dice bien claro que la Piedra está escondida en su centro. No sé si será verdad o no... pero no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que otro la encuentre.

El silencio inundó completamente la sala durante unos segundos. Después de ello, Barbaguda sonrió.

­—Lo tengo que descubrir.

Rayman tenía el cuerpo paralizado. Había oído hablar mucho sobre el _Bosque de las Hadas_ y, precisamente, no eran comentarios muy esperanzadores; pero no perdió la serenidad. Alzó un poco más la cabeza y se dirigió al Almirante.

—Y supongo que querrás que yo lo averigüe por ti, no?.

Barbaguda le dio la sonrisa definitiva. Dio un paso atrás, y le respondió:

—Exacto! Lo has acertado, te felicito.

—No hace falta. —Respondió el otro con desprecio.

El Almirante continuó hablando, paseándose alrededor de su prisionero.

—La verdad es que me iría muy bien que colaboraras. Me da la sensación de que tú eres el único que me podría traer la Piedra, ya que todos los hombres de mi ejército que lo han intentado han acabado muertos... o simplemente, desaparecidos. Además, has de pensar que si no haces lo que digo, tus amigos se convertirán en carnada para las arañas. Y sabes perfectamente como son las arañas que criamos nosotros, verdad?

—Sí que lo sé. Son arañas negras de casi tres metros de altura y casi cinco metros de amplio, estirándoles las patas.

—Vaya, vaya; veo que estás muy bien informado. Me alegro por ti. —Barbaguda se dirigió a su butaca y se sentó en ella. Después se acomodó y siguió diciendo: —Así qué? Colaborarás por las buenas? No me gustaría utilizar otros métodos...

Rayman le miró a la cara sin más opciones.

—...Lo haré. Pero me has de prometer que no les harás daño a mis amigos.

El Pirata alzó la mano.

—No te preocupes; te doy mi palabra. Pero antes de marcharte, quiero decirte un par de cosas: La primera; llegarás al bosque acompañado de algunos de mis hombres. Te dejaré el mapa para que te puedas guiar por él. Y la segunda, tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos peligros, así que puedes utilizar a mis soldados para que te saquen de cualquier apuro por si lo necesitas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Dijo el muchacho. Y se dispuso a marchar.

Barbaguda le detuvo.

—Otra cosa más... Te advierto que no intentes escapar con la Piedra. Si lo haces, tus amigos morirán. Y si intentas combatirme con ella, también les mataré.

—Lo tengo presente.

El Almirante asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda para dejarlo marchar. Pero en aquel momento, apareció un Pirata tuerto en la puerta y entró en la habitación, empujando a una persona con capa y capucha. Se plantó delante del Almirante y lanzó su presa al suelo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio y Barbaguda se levantó de la silla.

—Blackblood, se puede saber que es esto?

—Señor. —Contestó el otro —He encontrado a nuestra amiga en uno de los pasillos. Parece que quería escapar, así que os la he traído para que recuerde donde está y a quién le debe fidelidad.

Nadie se había movido de la sala. Todos estaban en silencio. Rayman vio el rostro ensombrecido de la chica y el susurro se le escapó sin darse cuenta.

—Raygirl...

Barbaguda le miró de reojo y se le dibujó una sonrisa traidora.

—Gracias, Blackblood. Puedes retirarte. —El Robot hizo una reverencia y se marcho. No obstante, antes de salir por la puerta, miró a Hierro y a Henchman 1.000, y les sacó la lengua. Los otros dos, sin inmutarse demasiado, hicieron ver como si no hubieran visto nada. Ya os podéis imaginar el buen ambiente que havia entre los Piratas, no? De hecho, Blackblood tenía una fuerte rivalidad con esos dos.

Barbaguda se giró hacia Rayman. El otro empezó a desconfiar. Era obvio que al Almirante se le estaba pasando una de sus locas ideas por la cabeza. Cogió y dio un paso atrás para marchar, pero Barbaguda se le adelantó

—Tercera cosa; ella te acompañará. —Y señaló a Raygirl.

Rayman se sobresaltó.

—Qué?!

—Lo que has oído. Ella vendrá contigo; le conviene tomar el aire y puede serte útil en algún momento. —Dijo el otro. Luego estiró la cabeza para adelante —Y más vale que me hagas caso.

Nuestro amigo forzó los dientes. No le podía llevar la contraria. La vida de sus amigos dependía de ello. Suspiró amargamente y cedió.

—Está bien. La llevaré conmigo.

—Así me gusta. Ahora ya os podéis marchar. —Todos los Piratas hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo. Cogieron a Raygirl y la llevaron con los demás. Luego, agarraron a Charlie y a Ted y los condujeron a los calabozos.

* * *

Hierro fue el encargado de comandar a los Piratas, y Henchman 1.000 se dedicó a la vigilancia del grupo.

Rayman, que constituía el papel más importante de la misión, se entretuvo a estudiar el mapa que le había dado Barbaguda. Y Raygirl, manteniendo la distancia entre el guía y ella, se dispuso a andar con todo el grupo sin decir una sola palabra.

Después del reparto de cargos, todos los que formaban el extraño conjunto, Piratas y humanos, incluyendo a los Robots del mini-ejército que se había unido a él, tal y como había dicho Barbaguda, se dirigieron hacia los jardines del palacio. Una vez allí, tomaron un pequeño camino que les condujo a la otra parte del castillo, donde se encontraban los establos. Y a lo largo de ellos, tirando recto, estaba la entrada principal: La puerta y el puente levadizo que guardaban la fortaleza.

Rayman no recordaba el haber pasado por ese lugar. Raygirl, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, avanzó despacio y habló sin mirarle:

—Nosotros entramos por la puerta trasera. Se utiliza más que nada para entrar la comida y las mercancías que roban los Piratas. Pero también se usa para entrar los esclavos al castillo. La puerta principal sólo la utilizan para casos muy especiales. Cuando la cantidad de mercancías o de esclavos es muy grande, o cuando el Almirante quiere salir del palacio. —Se apartó de Rayman y empezó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar al lado de Hierro. Éste, ignorando su presencia, se giró hacia sus compinches y levantó la mano para que se detuvieran. Todos le obedecieron.

El Pirata se dirigió a un par de Robots que había en un rincón, al lado de una rueda enorme de madera que hacía funcionar cadenas soldadas a la puerta. Una palanca con el mango metálico era la que sujetaba dicha rueda.

Los tres Piratas empezaron una pequeña conversación que duró unos minutos. Hierro mantuvo su posición de comandante incluso después de haber mandado a los otros dos que le abrieran la puerta y le bajaran el puente. Hubo mucho silencio entre los miembros del grupo durante todo el rato. Rayman no le daba importancia a nada más que al mapa. Se pasaba el tiempo observándolo. Tenía que entenderlo muy bien si quería triunfar en la misión. Pero no le era fácil. El pergamino era muy viejo y había muchos nombres que no se podían leer bien. A más a más, las montañas y el terreno no estaban bien señalados. Había una mancha que no se podía saber si era una montaña, un lago, un prado, o lo que quisiera que fuese. Todo un reto. Y a Rayman ya se le estaba empezando a calentar la cabeza con tantos datos. Sin embargo, el afán por rescatar a sus amigos le ayudaba a continuar.

Raygirl no dejaba de mirar a su compañero. Estaba triste y dolorida por lo que él le había dicho, pero también estaba rabiosa por lo que ella le había hecho. Aún así, seguía manteniendo distancias y continuaba callada, como si fuera un fantasma al que nadie ve.

Finalmente, Hierro se acercó al equipo y se colocó al frente de todos. Los Piratas con los que había estado hablado fueron hasta la gran rueda y, poco a poco, retiraron la palanca y agarraron el aro para que no se moviera. Acto seguido, empezaron a tirar de él con fuerza. Las cadenas que llevaba amarradas se fueron recogiendo y activaron el mecanismo.

La puerta metálica que cerraba la entrada del castillo empezó a levantarse dando paso a otro portón de madera que no utilizaba picaportes.

Después de levantar la de hierro, los dos Robots colocaron otra vez la palanca en su sitio y se desplazaron hasta llegar a otra rueda, un poco más grande que la anterior. Ésta, a diferencia de la otra, aparte de ser más grande, era completamente metálica.

Hicieron el mismo proceso que antes y la portezuela de madera empezó a bajar dando paso a un paisaje algo desolado pero lleno de hierba.

Los vigilantes, al acabar de colocar la segunda palanca, se dirigieron hasta Hierro y se plantaron a su lado. Uno de ellos levantó la mano señalando el gran portal y comunicó:

—Ahora ya podéis pasar. Cuando volváis tocad este silbido y os bajaremos la puerta. —Se metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un pequeño silbato, que entregó a Hierro. Éste lo agarró y se lo metió en un bolsillo trasero que llevaba en los pantalones, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Los dos Robots se retiraron y, frente a la puerta, sólo quedó el pequeño grupo de exploradores dispuestos a emprender el viaje hacia la aventura. El camino que les llevaría a su destino. _El Bosque Mágico de las Hadas_.


	13. El Sueño de Ly

Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar el capítulo 13, es que he estado muy ocupada y se me ha ido de la cabeza. Confío en que lo vayáis leyendo de vez en cuando... Espero que no os aburra. Últimamente no he recibido demasiados reviews. Bueno, os dejo para que lo leáis. Gracias.

* * *

**_13 El sueño de Ly._**

Hierro avanzó por el puente seguido de los otros integrantes del grupo y todos atravesaron el gran foso que rodeaba el castillo, infestado de pirañas.

—Como se nota que al Almirante le gustan los peces exóticos. —Rayman apartó la vista del mapa para mirar abajo. —Uno de los Piratas que iba detrás suyo le escuchó y puso los ojos en blanco.

Los demás caminaban a paso firme por el puente de madera, marcando ruidosamente los pasos con sus enormes pies.

Una vez al otro lado, todos se apartaron del puente para que los guardias lo levantaran. Cuando el equipo se apartó, los guardias agarraron la palanca metálica de la rueda de hierro y empezaron a empujar, recogiendo la cadena que sujetaba el puente y haciendo que este se elevara de nuevo cerrando la entrada al castillo; luego fueron a la otra rueda y repitieron la maniobra. Por último, se fueron a tomar un par de vasos de Wisky-gasoil para rematar la jornada.

La tropa giró la mirada al camino y empezó a andar.

Al cabo de 20 segundos bastante cortos se pararon en seco y todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Rayman, quién entendió al instante el porqué. Él era el portador del mapa y, por lo tanto, el guía. Por suerte, había tenido tiempo de estudiar un poco más el plano y, mas o menos, tenía una idea de hacia dónde debían ir. Clavó la mirada en el mapa y señaló adelante.

—De momento tenemos que ir hacia el norte; aproximadamente unos 2 Km. y luego —Aquí señaló hacia su izquierda —3 Km. más hacia el oeste. —Nadie más dijo nada.

Hierro cogió a Rayman por el hombro y lo arrastró hacia adelante. Raygirl había pasado del primer lugar al tercero. Quería mantener la distancia con el guía y se alejaba cada vez que él cambiaba de lugar. Seguía bastante triste y sin mucho afán por la misión, pero no abría la boca ni siquiera para silbar.

Continuaron caminando, preparados para lo que les viniera encima y confiando en la buena fortuna. Si todo iba según lo previsto, pronto tendrían la Piedra en sus manos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bastante más lejos de allí, en _El Claro de los Sueños_, Ly estaba charlando con Betilla y con los demás. Sentados alrededor de una hoguera, tostaban pan y se mantenían calientes.

A diferencia de la Isla de las Esperanzas, en _El Claro de los Sueños_ era de noche. La distancia que separaba las dos islas, era suficientemente grande como para que, cuando en una era de día, en la otra era de noche.

Clark empezó a conversar con Murphy —aquella enciclopedia charlatana con aspecto de rana voladora —de lo que estaría preparando Barbaguda. Globox hablaba acaloradamente con su esposa Ugleta, comentando lo patético que era el Pirata y presumiendo de las veces que le había plantado cara —que como ya sabéis, no se cogía por ningún lado. Y unos cuantos Diminutos, jugaban a cartas con los pequeños Globox. Algunos de ellos se divertían de lo lindo, en cambio otros no paraban de refunfuñar, quejándose de las cartas que tenían y de la mala suerte que les acompañaba.

Ly y Betilla hablaban cautelosamente sin levantar demasiado la voz. Era obvio que no mantenían una conversación muy animada. Ly empezó a contarle a su compañera lo que tenía en mente.

—No me gusta... Hace noches que no dejo de soñar lo mismo.

—El qué? —Preguntó la otra.

—Sueño que sucede una desgracia. Tengo un presentimiento y no me parece bueno, Bety. Creo que Rayman está en peligro.

—Y qué es lo que sueñas? Qué ves?

—No lo sé exactamente. —Contestó Ly con amargura. —Pero me parece que veo al chico con algo en las manos. Algo que le brilla mucho.

—Y eso te parece malo? —Comentó Betilla, riéndose. —Recuerda que sabe crear esferas de energía.

—Déjame acabar! Es algo muy serio.

—De acuerdo; continúa.

—Bien... Rayman levanta lo que tiene en las manos hacia al cielo y se produce una gran explosión de luz. Luego desaparece la luminosidad y le veo a él, envuelto de oscuridad. Tiene los ojos cerrados y parece muerto. Siento escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Pero entonces...

—Qué? Qué sucede entonces? —Le preguntó inquieta.

Ly suspiró profundamente y, acercándose más a su amiga, le susurró:

—De repente abre los ojos. Está vivo... pero no es el mismo. Su mirada refleja maldad y sus ojos son de un color oscuro. Es como si estuviera poseído por algo... De pronto mira al frente y,... después de una sonrisa maliciosa, lanza un rayo de luz muy potente y grande.

—Y luego? —Betilla tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Quería saber todos los detalles ya que las predicciones de Ly siempre acostumbraban a ser acertadas. Jamás se había equivocado a la hora de predecir desgracias.

El hada bajó la cabeza.

—Qué?! Dímelo de una vez!

—No lo sé... —Murmuró Ly.

—Qué? Cómo que no lo sabes?! Tienes que saberlo! —Se asustó la otra.

Ly continuó con la explicación:

—Siempre me despierto ahí. Jamás logro saber lo que sucede luego. Y por más que intento concentrarme en el sueño no lo consigo. Por eso creo que va a ocurrir algo muy malo.

Betilla le agarró del hombro en tono tranquilizador.

—Deberíamos decírselo a Polokus. Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Ly la miró con miedo, pero asintió a su propuesta. El Espíritu del Mundo podría darles la respuesta que necesitaban.

Las dos hadas se levantaron del suelo dejando a los demás charlando. Los Diminutos habían vuelto a ganar a los bebes Globox a las cartas y estos, llorando, pedían la revancha. A Clark y a Murphy les había dado por comerse el pan que habían calentado al fuego. Y Globox y Ugleta, en fin, se habían quedado dormidos a pierna suelta.

Betilla y Ly se dirigieron a una parte del bosque, atravesando la colina que llevaba a la casa de Polokus.

El bosque estaba oscuro y los pequeños animales que allí vivían se habían ido a refugiar a sus casas y nidos. Sin embargo, había otros que no se habían ido a esconder. Los animales nocturnos. Eran las criaturas que habitaban de noche entre los arbustos, merodeando por cada rincón, lentamente, buscando víctimas a las que cenarse para poder vivir.

Ly iba pegada a Betilla y mirando a su alrededor sin dejar de andar. Ella iba deprisa intentando no disminuir el ritmo para llegar cuanto antes al destino deseado.

Ya al final del bosque, llegaron a una llanura rodeada de unas pequeñas barandillas de hierro que barraban el paso. A una esquina había dos grandes columnas de piedra maciza sujetando una enorme puerta metálica, vieja y oxidada.

A Betilla se le encogió el estómago y a Ly se le helaron las piernas. Habían llegado al cementerio. Un lugar tan lúgubre y aterrador que, al que conseguía estarse cinco segundos sin marcharse, se le consideraba un auténtico valiente.

Ly se cogió fuerte a su amiga y le dijo, tartamudeando:

—No–no-no cr-cr-creo que se-sea buena idea pa-pasar por aquí...

La otra tragó saliva. Agarró a su compañera de la mano y contestó:

—No hay elección. Si... si queremos llegar a la casa de Polokus debemos atravesarlo.

Las dos se miraron atemorizas. Era obvio que la idea de recorrer el cementerio seguía sin gustarles nada, pero, viendo que no había otra manera de llegar hasta Polokus, tuvieron que aceptarla. Se agarraron fuerte de las manos, asintieron con la cabeza cara a cara, y se giraron hacia la puerta de hierro. Apretando los puños, abrieron el gran y enmohecido portón y entraron en el territorio de los difuntos.

Poco a poco fueron dando pasos largos pero temblorosos, avanzando por el sombrío suelo. Las lápidas de piedra asomaban de la tierra, reflejadas por la nublada luna que, débilmente, iluminaba todo el cementerio.

Conforme las chicas iban avanzando, una niebla algo espesa y tenebrosa iba ocupando terreno. De todas partes se oían crujidos y ruidos tan extraños que todo el cementerio parecía encantado.

La niebla se iba haciendo cada vez más extensa y las hadas se sentían muy asustadas. No habían llegado ni a la mitad del camino cuando se pararon en seco. La luna había desaparecido. Las nubes la habían tapado de tal manera que, ahora, todo estaba mucho más oscuro que antes. El silencio se había apoderado de todo. No se escuchaba ni el zum-zum de una mosca. Tan solo el viento, que había logrado retenerse al mutis, era el que hacía mover las hojas de los pocos árboles que había vivos. Ly y Betilla no podían mover ni un dedo. Se encontraban totalmente paralizadas. El miedo que les recorría el cuerpo no las dejaba dar un paso.

De repente, la nube desapareció de golpe sin dejar ni rastro. Era como si nunca hubiese existido. La luna volvió a verse y el viento dejó de soplar.

Todo parecía más normal que antes. Pero de pronto, de alguna parte de aquel trozo de tierra, empezaron a escucharse unos aullidos extraños; cada vez más fuertes. Y también se escuchaban unos pasos rápidos seguidos de saltos y gemidos.

A Betilla se le heló la sangre. Se quedó tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. A Ly se le paralizó el cuerpo entero. Empezó a temblar como una hoja rozada por el viento y no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Y para evitar sorpresas, decidió cerrar los ojos. Los cerró tan fuertes que la cara se le deformó.

Al instante se escuchó una pequeña explosión proveniente de una losa; y entonces, de detrás de esa lápida empezó a elevarse una llama de fuego que llegó a alcanzar una altura razonable. En un muro cercano se reflejó la sombra de un ser gigante. No tenía forma humana, pero tampoco era una forma que se pudiera reconocer.

Las dos hadas saltaron al instante. Asustadas y con la cara más blanca que la nieve, salieron corriendo en busca de una salida que había a unos 20m de allí. Pero como que no la vieron, saltaron por encima de las barandillas que rodeaban el cementerio. Iban tan despavoridas que ni siquiera veían donde ponían los pies.

* * *

Después de que se hubieran marchado, unos segundos más tarde, las llamas que se habían alzado se apagaron. De atrás de la lápida donde había ocurrido la aparición, salió un pequeño Denys. Acto seguido, de los alrededores sobresalieron algunos más y, finalmente, saltando de los árboles, aparecieron los últimos.

Los Denys, eran criaturas tan cucas y juguetonas con forma de dinosaurio en miniatura que tenían el poder de controlar el fuego, ya que también se alimentaban de él. También tenían el poder de crearlo. Por ese motivo se los tenía que vigilar mucho para que no provocaran incendios. Había por lo menos unos treinta de ellos distribuidos por todo el cementerio. Parecían dinosaurios chiquitines que se paseaban arriba y abajo, dando saltos y cantando en un desierto de piedra a escala reducida. Habían salido de sus escondrijos para cantarle a la luna. Era un ritual que practicaban desde hacía siglos; generación tras generación.

* * *

Betilla y Ly ya habían llegado al final de la plana. Estaban tan cansadas que no dejaban de jadear. Se pararon al lado de unas rocas y empezaron a respirar aceleradamente. Parecía como si hubieran corrido los mil metros lisos de las Olimpiadas Mágicas. —Los Juegos Olímpicos que se celebraban en todo el Mundo Mágico, y en especial en _El Claro de los Sueños_.

Betilla, al mismo tiempo que respiraba, dejando que la cabeza le colgara del cuerpo, empezó a decir:

—Dios! Porqué... narices... tenía... Polokus... que vivir... al... lado... de un... cementerio... ?

Ly, igual de fatigada, movió la cabeza insinuando un no y luego, apoyándose en la piedra, contestó:

—A Polokus... le encanta vigilar el cementerio... Dice que se siente más... directo con los espíritus del valle.

—Pues vaya. —Continuó la otra con amargura.

La idea de tener que pasar por el Valle de los Muertos cada vez que tenían que visitar al Maestro, no les hacía el peso. A ninguna de las dos. Pero las pocas posibilidades que tenían de ir a verle se limitaban a un único camino: La Necrópolis del Valle. Por otro lado, Polokus, ya cansado y viejo, aunque todavía poderoso, prefería la tranquilidad y siempre buscaba sitios donde nadie le pudiera molestar. No se dejaba ver muy a menudo y siempre tenía excusas para no dejarse caer por el pueblo a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

Después de un buen rato caminando sin mirar atrás —pues el panorama aterrorizaba a cualquiera —nuestras dos amigas descubrieron una pequeña elevación, acompañada solamente de un árbol y una larga valla de madera. El camino que estaban siguiendo conducía directamente hacia allí de modo que Ly y Betilla no tuvieron otro remedio que continuar por donde les indicaba el sendero.

Al llegar arriba se pararon a descansar de nuevo y entonces la vieron. Una pequeña casita de madera acompañada de pinos y pocos árboles más. No se reconocía luz en su interior, pero por detrás se veía relucir una luminosidad débil y anaranjada. Y también, paseándose por el tejado de la casa, se asomaba un humo gris, no muy espeso, pero abundante.

Las hadas reconocieron enseguida la cabaña. Por fin, después de pasar por tantos miedos, habían conseguido llegar a su destino.

Empezaron a bajar por el camino en dirección a la pequeña casita que, en esos momentos, silenciosa y tranquila, parecía tan solitaria como el mismo bosque.

Una vez en frente, Ly se adelantó y picó un par de veces a la puerta. Estuvieron unos segundos esperando pero nadie les abrió la puerta. Viendo que no había ni un alma dentro, decidieron intentar mirar por los alrededores de la choza con la esperanza de encontrar alguien a quien dirigirse. Por suerte para ellas, no necesitaron ni encontrar otra entrada. Al dar la vuelta, se toparon con Polokus.

Estaba sentado, tostando pan al lado de una hoguera y comiendo chorizo. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos hadas que, poco a poco, avanzaron hacia él silenciosamente. Se colocaron a sus espaldas y se miraron. Ly le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y se acercó a la oreja de Polokus. Betilla hizo lo mismo con la otra. La primera contó hasta tres con los dedos y entonces sus voces resonaron al unísono:

—Hola Polokus.

La broma les salió tal y como querían. El pobre anciano se asustó tanto que, después de hacer saltar el pan que sujetaba por los aires, cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero. Acto seguido se puso a patalear gritando.

—No! Dejadme en paz! Dejadme! Yo no os he hecho nada! Noo! —Ante esta reacción, incluso las dos hadas se asustaron.

Ly intentó agarrarle por las manos al mismo tiempo que le intentaba tranquilizar.

­—Calma, Polokus. Somos nosotras.

Betilla también le cogió las manos y empezó a hablarle igual que su amiga.

—Cálmate viejo.

—Tranquilo.

—Somos nosotras, tus hadas preferidas. —Bromeó la otra.

Al final, después de una larga movida, consiguieron calmarle. El anciano seguía en el suelo sin hablar ni decir nada hasta que, todavía con el tembleque del susto, reconoció a las dos hadas.

—Betilla? Ly? Sois vosotras?

—Si Polokus, somos nosotras. —Contestaron.

El viejo se levantó del suelo y, con dificultad, se sentó en el tronco donde había estado sentado antes de que sucediera el sobresalto. Luego, ya recuperado, miró a las otras dos que restaban sentadas en la tierra con los pies cruzados y con cara de culpables.

—Debería daros vergüenza asustar a un pobre viejo como yo de esta manera. Me podría haber dado un ataque al corazón. Ya sois mayorcitas para saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Y supongo que deberíais saber que, con la edad que tengo, no me gustan este tipo de bromitas. Además...

—Polokus no hemos venido aquí para que nos eches un sermón. —Le cortó Betilla.

—Cierto. Hemos venido aquí por algo mucho más importante —Continuó la otra.

Él se enojó por la falta de educación que le mostraban.

—Pero, sin embargo, sí que me habéis gastado una de vuestras bromas...

La pelirroja le volvió a cortar.

—Mira Polokus, si no vivieras al lado de un cementerio no te haríamos esa clase de bromas. Tú no sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar hasta llegar aquí. Para ser el Espíritu del Mundo tienes unos gustos muy raros.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel sitio. Sólo se escuchaba el petar del fuego quemando la madera; pero no duró demasiado. Al cabo de unos segundos, Polokus recuperó la palabra; se levantó de su asiento y, mirando a las hadas les dijo:

—Aun siendo el Espíritu del Mundo, tengo mis caprichos. Sólo busco tranquilidad. —Les dio la espalda para mirar al cielo estrellado —Y por desgracia, me estoy haciendo viejo. Mis poderes también están disminuyendo. Pronto ya no me quedarán fuerzas para seguir.

Las chicas seguían sentadas, escuchando y lamentando aquellas palabras. Pero Betilla, sin poderlo soportar más, se levantó de un salto

—Oye, no puedes perder los poderes. Eres un espíritu. Aunque te hagas viejo no puedes morir.

—Morir tal vez no, pequeña; pero viajar al más allá, sí. —Le contestó el otro.

Ella frunció el ceño y continuó.

—No lo entiendo. Siendo un espíritu no puedes morir. El viaje al más allá sólo lo hacen los que mueren.

—No, Betilla. Estás equivocada. —Bajó la cabeza y continuó — Dejadme que os explique lo que sucede después de morir... Cuando el alma abandona el cuerpo, si su misión en el mundo ha acabado, emprende el viaje al más allá. Sea quien sea. Y si la misión no ha acabado, se transforma en espíritu y espera dormido hasta que le llegue la hora de completar su función. Después, pasa un tiempo esperando hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas. Y al fin se transforma en energía pura y emprende el camino hasta su destino. —Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y terminó diciendo. —Y eso es lo que me ocurrirá a mi tarde o temprano.

Betilla se quedó con la boca abierta. Ly se levantó entonces y, sin acabar de creerse lo que había escuchado, se alarmó.

—Pero Polokus, tú fuiste quien creó nuestro mundo. Tú no puedes morir; ni viajar al más allá. Eres el creador.

—Es la ley de la vida, pequeña. Y no puedo cambiarla. Mi camino terminará pronto. Y no voy a hacer nada para evitarlo. Yo he creado este mundo para vosotros. Y vosotros sois los que habéis de continuar mi trabajo. Vosotros sois los que tenéis que cuidar y luchar por este mundo al que tanto queréis. Y estoy seguro de que lo haréis muy bien. Además, tenéis a Rayman. Él os guiará y os ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Lo sé.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de aquel lugar hasta que Betilla comentó lo que había querido decir desde hacía rato.

—Precisamente, era de él que te queríamos hablar.

Polokus se giró hacia ellas.

—Sucede algo?

Las hadas bajaron la cabeza. El anciano se sentó a su lado y les volvió a preguntar.

—Qué ocurre, chicas? Ha pasado alguna desgracia?

—Todavía no... Espero —Le contestó Ly.

Betilla continuó por ella:

—Desde hace unos días —cogió a su amiga de las manos —Ly sueña un hecho que podría ser una predicción.

—De qué se trata?

Ly empezó a relatar el mismo sueño que le había contado a su compañera.

—Cada noche veo lo mismo: Rayman tiene algo en la mano. Una cosa muy brillante. No se por que razón la levanta hacia el cielo y luego estalla una fuerte explosión de luz. Todo ocurre muy deprisa. Cuando se dispersa el resplandor, veo a Rayman flotando en el aire y rodeado de oscuridad. Parece muerto...

—Y luego?

Ly suspiró y continuó.

—De repente abre los ojos... pero ya no es el mismo. Los ojos se le han vuelto de un color oscuro y su mirada está llena de maldad. Es como si estuviera poseído. Como si esa luz le hubiera consumido y le hubiera transformado en un diablo. Luego mira al frente y sonríe con malicia. Está preparando algo. Y al fin, de la palma de su mano aparece una bola de energía diferente de las que acostumbra a crear. La agarra con fuerza y la lanza hacía donde apunta su mirada. —Volvió a suspirar pero no dijo nada más.

—Eso es todo? No recuerdas nada más?

—No. Siempre me despierto en ese momento.

Polokus adoptó una pose pensativa y se quedó callado. Betilla se le acercó

—Alguna idea?

—La verdad... —Murmuró él. —No se si podré ayudaros. Es muy extraño. Puede ser un mal presagio.

Volvió el silencio. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, el viejo continuó hablando:

—Creo que no puedo aconsejaros. No sé lo que sucederá. Sin embargo, sólo os puedo decir que, si Rayman aparece en el sueño, lo que suceda irá destinado a él. Eso está claro. —Hizo una pausa y prosiguió —Por otra parte, os pido que no digáis nada a nadie. Y que tampoco hagáis nada. Si Rayman está destinado a sufrir un maleficio no podemos cambiarlo. Eso podría alterar el equilibrio. Aunque estad tranquilas; estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará. Ya lo veréis; todo acabará bien.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró Betilla —Porque si Rayman no consigue derrotar al mal y acabar con su misión, quien sabe lo que podría ocurrirnos.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, las preguntas volvían a quedar sostenidas en el aire. Qué sucedería? Qué les ocurriría a nuestros amigos? Y quién iba a ganar la batalla? Las respuestas todavía estaban sin escribir. Pero pronto, muy pronto, en un futuro no muy lejano, el destino volvería a golpear la suerte de los elegidos. Una suerte que les mostraría el camino hacia la libertad... o hacia la muerte. El camino... al que estaban destinados.


	14. La pesadilla: Una predicción?

Siempre voy con tantas prisas que nunca puedo ser puntual.Puf! En fín, espero que no dejéis de leer por eso. Bueno, capítulo 14. No lo sé, pero creo que es el más largo de todos. Si supierais lo que me costó... tiene una parte muy romántica¡y tuve que pasarme una semana entera con él!

Todos sabemos que Rayman tiene intuición, pero tened en cuenta que este capítulo esconde una parte de lo que sucederá en el futuro. Advierto: No es exactamente lo que parece. A ver si podéis adivinar qué sucederá antes de que lleguéis al final de la historia. Disfrutadlo!

_**

* * *

**_

_**14 La pesadilla. Una predicción?**_

De vuelta a la Isla de las Esperanzas, Rayman y los otros ya habían avanzado unos 1.500 metros y se habían adentrado en un pequeño bosque siguiendo el sendero.

Las posiciones continuaban como antes. Rayman y Hierro, los primeros: les seguían Henchman 1.000 y otros dos Piratas; y, finalmente, cerrando el grupo, Raygirl y el mini ejército. En total, unos 26.

Rayman se miraba el mapa con mucho interés. Parecía como si el simple hecho de leerlo le pareciera muy emocionante. Hierro, sin embargo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima por si su entusiasmo sólo era una artimaña para que se confiasen. Todavía no se fiaba de que el chico no les intentara conducir a una trampa. Los demás estaban la mar de callados. Incluso Henchman 1.000 se portaba correctamente. Y Raygirl, todavía con la cabeza baja, continuaba pensando en silencio. El grupo entero estaba completamente en calma.

No pasaron ni dos minutos que ya habían llegado casi al centro del bosque, la parte más verde y oscura. También éste se encontraba en calma. Sólo se escuchaban los cantares de algunos pajaritos que habitaban por allí. Con sus cantares alegres animaban un poco el callado y apenado paisaje que allí reinaba; pero Rayman no podía ni fijarse en eso. Se pasaba el rato con el plano en frente de sus narices. No apartaba la vista de él nada más que para señalar la dirección por la que tenían que ir todos. Hierro le agarraba del hombro por si se le ocurría escapar.

Cuando llegaron a un desvío de caminos, con dos opciones de dirección, se pararon en seco. De nuevo, las 25 cabezas que formaban el equipo se quedaron mirando al guía. Éste se había puesto bastante nervioso, dándose cuenta de su aprieto. Miraba el mapa por todos los rincones posibles y no conseguía encontrar lo que buscaba.

Hierro, que se había percatado de ello, se le acercó al oído con discreción.

—Qué sucede?

—No hay ninguna división de caminos ni nada parecido que salga en el mapa. No sé por dónde debemos tirar.

Hierro cambió su mirada pacífica por una seria. Era obvio que no le había gustado nada la noticia. Se giró hacia los demás y les dijo, para no crear inquietud:

—No pasa nada. Todo está controlado. Sabemos perfectamente dónde estamos...

—Yo no creo eso, jefe. —Dijo bajito, el otro.

Hierro se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Rayman y, alarmado, hablando también en voz baja para que no le oyeran los demás, le cuchicheó:

—Pero qué me estás diciendo?! Tienes que saber dónde vamos! Se supone que eres tú quien debe conocer el mapa! No sabes leerlo?

Rayman, algo molesto por aquella insinuación, se defendió.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo pueda leer. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no encuentro esta desviación por ningún lado.

—Pues busca por el centro! —Le dijo el otro, irritado.

La situación era tensa. Los Piratas empezaban a murmurar y a hablar con nerviosismo. Hierro estaba empezando a ponerse pálido; un capitán tenía que saber lo que hacer en circunstancias como aquellas... pero él no lo estaba. Y al pensar que tal vez tendrían que regresar con un fracaso le ponía todavía más nervioso.

De pronto, Rayman sonrió con aspecto triunfal.

—Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! Ya sé que podemos hacer! —Los Piratas callaron de golpe y el Capitán, sin perder un instante e intentando conservar la calma, agarró al chico de la espalda.

—Ya sabes cómo hemos de continuar?

El otro le apartó la mano de su espalda y contestó con seguridad.

—Todavía no. —La gotita de sudor resbaló entre los presentes. Ya sabéis esa gota que sale en los dibujos manga. —Pero se me ocurre una manera para averiguarlo. —Aclaró.

Rayman se dirigió hacia un árbol bajo que había en medio de los dos caminos que tenía el tronco carcomido y se subió a una roca que había al lado. Agarrando el mapa de cara a los Piratas para que lo pudieran ver, empezó a explicar:

—Me he dado cuenta de que los caminos de esta desviación tienen direcciones muy diferentes. Si mal no me equivoco debemos de haber recorrido unos 1.500 ó 1.600 metros. Por lo tanto todavía nos deben de quedar unos 500 ó 400 metros para cambiar el rumbo y dirigirnos hacia el oeste.

Hierro se estaba poniendo nervioso. No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo el muchacho, y es que su sentido de la orientación era el más patético que se podía encontrar en aquel mundo. Así que levantó la voz con impaciencia.

—Ya basta de explicaciones tontas, chaval! No necesitamos ninguna lección de matemáticas así que ve al grano!

Rayman, algo disgustado por aquel desinterés en sus comentarios, dobló el mapa y lo señaló con un dedo.

—Aquí dice que tenemos que ir al norte. Por lo tanto sólo tenemos que escoger el camino que se dirija al norte.

Hierro refunfuñó más. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Eso ya lo sabemos! Pero cómo podemos saber el camino que se dirige al norte?!

Los demás Piratas asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Incluso Raygirl, que no sabía a dónde quería llegar su amigo con lo del norte, asintió intentando seguir a los Robots.

Rayman, que ya empezaba a estar cansado de que le metieran tanta prisa, se cruzó de manos y replicó:

—Si no dejáis de darme la lata con vuestras prisas me ahorro los comentarios y no nos movemos de aquí.

Hierro se le quedó mirando con cara de asesino. El muchacho tragó un poco de saliva al sentir su afilada mirada y volvió a colocar las manos en su lugar. Podría haberse rebotado contra la reacción del Pirata, pero prefirió no complicar más la situación y proseguir con la explicación.

—Bueno... —Dijo finalmente. Señaló el tronco del árbol viejo y comentó: —Si os fijáis, esta parte del tronco está seca. Pero, en cambio, la otra parte no. Si miráis bien veréis que esa parte del tronco tiene musgo. Alguien me sabría decir porqué? —Nadie dijo una sola palabra. Y en el silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el inquietante canto de los grillos.

A nuestro amigo se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—Qué incultura, por favor! De verdad que nadie lo sabe? —El silencio continuó y los grillos también, hasta que Hierro intentó hablar con su voz más calmada para no demostrar sus nervios.

—Acaso tenemos cara de enciclopedia? Acaba de una vez.

Rayman, continuó hablando con una mueca.

—Bueno... pues, por si nadie lo sabe, cosa que he podido comprobar... si en un tronco de árbol hay musgo, esa capa vegetal es la que nos indica el norte.

Los Piratas continuaron sin decir ni una palabra y los grillos también dale que te pego a su canto. Nuestro compañero bajó la cabeza decepcionado, suspiró y señaló a su izquierda.

—Hemos de ir por este camino; el que tengo a mi izquierda. —Acto seguido, levantó la cabeza y bajó de la roca.

Hierro se le acercó le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—Podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio; así no nos habríamos distraído tanto. —Después de esto se giró hacía sus compinches y dijo: —Adelante; sigamos! No nos podemos entretener. El Almirante quiere la piedra y ya la tendría que tener en sus manos, así que vamos; no hay tiempo que perder!

Los Piratas avanzaron dejando a Rayman atrás y siguiendo a su jefe, que parecía mas seguro de si mismo que nunca.

Raygirl, que se había quedado también atrás, se acercó a su compañero, que se miraba a los demás, desilusionado, y le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Él se dio la vuelta.

―Jamás pensé que acabaría así; guiando y enseñando a los Piratas como han de hacer su trabajo. Y pensar que mis amigos están prisioneros y yo no les puedo ayudar... He caído muy bajo. Ya casi no me merezco ni que me llamen héroe. Sólo soy un pobre desgraciado que lucha en vano y que se deja engañar con facilidad por cualquiera. —Suspiró y bajó todavía más la cabeza.

Raygirl, sintiéndose tan culpable que casi no lo podía esconder, se apartó de su compañero y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, tapándose la cara para que él no la viera llorar, pero, aún así, los sonidos que emitía al sollozar no se podían esconder con tanta facilidad.

Rayman se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacia ella; la cogió del hombro derecho y suspiró. Aunque Raygirl intentó disimular al sentir el calor de su mano, no consiguió encañarle. Él le levantó la cabeza con la otra mano y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—No he podido dormir en toda la noche, sabes? —Empezó a decirle en tono neutro —He estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora y no he podido llegar a otra conclusión; aunque me ha costado mucho admitirla. ―Ella se preparó para que volviera a reprimirla pero en vez de eso, las palabras de Rayman fueron muy distintas. Él sonrió con ternura ―Sé que lo que hiciste no fue por propia voluntad, y no te guardo rencor. En realidad, yo tal vez habría actuado de una forma menos razonable si hubiera estado en tu lugar, pero me dejé llevar por la impresión y no pensé suficiente en lo que había pasado. Tú eres mi amiga, de hecho, y no puedo permitir que te sientas triste por algo que también me concierne a mí. Lo siento, de verdad.

Raygirl dejó de llorar durante unos segundos, sorprendida por aquellas palabras tan amables. Los ojos se le habían iluminado y las marcas de las lágrimas que había vertido le hacían resplandecer el rostro. Rayman prosiguió con una sonrisa dulce y le tomó las manos con cariño.

—Siempre serás mi amiga; hagas lo que hagas; y no pienso permitir que te pase nada. Creo en ti, Raygirl; y siempre creeré en nuestra amistad. No he podido abandonar los recuerdos que me vienen a la mente cada vez que te miro y lo admito: todavía te aprecio demasiado como para olvidarte.

Estas palabras hicieron que la chica estallara en llanto de nuevo. Sin dejar de llorar, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza. Al principio, Rayman se quedó sorprendido por aquella reacción, pero enseguida se recuperó y, poco a poco, colocó las manos sobre su espalda y correspondió al gesto.

Así, estrechándose el uno al otro, volvieron a rememorar la razón del por qué estaban juntos. Se necesitaban para seguir el camino; se ayudarían mutuamente por un fin común: Tenían que conseguir salvar a todos los que confiaban en ellos. Aún no sabían como, pero lo harían juntos.

Desde un rincón, escondido y contemplando la escena, se encontraba Hierro. Había dejado al grupo esperándolo casi a la salida del bosque. Se había separado de ellos y se había ido a buscar a Rayman y a Raygirl, ya que no los había localizado entre el resto. Y al llegar a donde estaban los dos, se había escondido detrás de un árbol para observar lo que ocurría.

Ahora, sin embargo, no parecía tan duro como su nombre. Lo que había visto había conseguido ablandarle un poquito el metálico y duro músculo que tenía por corazón. Digamos, su batería.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta en ningún momento. Sólo se abrazaban. No decían ni una sola palabra y tampoco se miraban. Estaban de pie, con los ojos cerrados; él apoyando la cabeza en la de ella y sus manos estrechando los brazos del otro. Solamente la brisa suave que soplaba en la copa de los árboles se podía apreciar.

Hierro, avanzando unos pasos en dirección a ellos, fue pensando la manera más adecuada de interrumpir aquella escena, aunque no sabía ni siquiera por qué le preocupaba esa tontería. No se le ocurrió manera suave de atraer la atención, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía para estos casos: Carraspeó un poco y luego se paró a medio metro de la pareja.

En cuanto escucharon acercarse a Hierro, Rayman y Raygirl se separaron enseguida. La muchacha se secó las lágrimas y Rayman mantuvo la mirada hacia un lado con las manos guardadas detrás para encubrir la vergüenza que le había causado el hecho de que el Pirata les viera en un momento tan azucarado.

Hierro, haciendo como si no se hubiera enterado de nada, pero algo tenso todavía, adoptó su particular posición de Sr. Importante, y dijo:

—Deberíamos ir todos juntos. Si alguien se pierde nos costará mucho encontrarlo entre tanto arbusto; y no tenemos ningún Robot-Imán en el grupo. No hará falta mencionar que no os quitaré el ojo de encima si estáis planeando escapar.

El muchacho, aún con las manos ocultas, asintió con la cabeza e intentó hacer algún comentario para desviar el tema, pero no le salió más que una excusa barata.

—Ya... ya íbamos. Sólo estábamos... —Intentó responder.

Hierro agarró a Rayman del hombro y, fingiendo que tenía prisa, lo arrastró hacia el camino por donde había venido.

—No hay excusa que valga. Debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos nunca. Vamos! —Y diciendo esto, lo empujó por la espalda en aquella dirección.

Raygirl se quedó pensando un momento antes de seguirles.

"He de hacer lo posible para ayudar a Rayman y encontrar la Piedra. Es la única manera de salvar a Charlie y a Ted. Soy la primera culpable de que esto haya pasado. Dios mío, espero que estén bien."

El Pirata la llamó.

—Qué no vienes?! Si continuamos así se nos va a hacer de noche!

—Ya voy!

Raygirl corrió hacia él y fueron a reunirse con los otros.

Una vez allí, el Jefe decidió pasar lista por si faltaba alguien. Empezó a preguntar.

—Rayman...?

—Presente. —Dijo, irónico, puesto que era evidente que estaba entre los presentes.

—Raygirl?

—Aquí estoy. —Contestó con un suspiro.

Y así sucesivamente. Mencionó a Henchman 1.000, a los 22 Piratas restantes, e incluso se mencionó a si mismo:

—Y Hierro?... Soy yo; bien. Bueno, parece ser que estamos todos. Perfecto. Anda, salgamos de aquí que ya no aguanto más esto de caminar bajo los árboles llenos de polillas.

Y salieron de allí tan campantes como si fueran a un parque de atracciones; o eso era lo que pretendían. Antes de llegar al final del bosque, Rayman encontró un pequeño claro lleno de fruta. Como no había comido nada desde hacía más de un día, no pudo resistir la tentación. A Raygirl también se le abrió el apetito, y con la excusa de que no podían trabajar con el estómago vacío, el Hierro les dejó comer mientras los otros descansaban. Y además, la otra excusa: la digestión. Total, que lo que había podido ser una media hora, acabaron convirtiéndose en tres horas. Yo tampoco sé como pudieron estar tanto rato sin hacer nada, pero bueno, si os digo la verdad, no creo que a ninguno le gustara eso de andar todo el día.

Cuando acabó el descanso ya eran por lo menos las dos de la tarde. Intentaron continuar para salir de aquellas matas pero, entonces, a los pocos metros, unos Robots encontraron una gran grieta que les cortaba el camino, con unos cinco metros de amplio y no se cuantos de largo. Los Piratas intentaron medirlo pero no tenían ninguna medida apropiada; ni sus ganchos eran tan largos... Tal vez Barbaguda tenía aún que perfeccionar un poco a sus esbirros para que fueran mejor equipados.

Total, que otra vez perdieron tiempo. En vez de atravesar el agujero, cosa que no podrían haber hecho de ninguna manera, al genio de Hierro se le ocurrió rodearlo y encontrar el final para poder pasar al otro lado. El caso es que, bordeándola, descubrieron que no era una simple grieta, sino una grieta enorme! Y por lo menos debía de tener unos dos kilómetros más de largo. El recorrido que tenían que hacer para atravesar el bosque se les había complicado. Buscando y buscando, atravesando hierbajos y arbustos, y derrumbando algunos árboles débiles que encontraban a su paso, llegaron al final de la raja al cabo de dos horas más. Fijaos si iban lentos.

Y al llegar al final del bosque, estaban tan cansados que no podían ni moverse. Los Piratas necesitaban energía, y los chicos necesitaban agua. En fin, que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y aún no habían ni llegado a la mitad de su destino.

El día se estaba acabando. Les quedaban pocas horas de luz, y Hierro bien lo sabía. Y más ahora, que estaba tan exhausto como cualquiera de los otros. Tenían que encontrar un lugar donde acampar antes de que empezara a anochecer. De lo contrario tendrían que buscarlo a oscuras. Y es que, en ese mundo, se hacía de noche muy deprisa, aunque fuese verano.

Al salir del bosque se encontraron en medio de unos campos especialmente verdes y con gotas cristalinas resbalando entre la hierba, como cuando acaba de llover. El cielo también estaba algo nublado. Sin embargo, se podía ver al sol escondiéndose entre las montañas, y la atmósfera volviéndose de colores cálidos. Naranja, rosa, morado, rojo... Todos esos tonos que marcan el fin del día.

Raygirl se quedó maravillada ante aquel paisaje. Desde hacía tiempo no había podido disfrutar de algo tan hermoso. Los ojos le brillaban con una fuerza increíble.

A Hierro le pareció que ya era hora de buscar el lugar donde pudieran acampar. Se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros, y dijo:

—Pasaremos la noche en estos campos. Buscad un sitio cómodo e instalaos. —Por un momento miró a los dos humanos y les habló severo: —Vosotros dos, si se os ocurre escapar, tendréis problemas. Y vuestros amigos también. Ha quedado claro? —Y dicho esto se marchó. Los chicos se mantuvieron callados hasta que se fue.

Los Piratas obedecieron sin rechistar. Formaron grupos de tres y se distribuyeron por los alrededores. No les costó demasiado encontrar sitio. Y tampoco les costó ubicarse; no llevaban nada, ni siquiera un pote de aceite para engrasarse las bisagras, y sólo con estirarse en el césped y dormir un rato —cosa que no hacían muy a menudo —ya tenían bastante. Eso sí, no les habría venido mal una botellita de gasoil tinto para animar el ambiente.

Para Rayman y Raygirl, sin embargo, era otra historia. La idea de dormir sin manta o sin saco en aquellas frías noches, no les gustaba nada. Pero no tenían otra solución, así que buscaron un sitio que estuviera cubierto por algún árbol y se establecieron allí. La hierba estaba húmeda pero tuvieron que aguantarse; no había ningún sitio que les cobijara mejor de la humedad.

Hierro, que se había ido a colocar al lado de unas rocas al principio de la salida del bosque, y que estaba muy contento por su elección, silbaba mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los brazos y miraba al cielo.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo y el sol ya había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban los últimos rayos de luz que despedían el día, y las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a salir iluminando el firmamento.

Los chicos se encontraban estirados en la hierba, separados por un metro de distancia, y pensando en lo que harían a la mañana siguiente.

Al instante, Rayman se giró de cara a su amiga. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar de verdad, y quería comentarle algo... Bueno, en realidad no sabía el qué, pero quería hablarle.

—Raygirl... —Murmuró en voz baja, por si ella ya estaba dormida.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, aunque no lo hizo directamente. Todavía sentía vergüenza por lo de antes, así que se mantuvo un instante con la cabeza medio escondida y la levantó despacio hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. .

—Qué... Qué quieres?

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de hacerlo la volvió a cerrar. Bajó los ojos y, después de mirar a su compañera una vez más, murmuró:

—Nada... No importa. —Y se volvió a estirar de cara al cielo.

Ella no dijo nada. Bajó tímidamente la cabeza y se quedó callada sin moverse.

De repente, Rayman volvió a girarse, pero esta vez con más decisión, y se quedó mirando a su amiga. Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida y también se quedó con los ojos clavados en los de él.

Rayman estaba paralizado observándola pero no parecía nervioso, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera pensando en qué decir o hacer. Sólo estaba quieto, serio y con las manos apoyadas en la hierba.

Raygirl no entendía nada, pero no se movía de donde estaba. Se sentía pegada al suelo, como si una fuerza muy poderosa le impidiera mover un solo músculo. Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir ni hacer nada más.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido y los puntitos brillantes que lo iluminaban empezaban a hacerse mucho más visibles. El anochecer ganaba terreno y las nubes que habían cubierto el firmamento ya habían desaparecido del todo. Era una noche estrellada y hermosa, y todo estaba en calma.

La luna menguante que se contemplaba era blanca y plateada. Parecía igual que siempre, pero no lo era. Ésta tenía algo en especial, y no era precisamente su luz.

Pero Rayman no se había dado cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche. Y Raygirl tampoco. Los dos habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

Al fin, después de tanto rato, el chico empezó a moverse poco a poco hacia su amiga. Ella continuaba sin reaccionar. Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando. Y al final, cuando sólo quedaban unos centímetros para que se rozaran sus labios, Rayman se detuvo. Era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se había parado en seco antes de cometer un error. No se atrevía a continuar por miedo a que ella no lo entendiera, así que se apartó y se levantó de un salto.

Ella no se atrevió a mover ni un dedo. Levantó la cabeza confusa y miró a su compañero, que seguía de pie sin decir nada. Por un momento le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, pero no supo entender qué era.

Era noche cerrada y la luna iluminaba los campos y los árboles del bosque. La luz plateada también reflejaba la silueta de Rayman en la oscuridad. Su cara era como la otra parte de la luna; oscura y fría. O, al menos, eso era lo que parecía desde el punto de vista de su compañera.

De pronto, un sonido extraño resonó entre ellos dos. Raygirl descubrió enseguida lo que era. Rayman se había agachado de nuevo, apretándose la barriga fuertemente con las dos manos. Ella sonrió entre dientes y le preguntó con aire burlón:

—Tienes hambre?

Rayman sonrió irónico y se preparó para responder; pero entonces, el mismo sonido rebotó de nuevo entre ellos. Ésta vez, en cambio, era de ella de quien provenía.

Los dos se miraron un instante y luego se echaron a reír. Tanto uno como el otro tenían sed y hambre, y lo habían estado escondiendo todo el rato.

—Me parece que al lado del bosque había un río. —Comentó él —Lo he visto antes en el mapa. Podríamos mirar a ver si es verdad y así beber un poco de agua fresca

La otra asintió encantada. Tenía tanta sed que se habría podido beber un lago entero. —Si exagero me lo decís, vale?

Se pusieron a buscar por la salida del bosque y encontraron un pequeño arroyo que pasaba por entre un grupito apartado de árboles grandes.

Era un lugar precioso. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el río, y en sus aguas había nenúfares de todos los colores. Las luciérnagas danzaban entre los matorrales y raspaban la superficie acuosa con sus patas, alegrando la noche con sus lucecitas irisadas. Sí, sí, las luces de estos bichitos tan simpáticos eran de los colores del Arco Iris. Curioso, verdad? Bueno, a lo que íbamos:

Era un lugar muy hermoso, y Raygirl se maravilló de aquella belleza nocturna; pero no se paró a observarlo enseguida; se agachó en la orilla del río y hundió las manos en el agua, atrapó el líquido con ellas y se lo llevó a los labios. El agua estaba muy fresca; perfecta para esa época del año. Ya se sabe que, en verano, una bebida fresquita es lo mejor.

Rayman también se acercó a la orilla y bebió un par de tragos.

Al momento, su mirada se clavó en un pececillo que aleteaba con la cola entre las piedras del río. Al chico se le despertó una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Se quitó las zapatillas y metió los pies en el agua. Tuvo que hacerlo poco a poco, porque si no se le quedaban congelados. Raygirl le miró extrañada.

—Qué estás haciendo?

Él no le contestó con palabras y se limitó a ponerse el dedo en los labios y hacer el típico gesto de "Silencio, no hables". A ella le pareció rara esa seña, pero no dijo ni pío. Se esperó a ver lo que se le había ocurrido y se limitó a callar.

Una vez en el agua, Rayman empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el pequeño pez. Cuando estaba a un metro de él, se agachó y se quedó muy quieto; y, por fin, al cabo de unos segundos, se quitó la capucha que llevaba en el cuello, la deslizó bajo el agua acorralando al pez y lo atrapó en su red casera.

—Este truco lo aprendí de Globox, con la diferencia de que él utiliza la boca como si fuera un cubo.

El animalito movía la cola y abría la boca sin parar. A Rayman le dio pena el pobre animal, así que lo devolvió al agua y se reprimió las ganas de cocinarlo. A Raygirl le gustó aquel gesto compasivo y sonrió al acto.

Cuando el fracasado pescador iba a salir del río para reunirse con ella, se dio cuenta de que un pez gordo, con aspecto de globo se le estaba mordiendo el dedo gordo del pie.

Nuestro amigo lo agarró y dijo:

—Lo siento mucho por él, pero se lo ha buscado. Esta noche comemos pescado. —A ella le pareció buena idea, después de todo; aunque sentía un poco de lástima por el animal. Ahora que lo pienso... Ésta situación no os recuerda a ese anuncio de: "Pezqueñines no, gracias"? Volviendo a la historia...

Entre los dos encendieron un fuego; recogieron unos cuantos troncos carcomidos que habían encontrado y los amontonaron en un rincón. Luego, Rayman disparó una bola de energía hacia ellos y aparecieron las primeras llamas de la hoguera.

Abrieron el pescado como pudieron, y en un acto de valentía, —porque se tenía que tener valor para ver el interior del pez —lo partieron en trozos y los clavaron en palos que les sirvieron para calentarlos. Y por último, se sentaron a esperar al lado de la hoguera.

No tardaron demasiado en pegarle bocado a la comida. La verdad es que olía de maravilla. Y poco tiempo fue necesario para que se lo acabaran todo y se quedaran llenos.

Se sentaron al lado de la hoguera y observaron el fuego, que quemaba con fuerza.

La luna continuaba iluminando la oscuridad con su blanca y plateada luz. Y todo estaba gobernado por la tranquilidad y la armonía.

Rayman se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Contemplaba las llamas y se mantenía pensativo con una débil sonrisa dibujada en la cara mientras los ojos le brillaban a la luz de la lumbre.

A Raygirl también le brillaba la mirada; la mantenía en la hoguera y estaba acurrucada con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa en los labios.

La noche parecía tan divina como el paraíso. Las estrellas llenaban el cielo y las pequeñas criaturas que salían de noche danzaban entre los arbustos y los árboles, honorando a la luna y a sus compañeras, las estrellas.

De pronto nuestros dos amigos se sintieron acompañados por una presencia mágica. Raygirl dejó de encogerse y miró hacia atrás. Rayman se alzó del suelo y se mantuvo en pie, mirando a su alrededor.

Al instante, unas pequeñas lucecitas de colores empezaron a salir de entre las plantas y a desplazarse por el lugar, iluminando el terreno. Incluso rozaban el agua del riachuelo, danzando y bailando entre los nenúfares.

En poco tiempo, todo se llenó de luz y color, acompañado por el resplandor plateado de la luna y la suave brisa veraniega. Los dos compañeros contemplaban admirados la escena y sonreían, deleitándose del momento.

Rayman miró a su compañera y el corazón se le llenó de júbilo al ver su inocente sonrisa. Se alegraba de verla disfrutar, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento, de la vida que tenía.

Entonces, dos puntitos de luz se detuvieron ante él y, por instinto, abrió sus manos debajo de ellos, ofreciéndoselas. Las lucecitas, naturalmente, se posaron en las palmas del chico y se quedaron quietas. Y fue cuando Rayman vio lo que eran.

—Hadas!

Raygirl se entusiasmó, pues nunca antes había visto a seres tan diminutos. Ni siquiera había podido ver Leprechauns. Y eso que por el bosque había muchos.

Las bailarinas aladas hicieron una reverencia y despegaron de nuevo para danzar con sus amigas.

Para nuestra soñadora amiga, la escena era tan bella que se podría haber puesto a cantar y todo de alegría. Por unos minutos, olvidó todos los malos ratos que había tenido que pasar y recordó lo hermoso y preciado. Unos recuerdos que no quería olvidar y que guardaría para siempre. Y éste, sin duda, era uno de ellos.

Rayman y Raygirl pasaron un buen rato observando y jugando con las hadas. Saltando, riendo, y dando vueltas en la hierba. Él incluso se atrevió a sonreír con gusto y buscarle las cosquillas a su amiga en plan juguetón. Ella también se las intentaba devolver. Los dos se lo pasaban la mar de bien juntos.

La diversión duró buena parte de la noche, hasta que el corazón les dijo basta y tuvieron que pararse a descansar.

Ambos cayeron agotados en la hierba, que estaba más fresca que antes por la humedad de la noche.

Habían apagado la hoguera, así que no les preocupó alejarse un poco de ella. Se quedaron boca arriba, dejando entrar aire en los pulmones y permitiendo descansar a los músculos. Y así estuvieron hasta que pasaron algunos minutos.

Después de ese rato inactivo, ya habían recuperado las fuerzas pero no continuaron con los juegos. Se quedaron de la misma forma en la que estaban y se dedicaron a observar las estrellas.

Y en ese momento, Rayman decidió retomar la conversación que habían dejado a medias... o mejor dicho, que no habían empezado.

—Sabes? —Dijo. —Después de todo... me alegro de estar aquí.

—Por qué?

—Pues, porque si no me hubiera aventurado a llegar hasta aquí, no habría podido ver este magnífico cielo lleno de estrellas. —Raygirl sonrió y él continuó —Claro que... si no hubiese venido hasta aquí, tampoco habría podido conocer a ninguno de mis nuevos amigos —Se giró hacia ella —y tampoco habría caído en la trampa de Barbaguda...

La chica le miró con espanto. Todavía seguía con eso? No le había dicho que ya no le importaba?

Rayman la miró durante unos segundos con expresión seria pero al final, lanzó una pequeña carcajada y sonrió.

—Tonta, de verdad te piensas que todavía te guardo rencor? —Movió la cabeza al ver su expresión —Eres muy inocente, Raygirl... —Cambió de postura y se colocó con las manos apoyadas en la hierba. —pero también eres una chica única y de buen corazón. Y por eso... me gustas.

Raygirl se quedó quieta. Esas palabras la habían hecho reaccionar de un modo especial. Tenía el rostro pálido, pero no de miedo. Por su cuerpo corrían algo más que escalofríos; era una sensación extraña y a la vez maravillosa; una excitación que no había conocido hasta ese momento.

Bajó la cabeza por un instante y mantuvo los ojos ensombrecidos. Le habría gustado decir algo inteligente, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Yo... mm... no... no sé que decir. —Consiguió alzar de nuevo la vista y se encontró con los negros ojos de su compañero. Rayman la estaba mirando con una expresión que no le había visto nunca. Había algo diferente en él que se reflejaba en sus pupilas; una fuerza que a ella le encogía el corazón.

Raygirl, que no se atrevió a mirarle tan directamente, escondió la cabeza de nuevo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—No... no se si soy tan buena como piensas... Sólo he conseguido haceros daño a todos... No soy una buena compañía. Aunque me hayas perdonado... yo...

Rayman sonrió. Le acarició la cara con la mano y, lentamente, le levantó el rostro hasta volver a ver sus preciosos ojos.

—Ya no me importa lo que hayas hecho. Sólo sé que te admiro. Has demostrado tener mucho valor; y, aunque me hayas herido, no siento dolor alguno. Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir... tantas cosas a la vez. Cuando te miro soy presa de algo tan mágico y especial que ni siquiera sé como describirlo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi...

—Ra... Rayman...

—Raygirl, cuando estoy contigo todo a mí alrededor cambia. —Susurró —Incluso yo he hecho cosas que jamás habría pensado que haría. —Le tomó la cara entre ambas manos —Pequeña, yo te... —Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase sucedió algo inesperado.

El suelo empezó a temblar algunos árboles se derrumbaron en el suelo como si hubieran muerto. Los animales huían despavoridos y las hadas que antes habían estado danzando por los alrededores se escondieron tan rápido como se dice "Lum".

De pronto, el terremoto se empezó a descontrolar; y se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que el suelo reventó y se elevó formando pequeñas colinas; y luego comenzaron a levantarse picos de debajo de la tierra, formando montañas más puntiagudas y altas.

Bastaron unos segundos para que todo se pareciera al mismo infierno. Por detrás de las elevaciones empezaban a saltar chispas y gotas de roca fundida. Se desprendía lava de su interior y todo se había quedado dominado por el pánico y el abrasador fuego.

Rayman abrió los ojos. Se encontraba encima de una roca enorme y no había rastro de Raygirl por ningún lado. Todo lo del alrededor era lava fundida pura y dura.

De repente, llegó hasta sus oídos una risa maléfica. Una risa que conocía perfectamente. Se levantó enseguida y se dio la vuelta hacia las carcajadas. Y no se equivocó al pensar de quién se trataba. Era Barbaguda.

Estaba en la cima de una montaña muy alta, la más alta de todas; y sostenía algo entre sus manos; algo que brillaba realmente como un diamante a la luz del sol.

El malvado Pirata, como si quisiera enseñar la maravilla que había conseguido, levantó su tesoro y lo mantuvo en el aire. A Rayman se le iluminaron los ojos cuando descubrió lo que era. Aunque todavía no la había visto nunca, no había duda; tenía que ser la Piedra de las Esperanzas; su corazón lo sabía. Y entonces, un escalofrío horrible le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Barbaguda bajó la Piedra para esconderla de nuevo entre sus manos y sonrió con malicia. Acto seguido, señaló a Rayman y le insinuó que mirase hacia atrás. Él, sin saber lo que le esperaba, e inconsciente ante ello, obedeció al instante. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no vio nada, sólo el humo que subía de la lava; pero entonces, algo se movió entre el humo. Empezaron a distinguirse siluetas acompañadas de sombras y llantos, sonidos horripilantes y gritos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes y que resonaban contra las paredes de piedra.

Y al fin, despejándose el hollín, dejó a la luz los seres que se ocultaban tras aquellas figuras humeantes.

Rayman no se lo podía creer. Se dejó caer al suelo de la impresión que le había causado aquella escena: Sus amigos, sus compañeros, todos; no faltaba ni uno: Ly, Clark, Betilla, Globox... Y toda la gente del pueblo y de su mundo a la que había conseguido rescatar en otros tiempos, y aquellos que todavía seguían esperando la libertad. Miles de cabezas y cuerpos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo, gritando y lamentando. Algo les estaba causando mucho daño. Rayman se sentía paralizado; impotente ante aquella situación. No podía ni acercarse al borde de la roca; enseguida saltaban chorros de lava que le impedían pasar. Era imposible.

Y al instante, cuando parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, todo se derrumbó. La gente se hundió en la lava de la misma manera en la que naufraga un barco. De nada sirvieron los gritos y los lamentos. Nadie podía hacer nada por salvarse o salvar al prójimo. Y ante tal desesperación, a Rayman se le chamuscó la sangre. Estaba inmovilizado, pero en su interior ardía una llama de furia tan enorme que podría haber fundido hasta el acero. Sentía la necesidad de gritar; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible que sus amigos... que todos...

Barbaguda empezó a reír de nuevo, repartiendo aquel eco campanudo por todos lados. Era como un ruido espantoso que se repetía y lo encharcaba todo de maldad.

Rayman se giró rápidamente para enfrentarse al Pirata, pero no pudo. Se encontró con otro problema mayor. Sus fuerzas ya no respondían, y lo que acababa de ver le había dejado todavía más débil. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

Barbaguda ya no tenía la Piedra. En lugar de eso sostenía a una persona atada por las manos.

Raygirl reprimía el daño que le hacía su captor con aquellas manos metálicas. Rayman no tenía ni idea de cómo habría llegado hasta las zarpas del Pirata pero lo que sí tenía claro era que debía encontrar la manera de salvarla antes de que corriera la misma suerte que los demás.

No tuvo tiempo; Barbaguda no se lo dio: Lanzó a la chica con fuerza contra una de las rocas y se puso a reír con más ganas que nunca. Ella se quedó inconsciente.

Rayman, sin perder tiempo, —pues no quería presenciar más muertes inocentes — saltó a otra roca que tenía cerca y se agarró fuerte. Repitió varias veces el acto para acercarse a su amiga, que seguía estirada en la piedra sin abrir los ojos. No pudo acercarse del todo; llegó a un pedrusco que estaba muy cerca de Raygirl, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse para despertarla, unos brazos sobresalieron de las rocas y le agarraron. Ahora Rayman estaba completamente inmóvil. Los brazos le atrapaban los pies, los hombros, la espalda y parte de la cabeza. Sólo tenía libres las manos.

Intentó liberarse de aquellas cadenas de piedra, pero no lo consiguió. Ni siquiera podía crear bolas de energía; sus poderes se habían agotado. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaban fuerzas para gritar. Intentó llamar a la chica chillando su nombre, pero ella no abrió los ojos. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no hubo resultado. Y entonces, después de unos segundos, a Rayman se le agotaron del todo las fuerzas. Cayó al suelo, sin resistencia. Se sentía impotente y no podía hacer nada. Aunque eso no es lo que más le dolió.

Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, se formó un agujero en la lava. No se veía el fondo. Era completamente negro y por lo que parecía, muy hondo.

El héroe, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, y exprimiendo sus últimas energías, se acercó al borde de la roca para mirar lo que sucedía. Los duros brazos todavía le sujetaban y él estaba en las últimas. Su energía era lo que le mantenía con vida y cuando cesase, acabaría todo.

El agujero empezó a engullir la roca donde restaba Raygirl. Rayman la llamó una vez más y, por fin, consiguió despertarla, pero ella también estaba muy débil y no consiguió levantarse. Él le tendió la mano como pudo y le gritó desesperado.

—Raygirl, agárrate! Vamos!

No pudo. Al momento se levantaron olas de lava y los brazos de piedra arrastraron a Rayman hacia atrás. Él intentó aguantarse como pudo, pero pronto quedó atrapado del todo por ellos. Y entonces, las olas de lava se dejaron caer sobre Raygirl que, al verlo, cerró los ojos para siempre. Las olas la cubrieron del todo.

Rayman lo había presenciado por completo. Horrorizado, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido lo que más quería. Y no sólo eso; también había perdido a todos sus compañeros, a sus amigos, y a todos los demás. Y él no había podido hacer nada... Nada de...! Nada!

—Noooo! Maldito seas! No puede ser! Noo!

Su desesperación se extendió, inundando todo el valle con sus lamentos; y una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla. Su tristeza era completa; ya no existía ningún ser querido, nadie que le hablara, nadie que le ayudase... nadie con quien compartir sus penas y alegrías, la amistad, los placeres de la vida, el cariño... Todos habían muerto. Y se había quedado sólo; completamente sólo.

Y entonces, asomándose por detrás de unas rocas puntiagudas, apareció Barbaguda. Se acercó a Rayman lentamente sin hacer ruido y, sosteniendo una astilla de piedra en una de sus manos, sonrió con maldad.

El otro no se dio ni cuenta; cabizbajo y apretando los puños contra la tierra en donde había visto morir a los suyos. Ahora era una superficie seca y muerta, ya que, nada más desaparecer Raygirl, todo se había calmado. La lava se había vuelto dura y sólida, y de los volcanes sólo salían pequeñas hileras de humo casi transparente. Todo había acabado; el Mundo había muerto y ya no volvería a resucitar.

Cuando Barbaguda llegó a donde estaba Rayman, agarró fuertemente la afilada piedra y la levantó. Rayman notó una presencia a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Barbajuda clavó la estaca.

* * *

Rayman se despertó de golpe. Estaba estirado en la hierba, al lado de Raygirl, y todavía era de noche. La pequeña estaba completamente dormida.

Todo había sido un sueño, un simple sueño; y nadie había muerto; nada había cambiado... Qué gran alivio! Pero Rayman estaba desorientado. No dejaba de respirar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Le había parecido tan real el sueño que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Después de unos instantes, al fin consiguió calmarse. Se estiró en la hierba y parpadeó un par de veces. No tenía claro si lo que había presenciado era un sueño o algo más. Parecía como si esa pesadilla hubiese sido una visión de algo que podía ocurrir si le entregaba la Piedra a Barbaguda.

Según había escuchado, la Piedra de las Esperanzas era un arma muy poderosa para quien la tuviera en sus manos; muy peligrosa. Y si era cierto que su poder podía destruir incluso a un mundo entero, el asunto ya era serio. Si Rayman encontraba la Piedra se jugaba algo muy importante. Si no se la entregaba a Barbaguda, el Pirata mataría a Charlie y a Ted, y también a todos los esclavos que restaban todavía en el Castillo. Por otra parte, si se la entregaba, corría el riesgo de ver convertida en realidad su pesadilla. Y no era algo agradable, que podamos decir. No creéis?

No había salida. De las dos maneras, Barbaguda acabaría eliminando a quién le diera la gana. Qué hacer? No se podía hacer nada, pero Rayman lo intentó. Estuvo pensando en la manera de salvar a todos sin entregarles la Piedra a los Piratas y poner sus vidas en peligro. Aún así, estaba tan agotado que acabó durmiéndose sin haber encontrado una solución.


	15. Escape de la celda Un golpe de suerte

Hola! Gracias por esperar! Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, esque tuve problemas con internet y con los exámenes y me fue imposible ponerlo antes. Espero poder entregar desde ahora un capítulo cada semana, si puede ser en lunes. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. He recibido algunos comentarios que me han animado mucho y confío en que los próximos capítulos os gustarán más que los anteriores. Bueno, si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia o alguno de los personajes, podéis consultármelo con un review. No os entretengo más, leed y que lo disfrutéis! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**_

* * *

_**

**_15.Escape de la Celda. Un golpe de suerte._**

El día amaneció sereno, y Raygirl fue la primera en despertarse. Al ver a su compañero, durmiendo como un angelito a su lado, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle los cabellos. Estaba tan mono...

Rayman se despertó bostezando y con pocas ganas de levantarse.

—Has dormido bien? —Le preguntó ella.

—Sí... he dormido bien... —Contestó con disimulo, aunque por dentro se peleaba con su inconsciente. —Y qué más? De qué me sirve mentirte? He dormido fatal...

Hierro apareció enseguida de entre los arbustos.

—Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo? No os encontraba por ningún lado! —Resopló —Por lo menos habéis sido listos y no habéis intentado escapar. Anda, vamos, que todavía nos queda camino por recorrer.

Y los tres marcharon con los demás, que estaban reunidos. Henchman 1.000 tenía una cara de dormido que no se la aguantaba, y los otros... en fin; se sostenían en pie gracias a las órdenes de Hierro.

El Pirata se encaminó a Rayman y lo puso a trabajar.

—Venga, continua donde nos quedamos. Hacia dónde vamos?

Rayman sacó el mapa del bolsillo y lo analizó de nuevo. Estaba algo perdido por el sueño que había tenido, pero intentó centrarse una vez más en el asunto. A los pocos segundos, se giró hacia Hierro y le explicó su conclusión.

—Si no voy desencaminado... ya debemos de haber recorrido 2 Km. —Le enseñó el mapa. —Lo ves? La salida del bosque indica que ya se han completado los 2.000 m.

—Sí... Pero no pone nada de la maldita fosa que tuvimos que pasar. —Comentó él, gruñendo.

Veinticuatro cabezas más se acercaron al mapa para contemplar mejor lo que decía el guía, y Rayman se encontró encerrado al momento por una gran pared metálica y robótica. Hierro empezó a dar empujones a los esbirros para que se apartaran.

—No me lo atosiguéis o sino no se concentrará! Venga, fuera!

El chico se rascó la cabeza con aire distraído y le miró de reojo.

"Por lo que veo, el Sr. Importante está empezando a respetarme..." Murmuró para sus adentros.

—Vamos! Un, dos, un, dos,... A moverse todo el mundo! Pelotón... Firmes!

Una vez terminadas las ordenanzas de militar para entablar el orden en el equipo, Hierro se dirigió de nuevo a Rayman y tomó su postura de General.

—A ver... por dónde dices que tenemos que ir? —Al chaval incluso le sorprendió la buena educación que mostraba el Robot, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que a Hierro se le acabó la paciencia enseguida. —Te he preguntado por dónde tenemos que ir! Vamos, dímelo!

—Bueno... tenemos que empezar a ir hacia el oeste; andar 3 Km y llegaremos al Bosque Mágico de las Esperanzas. O eso creo...

—Qué más da lo que tu creas! Aquí el que tiene que creer soy yo! —Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta hacia sus esbirros y los puso en marcha. — Pelotón en marcha! Seguidme todos! Rayman, tu irás conmigo! —Lo agarró del hombro como había hecho anteriormente y lo empujó hasta que ambos quedaron a la cabeza del grupo.

Esta vez, Raygirl le siguió. Se colocó a su lado y permaneció callada y sonriente.

El tiempo iba pasando y el grupo marchaba con firmeza. Incluso me atrevería a decir que todos los del equipo parecían estar en armonía.

Atravesaron campos y llanuras, pequeñas montañitas, y hasta cruzaron un río.

Al menos, los Piratas se vieron obligados a cruzarlo. Siendo de acero, sus pesados corpachones se podrían oxidar. Sin embargo, Hierro lo tenía fácil. Dio la orden y dos Robots lo levantaron sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido, cruzaron a la otra orilla. El Sr. Importante no se mojó ni un dedo del pie.

Los Piratas no dejaban de rechistar; estaban hasta la coronilla de agua. Había uno, que hasta tubo que sacarse la cabeza para vaciarla porque se le había llenado de líquido. Otros, empezaron a saltar y a dar estirones de piernas y brazos. He de admitir que tenían unas maneras muy curiosas de secarse, todo se ha de decir.

Una vez terminado el proceso de secado, se volvieron a poner en marcha. Anduvieron hasta topar con un problema bastante mayor: Una montaña rocosa y muy alta, por donde no había manera de pasar; un camino sin salida. El único modo de pasar al otro lado era escalando, pero no tenían material. Ni cuerda, ni picos...

No obstante, cuando todos parecían perdidos, a Hierro se le ocurrió una idea. Subió a una piedra donde le vieran todos y comunicó:

—Tengo la solución al Señor problema! Todos tenemos un gancho. Nos servirá de pico. Utilizad las ventosas que nos introdujo el Almirante y a escalar!

Los Piratas montaron un escándalo, pero procedieron a la solución. Sin embargo...

— Ejem...

—Y a vosotros dos qué os pasa? —De pronto el Pirata se dio cuenta de la otra parte del problema.

Rayman y Raygirl no tenían otra manera de subir más que con las propias manos. No era imposible para nuestro héroe, pero su amiga lo tenía más difícil.

—No te preocupes. Te ayudaré a subir. Sujétate a mí y no te sueltes. —Rayman cogió a Raygirl de las manos y la subió a caballo. —Cógete fuerte, vale? —Ella sintió, y Rayman se amarró a las piedras y comenzó a subir. O eso es lo que habría querido hacer, si no fuera porque Hierro no le dejó.

—Déjalo estar, muchacho. Yo me encargaré de ella.

—Qué? —Dijeron al unísono. —Tú encargarte de ella?

—Sí, yo!. Algo en contra?! —Y diciendo esto, bajó a Raygirl y la subió en sus hombros.

—Ya podrás conmigo? —Murmuró ella.

—Acaso lo dudas? Tu calla y déjame hacer!

Hierro clavó su gancho en las rocas y comenzó a trepar. Nuestra amiga se agarraba con fuerza al Pirata y Rayman se los miraba receloso.

—Mira que si se caen... —Pensaba.

Después de asegurarse que no iba a suceder nada, el chico abrió las manos y comenzó a subir por el barranco. No tardó demasiado en llegar arriba, donde todos le esperaban. Hierro ya había dejado ir a Raygirl y la tenía cogida por el hombro. Sólo llegar nuestro amigo, el Robot dio dos pasos al frente y ordenó que continuaran. Al pobre chico no le dio tiempo ni de descansar. Lo prendió de nuevo del hombro y lo arrastró hacia adelante.

Raygirl sonreía entre dientes. A Rayman lo tenían más amargado que nada, y estaba más cansado que si hubiera estado corriendo toda una noche, pero por alguna razón, le resultaba divertido verle tan concentrado en su tarea. Y así, entre queja y queja, todos continuaron su viaje en la ruta hacia el Bosque Mágico de las Esperanzas, también conocido como el Bosque Mágico de las Hadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos del castillo... 

—Hasta cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar? Estoy harto!

—Charlie, cálmate. —Ted le miró de reojo.

—No me calmo! Cómo puede ser que esté pasando todo esto, eh?! Mi hermana y Rayman en busca de una maldita Piedra que ni siquiera sabemos si existe; nosotros aquí, encerrados, pasando hambre y pillando resfriados; y el Almirante, brindando con aceite y sus hombres en sus aposentos. Pero esto qué es!

—Creo que te lo tomas muy a pecho...

—Yo, tomármelo a pecho?! Yo?! Mira Ted; lo que no puedo permitir es que aquí se estén divirtiendo todos menos yo.

—Nuestros amigos no se están divirtiendo. Sólo cumplen órdenes del Pirata...

—Aun así! Han salido de los calabozos! Tu y yo estamos aquí encerrados. Sin hacer nada. El Sr. Almirante, al menos, podría haber tenido la amabilidad de dejar que nos tocara un poco el aire fresco. No es justo!

A Ted ya le estaba subiendo la mosca a las narices.

—Pero bueno, Charlie. Tú qué entiendes por villano?

—Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque un villano es muy malvado y no te ha de dejar hacer nada. Hablas como si tuvieras derecho sobre el Almirante. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo de estar encerrado te afecta al cerebro...

—Pero qué dices? Mira, sabes qué? Dejémoslo estar. —Concluyó el muchacho.

—Por mí de acuerdo.

Cada uno se fue a un rincón de la celda. Ted intentaba recordar la manera de atravesar las paredes. Y Charlie... bueno, si os he de decir la verdad, estaba estirado en el banquillo de la celda, dando patadas y maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Se puede decir que había mucha tensión acumulada en aquella sala. Y así se estuvieron hasta que el Pirata que vigilaba la prisión, se cansó.

—Quién es el impertinente que da golpes? —Charlie y Ted no le hicieron ni caso. —Eh! Que os estoy hablando!

— Ah, perdona, me lo decías a mí? —El chico le miró con ironía —Es que no me entero cuando me habla un pedazo de chatarra.

—Quieres hacerte el gracioso? Ahora verás!

El Robot abrió la puerta y se abalanzó como una fiera sobre Charlie. El pequeño intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero no le funcionó. Sin embargo, al darle una patada, consiguió abrir una grieta en la barriga del Pirata, por donde comenzó a chorrear aceite. Ted restaba quieto, mirando a uno y al otro con cara de espanto.

—Lo va a matar!

De pronto, el Pirata levantó a Charlie y lo lanzó fuera de la celda. Él, enfadado, se levantó, agarró una de las antorchas que iluminaban la cárcel y se la lanzó al Pirata sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Se produjo una explosión que acabó abriendo un gran agujero en la pared. Cuando Charlie miró dentro de la celda, el Pirata se había chamuscado y sus restos estaban esparcidos por todo. Por un momento, el muchacho se quedó paralizado.

—Ted! Todavía estaba dentro de la habitación!

El Genio apareció entre los restos. Estaba algo aturdido, pero no había sufrido ningún daño.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien!

—Vaya... Ahora te preocupas por mi salud? Hace un momento me habrías mandado a freír espárragos. —Dijo con el rostro lleno de hollín.

—Y que más da eso, ahora? Lo importante es que estás bien. Y mira, tenemos vía libre. Vamos, salgamos de aquí!

Los dos salieron corriendo por el agujero y atravesaron los jardines. Tuvieron que esconderse entre los matorrales para no ser vistos, aunque, ya se había armado un buen barullo entre los Piratas por la explosión que había tenido lugar hacía unos segundos. Las alarmas sonaban como locas. Los Robots corrían arriba y abajo buscando a los fugitivos, y ellos, ocultos en unos matorrales, observaban la escena.

—Si no conseguimos salir de aquí, lo tendremos crudo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Ted! —Charlie hizo una pausa y continuó. —Qué propones?

—No lo sé... —Murmuró el Genio.

Entonces, el chico echó un vistazo y vio unos carros cargados de trigo.

—Ya lo tengo!

—Ya? Qué has pensado? —Ted le miró receloso.

—Si todo va bien saldremos como polizontes.

—Cómo?

—Tú sígueme.

Poco a poco, fueron deslizándose entre hierbas hasta que tuvieron que cruzar al otro lado. Al ver que los Piratas estaban ocupados, aprovecharon la ocasión y corrieron hacia los carros. Charlie saltó dentro de uno de ellos y se tapó con el trigo. Ted le siguió.

—Éste será un buen escondite, y cuando los Piratas se hayan marchado, nos meteremos debajo de los carros vacíos. Así saldremos del castillo.

—Los carros vacíos?

—Sí. Si nos quedásemos en este que está lleno de trigo no saldríamos nunca; o, al menos, no saldríamos hasta que nos descubrieran...

—Vale, ya lo entiendo. Los carros vacíos los sacan del castillo para cargarlos y volverlos a entrar cuando están llenos.

—Exacto. Bueno, ahora a esperar. Confío en que saldrá bien.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando los Robots se marcharon, los muchachos salieron de su escondrijo y se colocaron debajo de un carro vacío. Pasó un tiempo hasta que apareció un Pirata y se subió a la carreta dispuesto a ponerla en marcha. Dio la orden a las mulas que sujetaban la carroza, y ésta empezó a moverse. Charlie se había agarrado como podía a los hierros e intentaba no caer. De todas maneras, a veces tenía la sensación de que se resbalaba. Ted lo sujetaba por abajo, y se amarraba a la madera como si estuviera pegado a ella.

El guardia que vigilaba la entrada iba dando una ojeada a todos los carruajes que salían. Nuestros amigos estaban muy nerviosos. Dentro del castillo todo el mundo les buscaba y afuera estaba la salvación. Si conseguían huir, serían libres de una vez por todas.

Cuando el vigilante llegó al móvil, lo repasó por encima y le dio el visto bueno a la primera, aunque después...

—Un momento! Qué es esto?

A Charlie y Ted se les quedó la sangre helada. Les habían descubierto? El Pirata se dirigió a las ruedas traseras del carro y luego al conductor.

—Las ruedas no están bien engrasadas. Cuando vuelvas, lleva la carroza al taller.

—Ok. Jiah! —El Robot sacudió las riendas de las mulas y éstas comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Los chicos suspiraron con gran alivio, aunque se habían quedado pegados a la madera más que nunca.

El trasto avanzó por el puente levadizo y, recorrido un buen trozo, se paró al lado de un árbol, cerca de los campos de cereales.

Nuestros amigos, sin poder aguantarlo más, se escabulleron de su sitio y entraron en los campos que aún no habían sido cortados. Eso les daba la oportunidad de huir desapercibidamente. Y gracias a Dios, lo acabaron consiguiendo; aunque estuvieron a punto de cruzarse con más de un Pirata, sin embargo lograron escapar sanos y salvos.

* * *

En el castillo, Barbaguda estaba rabioso, removiéndose en su butaca. 

—Por qué narices ha tenido que ocurrir esto! No pueden haber escapado!

En estos momentos, entró Blackblood.

—Señor, hemos mirado en cada rincón del palacio y no hemos encontrado ni rastro. Puede que se hayan desintegrado con la explosión.

—Estás seguro?

—Completamente, Señor.

El Almirante suspiró aliviado.

—Ah, entonces ya estoy más tranquilo. Si ese par de inútiles han muerto lo tendré más fácil. Jajaja! Rayman debe de pensar que aún están vivos!

—Sí, Señor...

—Y así tiene que ser. Más vale que nadie abra la boca. Me has entendido?

—Em... Sí, Señor.

—Perfecto. Ahora vete! Quiero disfrutar del momento con una buena copa!

—Sí, Almirante. A sus órdenes, Señor.

Blackblood se retiró con una última reverencia y Barbaguda tomó en sus manos una copa llena de aceite para máquinas de la mejor calidad; cosecha del 62.

—Jajaja! Rayman, pronto lo tendré todo a mis pies! Y gracias a ti! —Continuó bebiendo y disfrutando de su buena suerte. Empapando su cuerpo de aceite y riendo con brío mientras Charlie y Ted corrían por alejarse cada vez más del castillo.


	16. El juego continúa

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Perdonadme, pero no sé que decir en estos momentos. Sé que está resultando larga, y espero que os guste. A partir de la segunda parte (capítulo 18) empezarán a pasar cosas mucho más interesantes, por ejemplo, Charlie conocerá a alguien especial, y la relación entre Rayman y los demás (especialmente con Raygirl) irá adoptando un sentido más profundo. También aparecerán personajes nuevos, y estoy segura de que os agradarán, por lo menos Gary, a quien no conocéis todavía.

Bueno, sin más os dejo leer. Hasta la próxima! (la semana que viene si todo va según lo previsto )

* * *

_**16 El Juego continúa.**_

El grupo no había cesado de andar en todo el día buscando el dichoso bosque.

La atmósfera presentaba un cielo claro y reluciente, los prados estaban verdes y los campos comenzaban a lucir una maravillosa y ligera manta dorada de trigo y cereales. Buenas vistas para quien le guste la naturaleza.

El equipo se paró a descansar; el calor era insoportable como para continuar. A Hierro le chorreaban gotas de aceite por los costados y tenía que secárselas con el chaleco que vestía. Henchman 1.000 se había estirado en la hierba y descansaba su mecanismo. En lo que se refiere a Rayman, estaba observando de nuevo el mapa; haciendo suposiciones y discutiendo consigo mismo sobre el recorrido.

—Según mis cálculos, desde aquí deberíamos ver el Bosque de las Esperanzas... Pero desde aquí no se ve un miserable árbol! Sólo hay prados y hierba! A ver, pensemos... En qué me he debido equivocar? Tal vez deberíamos haber ido hacia el norte unos cuantos metros más? No... no lo creo...

—Rayman, te estás haciendo un lío... Anda, dame el plano. Intentaré a ver si puedo solucionaerte este problema. —Raygirl cogió el mapa. —Mmm... Veamos... esto es el norte... aquí está el bosque... hemos pasado por aquí...

El chaval se la miraba de reojo.

—Me parece que no lo vas a conseguir. Soy yo quien os ha guiado hasta ahora. Tú no has tocado el mapa en ningún momento.

—Pero es que...

—Trae, yo me encargo... —Rayman agarró de nuevo el plano y continuó estudiándolo. —Aquí pone que el bosque está al lado de las cataratas blancas. Lo ves? Y las cataratas están a dos minutos de aquí. —Señaló hacia adelante y la muchacha miró las mencionadas cataratas. Sólo se podía contemplar un pedazo, ya que el agua caía hacía un acantilado. —Ya tendríamos que ver el bosque... Pero sólo se ven las cataratas y niebla.

—Ahora que lo dices... Y si el bosque se encuentra al otro lado de las cataratas? Es lo que dice el mapa, no? Puede que la niebla lo tape...

—Es una buena conclusión... Puede que tengas razón. Sería lo más sensato.

Hierro se levantó.

—Entonces vamos! No podemos quedarnos aquí parados. Si el bosque está ahí, lo encontraremos!

—Me parece que Hierro está demasiado animado... —Murmuró Rayman en voz baja. —Aunque dudo que el aceite se le haya subido a la cabeza... —Ella rió.

—Y vosotros qué murmuráis?! Andando que es gerundio! —Cogió a Raygirl y a Rayman y los puso a caminar. El resto del grupo también se puso en marcha.

Al llegar al acantilado de las cataratas hicieron un pensamiento. Por lo menos había unos 12 metros desde su situación hasta el suelo.

Henchman 1.000 sacó su conclusión de inmediato.

—Para llegar hasta abajo tendremos que bajar de alguna manera... y no va a ser fácil, que digamos.

—Eso ya lo sabía yo, estúpido!

—Hierro, no me calientes!

—Qué te pasa! Tienes algún problema?!

—Chicos, ya basta! —Raygirl se interpuso entre ellos —Dejad de discutir!

—Dios mío, que patético. Si hubiera sabido que me tocaría aguantar todo esto, habría dejado que Barbaguda me matase.

—Y tú, Rayman, deja de decir tonterías! —Continuó ella. —Por qué no nos tomamos todos las cosas un poquito en serio, eh? No busquemos más problemas de los que tenemos ya!

Uno de los Piratas se encaminó a Hierro.

—Jefe, cómo nos lo vamos a hacer para bajar?

—No tenéis incorporados unos paracaídas?

— Sí, Señor.

—Pues ya sabéis! A caer se ha dicho! —Y diciendo esto, cogió al Pirata y lo empujó hacia el barranco de una patada. Éste, al verse cayendo, no esperó a contar 10 segundos. Tiró de la cuerda y se le abrió el paracaídas.

Así fueron saltando todos, uno por uno. Hasta que sólo quedaron Hierro, y los dos amigos.

—Ejem...

—No, no, no! —Gritó el Pirata —Esta vez no voy a llevar a nadie! Vais a saltar como todos los demás!

—Cómo has dicho?!

—Lo que has oído, chaval! —Hierro levantó a Rayman y lo lanzó hacia abajo. — Ahora, tú, Raygirl!

—No te atreverás...

—Y tanto que me atrevo! —Y la empujó al vacío.

Rayman ya había llegado abajo y había ido a parar de cabeza al agua. Estaba empapado de arriba abajo y no se sentía muy agradecido por aquel baño, aunque llevara días sin darse uno. Refunfuñaba mientras flotaba en el líquido y, entonces, de golpe y porrazo, algo le cayó encima y lo volvió a hundir.

Cuando salió a la superficie se topó con Raygirl. Ya sabía lo que le había caído encima.

Ahora sólo faltaba Hierro, que se acababa de lanzar y ya había abierto su paracaídas. Cuando llegó al suelo se sacudió las manos y, como si no pasara nada, continuó.

—Venga! No es hora de nadar! Tenemos trabajo!

Los chicos salieron del agua enojados y se escurrieron las ropas. Cuando todo estuvo de nuevo en orden, llegó el momento de la verdad.

La niebla continuaba tapándolo todo. No se veía nada a la otra orilla del río y la nube era tan espesa que el otro lado parecía el fin del mundo.

Rayman se avanzó unos pasos. Se podían oír ruidos extraños que provenían de esa parte. Sin duda, la niebla escondía algo misterioso.

Hierro se le adelantó.

—Bueno, ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí no podemos echarnos atrás. Alguien tendrá que averiguar lo que hay al otro lado.

—Y supongo que ese "alguien" soy yo. —El muchacho le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Sí, eres tú. Atraviesa la niebla y descúbrelo. Tú eres el responsable de la misión.

—Claro...

El silencio se apoderó del grupo. Todos miraban a Rayman impacientes.

—Iré contigo. —Raygirl se había puesto a su lado.

—No. Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo me encargaré de todo. —Y diciendo esto, atravesó nadando la laguna, salió al otro lado y se fundió en la oscura niebla.

Hierro no le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que desapareció y Raygirl, preocupada, entrelazó los dedos y se los llevó cerca del corazón.

* * *

Rayman ya había llegado al otro lado de la nube. No se había equivocado: El Bosque de las Esperanzas existía; y lo tenía delante de sus narices.

Todo estaba sombrío y tenebroso, pero la flora reinante era de un verde oscuro penetrante, y sus sonidos formaban el gran misterio del bosque.

Nuestro amigo tragó saliva. El corazón se le había quedado encogido ante tal panorama. De repente, notó una presencia a sus espaldas y giró rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Sólo la niebla. Y los ruidos continuaban; algunos iban en aumento y otros cesaban.

Rayman decidió regresar con el grupo. No tenía miedo pero, en el fondo, algo le decía que se marchara. Dio media vuelta y volvió a pasar las nubes.

Al llegar al otro lado, no vio a nadie. Todos habían desaparecido. Por un momento, se quedó paralizado. Qué había sucedido? No lo sabía.

Entonces, una mano le cogió del hombro.

—Uaaah! —Gritó.

—Rayman, tranquilo! Soy yo!

—Raygirl! Se puede saber por qué me coges así! Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Perdona, pero es que, como no venías, creíamos que te había pasado algo.

—Pues no me ha ocurrido nada! D-d-dónde están los demás?!

—Estamos aquí! —Hierro apareció por detrás de unos árboles. —Íbamos a entrar a buscarte. Pero veo que ya no hace falta! Jajaja!

—Deja de reírte! La próxima vez vas a ir tú a explorar el territorio!

—Bueno, chicos, Ya está bien! —Intervino la chica.

—Sí, ya está bien! Sólo os oímos discutir!

Hierro y Rayman se giraron a la vez.

—Cállate, Henchman!

Al cabo de unos minutos, la paz volvió a reinar entre ellos. Había llegado la hora; eran las seis y media de la tarde. Nadie había comido nada, pero estaban preparados para la suerte que les tocase correr.

Los Piratas se colocaron en posición y Rayman y Raygirl avanzaron al frente.

Lugar: El Bosque de las Esperanzas. Misión: atravesarlo. Y destino: la maldita Piedra. La que les estaba amargando la vida.

La pregunta: Qué les esperaba a partir de ahora? Y la respuesta... Todavía sin resolver; flotando en el aire y conducida por el enigmático destino. A partir de ahora todo iba a ser diferente. Aventura, miedo, emoción y misterio... Estaba a punto de comenzar la auténtica prueba... El juego continuaba.


	17. La fuerza de la Naturaleza

Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Tengo demasiadas ganas de empezar a poner la segunda parte, así que en vez de haceros esperar hasta la semana que viene voy a daros otro capítulo, uno que me gusta mucho, porque Hierro parece más humano que robot en lo que se refiere al interior. Por otra parte, aquí aparece por primera vez la Guardiana del Bosque de las Esperanzas, y junto con ella Bongo, un duendecito que va a dar mucha guerra, pero que en el fondo es buen chico.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo si que será la semana que viene, pero hasta entonces disfrutad de este otro. Hasta el próximo lunes! Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias!

* * *

_**17 La Fuerza de la Naturaleza**_

En otra parte de la Isla, un par de aventureros, se habían extraviado del camino y habían ido a parar bastante lejos del peligro. Exacto! Os estoy hablando de Charlie y Ted. Desde que habían conseguido escapar, se sentían tan libres como el viento... o, al menos, eso es lo que habían pensado hasta ese momento. Los dos amigos habían ido a parar a una playa desierta, bien escondida entre rocas y árboles. Estaba muy limpia y blanca y, con la puesta de sol, se convertía en un panorama realmente precioso. Todo se volvía rojizo y amarillo, y los colores malva y rosados cubrían la atmósfera. Las nubes parecían de algodón de azúcar y la brisa, acariciaba suavemente las copas de los árboles y palmeras.

Charlie se quedó maravillado con este paisaje y, aunque se encontraba cansado, su corazón radiaba de alegría. Libre al fin! Y echó a correr, revolcándose en la arena y riendo. A Ted le pareció que el chaval se había vuelto loco, pero no tardó mucho en seguirle. Era una sensación realmente agradable.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos se sentaron en la arena. Los últimos rayos de luz se despedían del día para dar paso a una calurosa noche, que ya empezaba a asomarse por detrás de la montaña.

―Crees que todavía hay esperanzas de sobrevivir? ―Esta pregunta desconcertó al Genio.

―Pero qué dices?! Si hace un momento exclamabas que éramos libres!

―Verás... Nosotros hemos conseguido escapar... Pero todavía hay mucha gente que está presa de los Piratas... Incluidos Rayman y mi hermana.

―Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien... ya lo verás. Rayman es muy fuerte... Liberará a todos los prisioneros de los Robots y todo volverá a ser como antes.

―Más me gustaría creerte, amigo mío... pero no es tan simple como imaginas. No sé lo que va a suceder a partir de ahora... Mis padres continúan en el castillo... mi hermana está desaparecida junto con Rayman... Y la Isla es un campo de batalla lleno de angustia y miedo... Sólo en los sitios más remotos, donde todavía no han llegado los Piratas, se puede uno sentar tranquilo. Quiero que acabe todo. Quiero volver a reír con mis amigos, jugar en todas partes sin miedo a que me encarcelen, saludar a toda la gente que conozco con total libertad, soñar sin tener que preocuparme por mi futuro, pensar que todo es maravilloso... Porqué?! Por qué no puedo hacer realidad este sueño?! Qué es lo que aguarda el futuro...?

―...

―Me gustaría despertarme ahora y ver que todo ha sido una pesadilla. ―Continuó ante el silencio de Ted ―Que en realidad, los Piratas no existen. Que toda mi familia continúa unida... Y que mi vida vuelve a ser la que era antes...

―Charlie...

Y pensando, la noche tapó todo el cielo. Charlie y Ted se mantuvieron en la arena, mirando el horizonte, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos.

Y en la blanca arena, las estrellas reflejaban su luz. Insectos luminosos y diminutos saltaban entre las rocas y arenilla. Todo se sumergía en profunda tranquilidad y una maravillosa noche, envuelta en un gran silencio, y en el que sólo se escuchaba el oleaje del mar, y la brisa, rozando dulcemente todo cuanto estaba a su paso. Una escena tierna y benévola. Quién podía esperar algo malo?

* * *

A las puertas del Gran Bosque de las Esperanzas, todo era distinto de cuanto nuestros amigos habían imaginado. Realmente, éste no se parecía en nada a los otros bosques. Era espeso y oscuro; más silencioso que el mismo viento. Y su verde lo alcanzaba todo: Una pequeña selva, creada a base de árboles y arbustos gigantes, y un toque de misterio, que le daba ese aspecto tan lúgubre. 

Aunque lo intentaba disimular, Henchman 1.000 tenía los pies congelados. No de frío, no; sino de miedo. Esa tenebrosidad le daba escalofríos.

Hierro, sin embargo, no parecía nada asustado... o, tal vez, lo sabía ocultar con su cara de general.

Rayman, que iba en segundo lugar, junto a Raygirl, tenía el mapa en la mano.

― Nada... Aquí no hay nada más acerca del Bosque. Tendremos que improvisar...

―Estás seguro?

―Completamente.

Hierro se frotó las manos y se dirigió hacia un árbol joven y fuerte. Acto seguido, gravó una cruz con uno de sus dedos.

―Ya está! Continuaremos recto, y si vemos este árbol, sabremos que hemos dado la vuelta. Así no cometeremos el mismo error. ―Y diciendo esto, se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en medio de la cara.

―Mmmm... lo veo lógico.

―Sí... podría funcionar. ―Raygirl admitió por primera vez que un Pirata podía pensar con la cabeza y no con los pies.

―Pues entonces, a qué esperamos?! ―Dijo Hierro ―Vamos! Rayman, tú y ella iréis delante. Venga, tropa! Que no tenemos todo el día!

Y todos avanzaron al frente, siguiendo a Rayman y Raygirl, que los encabezaban.

El misterioso canto de los pájaros se escuchaba a lado y lado del lugar. Y de vez en cuando, se sentía un grito de esos que recuerdan a una película de terror.

Raygirl se aferraba a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas, y él la intentaba tranquilizar, ofreciéndole la mano.

Los otros Piratas no se fiaban ni un pelo. Unos no dejaban de mirar arriba, otros, abajo y a los lados; y, los últimos, iban dando vueltas a medida que avanzaban.

Recuerdo que al cabo de un rato, se armó una de buena: Resulta que a Henchman 1.000 le asustaban un poco las serpientes... Pues bien; apareció una y se deslizó entre sus piernas. Cuando nuestro amigo se enteró, después de meter un salto de 5 metros, empezó a disparar en todas direcciones, chillando de pánico. Todos se tuvieron que tirar al suelo. Hierro, harto, cogió una roca de las grandes, y se la lanzó al traumatizado. No veáis lo que pasó cuando Henchman 1.000 recuperó la conciencia. Aparte de tener una fuerte bolladura en la cabeza, agarró a Hierro y ambos se empezaron a meter tortazos. A los pocos minutos cayeron rendidos al suelo. Aquel hecho fue la excusa perfecta que tenían los otros para poder descansar un rato. Sin embargo, pasaron pocos minutos antes de que los exhaustos recuperaran las fuerzas.

De nuevo en marcha, todo el mundo iba pendiente del suelo. Ratas, cucarachas, más serpientes… Era posible encontrarse de todo en aquellos parajes.

Transcurrieron unas horas mientras el grupo se adentraba en el bosque más de lo debido; pero no les sirvió de nada tanta exploración. Al cabo de poco, Hierro visualizó un árbol que le era familiar.

―Maldita sea!

―Qué ocurre, jefe? ―Los Robots se apilaron alrededor de dicho tronco.

―Hemos estado dando vueltas en círculo ―Rayman se adelantó a la explicación del Pirata.

―No puede ser. No hemos avanzado nada en todo el rato. ―Raygirl se dejó caer al suelo, cansada y desanimada.

―No, no hemos avanzado. Y por desgracia, la noche vuelve a asomarse en el cielo.

―Pero no podemos pasar la noche aquí! ―Henchman 1.000 había intervenido en la conversación.

Todos le miraron.

―No… no penséis mal… no tengo miedo; pero es que… Imaginaos que aparece otra de esas serpientes y se mete dentro de mi mecanismo. ―Dejó escapar una mueca. ―Podría morderme la arteria de gasoil o agujerearme el depósito de aceite...

Después de aquella explicación, Rayman y Raygirl se miraron un instante y estallaron en carcajadas. Eran obvios la "valentía" del robot y sus temores.

―Nos guste o no, no tenemos elección. ―Hierro volvió a tomar la voz cantante. ―Tendremos que volver a pasar la noche al aire libre. Y esta vez… ―Respiró un momento ―Será mejor que estemos preparados por si ocurre algo. No sabemos exactamente a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar. Si por una mínima posibilidad la Piedra de las Esperanzas fuera sólo una leyenda, no tendríamos que temer; aun así, creo que estos paisajes ya se imponen por si solos.

―Tienes razón ―Rayman recuperó la seriedad. ―Noto una gran energía que irradia de algún lugar de este bosque, y no es una magia sencilla, precisamente.

* * *

Una mano pasó sus dedos por la esfera cristalina de agua y la visión del grupo intruso en el bosque se borró. Aquella misma mano dirigió sus mismos dedos a los labios de un rostro bello pero aterrador, de mirada intensa y peligrosa, y se deslizó de nuevo abajo; reposando. 

―Así que la historia se repite. Otra tropa de ineptos que busca la Piedra. No deben saber a lo que se enfrentan, pobres idiotas. ―Sonrió con malicia. ―Bongo!

―Sí, Zoebelle; Oh, Reina del Bosque! Qué deseáis? ―Un duendecillo con aspecto sucio y mugriento apareció frente a la Reina con una reverencia y una sonrisa de pillo.

―Encárgate de nuestros visitantes y asegúrate de que se largan de nuestra humilde morada.

―Así lo haré; oh, mi Señora. ―Y se marchó tal y como había aparecido, a toda prisa.

* * *

La tropa ya hacía rato que dormía; o, al menos, la gran mayoría. Hierro no había logrado conciliar el sueño con todos los pensamientos que bailaban por su cabeza y se mantenía apoyado en un tronco, con las manos tras la cabeza y mirando las estrellas a través de los claros que surgían entre los árboles. 

―Insomnio? ―Por el contrario, Rayman tampoco había conseguido pegar ojo en todo el rato.

―Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? ―Hierro se molestó por la inesperada intervención del chico. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le viera con ese posado tan pensativo y pacífico.

―Al igual que tú… ―Se sentó junto a él ―No podía dormir. ―Se miraron un momento y el muchacho dejó escapar una risa. ―Es curioso, hasta ahora siempre había visto a los Robots como mis enemigos; sin embargo, ahora incluso me atrevería a afirmar que sois buena gente cuando no os controla Barbaguda.

―No digas idioteces. ―Hierro giró la cara con indiferencia e hizo ver que el sueño empezaba a surgir en sus ojos. ―Somos malvados. Todos nos temen precisamente por eso. Y tú no tendrías que ser la excepción.

―Bueno… yo no os tengo miedo; pero es por un motivo diferente. He luchado con muchos de los vuestros y hasta ahora nunca había perdido una batalla. Supongo que aventurarme a entrar en el castillo no fue una idea tan brillante como me lo parecía antes de que ocurriera todo esto. Después de todo, tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso he conseguido llegar hasta aquí y os he conocido un poco mejor.

―Oye, chaval ―Esta vez, Hierro se giró hacia él con posado serio ―No sé que ideas tienes en la cabeza pero quiero que te enteres de una vez como funciona ésto: Nosotros somos Piratas; piratas sin escrúpulos que no nos importa hacer daño con tal de conseguir nuestros objetivos. Nunca seremos buenos por mucho que a ti te lo parezca. Somos la peor pesadilla de este mundo y de sus habitantes, y no vamos a cambiar sólo porque tú lo digas. Olvídalo. Siempre seremos enemigos. Siempre!

―Vale, no hace falta que te repitas tanto.

―Los humanos sois insoportables ―Añadió con expresión ceñuda.

―Pero nos ayudamos entre nosotros y conocemos lo que es el Amor ―Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios ―Eso es lo que nos distingue de los demás.

―Yo no necesito saber lo que es el Amor. ―Contestó todavía más gruñón ―Es un sentimiento estúpido que sólo sirve para los que tienen corazón. No como yo, que ni siquiera puedo compadecerme de toda la gente que ha muerto y todos los compañeros que he perdido bajo mi mando. ―Su rostro se ensombreció bajo una expresión triste y de decepción.

Rayman comprendió entonces la dureza de Hierro. Necesitaba un escudo que le hiciera parecer duro e imponente cuando, en el fondo, no era más que un pobre robot que ni siquiera conocía lo que eran los sentimientos. De repente, el muchacho sintió pena por Hierro, pero sabía que esa compasión le supondría un insulto; de modo que cambió de tema e hizo ver que se interesaba por las estrellas.

―Esta noche hay muchas. Me habría gustado viajar alguna vez a otros mundos. Tal vez… algún día… Bueno. ―Se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón por si quedaban restos de tierra. ―Será mejor que vuelva a ver si Raygirl sigue durmiendo. A ver si yo también logro conciliar el sueño. ―Y justo antes de retirarse, sin mirar a su compañero, dijo: ―Por cierto… No todos los seres humanos son buenos. Puede que entre los Robots más malos exista alguno que haya salido… defectuoso.

Pero cuando Hierro iba a responder a aquella alusión, algo se lo impidió. El suelo comenzó a temblar inesperadamente y ambos se alarmaron.

―Qué pasa aquí?!

―No lo sé! Parece un terremoto!

―Hay que largarse de aquí! Ve a buscar a tu amiga; yo me encargaré de reunir a los otros! ―Hierro salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Rayman, quien llegó en pocos segundos a donde se encontraba Raygirl.

―Rayman! ―La chica corrió hacia él asustada y tropezó. El muchacho la sujetó a tiempo. ―Qué está pasando?!

―No lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme para averiguarlo! Vamos; Hierro ya debe de haber encontrado al grupo; estoy seguro que intentarán salir del bosque!

―Pero es de noche, y esto está muy oscuro! No sabremos adonde vamos!

―Confía en mí! Dame la mano y no te separes de mi lado!

Ella aceptó un poco dudosa. Ambos corrieron en dirección al camino por el que habían venido. Con tantos árboles era muy difícil distinguir el suelo que pisaban pero la luna creciente les prestó algo de ayuda.

De repente, cesó el temblor.

―Qué ha pasado? ―La muchacha estaba confusa.

―Ojalá lo supiera, pero… ―Rayman miró a su alrededor con atención. El silencio era aterrador. Fue entonces cuando un sonido conocido llegó hasta sus oídos. ―Esto no me gusta. ―Y al mirar atrás, sus temores se hicieron realidad.

Una gran ola asomó por encima de los árboles con fuerza amenazadora. El sonido del agua que fluye empezó a resonar con más intensidad entre los árboles y la luna desapareció tras aquella enorme figura de agua.

―Cooorreee!!!

Rayman y Raygirl salieron disparados con la ola pisándoles los talones y con el pavor en sus rostros.


	18. Bongo Hoja de Ortiga

Tilin tilin! Ya hemos llegado! Aquí empieza la segunda parte de la obra. Aparecen personajes nuevos y todo da un enorme giro. Para mí, la segunda parte es la más emocionante de ambas, y espero que a vosotros también os guste. Bueno, os dejo leer. Ah, y he colgado el capítulo hoy (19 de febrero 2007) porque el lunes me será imposible. Venga, que lo disfrutéis! Si hay alguna duda preguntádmelo, y si no, dadme vuestra opinión sobre el asunto. XD Gracias!

* * *

_**18 Bongo Hoja de Ortiga**_

Bongo observaba divertido la escena desde lo alto de un árbol muy elevado, lejano y apartado del líquido.

―Ja ja ja! Hay que ver lo cobardes que son estos mortales. Se asustan de una olita de nada; y eso que no me he molestado en hacer aparecer un _tsunami_. En fin; la Reina estará encantada con mi trabajo. Las moscas ya no volverán a revolotear cerca de la miel. Pero, por si acaso… será mejor que me asegure de que nuestros invitados se largan definitivamente del bosque. No fuera el caso que se atrevieran a volver.

El duendecillo hizo un gesto con los dedos y su cuerpo se desvaneció mágicamente en una nube luminosa.

* * *

La ola seguía avanzando, y Rayman y Raygirl corrían más de lo que les permitían sus fuerzas. El agua los estaba atrapando con rapidez a cada segundo que pasaba. 

En un desafortunado momento de torpeza, la chica tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo.

―Raygirl! ―Rayman retrocedió sobre sus pasos sin pensarlo. La ola casi les había alcanzado. Logró levantar a su amiga del suelo y ayudarla a correr de nuevo.

Ambos sabían que tenían que seguir recto, porque si torcían hacia un lado serían cazados por el agua en menos que canta un gallo. Por cierta razón se vieron obligados a salir del camino por el que habían venido y se metieron por un frondoso sendero. Los arbustos les dificultaban el paso y a nuestro amigo sólo se le ocurrió una salida antes de que fueran engullidos por el agua.

―Hay que trepar. ―Dijo con firmeza. ―Los árboles nos protegerán más. Vamos, agárrate al tronco y no lo sueltes pase lo que pase.

Raygirl tuvo apenas dos segundos para entender las instrucciones de su compañero, mirarle con miedo y empezar a trepar por un árbol alto y robusto que, milagrosamente, acechaba en su camino.

El cielo fue ocultado en un par de segundos por la gran ola, que proyectaba una gran sombra sobre el bosque. Y fue entonces cuando se dejó caer pesadamente y con gran brutalidad sobre la arboleda, donde nuestros amigos estaban, aferrados con todas sus fuerzas al tronco de aquel árbol que, de milagro, les estaba salvando de ser arrastrados por la corriente. El agua lo cubrió todo por completo y los dos retuvieron la respiración con gran esfuerzo.

Pero Raygirl era presa del pánico. Su corazón latía como si fuera a salirle del pecho, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y su cabeza daba vueltas. Sus manos se aferraban con desesperación al apoyo del árbol y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Sentía la fuerza del agua que la empujaba con insistencia para hacerla resbalar pero ella no se soltaba. Sabía que si lo hacía moriría ahogada o golpeada contra los obstáculos que arrastrara el agua con ella. Quería aguantar pero notaba que sus fuerzas comenzaban a ceder. La gran caminata la había dejado exhausta y todavía no estaba tan recuperada del viaje como para soportar semejante carga. Sintió la alarma en su interior. Sus dedos se resbalaban; los pies también. No podría aguantar mucho más y tenía ganas de gritar. El aire se le escapaba. Unos minutos más y se le acabaría el oxígeno…

De pronto, sintió a Rayman a sus espaldas. El muchacho había conseguido llegar hasta ella con dificultad pero ahora la tenía sujeta con una mano mientras agarraba una rama gruesa con la otra. Sintió un gran alivio al verse más protegida. Él no la dejaría rendirse y la ayudaría a aguantar. Aquel pensamiento le dio ánimos y decidió que lo haría; aguantaría hasta el final de aquella aventura y no se rendiría por nada del mundo.

Por fin, bajó la marea, aunque el bosque continuó inundado durante unos minutos.

Nada más encontrarse de nuevo en la superficie, Raygirl elevó una plegaria para dar las gracias por no haber perdido la vida bajo el agua.

―Estás bien? ―Rayman le tomó el hombro.

―Sí, creo que sí. Pero mis pulmones no están hechos para soportar estos trotes. ―Respiró a fondo ―De dónde ha salido esa cosa? Creía que estábamos lejos del mar.

―Sin duda, lo estamos. ―El muchacho recogió un poco de agua que corría bajo sus pies con las manos y se la llevó a la boca. ―Esto es agua dulce… y proviene del río. ―Concluyó.

―Qué? Una ola de esas dimensiones no puede haberse formado en un río. Además, no he visto ningún volcán mientras caminábamos. Es imposible.

―No es imposible. ―Hizo una breve pausa ―Es magia. Y sé a lo que me refiero. Yo mismo he presenciado conjuros de este tipo durante mi estada en _El Claro de los Sueñ_os: Elevan la materia hasta alturas insospechadas, o provocan algún tipo de desastre natural. Es un hechizo sencillo, pero hace falta mucho poder para aplicarlo a este tipo de fenómenos. Yo diría que el responsable de esto que hemos visto tiene que tener un nivel muy elevado de magia y, por descontado, debe dominar a la perfección los elementos de la naturaleza. En este caso, el agua.

―Y… quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Fue en aquel instante cuando a Rayman le pareció ver un destello blanco cruzar entre los árboles y caer a la parte baja.

―Tal vez… alguien que conoce nuestras intenciones de encontrar la Piedra de las Esperanzas. ―Se lamió los labios y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza. ―Espera aquí. ―Le indicó a ella.

Rayman saltó al agua y nadó silencioso hasta un conjunto de rocas que sobresalían a la superficie.

* * *

―Por todos los duendes! No los veo. Se deben haber ahogado ya? 

Bongo se había sentado a descansar en ciertas piedras mojadas mientras buscaba lo que debía quedar de los indeseables visitantes.

―A lo mejor están escondidos; de lo contrario sus cuerpos ya estarían flotando a la vista. Mmmh… ―Reflexionó un momento ―Si no los encuentro mi Señora me tirará de las orejas. No creerá que han muerto hasta que le traiga las pruebas. Tanto que me he molestado en hacerle el trabajito… No podría tener un poquito más de confianza? Tal vez habría bastado con que se los tragara la tierra; al menos habría tenido una excusa y ahora no estaría buscándolos como un idiota. Total, hay un montón de arenas movedizas por aquí y no creo que… Hey! Quién ha apagado la luz?!―Bongo se vio envuelto por sorpresa en un saco rojo y cazado.

* * *

Rayman se había desatado la capucha, dando con una red efectiva para pillar al renacuajo.

―Así que eres tú el graciosillo que le gusta gastar bromas con el agua, eh? No sabes que es una fuente de vida que tenemos que conservar, en vez de malgastarla con idioteces?

El duende consiguió encontrar una ranura en la tela para asomar la cabeza al exterior.

―Uah! Casi me ahogo ahí dentro! Eh? Tú! ―Así se percató de quien le tenía atrapado. ―Suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te convierta en piedra; humano inútil!

―Así que también controlas el elemento de la tierra? Interesante.

―Yo no controlo la tierra ―Dijo con disgusto, el duende. ―Pero mi Señora sí y te lo hará pagar si no me dejas ir ahora mismo; niñato!

―Es que no te han enseñado lo que es la educación? ―Le dio un apretón con la mano y el hombrecillo notó como si los huesos le crujieran un poco.

―Ay bestia; que me has hecho daño!

―Sí? ―Dijo sonriendo ―Pues esto no es nada comparado con lo que te haré si no me dices quien eres y que diablos pretendías con esa ola tan grande. O mejor, dime quién te envía.

Bongo le miró con osadía pero no soltó una palabra.

―Te lo volveré a preguntar, y quiero que me respondas. ―Le advirtió Rayman ―Quién eres y quién te ha enviado a fastidiarnos la misión?

―No saldrá nada de esta boca de duende. ―Contestó el otro, desafiante.

El chico comenzó a forzar la mano, apretando al pobre bicho, que luchaba contra el dolor.

―Perdona… ―Dijo, disimulando una sonrisa ―Podrías repetirme lo que has dicho?

A Bongo ya se le había hinchado la cabeza como si fuera un globo, y sus ojos parecían dos pelotas a punto de salir disparadas.

―He difxo… que fte lo fdiré! ―Se rindió al ver que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones ―Pfero fuéltame, pof favor! ―Rayman disminuyó la fuerza con una sensación triunfal y el pequeño renacuajo volvió a su estado normal. ―Soy Bongo Hoja de Ortiga… ―Respiró un momento para recuperarse del todo ―Duende del bosque. Pero mis amigos me llaman Bongo a secas. Bromista nato y un as en trucos de magia de nivel ocho. En la escuela de duendes era uno de los mejores y sacaba muy buenas notas. Tengo unos cincuenta hermanos y treinta y cinco hermanas. Mis padres… se los llevó un tipo que los confundió con _leprichauns_ y hasta entonces no he sabido nada más de ellos. Mi signo es sagitario; nací una noche helada de diciembre y ahora tengo doscientos doce años. Después de trabajar una temporada como conciencia de algún humano…

―Limítate a decirme quién es tu superior y ahórrame la explicación de tu vida. ―Le cortó el otro.

―Vale, vale… ―Bongo miró a su alrededor con prudencia y le hizo señas para que acercara el oído. ―Zoebelle, la Reina de las Hadas del Bosque de las Esperanzas. ―Susurró en voz baja. ―Es muy poderosa y si no le digo que os he expulsado del bosque o que he acabado con vosotros, me matará a mí. Domina todos y cada uno de los seres vivos y muertos que pueblan este bosque y protege un tesoro que es sagrado para toda la Isla.

―La Piedra de las Esperanzas.

―Exacto. Veo que sabes de lo que hablo. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, y ahora… Me sueltas, por favor?

Rayman pensó un momento y asimiló toda la información que le había llegado.

―No. ―Contestó finalmente con una gran protesta por parte de Bongo, y le hundió la cabeza de nuevo dentro de la capucha con su dedo índice. Agarró el paquete con los dientes y volvió a meterse en el agua, que ya no cubría ni metro y medio.

Raygirl lo vio llegar des de una rama y se deslizó por el tronco hasta llegar abajo. Allí se reencontraron.

―Qué traes ahí?

―Alguien que nos será de mucha ayuda. Pero ya te lo explicaré luego. Ahora hay que encontrar a Hierro y a los otros. Espero que no se los haya tragado la tierra.

―Ahora te preocupas por los Robots?

―Aunque seamos enemigos por naturaleza, ahora estamos en el mismo lado. Y me guste o no, no soy de esas personas que abandonan a los aliados.

―O a los amigos. ―Sonrió ella.

―El día en que me haga amigo de un Pirata… ocurrirá algo raro. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los dos amigos… y el bulto del pañuelo, emprendieron el camino en busca de los Piratas. Anduvieron durante un buen rato pero no encontraron ni rastro de ellos. Se sentaron a descansar algo desanimados al lado de unos árboles bajos.

―A este paso no les encontraremos nunca. Y si los ha arrastrado la corriente?

―Sea como sea no podemos abandonarlos. Si aparecemos en el castillo sin la cuadrilla, Barbaguda podría matarnos pensando que le hemos traicionado. Aunque… no creo que le preocupen mucho sus esbirros, teniendo la Piedra en sus manos. ―Murmuró Rayman.

―Y tampoco podemos huir, porque…

―Mataría a Charlie y a Ted. Y después de ellos iría toda la gente que ha enjaulado en las mazmorras. ―Ambos amigos se dejaron vencer durante unos segundos por la preocupación, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo. ―Lo mire por donde lo mire… ese desgraciado nos tiene cogidos. Si nos presentamos sin la Piedra matará a quien le apetezca, y si se la entregamos… también será el fin de la isla y de sus habitantes; por no hablar del mundo entero, que se hundirá bajo sus pies a la menor oportunidad.

―Tan perdidos estamos? A veces me gustaría despertarme y creer que todo ha sido un sueño, y que nada de esto es real. Pero cada vez que abro los ojos por la mañana me convenzo de que mi vida es esta; un verdadero caos.

―Más deprimente es la mía ―Intervino él ―Que me he pasado toda la vida luchando contra cualquiera que amenazara mi gente y ahora soy yo el que está amenazando a la humanidad por no poder echarle una mano. Pero ya es algo cotidiano, la verdad. Uno acaba acostumbrándose a este tipo de existencia.

Se miraron un instante y volvieron a sonreír algo más animados.

―Esperemos que todo salga bien.

―Así será si nos mantenemos unidos.

A Raygirl se le iluminaron los ojos. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía con Rayman a su lado, ya fuera para consolarla, protegerla, o compartir sus miedos y sus problemas. Le atraía la simple idea de que él fuera la persona que más respetaba en el mundo; no solo por haberle salvado la vida un par de veces, sino también por su cariño, su amistad, y por ese compañerismo y ánimo que la ayudaba a no decaerse. Y le gustaba... Le gustaba mucho.

La muchacha no pensó ni siquiera lo que sentía en su interior, pero se acercó a Rayman y, con dulzura, le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo cerca de la boca, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Luego retrocedió al darse cuenta de su osadía. No se había dado ni cuenta de su impulso hasta que lo había hecho.

―Ay, Dios… Pe-perdona, no tenía intención de… ―Dejó ir todo el aire que había aguantado por la tensión.

Él la miraba inexpresivo, como si se hubiera perdido en sus ojos. El silencio avivó aquel ambiente tan íntimo, y la mente de Raygirl tampoco reaccionó cuando Rayman le tomó la cara entre las manos y se la acercó lentamente. El tiempo se había detenido alrededor de ellos dos. El silencio era su cómplice. Y cuando sus labios iban a unirse en uno solo… Plof! Unos ruidos extraños irrumpieron en el bosque, rompiendo el encanto del momento. Aquello permitió que los chicos despertaran de su hipnosis y se separaran otra vez. Aquello empezaba a parecer una costumbre.

Rayman se levantó distraídamente, pero muy deprisa para escapar de la mirada de Raygirl, que estaba roja como un tomate.

―Qué ha sido eso? ―El chico avanzó entre los arbustos y, antes de percatarse de que había un precipicio, sus ojos se toparon con una cascada en frente mismo de donde se encontraba. Al mirar abajo, pudo ver unos bultos extraños que sobresalían del agua, y otros que estaban estancados en el fondo del río. ―Madre mía! Los hemos encontrado!

En pocos minutos, siguiendo un sendero estrecho y sinuoso, Rayman y Raygirl llegaron abajo. Con mucho esfuerzo, se introdujeron en el agua y empujaron los bultos hasta la orilla. Les costó mucho más sacar a los que estaban en el fondo pero, _con paciencia, se hacen milagros_. Efectivamente, eran los Robots.

―Hierro! Despierta, Hierro! ―El robot seguía sin abrir los ojos.

―Estarán muertos? ―Preguntó ella.

―No lo creo. Tal vez un poco oxidados, pero nada más. A ver… si no me equivoco, me parece que todos los Piratas tienen un mini depósito de aceite para emergencias. ―Rebuscó en el cuerpo del Robot y la localizó en lo que sería el estómago. ―Aquí está. Ayúdame; busca en los otros y engrásalos un poco con el mismo aceite. Cuando acabe con Hierro me ocuparé de los que restan.

―De acuerdo. ―La muchacha obedeció de buena gana.

Poco rato después, todos los Piratas habían recibido un buen engrasado, listos para funcionar de nuevo. Pero todavía no se habían reanimado.

―Sólo espero que no les haya entrado agua en el motor. ―Rayman, extendió las manos sobre el pecho de Hierro y dejó que su energía aflorara dentro del cuerpo metálico del Robot. No obtuvo un resultado inmediato y estuvo a punto de darlo por perdido, ya que sabía muy poco de mecánica robótica; pero, un par de segundos más tarde, Hierro abrió por fin los ojos. Estaba algo pálido, pero, al ver a Rayman le volvieron los colores a la cara.

―Estás vivo! Chaval, pensaba que se te había tragado el agua!

―Pues estoy vivito y coleando ―Contestó él, sonriendo y, aún sin querer reconocerlo, contento de que el Pirata estuviera también a salvo. ―Como tú.

Hierro reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción por no parecer un tonto feliz y se levantó del suelo con gran esfuerzo.

―Os hemos engrasado las articulaciones y las tuercas. Ahora sólo falta reanimar a los demás y ya estará.

―Reanimarlos?

―Con un empujoncito por mi parte. ―Rayman sonrió.

Entre los tres, fueron reanimando uno a uno a todos los Robots. Henchman 1.000 se despertó con cierto resquemor, pero se le pasó enseguida al encontrarse vivo. Veintidós corpachones metálicos fueron elevándose poco a poco mientras sonreían a la luz del sol, que ya empezaba a asomar por el horizonte.

―Dios mío; hemos estado toda la noche despiertos. Estoy que no puedo más! ―Raygirl había cedido bajo el cansancio de sus piernas.

―Es verdad; hemos trabajado muy duro; pero no hay tiempo para descansar.

―Tampoco sabemos cómo encontraremos la Piedra. ―Intervino Hierro ―Nos hemos alejado mucho del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Incluso puede que esté inundado.

―Eso no es problema. Lo que me preocupa es que vayamos con tanto retraso. ―Rayman se llevó un dedo al mentón. ―Mmmh… Podríamos retomar el camino; a ver si encontramos alguna pista.

―Pero estamos caminando sin un destino fijo. ―Se quejó la muchacha. ―Ni siquiera sabemos donde se encuentra.

―Tienes razón. Y eso complica sumamente las cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la manera de llegar hasta la Piedra, sin éxito.

De pronto, Rayman notó ciertos golpes en su bolsillo que le hicieron reaccionar.

―Rayos! Lo había olvidado! ―Sacó de él el pañuelo en el que tenía preso al duende y permitió que éste asomara la cabeza.

―Con tan poco oxígeno no puedo ni echar una cabezadita como Dios manda! ―Bongo sacó la cabeza fuera y dio un repaso rápido a su alrededor. ―Qué es esto? Una herrería andante?

―Un chiste pésimo. ―Bromeó Rayman.

―Quién es? ―A Hierro le asaltó la curiosidad y los demás no tardaron en rodear al paquete con cabeza y orejas puntiagudas.

―Chicos, os presento a Bongo. Lo pillé _in fraganti_ cuando planeaba otro ataque.

―Así que fuiste tú quien nos echó esa cosa encima! ―Hierro iba a agarrar al pequeño ser, quien se había quedado blanco con aquellos ojos impregnados de ira, pero Rayman fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

―Espera. Puede ayudarnos a encontrar lo que buscamos.

―No hablas en serio.

―Pues sí; sí que lo hago. Bongo sabe donde se encuentra la Guardiana de la Piedra.

―No os pensáis que voy a conduciros hasta ella, verdad?! ―Las veintiséis miradas que le intimidaron le hicieron comprender lo contrario. ―Si lo hago… estaréis perdidos. Y yo también.

―No veo porqué. Dile a tu Señora que te hemos obligado y todo quedará en una simple reprimenda.

―Vosotros no lo entendéis. ―Sus pequeños ojos empezaron a moverse inquietos ―Ningún ser humano que haya visto a la Guardiana Zoebelle, ha regresado con vida de su encuentro. Tan sólo un hombre pudo hacerlo; pero, por su atrevimiento, acabó por ceder a una terrible maldición que pesó sobre su vida hasta el fin de sus días.

―No sé porqué no me sorprende. ―Hierro miró a Rayman.

―Este Mundo es conocido por este tipo de cosas. Conjuros, hechizos mayores, maldiciones, pociones y antídotos… La magia da para mucho. ―Le contestó él.

―Reíros si queréis ―Replicó el duende ―Pero os pasará lo mismo. Y a mí me matará al momento.

―En ese caso, no es nuestro problema. ―Concluyó el Robot.

―Qué? ―Raygirl se había puesto en pie ―Vais a permitir que lo maten? Eso no es... un poco bruto?

―Su compasión me abruma. ―Bongo hizo ver como si se le cayeran las lágrimas.

―Desde cuando te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar? Ha intentado ahogarnos. Lo recuerdas? ―Rayman le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

―Puede. Pero ahora es una criatura indefensa. Y no voy a dejar que le hagáis esto por mucho que nos haya intentado hacer.

―Tanta solidaridad me hace vomitar. ―Henchman 1.000 se había acercado al grupo.

―Hablando todo el mundo se entiende. ―Prosiguió ella.

―Ja! Ahora me sales con eso? No me he pasado años luchando contra todos los enemigos de mi pueblo como para dejar que alguien me diga semejante chorrada. ―El chico empezaba a molestarse.

―Pues bien que te has unido ahora con los enemigos. O no son los Robots tus adversarios? ―Replicó Raygirl.

―Esto es distinto. No tengo otro remedio. ―Se defendió Rayman ―Si no, crees de veras que me habría juntado alguna vez con esta panda de descerebrados?

―Oye, muchacho. Cuidado con tu lengua. ―Le advirtió Hierro.

―Pues yo sigo pensando que esto no es justo. ―Se quejó ella.

―Ahora vas a decirme lo que es justo! Puedo saber que te pasa? Acaso fue justo lo que hiciste tú conmigo? Me mentiste!

―Ya vuelves con eso?!

―Ya estamos otra vez ―Henchman se llevó una mano a la frente.

―Te lo he dicho un millar de veces; me obligaron! Y tú me habías dicho que lo habías olvidado! Pero veo que no es cierto. El embustero aquí eres tú! ―Gritó la chica.

―Cómo has dicho? Te atreves a llamarme embustero después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer por ti y los tuyos?! Más de una vez me he tenido que dejar la piel en combates e historias que no podrías ni imaginar! Me he tirado la vida entera defendiendo a quienes lo necesitaban! Y tú me llamas embustero?!

Hierro estaba observando la pelea de los dos jóvenes con sumo detalle. Hacía unas horas no habría creído oír lo que se estaban diciendo. Tan complicados eran los humanos, que tan pronto pensaban una cosa como otra?

―Creo que ya basta. ―Consiguió poner fin a aquella discusión. ―No importa quien tenga razón. El caso es que tenemos que encontrar la Piedra. Si este enano puede ayudarnos no desaprovecharemos la oportunidad.

Rayman y Raygirl se miraron con rabia una última vez. Y pensar que hacía un momento se llevaban tan bien… La muchacha giró la cara y se fue al lado de Henchman 1.000. Rayman no quiso admitir que aquello le había hecho daño, pero imitó el gesto y se encaró a Hierro.

―Está bien. ―Se dirigió a Bongo ―Llévanos hasta ella. Y no intentes ningún truco. ―Le desató el pañuelo y lo dejó libre.

Pero Bongo no tuvo tiempo de actuar, una vez suelto, Rayman lo encerró en una esfera de energía y el duende se vio atrapado en una burbuja flotante que parecía de cristal.

―Porqué has hecho eso?! ―De quejó.

―Puedo ser muy bueno, pero lo que no soy es estúpido. ―Contestó el otro ―Así podrás moverte sin poder escapar. Desaparecer no té servirá de nada puesto que la esfera actúa de escudo. De este modo me aseguro de que no intentes ningún truco.

―Muy hábil. ―Murmuró Bongo, cabizbajo.

―Me alegra que te lo parezca. Ahora, llévanos hasta tu Señora, Zoebelle.


	19. Los Invertid Pirates

Bueno bueno, siento no haber podido poner el capítulo antes, pero es que tuve un problemilla técnico con los ordenadores y me fue imposible. En fin, ahora sí. En este capítulo aparecerán personajes nuevos y comenzará la verdadera aventura. Espero que os guste. Me enrgullezco de haberle dado un poco más de protagonismo a Charlie, después de todo es un buen chico. Quizás resulte más interesante de lo que os podáis imaginar. A mi me encantó su historia con... bueno, no os lo voy a explicar que si no adelanteo acontecimientos. Vale, leed y disfrutad de la historia. A ver si este jueves puedo poner el siguiente capítulo, porque la siguiente semana no podré. Nos vemos!

* * *

_**19 La Panda de los Invertid Pirates**_

El duendecillo los condujo por todo el bosque, haciéndoles trepar por paredes de roca maciza, siguiendo el río, escalando el peñón de una cascada y atravesando hectáreas y hectáreas de árboles y plantas, bosque adentro.

―Volando con mi magia llego en pocos minutos pero con la manera que tenéis los humanos de caminar…diría que todavía nos queda un trecho. ―Sonrió por lo bajo mientras contemplaba al grupo; sucio de barro y cansado.

―Juro por todos mis chips ―Susurró Hierro ―que si sobrevivimos a este viajecito, lo ahogaré.

―Será mejor que no jures tanto. ―Henchman 1.000 se adelantó a él.

―Ahora deberíamos ir con mucho cuidado. Estos parajes son los más peligrosos de todos. La magia de la Reina los protege. ―Habían llegado a un entrecruzado. A la derecha, un camino pedregoso pero bien iluminado en comparación a su situación en el bosque. Y a la izquierda… un camino oscuro y brumoso que recordaba a una película de terror.

―Debemos preguntar por donde nos llevarás? ―Rayman lo miró irónico mientras Bongo le sonreía con picardía.

Se adentraron por el camino de la izquierda y se mantuvieron juntos.

A cada paso, un nuevo ruido se unía al tétrico paisaje. Aullidos, matorrales que se movían…

―Supongo que… de serpientes no habrá muchas por aquí, no?

―Bromeas? ―Se burló el duende ―Este bosque está infestado de serpientes. Sobretodo, de esas que se le enrollan por los pies y luego se te lanzan al cuello.

Henchman 1.000 se había quedado tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sus pies se detuvieron y el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar.

―Cr… creo que no me puedo mover.

―Eso es porque se te han oxidado las articulaciones. ―Hierro lo tomó del hombro y le obligó a reprender la marcha.

Cruzaron un pantano denso y sucio. Al poco rato lograron salir de él y se encontraron en la parte superior de una cascada. A sus ojos, se extendía un paisaje hermoso y lleno de vida. Los árboles más verdes, las flores más bellas, las aves más raras y exóticas, un Sol brillante y alegre, un cielo sin nubes, totalmente azul…

―El paraíso. ―Raygirl se había quedado boquiabierta con aquel paraje.

―Ya lo creo. ―A Rayman también le faltaba el aliento.

―Este es el verdadero Reino de mi Señora. Los alrededores del bosque sólo son para despistar a los curiosos como vosotros. ―Suspiró ―Seguidme.

Descendieron con cuidado por las rocas hasta llegar abajo. Era fantástico sentir la presencia de tantos seres vivos y verlos corretear sin miedo ante uno. Era evidente que la presencia humana no había llegado todavía hasta allí.

"_El Claro de los Sueños_ era muy parecido a esto hace años" Pensó Rayman.

―Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato; ahora os toca a vosotros. Liberadme. ―Bongo se plantó frente al joven.

―Espera. Te dije que nos llevaras hasta tu Señora; no hasta el País de las Maravillas.

El duende sonrió.

―Os he traído a su mismo Reino. Os aseguro que no tardaréis en encontrarla. Eso…si ella no os encuentra a vosotros primero.

El silencio irrumpió en el grupo y una ráfaga de brisa les acarició el rostro.

―Dónde la encontraremos exactamente?

―Seguid adelante hasta llegar a un círculo de rosales. Cuando lo atraveséis, la magia os llevará hasta ella.

―Está bien. ―Rayman hizo chasquear los dedos y la cúpula de energía que rodeaba a Bongo desapareció, dejándolo libre.

―Una cosa más ―Advirtió ―Me habéis caído bien, así que os daré un consejo. Jamás le deis la espalda a la Reina. Y no miréis directamente a lo que vuestros ojos deseen ver... o lo lamentaréis.

―Qué es esto, una especie de acertijo?

―Sólo es una advertencia de amigo. ―Sonrió.

Y sin esperar nueva respuesta, Bongo salió volando en dirección contraria a la que habían venido y les abandonó a su suerte.

―Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sin perder tiempo, Hierro volvió a tomar el mando del grupo. Llegaron al círculo de rosas, tal y como les había dicho el duende. Dudaron un segundo de las posibilidades de éxito que podrían tener y, tal vez, si lograrían salir con vida de allí. Pero la imagen de toda la gente prisionera en el castillo de la Isla le dio coraje a Rayman, quien no se lo pensó dos veces en ser el primero en cruzar la línea.

Al entrar, efectivamente, cruzó un portal que lo llevó a un lugar que jamás había visto. Una sala enorme y luminosa. Sin embargo, el Sol no hacía presencia allí. Sólo una esfera de fuego flotaba en el centro, por encima de una mesilla de cristal redonda, muy alta pero pequeña. La luz retumbaba contra las paredes, todas de cuarzo natural, y llenaban la estancia. Aún así, el lugar daba una sensación fría. Como si el calor hubiera desaparecido por completo o, mejor dicho, como si no existiera. Delante, una puerta inmensa, también de mineral, se alzaba ante los ojos de Rayman y de todos los demás miembros del grupo, quienes ya habían pasado del otro lado.

―Y ahora qué? ―Eso mismo se preguntaban todos.

Sin dar tiempo a que nadie pensara, el portón se abrió de par en par, con una luz cegadora que les hizo retroceder un paso. Tras ella… una figura alta y esbelta, con dos alas bien grandes y bellas, de presentó frente a ellos.

La luz cesó al cerrarse la puerta y entonces la vieron. Un rostro joven y hermoso, cabellos de oro azulado que tocaban el suelo, recogidos con adornos de perlas, un vestido poco habitual, que le tapaba los senos y le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas por la parte delantera y que dejaba caer una cola de seda por detrás, hasta extenderse también por tierra. Una rosa en medio del pecho extendía sus raíces por los brazos de la Diosa, sin ni siquiera pincharla, hasta las manos, donde se enroscaban en los dedos, completando una vestimenta sencilla pero única. Sus alas, de color azul turquesa con tonos purpúreos y dorados, parecían estrellas de colores que ondeaban al viento.

―Es ella. ―El susurro se perdió en la boca de Rayman bajo aquellos ojos rojos y brillantes como la sangre y aquella boca carmesí que sonreía con malicia.

* * *

En otra parte de la Isla... 

―Llevo días sin comer nada. Estoy muy débil. ―Charlie se apretaba el estómago con rabia. ―Si no encontramos algo pronto, voy a quedarme sin dedos. Me los comeré todos!

―Hace falta? ―Ted le miraba con pena. ―Si pudiera hacer aparecer las cosas con tanta facilidad no estaríamos en estas condiciones.

―Lo que no entiendo es… Por qué no puedes hacer la misma magia que otros genios?

―En la Isla de los Nativs se usaba la magia antigua. La que servía para curar enfermedades, el insomnio, y hasta para comunicarse con los espíritus. Tengo poco poder por esa razón; porque sólo poseo conocimientos de magia antigua. No puedo hacer aparecer según qué cosas, y la comida es una de ellas.

―Sí, eso ya lo veo, pero creía que los genios conocíais todo tipo de magia por naturaleza.

―Sería demasiado fácil si fuera así; créeme. Tenemos la misma mente que vosotros, los humanos. La magia es lo único que nos hace ser diferentes. Eso… y el hecho de vivir en un amuleto o en una lámpara mágica.

Charlie le sonrió amistosamente.

―Cómo mínimo…tienes sentido de la orientación?

―Por qué lo preguntas?

―Podrías elevarte un poco y mirar a ver si ves un pueblo o algo que pueda estar habitado. Actualmente, todos los alrededores deberían haber sido tomados ya por los Robots, pero creo que puede quedar todavía gente que se haya salvado de la masacre.

―Es posible. Echaré un vistazo. ―Ted voló hacia arriba y se detuvo a una altura considerable, desde donde pudo ver todos los alrededores. Campos quemados y árboles de extendían a su paso hasta llegar a las montañas. Por el otro lado, el mar ocupaba la mayor parte del terreno.

―Qué ves?! ―Oyó gritar desde abajo.

―No mucho! Sólo prado y montañas, y…! ―Sus ojos se detuvieron en una nube lejana y negra que no parecía ser de las de lluvia. Se fijó con más determinación y su corazón estalló en alegría. ―Espera! Me parece que he visto algo! ―Bajó abajo junto a Charlie. ―Cerca de la montaña me ha parecido ver humo. Tal vez salga de alguna casa. Hay un pueblo justo en la ladera.

―Genial!

―Pero podrían ser Piratas…

―En ese caso ya iremos con cuidado. Vamos; tengo mucha hambre.

Tardaron poco más de media hora en llegar al pueblecito que Ted había descrito. La escena los dejó algo aturdidos. Una visión desoladora de lo que habían arrasado los Robots a su paso. Las casitas, blancas como la nieve, estaban destruidas, quemadas, derribadas, y pocas mantenían en pie tan solo la pared maestra y alguna que otra viga que no se había desprendido todavía. Los árboles también estaban carbonizados y por todos lados había restos de comida podrida, de ropas rasgadas y de los juguetes de alguna criatura. Una muñeca de trapo sin uno de los ojos y con los brazos rotos completaba el cuadro.

―Qué triste. Mira todo lo que han hecho… ―Charlie se arrodilló a coger la muñeca y la acarició con manos temblorosas. ―Esos… desgraciados…―Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. ―No tienen perdón de Dios. Cuánta gente inocente habrá muerto por su culpa?

―Es terrible. ―Ted no sabía qué más decir. Giró la vista alrededor. El humo ya no estaba ni parecía haber señales de vida de ningún tipo. ―Es posible que lo que viera fuera una nube normal y corriente?

―No lo sé, pero en este sitio no puede quedar nadie con vida. ―El niño volvió a levantarse, con la muñeca en sus brazos. ―Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.

Cuando iban a retomar el camino, escucharon pasos rápidos que venían de la calle continua.

―Has oído eso?

Corrieron en aquella dirección y giraron la esquina justo en el momento de ver como una silueta desaparecía por la del fondo de la calle.

―Le seguimos? No parecía tener pinta de Robot.

―Pues claro que le seguimos! Si todavía hay alguien vivo significa que podemos tener posibilidades. ―Y arrancaron a correr de nuevo.

Un par de veces estuvieron a punto de perderle la pista, pero se dieron cuenta de que todo el rato estaban haciendo el mismo recorrido.

―Éste… intenta despistarnos. ―Comentó el muchacho entre jadeos. ―Será mejor que nos separemos.

En el cruce por el que habían pasado, ambos se dispersaron en una dirección diferente. En poco rato, casi tenían acorralado al fugitivo, quién tuvo que desviarse por otras calles hasta encontrarse en un callejón sin salida.

―Por fin! Ya te tenemos! ―Charlie estaba a sus espaldas. ―Quién eres?

La silueta no contestó. Iba encapuchada y llevaba ropa vieja.

―Quién eres? ―Volvió a preguntar el niño.

El fugitivo se lanzó sobre él con intención de escapar, pero Charlie fue más fuerte y consiguió reducirlo. Lo tumbó al suelo y lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo; agarrándole las manos con las suyas.

―Creías que me dejaría ganar por…? ―Le quitó la capucha y perdió la fuerza de golpe. ―Una… chica?

―Sí, una chica. ―Contestó la inmovilizada.

Aprovechando que Charlie se había quedado mirándola desprevenido, le dio un empujón en el vientre con los pies juntos y se liberó.

―Charlie, estás bien? ―El Genio se agachó junto a él para ayudarlo.

―Jo…peñas! Qué fuerza. ―Dijo él, mientras se frotaba las tripas doblemente doloridas.

―Sí, soy fuerte. ―Dijo ella, levantándose del suelo. ―Deberías saber que las mujeres también tenemos nuestros puntos salvajes.

―No hace falta que lo digas. ―Se quejó él.

Ella rió.

―Qué te hace tanta gracia? ―Charlie la miró molesto.

―Si eres tan flojo nunca lograrás nada.

―Para que lo sepas, soy muy fuerte. Lo que pasa es que no he comido nada en días. Estoy agotado. Hemos caminado desde el castillo y…

―Venís del castillo? No seréis enviados de ese mal nacido de Barbaguda, verdad?

―Por nada del mundo me encomendaría a servir a ese odioso asesino. ―Se levantó con la ayuda de Ted. ―Nos hemos escapado.

―Es muy difícil salir vivo de una hazaña como esa.

―Sí, pero la suerte nos ha servido mucho.

―Mmh… ―La muchacha les miró de arriba abajo ―La verdad es que no tenéis pinta de Piratas.

―Ya te lo he dicho.

―Perdonadme, pero, últimamente, ya no se puede fiar una ni de su sombra.

―Te creo. Yo mismo lo he comprobado.

―Me llamo Jenny. ―Le tendió la mano. Charlie se fijó más en ella. Era rubia, con el pelo liso y largo, recogido con una cola. Sus ojos negros chispeaban de diversión y su boca expresiva mostraba una sonrisa sincera. Para su gusto, era bastante guapa.

―Encantado. ―Le dio la mano mientras, con la otra, acababa de frotarse el vientre con una mueca en los labios. ―Yo soy Charlie y éste es Ted.

―Encantada. ―Ella hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

―Como te he dicho, nos hemos escapado del castillo y estamos hambrientos y cansados. No tendrías por casualidad algo para comer?

―La verdad… ―Sonrió ella ―Aquí no hay mucho que encontrar. Los Robots lo destruyeron todo cuando atacaron el pueblo. Pero tal vez en la base de los _Invertid Pirates_…

―Perdón? ―Dijeron al unísono.

―_Los Invertid Pirates_. ―Repitió ―Es la banda con la que me encuentro.

―Hay más gente como tú? ―Preguntó él, esperanzado.

―Sí. Todos formamos parte de diferentes pueblos que han sido arrasados por los Piratas. De ahí nuestro nombre. Tenemos una base en donde nos reunimos siempre. Mientras unos duermen, otros montan guardia. Algunos, como yo, nos adentramos en busca de material y cosas que nos puedan servir. Es… como una pequeña comunidad en la que todos colaboramos. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido demasiados problemas. Y como que somos discretos, los Piratas no han advertido nuestra presencia.

―Es magnífico!

―Además… hay comida de sobra.

―Ah, sí? ―Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

―Sí. ―Contestó Jenny, riendo. ―Seguidme; os llevaré hasta ella.

Los tres salieron del pueblo y caminaron por un sendero pedregoso que daba la vuelta a la montaña. El camino se cortó de repente y Jenny retiró unas matas que actuaban de tapadera a un agujero cavado en las rocas.

―Entrad. ―Dijo finalmente.

Ellos le hicieron caso. El pasadizo estaba perfectamente pulido para que nadie se rozara contra la roca, y el suelo estaba limpio. Una pequeña antorcha iluminaba el pasillo. Llegaron al final y se toparon con una puerta. La muchacha dio unos golpecitos y una ventanita que había en ella se abrió para dejar ver unos ojos oscuros que brillaban a la tenue luz del fuego.

―Contraseña. ―Dijo alguien desde el otro lado.

―_Setarip Ditrevni_. ―Contestó Jenny

―Pasad. ―La ventanilla se cerró y la puerta se abrió para permitirles entrar.

―Gracias, Ben. ―La chica le saludó. ―Son de los nuestros. ―Dijo, señalando a Charlie y a Ted.

―Está bien. ―Contestó el hombretón ―Gary querrá conocerlos.

Jenny condujo a los chicos a una sala algo más iluminada. Era espaciosa y estaba llena de chicos y chicas que hablaban, leían y hasta jugaban a cartas.

―Esta es vuestra comunidad?

―Pues sí.

Charlie notó como lo miraban. De hecho, todavía se consideraba un extraño en aquel lugar. Pero sabía que el centro de atención no era él, sino Ted.

―Jenny! Por fin has vuelto! Y con compañía, por lo que veo. ―Un muchacho más alto que Charlie y con ropa más decente se les acercó. Por la manera que tenía de caminar y de hablar, el joven se dio cuenta de que debía de ser el cabecilla del grupo.

―Hola, Gary. ―Le saludó ella ―No hay novedades en la zona B. Pero me he encontrado con ellos. Te presento a Charlie y a Ted. Odian a Barbaguda tanto como nosotros. Lograron escapar del castillo hace unos días y van un poco perdidos. Necesitan comer algo y descansar.

―Por supuesto! Todo aquel que sea enemigo del "Cabeza de tornillo" es nuestro aliado. Encantado de conoceros.

―Sí, gracias. Nosotros también…

―Pero seguidme, no os quedéis aquí. ―Les cortó ―Estaréis agotados. Hanna! ―Llamó a una muchacha de pelo rizado y rojizo que acudió enseguida. ―Prepárales un baño a nuestros nuevos amigos. Y dile a Steve que traiga algo de comida de la despensa. ―La chica asintió contenta y se retiró. ―Venid. ―Les indicó por último.

Los chicos tomaron un baño caliente que les sentó de maravilla. De hecho, jamás habrían pensado que en un sitio como aquel pudiera existir un sistema de canalización directo con el río, y que el agua pasara por unas calderas que se encargaban de calentarla. Una idea más que ingeniosa para un lugar tan poco usual. La comida que probaron nunca les habría parecido tan deliciosa. Y Gary también les proporcionó ropa limpia y cómoda.

―Esto está mucho mejor. ―Charlie estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación que les habían dejado para dormir. ―Casi había olvidado lo delicioso que era dormir en un lugar blandito.

―Y yo me he vuelto más popular que el mismísimo Elvis. ―Ted también estaba contento. ―Esta gente no había visto nunca a un Genio de mi estatura.

En estas, llamaron a la puerta.

―Perdonad que os moleste. ―Jenny entró en la habitación con dos vasos de agua. ―Os traigo esto por si os coge sed por la noche.

―Muy amable. ―Se escucharon risitas afuera.

―Son vuestras nuevas admiradoras. ―Sonrió ella. ―A Ted le han cogido mucho aprecio.

―Pues voy a saludarlas. ―El Genio se levantó de la cama.

―No deberías dormir? ―Charlie le miró con perspicacia divertida.

―No puedo decepcionar a mis fans. ―Sonrió él, y salió de la habitación.

―Ese Ted… No está acostumbrado a que le halaguen tanto.

―No hace falta que me lo digas. ―Sonrió ella. ―Os habéis adaptado bien? Todo en orden?

―Oh, sí. Todo es perfecto. No hacía falta que os tomárais tantas molestias.

―Entre compañeros, todo es poco. ―Se sentó en la cama junto a él. ―De dónde sois?

―Ted es de una isla algo lejana. Vivía con un pueblo... Los llamados Nativs.

―No he oído hablar de ellos. No me gusta demasiado la geografía. —Sonrió —Y tú?

―Yo soy de aquí. Vivía en la parte Sur de la Isla, cerca del castillo, en un pueblecito llamado _Hope_.

―Sí, ya sé cual es. Mmh…He ido un par de veces pero nunca te he visto.

―Tampoco yo a ti. ―Sonrió.

―Es posible. ―Dejó escapar una risita. ―El mundo es un pañuelo. Y aún así, las personas parecemos agujas en un pajar.

―Sí, eso parece.

Reinó el silencio entre ambos y, un par de veces, sus miradas se cruzaron de reojo, con alguna sonrisa por medio. De fondo, las risas de Ted y sus nuevas admiradoras, que resonaban en el pasillo.

―Bueno… ―Jenny rompió el silencio con expresión distraída. ―Tal vez será mejor que me vaya. Debes descansar.

―S-sí, claro. Oye, yo… ―La palabra se le ahogó en la garganta cuando los labios de Jenny le besaron en la mejilla.

―Buenas noches. ―Susurró ella, y salió de la habitación dejando al chico medio atontado.

Charlie se tocó la mejilla con los dedos. Aquel beso había dejado un pequeño rastro caliente que le hizo sacar el aire contenido en los pulmones.

―Vaya... ―Cuando logró recuperarse de su hipnosis, Ted entró tan contento y se metió en su cama.

―Buenas noches. ―Dijo, mientras apagaba su luz.

―Buenas… noches. ―Charlie apagó la suya con lentitud y se estiró en la cama.

El sueño no tardó en apoderarse de sus párpados, pero antes de _caer en los brazos de_ _Morfeo_, se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Ni siquiera se había acordado de pensar en su hermana o en Rayman. A saber dónde estarían. Tal vez no habrían tenido tanta suerte… Y si estaban en peligro? El cansancio no le dio tiempo a contestar esas preguntas. Charlie se durmió con la imagen de su hermana en la mente.

"Ojalá esté bien" Pensó.


	20. La Piedra de las Esperanzas

Bueno, un capítulo más. Hoy sucederá algo importante. Muy importante. Extravagantemente importante. Y espero que os guste... Bueno, no lo que pasa, sino el capítulo. Esto... si podéis enviarme algún reviewito para saber lo que pensáis de la historia por el momento... os lo agradecería. En fín, nada más por ahora. Leed y que tengáis un buen día!

* * *

_**20. **__**La Piedra de las Esperanzas**_

―Os esperaba. ―La Reina avanzó a paso lento y majestuoso hacia Rayman y los otros.

―Vos… sois Zoebelle, verdad?

―Pft! Qué pregunta más tonta ―Henchman 1.000 estaba nervioso pero su lengua no se habría detenido ni aunque se la cortaran.

―En efecto; soy la Reina Zoebelle. Y vosotros sois los valientes que se han adentrado en mi territorio. ―Sonrió. ―Pobres ineptos. Desconocéis completamente el lío en el que os habéis metido.

―Lo conocemos bien. ―Rayman se puso firme. ―Estamos aquí por un asunto muy serio. Toda la gente de la Isla podría estar en peligro de muerte.

―Lo sé, pero si tomáis lo que habéis venido a buscar, el peligro será mayor.

―No lo creo. ―Continuó serio. ―Ahora dénos la Piedra, por favor.

Zoebelle dejó ir una carcajada que resonó en toda la sala como el eco en las montañas.

―Venís aquí, entráis en mi bosque, os alimentáis de mis plantas, usáis las ramas de mis árboles para quemarlas en el fuego, aún las amenazas no os retiráis, y además obligáis a mis súbditos a obedeceros. Y tenéis la impertinencia de exigir que os dé mi tesoro más preciado?

―La necesitamos.

―El bosque también la necesita. ―Hizo una pausa ―Debo admitir que admiro vuestro valor. Habéis logrado llegar hasta mí sin morir. Ni siquiera algún rasguño. Y vuestras intenciones… parecen nobles.

―Lo son.

―Tal vez las tuyas, joven Rayman, pero no la de tus compañeros. Sí, se tu nombre. ―Contestó al ver su expresión. ―Y también te conozco bien. De la misma forma que conozco a cada uno de vosotros. Sé vuestros miedos, vuestras alegrías, vuestras penas…vuestros sueños. Conozco la situación que se vive fuera del bosque. Barbaguda ha llegado muy lejos, pero no tiene suficiente con esclavizar la Isla, sino que además quiere hacerlo con todo el mundo.

―Por esa razón hemos venido. Queremos salvar a esa gente…

―No. Tú y tu amiga la queréis salvar. Pero ellos… ―Señaló a los Robots ―Sólo quieren obedecer a su Señor.

―Es cierto. ―Hierro se adelantó a Rayman ―Este muchacho quiere hacer mucho pero no podrá… ―Lo miró de reojo ―porque el Almirante matará a sus amigos si no le lleva la Piedra. Así pues, ya nos la está dando.

―Siempre tan severo, mi buen Hierro. Sin embargo, noto cierto resquemor en tu interior. Tal vez no es al Almirante a quien te gustaría servir… o si? ―Sonrió con picardía.

―Se lo advierto. ―La amenazó. ― No me haga enfadar o…

―O qué? Estáis en mi territorio. ―Ella levantó el mentón con aire superior ―A menos que yo os lo permita, no saldréis vivos de esta.

―Tiene razón. ―Rayman le habló a Hierro en voz baja. ―Recuerda la maldición. Aquel hombre que logró escapar del bosque murió de una forma muy desgraciada. No me extrañaría que nos esperara algo similar si nos atrevemos a forzarla.

―Veo que tienes sentido común. ―Dijo ella. ―Es cierto. Yo maldije a aquel hombre. Como vosotros, logró llegar hasta mí. Quiso robarme la Piedra y lo acabó pagando muy caro. Soy famosa por ello. ―Rió.

―Y tan importante es esa joya como para acabar de esa forma con una vida humana? ―Raygirl se colocó junto a Hierro.

―De hecho ―Empezó la Reina ―La Piedra de las Esperanzas, como vosotros la llamáis, tiene tanto poder que, con ella, se podría llegar a dominar el Mundo entero. Incluso se dice que es capaz hasta de dar o quitar la vida. Es como… la fuente de la eterna juventud, pero más poderosa.

―Quitar la vida? ―Exclamaron al unísono.

―Os dais cuenta ahora de la importancia de los hechos? ―Prosiguió Zoebelle. ―La Piedra tiene poderes inimaginables. Puede matar, aunque también puede otorgar la vida… si se usa bien. Yo soy la guardiana de esa joya tan única y vosotros no sois más que intrusos en mi campo, aunque, antes de morir, dejaré que la veáis; sólo una vez antes de que vuestros ojos no vuelvan a ver la luz del Sol.

La Reina elevó los brazos y la sala se llenó de luz. La esfera de fuego que había en el centro dejó de brillar, dejando al descubierto una burbuja cristalina y rosada. Aquella esfera empezó a abrirse como si fuera una caja y un rayo luminoso salió de su interior con todas las miradas puestas en ella.

De repente, Rayman reaccionó. Bongo se lo había dicho bien claro. "_No miréis directamente a lo que vuestros ojos deseen ver, o lo lamentaréis_"

―No miréis la luz! ―Se abalanzó sobre Raygirl y le tapó los ojos.

―Qué haces?!

―Salvarte!

Ambos cayeron al suelo después de que la caja se abriera por completo y estallara en una explosión de luz que lo inundó todo antes de desaparecer.

Hierro y Henchman 1.000 lograron cubrirse también los ojos a tiempo pero el resto del grupo sufrió el mal que les estaba destinado.

―Quién ha apagado la luz?! No veo nada! ―Se quejaban unos.

―Mis ojos! No puedo ver! ―Los Robots cayeron de rodillas al suelo, ciegos y desconcertados.

―Qué diablos les has hecho a mis hombres?! ―Hierro estaba horrorizado. Ninguno de los veintidós soldados había logrado salvar su vista.

―Todo aquel que tenga la osadía de ver la Piedra lo pagará. Eso ya lo sabéis. Era una prueba que debíais pasar. Cualquiera habría caído. ―Sonrió con crueldad.

―Rayman ha sido más inteligente. ―Henchman 1.000 le miró con sudor en la cara y luego se dirigió a Hierro ―Si no llega a ser por él, nosotros también…

―Cállate! ―El Robot miró rabioso a Zoebelle ―Dónde está la Piedra?!

―La tenéis delante.

Hierro miró la burbuja abierta. Mejor dicho, ya no existía burbuja alguna, pero sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en una roca cristalina y blanca, con una incrustación de oro y plata que la rodeaba y que deslumbraba con tal intensidad que no parecía una simple joya. En su interior parecía como si los colores del Arco Iris se movieran, como si estuvieran vivos.

Zoebelle tomó la Piedra con sus manos y la acarició con posesión.

―Entonces…existe. ―Raygirl había perdido el aliento y ni siquiera se había percatado de que Rayman ya no se encontraba a su lado.

―Y qué pensabas? Qué era una simple leyenda, muchachita? ―Prosiguió la Reina. ―Jamás deberíais haber llegado hasta aquí. Todo tendría que haber continuado siendo lo mismo; una leyenda que atemoriza a unos y esperanza a otros con sueños inútiles sobre el poder y la riqueza. Desgraciadamente para vosotros… este sueño va a ser vuestra pesadilla final!

La joya comenzó a brillar en sus manos. Las paredes de frío cristal cambiaron de color y se volvieron rojizas y calientes como el fuego. El suelo comenzó a temblar y se abrió en dos como si fuera un pedazo de pan. Bajo sus pies, la lava ardiente de un volcán empezaba a burbujear.

"Esto…lo he visto!" Rayman recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido hacía unas noches. Sin embargo, no era la misma escena que había contemplado. Era cierto que el peligro les amenazaba, pero el lugar de sus sueños no era aquella sala.

Saltó al otro lado con la esperanza de llegar hasta la Reina. No iba a permitir que un simple susto le impidiera llevarse lo que había venido a buscar. Tanto si lo obtenía por las buenas o por las malas.

Zoebelle lo vio llegar y saltar todas las grietas que se abrían a su paso. Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, ella lo lanzó por los aires con su magia.

Raygirl contempló su caída aterrada. El golpe había sido fuerte aunque el muchacho parecía tener todavía fuerzas para levantarse. Decidió dejar a un lado la disputa que habían tenido y corrió a buscarle.

Henchman 1.000 ayudaba a sus colegas a llegar hasta las rocas que todavía no se habían fragmentado. Hierro no sabía que hacer. Por primera vez sentía el miedo en las piernas. Sus circuitos no le respondían y el calor le estaba recalentando el cuerpo por dentro. Su sangre ardía.

Rayman estaba casi de pie cuando su compañera llegó a su lado.

―Hay que llegar hasta la Piedra! ―Le gritó por encima del embrollo que se había formado a su alrededor.

―No hay forma de hacerlo!

―Sí que la hay. ―Rayman la miró a los ojos. ―Pero…

―Rayman…

―Confía en mí!

―Qué pretendes?

El chico se levantó con dificultad y se dio la vuelta.

―Zoebelle! Te propongo un trato!

La situación pareció apaciguarse un poco. La tierra ya no se movía y en el aire reinaba una calma pasajera.

―Te escucho. ―La Reina sonrió con calma.

―Te daré lo que me pidas; cualquier cosa… si a cambio tú nos otorgas la Piedra para que podamos salvar al pueblo.

―Es muy noble la causa por la que me lo ofreces... Pero estás seguro de lo que dices? Estarías dispuesto a darme cualquier cosa por la Piedra?

―Lo que quieras.

―Lo que quiero podría cambiar mucho vuestra situación.

―No me importa. Todo con tal de acabar con esto. Estoy harto de que los inocentes sufran porque el mal avance. Estoy harto de que nadie sea capaz de decir basta. Y estoy harto… de ser el único que puede salvarles… y no hace nada.

―Rayman… ―Raygirl sintió un pinchazo de culpa en el corazón.

―En ese caso, trato hecho. ―Zoebelle extendió las manos con la Piedra mientras Rayman se le acercaba. ―Lo que quiero es… tu vida. ―Aquello llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

―Cómo?!

―Oh, no me interpretes mal; no quiero matarte; tan sólo pienso convertirte en mi servidor. ―Dijo tan tranquila. ―Estarás a mi lado y te convertirás en mi aliado. Tus poderes me serán de gran utilidad. La defensa perfecta.

―Pero yo…

―Dijiste cualquier cosa. Lo tomas o lo dejas? Tienes tu objetivo al alcance de la mano, pero, si lo abandonas ahora, no habrá servido de nada todo el camino. Además… me siento generosa. Si aceptas el pacto liberaré también a tus amigos. Qué me dices?

Rayman todavía no había tocado la Piedra. Se lamió los labios pensativo. Era verdad que la tenía al alcance de la mano. Por fin había logrado encontrarla; La Piedra por la que habían habido tantas disputas y peleas, tantas ambiciones por quererla conseguir… Pero era capaz de ofrecerlo todo por ella? Era su vida lo que estaba en juego. Sentía el nerviosismo de sus compañeros. Todo dependía de un simple roce. Si cogía la Piedra ya podía despedirse de todo... aunque, no era eso lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años? Defender a los débiles y luchar siempre por el bien. Esa era la razón por la que estaba allí; para darle una oportunidad de ganar al bien; a la vida. No valía eso la suya?

Se giró hacia Raygirl con ojos tristes y una media sonrisa.

―Hazme un favor. No te detengas por nada del mundo y libera a toda esa gente. No dejes que Barbaguda se salga con la suya.

―Qué?! ―Gritó ella incrédula.

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, Rayman tocó la Piedra.

Un resplandor cegador volvió a inundar la sala. La risa de Zoebelle resonaba por todos lados. Se levantó una tormenta de viento que comenzó a girar como si fuera un tornado. Rayman desapareció tras él y sólo la Reina se mantuvo todavía presente y sonriente.

―Ahí la tenéis! ―Gritó mientras lanzaba la Piedra al aire. ―Espero que haya valido la pena vuestro sacrificio! Idos ahora que estáis a tiempo! ―Un portal apareció tras los Robots.

Hierro se abalanzó al suelo justo en el momento en que la joya estaba a punto de caer. En el mismo segundo, logró atraparla entre sus manazas con gran alivio.

La Reina continuó riendo aún tras haber desaparecido. El viento era cada vez más fuerte y amenazaba con arrastrarlos a todos.

―Hay que largarse de aquí!

No hizo falta repetir la frase. Henchman 1.000 guió a sus compañeros ciegos hacia la salida y la atravesó a toda prisa. Hierro iba a hacer lo mismo cuando vio a Raygirl. No se había movido ni un centímetro y luchaba contra la fuerza del viento.

―Vamos, niña! Hay que salir de aquí!

―No! ―Gritó ella sin mirarle. ―Tengo que sacar a Rayman!

―No seas tonta! ―Con dificultad, llegó hasta ella. ―No puedes hacer nada por él! Olvídalo!

―No le dejaré aquí! ―Insistió terca

―El portal se cerrará en cualquier momento! ―En efecto, ya empezaba a cerrarse.

―Vete tú!

―Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero…! Tu vida vale más que la de él, ahora! Si no nos vamos moriremos aquí los dos! No voy a dejarte sola!

Raygirl le miró de reojo, con el viento golpeando su cara. Era la primera vez que Hierro le hablaba de aquel modo. Aún así, no podía permitir que Rayman acabara de aquel modo por su culpa. Ella era la que había comenzado toda aquella aventura. Por su estupidez había llevado a su grupo al desastre, a su hermano y a Ted, a una muerte segura en las mazmorras, y a Rayman… lo había enviado a vender su alma por una maldita roca! Aquel sentimiento de culpa no le permitió escoger otra opción.

―Guía a tus hombres! Yo me quedo! ―Fueron sus últimas palabras.

―Como quieras! ―Hierro tendría que haberse ido, pero no era de los que se rendían con tanta facilidad. En vez de eso, cogió a Raygirl por la cintura, se la cargó a la espalda como si fuera un saco de harina, y saltó corriendo el portal, que ya estaba a punto de cerrarse.

* * *

―Suéltame! Maldito monigote de hojalata! Te digo que me sueltes! ―Raygirl pataleaba entre lágrimas de rabia; impotente ante la fuerza del Pirata.

―Por poco! ―Henchman 1.000 corrió hacia ellos. ―Se puede saber qué hacíais?!

―La estúpida no quería venir. ―Hierro soltó a Raygirl en el suelo después de que ella le diera una patada en el pecho.

―Porqué lo has hecho?! ―Le gritó con el rostro enrojecido y húmedo.

―Te piensas que habrías podido hacer algo por tu amigo? La bruja te habría hecho añicos antes de que pudieras gritar "Socorro". Él ya no está. Y más vale que te acostumbres.

―Me niego a escuchar una palabra más de tu bocaza, maldito cobarde! Podríamos salvarle, pero tú prefieres llevarle la Piedra a Barbaguda para que esté contento! Ese desgraciado ni siquiera te ha recompensado nunca por tus esfuerzos! Siempre sirviéndole, y ni una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento!

―Él no me debe nada! Soy un soldado! Mi deber consiste en obedecerle!

―Y qué me dices de la libertad?! Eres su esclavo! Igual que todos ellos! ―Señaló a los piratas ciegos que se quejaban, echados en el suelo. ―Nunca serán libres por culpa del que crees tu Señor!

―Ignorante! Un Robot no tiene derecho a la libertad! Siempre ha de estar dispuesto a obedecer a su superior! Esa es la ley del Robot! Barbaguda nos creó!

―Y quién le creó a él?! Fue un humano quien creó a esa bestia, seguro! Y ahora, es la máquina la que manda sobre el hombre!

―Y así debe ser! ―Lo dijo con un tono tan severo que la hizo callar. ―Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en proteger a una humana como tú. Los humanos lo tenéis todo y nunca lo apreciáis. Estáis vivos por naturaleza; nadie ha tenido que enchufaros a un conector o insertaros una batería. Podéis olfatear, ver, tocar, sentir, oír y saborear lo que gustéis sin ninguna dificultad. No necesitáis sensores artificiales que os hagan inteligentes. Ni siquiera…! ―Respiró hondo ―No sabéis lo que es para alguien no poder demostrar lo que siente. Ni tan sólo saberlo. Carecer de todo sentimiento, de emociones… de un corazón. Un Robot jamás podrá tener lo que vosotros tenéis, y, sin embargo, os mantenéis en vuestros deseos estúpidos de una vida más cómoda y sin sentido. Vosotros, que lo tenéis todo. Qué puedo decir entonces? Me encantaría saber lo que es tener ganas de matar. Me programaron para eso. Pero jamás sabré lo que es porque sólo obedezco a una orden programada. Nunca lo haré por propia conciencia.

Raygirl había perdido las ganas de gritar. Sus ojos miraban los del soldado con tristeza. Jamás había pensado lo que era la vida de un Robot. Tan simple de ver y tan difícil de pensar. El corazón le dolía. Sus palabras no habían hecho más que herirle. Incluso sin tener corazón, él podía sentir una insinuación de lo que era el dolor emocional.

Los otros Piratas habían dejado de lamentarse. Las palabras de su superior los habían dejado también mudos. Incluso Henchman 1.000, por primera vez, sentía un respeto importante hacia Hierro.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos. ―Dijo éste de repente en tono neutro. ―Levantáos. Pongámonos en marcha.

Los Robots fueron marchando por el camino, guiados para no tropezar con nada, y agradecidos de volver a casa.

Hierro hizo ademán de seguirles pero se detuvo un instante para mirar a Raygirl, quien también le miraba con ojos llorosos.

―Siento mucho todo esto... ―Dijo ella con voz entrecortada. ―pero no voy a ir con vosotros.

―Tú…

―No te preocupes más por mí. ―Le cortó. ―Podéis llevarle la Piedra a Barbaguda. El Mundo se destruirá por fin. ―Sonrió entre lágrimas ―Pero yo ya no estaré ahí para verlo.

―…

―Iré con Rayman. Le salvaré yo sola ―Contestó tras el silencio de él ―o moriré en el intento. Espero que los Robots tengáis un futuro más próspero que los humanos.

―Es esa tu decisión? ―Le preguntó con seriedad.

―Sí.

―Tu hermano también morirá. ―Le recordó el Pirata.

―Lo sé. Pero ya nada me importa. ―Contestó llorando, todavía con una sonrisa en la boca.

―Adiós entonces. ―Hierro giró la cara y siguió a su grupo.

―Adiós. ―El susurro se perdió con la brisa del amanecer. El grupo se separaba por fin y el Mundo iba a ser destruido.

Raygirl se secó las lágrimas y clavó la mirada en dirección al círculo de Rosas.

"Le salvaré yo sola…o moriré en el intento"

Y avanzó por el camino hasta tocar los rosales.


	21. Te quiero

Siento esta supertardanza. Espero que no os haya resultado demasiado larga, aunque así talvez os he dado un ratito para respirar. je je. u Bueno, en este capítulo puse mucho empeño. La tensión me mataba pero lo hice tan bien como pude. Espero que os guste. Y si podéis ir enviándome algun review os lo agradecería. Vale os dejo, hasta la semana que viene.

_**21.Te quiero**_

Raygirl atravesó el rosal tal y como había hecho antes. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de frustración le inundó los sentidos cuando no sucedió nada. Sus pies no se habían movido de sitio. El círculo de rosas había perdido su magia.

La muchacha cayó se rodillas al suelo. Las piernas se le habían debilitado por este fracaso. No comía nada desde hacía algunos días y estaba sucia y cansada. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Rendida, acabó por ceder a sus rodillas y se estiró en el suelo, con el rostro acariciado por la hierba fresca de la mañana.

―Todo es por mi culpa. Charlie… Mamá, Papá… Ted… La gente del pueblo…Rayman. Todos morirán por mi culpa. ―Sollozó con desesperación. ―No… no volveré a verles. Nunca.

* * *

Bongo Hoja de Ortiga estaba echándose una siestecita a la sombra de un árbol cuando una ardilla le cogió el sombrero para despertarlo.

―Eh! Devuélveme mi gorro!

El animal salió corriendo con el sombrero en la boca y el duende le siguió.

―Para! Te digo que me lo devuelvas! Hace nada que lo he lavado en el río; me lo vas a ensuciar!

Cuando el animalito se detuvo, Bongo se le echó encima.

―Ya te tengo! Te voy a…! ―Pero levantó las orejas al oír un sollozo.

Miró hacia el círculo de rosas y vio a la muchacha tendida en el suelo.

―Ay, por todas las Hadas! ―Se olvidó del sombrero y de la ardilla y voló veloz hacia Raygirl. ―Tú eres… La chica que iba con aquellos salvajes! ―Ella levantó la vista. ―Oh, muchacha! Qué haces aquí? Dónde están los otros?

―Yo… Ellos… Rayman…―Gimió entre sollozos.

―Oye, despacito. Tranquilízate. Qué ha pasado?

Raygirl agarró a Bongo con un puño.

―Tu maldita Reina se ha llevado a Rayman para convertirlo en su sirviente! Los Robots han ido a llevarle la Piedra a Barbaguda y el Mundo acabará en pocos días!

―Vale, vale! Ya lo entiendo, pero déjame; por favor! ―Ella lo dejó ir y se sentó con las rodillas en el suelo y las manos juntas.

―El círculo de Rosas ya no es un portal.

―Si pasasteis por el círculo de rosas, significa que ella os lo permitió. No creo que puedas hacerlo sin su permiso.

―Pero tengo que rescatar a Rayman!

―Si la Reina le tiene preso, ya no puedes hacer nada. Y aunque pudieras llegar hasta él, ya no podrías escapar. Ella tiene más poder. Además… si los soldados tienen la Piedra… significa que la habéis cambiado por algo. No es así?

―Sí. Rayman se ofreció a entregarse a si mismo si nos la daba. Pero me hizo prometerle que lucharía por salvar a la gente… Le he fallado. He dejado que Hierro se la llevara y, por eso, todos morirán cuando Barbaguda la tenga en su poder. ―Se secó las lágrimas con el dobladillo de la camisa. ―Tienes…tienes que ayudarme. Eres el único que puede llevarme hasta la Reina. Tal vez si logro salvar a Rayman… estaremos a tiempo de evitar esa catástrofe.

―Yo? Sólo soy un duendecillo. Ya he hecho suficiente por vosotros y la Reina me lo ha perdonado, después de todo. Quieres que me arriesgue otra vez a que me castigue?

―Por favor. ―Lo miró con ojos suplicantes. ―Es nuestra única esperanza.

―No me gusta. Sé que acabaré mal.

―Por favor! ―Repitió constante.

―Está bien! Intentaré llevarte hasta tu amigo, pero por lo que más quieras; deja de mirarme con esa cara de cordero degollado!

Ella sonrió.

―Gracias, gracias! Muchas gracias! ―Y lo cogió de nuevo para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

―Puaj! ―Se quejó.

* * *

Bongo condujo a Raygirl por el Bosque Mágico. Era un lugar digno de ver, pero el tiempo no les permitía parar ni siquiera para beber agua.

Al poco rato llegaron a un claro de suelo verde y plano.

―Aquí lo tenemos. El Círculo del Duende.

―Eh?

La muchacha vio un círculo de tréboles que rodeaban un tronco muy extraño. La parte superior tenía forma de cuenco, pero era pura madera, y la parte inferior la formaban sus raíces, bien enterradas en el suelo.

―Es como el Círculo de Rosas, pero algo más complejo. No basta con atravesarlo; necesita un proceso.

―Y cuál es?

―Te lo enseñaré. Ves el tronco? Dentro, se esconde el polvo de duende. Una sustancia mágica que usamos nosotros para transportarnos junto a la Reina. Primero, debes entrar en el círculo y colocarte junto al cuenco. Metes la mano izquierda en él, coges el polvo y lo mantienes cerrado en un puño. Debes pronunciar tu deseo de transportarte; decir en voz alta a dónde quieres ir… y lanzar con todas tus fuerzas el polvo por encima de ti. El resto vendrá solo. Pero recuerda; una vez dentro del Mundo de Zoebelle, sólo podréis abandonarlo si ella no os lo impide.

―Gracias! ―Le escuchó decir a ella antes de que el polvo la hiciera desaparecer.

―No lo sé… Tal vez haya alguna sorpresa. ―Murmuró Bongo.

* * *

Raygirl flotaba en el aire, su alrededor era como un universo vacío pero luminoso, de un color azul turquesa muy hermoso. A su alrededor se movían pequeñas esferas de luz que bailaban, juguetonas, en el aire.

Abajo, como si hubiera estado viajando por un túnel, Raygirl divisó una luz blanca que se fue haciendo más intensa conforme iba acercándose. Cerró los ojos antes de tocar suelo y, al abrirlos, se vio en un lugar extraño, igual que el túnel por el que había venido, pero de color rosado y púrpura. Parecía estar flotando en una dimensión diferente, pero sus pies notaban el suelo bajo sus pies, aunque no lo viera. El espacio estaba vacío. No había ningún objeto a la vista ni ninguna puerta. Sin embargo…

―Bienvenida a mi Mundo.

Raygirl se dio la vuelta hacia aquella voz. Zoebelle estaba sentada en un trono de hojas y flores. Al levantarse, el asiento desapareció por arte de magia.

―Eres valiente, y tienes una fuerza de voluntad admirable. Es una lástima que no te sirva de mucho.

―Ahórrate las burlas! He venido a buscar a Rayman ―Dijo con firmeza.

La Reina se echó a reír.

―De verdad? Bueno, no creo que abandones tus intenciones. Está bien; por qué... no se lo dices tú misma?

―Cómo?

El chico apareció de la nada. No se le veían los ojos porque el pelo se los tapaba. Aún así, parecía serio y desprendía unas vibraciones muy extrañas.

―Rayman, nuestra invitada ha venido a verte. ―Le dijo ella ―Por qué no la saludas? ―Sonrió con maldad.

―Rayman… Rayman, soy yo. No puedo permitir que te quedes aquí. He venido para llevarte a ca…

Pero sus palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta cuando él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos! Ya no eran los mismos que ella conocía. El color amarillo intenso y las pupilas rojas bastaron para hacerle entender a la muchacha que Rayman ya no era el que estaba frente a ella.

―Qué le has hecho, maldita bruja?!

―Yo? Debo recordarte que se convirtió en mi esclavo por propia voluntad? Vosotros ya tenéis la Piedra. Ese ha sido el precio de vuestra tozudez. Y ahora… ya no hay vuelta atrás.

―No…No dejaré que lo sea! Él no!

―Creía que habías aprendido que no debías levantarme la voz. Lo siento por ti; empezaba a sentir cierta compasión por tu ignorancia mortal. Pero eso ya no importa. Morirás. ―Miró a Rayman un instante y le acercó los labios al oído ―Enséñale a esta insolente lo que hacemos con los intrusos.

El muchacho sonrió con malicia. Incluso sus dientes parecían haberse vuelto más afilados. Sus manos formaron una gran esfera de energía. Su potencia era diez veces más fuerte que la de las que acostumbraba a crear. Si bien había perdido conciencia de si mismo, había ganado poder.

―Atrapa esto! ―Lanzó la esfera con todas sus fuerzas hacia Raygirl quien la vio venir con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus piernas no respondían y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Estaba completamente paralizada. La bala se aproximó peligrosamente. En pocos segundos le impactaría.

―No! ―Raygirl notó la fuerza de un brazo que la sujetó por detrás y que la empujó fuera de la trayectoria de aquel globo de energía, que estalló al chocar contra una pared invisible.

―Oh, por todos los chips! Llego a tardar un segundo más y…

―Hierro! ―Exclamó boquiabierta.

―A mala hora te dejé marchar, muchacha.

―Qué haces aquí?! Creía que…!

―Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego. Ahora levántate. ―Le dio la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

―Vaya, vaya. El hombre de hojalata ha decidido venir a buscar a Dorothy a la choza del Mago de Oz? ―La Reina rió por lo bajo.

―Cáyese! Sus jueguecitos han acabado. Entréguenos al chico y nadie saldrá herido.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

―Ja! Y me vienes con exigencias?

―Sí, y yo también se lo reclamo! ―Henchman 1.000 aterrizó junto a Raygirl.

―Tú también?

―No creerías que iba a permitir que este se llevase todo el mérito, verdad? ―Miró a Hierro de reojo.

―Tres contra uno? Me parece bien, aunque no tenéis demasiadas posibilidades.

―Cáyese, ya, vieja bruja!

―Os haré tragar vuestras palabras! ―Zoebelle miró a Rayman ―Acaba con ellos de una vez!

―Cobarde! ―Le gritó la muchacha.

Rayman corrió hacia ellos con dos esferas creadas en sus manos. Las lanzó y volvió a crear de nuevas.

―Será mejor que nos dispersemos! ―Los tres salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas.

A Rayman no le importó aquel contratiempo; le divertía perseguir a sus presas. Se decidió primero por Raygirl, a quien creyó la más débil. La muchacha corría con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez le tenía más cerca. Sintió como una esfera le rozaba el pelo. Por suerte, no salió herida. Pero sus piernas cansadas se entrelazaron y tropezó, con tan mala fortuna que no pudo levantarse a tiempo. Otra esfera cayó a su lado y a poco estuvo de tocarla.

Rayman se detuvo a pocos metros de ella. La chica se arrastró con miedo hacia atrás pero su temor se acentuó cuando tocó una pared con la espalda. El muchacho sonrió. Sabía que la tenía acorralada. Creó una última esfera de energía. El juego ya había llegado a su fin.

―Rayman, por favor! Recuerda quién eres! No somos enemigos!

―Es inútil que lo intentes. ―La cortó él ―Yo ya no soy de los tuyos. Prepárate para morir.

Levantó la bomba en el aire. Cuando iba a descargarla sobre ella, Raygirl gritó de pánico. Hierro se abalanzó sobre Rayman y le tiró al suelo. La esfera cayó y explotó por sí sola. Ambos empezaron una pelea. Rayman forcejaba por librarse de Hierro y éste intentaba por todos los medios inmovilizarle el cuerpo.

―Estate quieto! ―El Robot ya no sabía por donde sujetarlo.

―Suéltame o lo lamentarás! En cuanto logre quitarte de en medio te mataré!

―Esa frase es mía! ―Ninguno soltaba al otro.

―Si no los separamos ambos acabarán muy mal. ―Henchman 1.000 los miraba inquieto.

―Ya está bien! Sal de encima… mío! ―De repente, Rayman le dio una patada a Hierro y lo lanzó al suelo con una fuerza que no había usado hasta entonces. El Robot cayó de cabeza y sufrió un derrame de aceite cerebral, lo cual le hizo perder el conocimiento.

―Ay, Dios! ―Henchman 1.000 estaba pálido como un fantasma.

Rayman se levantó jadeando del esfuerzo pero su sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. Henchman 1.000 sería el siguiente; se dijo a si mismo. Y le clavó los ojos con sumo deseo destructor.

De pronto, a Raygirl le vino a la cabeza lo que había dicho Zoebelle sobre la Piedra. Daría la vida o la muerte dependiendo de las manos en las que se encontrara. Si eso era cierto, tal vez podría combatir la magia de la misma Guardiana.

―Henchman! Dónde está la Piedra de las Esperanzas?!

―La… la tenía Hierro en su ropa!

Rayman desvió la mirada de Henchman 1.000 a Raygirl y luego al soldado tendido en el suelo. La tentación de matar al Robot era grande pero sería mejor acabar primero con la pesada de la muchacha.

Sonrió al ver la rapidez con que Raygirl corría hacia Hierro y rebuscaba entre sus ropas.

―Ya la tengo! ―La chica tenía el rostro iluminado, pero, al ver aparecer a Rayman frente a ella como un fantasma, borró aquella sonrisa.

Él le dio un golpe y la tiró al suelo con tal impulso que acabó arrastrada unos metros. La Piedra voló por los aires y cayó lejos de su alcance.

―Te mataré, amiga. ―Y se le abalanzó encima. Le agarró la garganta y ella intentó apartarlo.

―Basta! No…no me dejas respirar!

―Creías que seríamos amigos eternamente? ―Le dijo mientras sonreía con crueldad. ―Tú me traicionaste. No has sido más que una inútil.

―No…tuve…opción…­―Cada vez le costaba más respirar y sus fuerzas amenazaban con abandonarla.

―Mentira! No eres más que una traidora!

―Rayman…

―Muere!

Justo cuando ya quedaba poco para que la ahogara, Henchman 1.000 se armó de valor y corrió hacia la Piedra.

Rayman sintió el movimiento a sus espaldas y abandonó a la muchacha para enfrentarse al Robot. Como un rayo, se plantó frente a Henchman 1.000.

―Tu viaje acaba aquí, amigo mío. ―Con una esfera lo estampó contra la pared. Henchman 1.000 quedó desecho, casi muerto, según creyó el muchacho.

Zoebelle reapareció en la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miró con desprecio a Raygirl, quien había tenido tiempo de moverse un poco, aun con mucha dificultad. Luego se dirigió hacia Rayman, que la saludó con una reverencia y le besó la mano en tono servidor.

―Ya casi he acabado el trabajo, mi Señora.

―Excelente. ―Le acarició la barbilla con tentadora dulzura ―Ahora, mi preciado aliado… acaba con ella.

Raygirl se estremeció. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Rayman se le acercaba a paso lento y amenazador. Ya no podría ver nunca más su rostro alegre ni abrazarle cuando estuviera triste. Jamás volvería a contemplarlo mientras dormía, ni a sentir aquel olor tan dulce que desprendían sus cabellos. La historia quedaría aquí. Todo acabaría de una vez y Barbaguda, aún sin Piedra, habría ganado la partida, después de todo.

―Rayman…

―Se acabó, Raygirl. ―Preparó una esfera

―Por favor, Rayman… ―Susurró casi sin voz.

―Ahora vas a morir! ―Elevó su arma, la miró por última vez; se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia, y…

―Rayman…! Te quiero!

El eco de su voz fue seguido por el silencio absoluto, y, entonces, algo sucedió segundos antes de que Rayman dejara escapar la esfera.

La Piedra de las Esperanzas estalló en un aura de luz extensiva que lo envolvió todo de blanco. Las paredes de aquel lugar quedaron hechas a añicos y desaparecieron tras la luz. No sabría explicar lo que ocurrió exactamente. Nadie podría. Tan solo se podía ver esa luz. Un estallido rápido y poderoso que silenció todo sonido posible y lo derrumbó todo. Casi parecía que hubiese desintegrado el espacio, pero era difícil de imaginar que una luz tan pura y bella, que ni siquiera producía miedo, hubiese hecho tal cosa.

Cuando cesó, la estancia había desaparecido. Raygirl estaba tendida en el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Rayman a su lado, también inconsciente.

Se incorporó con rapidez y, al mirar a su alrededor, descubrió que se encontraba en el Círculo de Rosas. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en aquel círculo. Las Rosas rojas se habían convertido en blancas y brillaban como joyas. La hierba parecía más verde y los alrededores del Círculo habían experimentado una transformación impresionante. Todo era más bello de lo que había sido antes.

Henchman 1.000 y Hierro también estaban tirados en el suelo. Sin embargo, éste último ya no perdía aceite, y Henchman 1.000 volvía a estar como antes. Incluso sus ropajes parecían nuevos, y sus cuerpos relucían como recién pulidos.

―Qué diablos…? ―Raygirl vio la Piedra de las Esperanzas flotando por encima de su cabeza. Ésta bajó hasta ella y se dejó coger por sus manos. ―Esto ha sido obra de…

―No habría podido ser de otra manera. ―Escuchó tras ella.

Al girar la vista, vio a Zoebelle. Estaba sentada la rama de un árbol, con un vestido blanco y sus delicadas alas, que le daban un aspecto angelical. Su rostro era amable y sus ojos ya no mantenían esa frialdad que los caracterizaba.

La muchacha se levantó de repente.

―No temas. ―Dijo la Reina en tono tranquilizador ―Ahora ya ha pasado todo.

―Qué…qué quiere decir con eso?

―Quiero decir que la Piedra ha dictado la sentencia final. ―Suspiró. ―Los seres humanos sois increíbles; parecéis poca cosa, pero vuestro poder es mucho mayor de lo que creía.

―Qué poder?

―El de los sentimientos. ―Ella entonces comprendió. Zoebelle prosiguió. ―El compañerismo, la amistad, el amor… Son sentimientos tan fuertes que pueden atravesar cualquier obstáculo. Rayman mismo fue muy valiente al dar su vida por vosotros. Y tú también lo fuiste al querer arriesgarlo todo por salvarle. Incluso los Robots han aprendido lo que es el compañerismo. ―Y miró a los dos adormecidos ―La Piedra sintió las vibraciones de tus sentimientos cuando Rayman te iba a atacar, y reaccionó. Por esa razón estáis todavía con vida.

―Pero Rayman es aún su esclavo...

―No. ―Negó con la cabeza ―Cuando se quebró la Dimensión, también se rompió la maldición que pesaba sobre él. ―Lo miró con ojos tiernos. ―Pobre muchacho, debe de estar agotado.

―Entonces… somos libres?

Zoebelle no dijo nada pero le mostró una afable sonrisa, a la que ella respondió de igual forma. Se miró las manos. La Piedra brillaba entre sus dedos.

―Esto… la joya…

―Lleváosla. ―Dijo la Reina.

―Cómo dice?

―Yo soy la Guardiana de la Piedra, pero no controlo sus decisiones. Esta joya es como si tuviera vida propia. Si ha permitido que me vencierais es porque os ha elegido como a sus nuevos portadores. Y…siendo ese su deseo, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Además ―Sonrió con picardía ―jamás me había topado con nadie capaz de ganarme. El esfuerzo lo vale.

―Mmh… Yo… No sé si debería…

―Usadla con fines nobles… y todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura de que podréis salvar a toda esa gente de la que me hablasteis.

―Sí. ―Los ojos de Raygirl brillaban de emoción. ―Lo haremos.

La Reina asintió con la cabeza y, con la suave brisa que apareció en aquel momento, su cuerpo fue desapareciendo, poco a poco, como lo que se esfuma lentamente tras la niebla.

Raygirl se sentía esperanzada y feliz. Por fin podrían llevar el asunto a buen puerto.

Sintió a Rayman quejándose de la cabeza a sus espaldas y fue a su lado con aire inseguro. Se acordaría de todo lo que había sucedido?

―Te…encuentras bien? ―Le preguntó.

―Raygirl? Qué…qué ha pasado?

―No lo recuerdas?

―Si lo recordara no te lo preguntaría, no crees?

―De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?

―No creo que haga falta repetírtelo. No, no me acuerdo de nada!

Se notaba que no estaba muy centrado, pero a ella eso le servía bien. Si no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, su secreto estaba a salvo. Aún así, la felicidad de ver que era el mismo de siempre era tan grande que incluso podría habérselo dicho de nuevo sin vacilar. Abrumada por esa felicidad, Raygirl se le lanzó a los brazos.

―Me alegro tanto de que hayas recuperado la identidad!

―Ey, pero qué haces?! No estabas... enojada conmigo?

―Jamás podría enfadarme contigo. ―Le susurró al oído.

Rayman quedó algo ruborizado por la proximidad de su amiga, pero hizo lo posible por parecer firme y se levantó sin ni siquiera mirarla. Aún en el fondo y sin quererlo admitir, le agradó el gesto de ella.

―Tienes la Piedra?! ―Se dio cuenta al ver el objeto entre sus manos ―Cómo…?

―Es una larga historia. ―Dijo ella sin darle demasiada importancia. ―Ya te la contaré.

En ese momento, Hierro y Henchman 1.000 comenzaron a moverse.

―Oh, mi cabeza. ―Se quejó éste. ―Qué…ha pasado? Dónde estamos?

Raygirl se encontró que la miraban con expresión interrogante.

―Dónde está la bruja?

―Será mejor que os lo cuente de camino al castillo. ―Sonrió ella.


	22. La Historia de Jenny Ancel

Hola... perdón, perdón, perdóoooon! Siento haber tardado tanto! Los exámenes, los trabajos... estoy en segundo curso, segundo semestre y segunda depresión desde que lo he empezado! No paro de hacer deberes y me cuesta tanto sacar el tiempo de algun sitio... Siento no haber podido colgar el capítulo hasta hoy. Espero que no hayáis perdido el interés por eso. Bueno, os dejo con el 22. Y como recompensa os pondré otro más, el 23. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Confío en que os guste este capítulo. La situación entre Charlie y Jenny me lleva loca, me encanta!! XD A leer! (Y yo a escribir, que ya me he apalancado bastante. )

**_22.La historia de Jenny Ancel_**

Charlie se despertó con gran apetito. Aún con lo que había engullido la noche anterior, su estomago no estaba del todo satisfecho.

Saltó del lecho y caminó sigiloso hacia la puerta. Ted todavía dormía. Salió sin hacer ruido y se encontró en el pasillo. Todo estaba tranquilo y oscuro. En su interior, su corazón se deleitaba por un rayo de Sol. Tal vez podría salir a echar un vistazo más tarde.

La base de los _Inverted Pirates_ concentraba todo su movimiento en el gran comedor. La gente almorzaba con ganas, recargando las fuerzas para las tareas programadas.

Charlie se detuvo en la entrada y observó lo lleno que estaba el comedor. Había mesas largas colocadas de forma paralela a las paredes laterales y todo quedaba dispuesto como un gran comedor de colegio.

―Buenos días. ―Jenny apareció de repente con su mejor sonrisa, de dientes blancos y brillantes.

―Buenos días.

―Qué tal has dormido? ―Preguntó con carita inocente.

―Muy…muy bien. ―Disimuló un bostezo ―Hacía tiempo que no descansaba así.

―Me alegro de que lo digas. Estaba a punto de almorzar… Quieres acompañarme?

―Por supuesto! Hum. ―Se percató del entusiasmo con que lo había dicho y lo intentó disimulas; aunque Jenny ya se había dado cuenta de ello y volvió a premiarlo con otra radiante sonrisa.

Una vez sentados, el muchacho tomó un par de tortas de azúcar de una bandeja y comenzó a recobrar las energías.

―Más despacio, tigre! ―Se rió ella. ―Te vas a atragantar. ―Él le dio una tregua al panecillo y tragó lo que quedaba en su boca.

―Están deliciosas ―Dijo ―Nunca había probado algo igual.

―Pues las hacemos nosotros mismos.

―De verdad?

―Sí. Cuando llevas mucho tiempo encerrado bajo tierra aprendes a espabilarte. Hasta que no las comenzamos a hacer, los desayunos eran muy tristes.

―Comprendo.

―Las cocinamos en unos hornos exteriores que hay al otro lado de la montaña y los traemos por una trampilla trasera que siempre nos ha hecho mucho servicio.

―Desde luego, lo tenéis muy bien controlado.

―Faltaría más. Los Robots nos buscan como desesperados. Si hallaran nuestra guarida sería el fin de nuestra preciada libertad. Y quien sabe… si de nuestra vida.

Charlie se sentía algo penoso al recordar a los Piratas. Conocía bien a lo que se refería Jenny con eso de la "preciada libertad". Aquello le hizo pensar un instante en su hermana y en Rayman. No sabía donde se encontraban ni tampoco si todavía vivían. Y sin embargo, qué podía hacer él? Absolutamente nada. Tal y como había estado hasta ahora.

―En qué piensas?

El muchacho recobró conciencia de donde se encontraba al escuchar la voz de su amiga. Los ojos de Jenny se movían juguetones y chispeaban al mismo tiempo; todo acorde con su encantadora sonrisa.

―No, en nada. ―Mintió.

El muchacho estaba incómodo. De repente, sus pensamientos habían cambiado de rumbo y se habían dirigido al recuerdo de la noche anterior. El simple beso en la mejilla que ella le había dado esa noche no le había dejado dormir, ni siquiera un poco; aunque, por fortuna, tampoco le había dejado pensar en asuntos tristes. La magia de aquella chica era increíble; y no necesitaba poderes para usarla.

Charlie la miró un instante. Ella también le estaba mirando.

"Qué es esta sensación?" Pensó inquieto.

Hasta ahora, muchas chicas habían logrado llamarle la atención. De hecho, la gran mayoría habían logrado gustarle. Pero Jenny… Ella era diferente. No necesitaba comportarse como una muchacha interesante para lograr captar su curiosidad. Era como si entre ellos dos existiera una especie de conexión; algo muy fuerte que ni los mismos Piratas podrían romper.

Su corazón estaba revolucionado. Aquellos ojos negros parecían dos piedras preciosas de incalculable valor que lo hipnotizaban y no le dejaban prestar atención a nada más; ni siquiera para acordarse de cómo respirar.

"Un momento!" Su mente estalló entre la confusión de sus sentidos. No sería eso lo que llamaban… Amor?

―Buenos días! ―Gary irrumpió en aquel instante, alegremente, destruyendo, sin saberlo, la magia del momento.

―Buenos…días.

―Cómo habéis dormido el Genio y tú?

―Muy…bien. Gracias. ―Charlie intentó reincorporarse después de disimular el fastidio que le había provocado aquella intromisión.

―Perfecto! ―Prosiguió el otro tan campante ―Por cierto, ahora que formáis parte de esta nuestra gran familia… ―Dijo sonriente ―ya estáis en condiciones de tener un cargo.

―No es demasiado pronto? ―Le interrumpió Jenny ―Al fin y al cabo, sólo hace una noche que están aquí. No creo que sea…

―Oh, te preocupéis por nosotros. ―Se apresuró a decir Charlie ―Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradeceros vuestra hospitalidad. ―Hizo una breve pausa durante la cual Jenny y Gary intercambiaron una mirada ―De verdad. Decidme lo que queréis que haga y estará hecho.

―Bueno, ―Empezó Gary ―me alegro de que te lo tomes así. En verdad, me siento emocionado ―Hizo ver como si se secara una lágrima a modo teatral ―Tu entusiasmo me abruma. Pero tranquilo; no serán tareas difíciles. Ya sabes; recolectar alimentos, recoger agua, leña para el fuego, ayudar a preparar la comida en algunas ocasiones, limpiar un poco, vigilar por si aparecen Robots…En fin. Te aseguro que no estarás solo. Hay muchos haciendo lo susodicho en estos momentos.

―Claro. Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato ―Dijo con entusiasmo.

―Sí… ―Gary quedó pensativo un instante mientras echaba una mirada de reojo a Jenny. ―Tal vez… sería mejor que ella te enseñara lo que tendrás que hacer. ―Sonrió al ver que ella le miraba con desconcierto. ―Yo estoy algo ocupado y… en fin. ―Hizo ademán de irse ―Disfrutad del desayuno. Hoy será un día algo durillo. ―Y marchó riendo.

―No me lo puedo creer! ―Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

―Qué dices?

―Oh, nada. ―Agitó la mano para restarle importancia ―Em…será mejor que acabemos de comer. ―Y centró toda su atención en el plato. Aunque no estaba seguro, Charlie habría jurado ver que sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono carmesí.

"Un día duro?" Pensó mientras sonreía. "Bien al contrario!"

La mañana pasó deprisa. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en busca de leña por los alrededores de la base. Al poco rato hallaron un salto de agua, del que se aprovecharon para obtener el fresco líquido. Todavía había peces que nadaban en el agua. Era sorprendente que la fuerza de los Robots no hubiera llegado todavía a aquellos parajes, pero se agradecía.

Charlie se había olvidado hasta de Ted, y su atención no iba dirigida precisamente al trabajo que le habían encomendado. Sus ojos sólo podían posarse en el dulce rostro de su compañera; en sus cabellos dorados, sus rosadas mejillas, sus cristalinos ojos…su boca. Para él, era como contemplar a un ángel en pleno vuelo.

―Dime una cosa ―Ella habló de repente y lo expulsó de sus fantasías. ―Tienes novia?

―Eh? ―Podría haberle pedido que repitiera la pregunta pero le había pillado tan desprevenido que sus labios no habían podido formar más que un estúpido monosílabo.

―Oh, no me interpretes mal. ―Prosiguió ella ―No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida. Es que…no pareces ser un chico…lo que se dice solitario.

Él sonrió al recobrar el control sobre sí mismo.

―En realidad, antes de que sucediera todo este caos en la Isla… yo jamás había estado solo. Y no; no tengo novia.

―Te queda alguna familia?

―Sí. ―Meneó la cabeza en tono afirmativo. ―Mi hermana, y mis padres… Cuando los Robots asaltaron la Isla, mi pueblo fue de los primeros en ser atacado. Se llevaron a mis padres por un lado, mi hermana desapareció por otro, y yo… a mí me llevaron a un lugar completamente opuesto. Tengo la esperanza de volver a verles…pero no sé si tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo.

―Vaya… Lo siento.

―No, tú no tienes la culpa. ―La miró con ternura ―De hecho, gracias a ti, no me encuentro solo otra vez.

Ella sonrió, pero agachó la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

―Me alegro de que te queden esperanzas. Yo…ya no creo demasiado en eso.

―Por qué? ―Charlie la contempló con cautela.

―Mi familia no es como las otras. Verás, hace muchos años, cuando yo todavía no había nacido, mis padres se habían embarcado en un viaje hacia las tierras del continente vecino, a Eleas. Pero una fuerte tormenta hizo naufragar el barco en el que viajaban. La situación fue muy desgraciada para ellos. Mi hermano mayor…Ryan Ancel, a quien no llegué a conocer, y con solo tres añitos de vida, fue destinado a desaparecer en aquellas aguas turbulentas. Mi madre no pudo hacer nada por protegerle y mi padre no pudo elegir entre salvarla a ella o a él. La decisión era muy difícil. Al final, el mar decidió por ellos. Arrebató a mi hermano de los brazos de mi madre y se esfumó tras la tormenta. Mis padres, desesperados, estuvieron más de un año buscándolo. Al final tuvieron que desistir. Mi hermano se había ido para siempre; aunque nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Luego, al cabo de unos años, mi madre quedó embarazada de nuevo... y a los nueve meses nací yo. Me cuidaron y amaron como a su única hija, y cuando tuve la suficiente edad como para conocer el pasado, me lo explicaron todo.

―Vaya. ―Charlie no quería hablar demasiado. Aquella historia era realmente increíble.

―Por desgracia ―Prosiguió ella ―al poco tiempo de cumplir yo los doce, mi madre cayó muy enferma. Sabía que era mi turno de empezar a crearme como persona, y de hacer lo que ella hacía. Mi padre me prestaba una ayuda muy valiosa. Pero entonces…llegó el día. ―Su rostro se oscureció ―Los Robots llegaron a estas tierras. La resistencia fue inútil. Nuestro pueblo quedó destruido, como ya has visto. Mi padre intentó luchar con ellos pero… pero ellos… ―Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por sus mejillas.

―Tranquila. ―La calmó él.

―Se lo llevaron. Se lo llevaron diciendo que lo iban a horcar. ―Se frotó el pecho con nostalgia ―Yo intenté escapar con mi madre, pero aunque había logrado recuperarse bastante de su enfermedad, todavía estaba muy débil. Me obligó a seguir sola y me hizo prometerle que me iría lejos, donde los Robots no pudieran alcanzarme. Tuve que hacerlo. Huí lo más deprisa que pude. Sin embargo, cerca del bosque, un Pirata me encontró. Estaba segura de que iba a matarme. Me tenía atrapada y yo no sabía qué hacer. Pero la fortuna hizo que, en aquel momento, un muchacho pasara por allí ―posiblemente, huyendo también ―y me ayudara. Entre los dos conseguimos reducir al delincuente y escapar. Aunque todavía no sé como lo hicimos.

―Y ese era Gary. ―Completó Charlie.

―Sí. Me dijo que yo tenía una fuerza inusual. Tal vez por mis antepasados.

―Tenías bisabuelos superfuertes?

―No, tonto. ―Sonrió, algo mejor ―Lo digo porque mi tatarabuela era de origen mágico. Una hada, para ser exactos.

―Venga ya!

―Lo digo en serio! ―Replicó ella ―Era una mujer muy guapa, y todas sus descendientes tuvieron una belleza similar. Mi madre, por ejemplo. Decía mi padre que jamás había visto belleza que se le pudiera comparar. A veces recuerdo ese tono tan dulce con el que lo mencionaba.

―Estoy seguro de que me dices la verdad ―Sonrió él con expresión tierna. ―No te apures. Tus padres estarán bien; ya lo verás. Y cuando todo esto acabe, podrás volver a abrazarlos como antes.

―Me sientan tan bien tus palabras… ―En sus ojos volvían a crearse lágrimas. ―Ay, de mí. ―Se quejó ―Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara.

―Pues aquí le tienes ―Dijo con el pecho erguido. ―Venga, mujer. Ya veras como todo se arreglará.

―Gracias. ―Jenny no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca de nuevo. Le abrazó con emoción y el chico contuvo la respiración un segundo.

Qué agradable era tenerla entre sus brazos! Tan tonto había sido, que había despreciado siempre este tipo de gestos cuando lo había visto hacer a los chicos mayores?

No tenía ganas de separarse de ella pero ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y temía que luego sí que le fuera imposible dejarla ir.

―Tal vez…deberíamos regresar a la base.

Jenny asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas, algo nerviosa. La verdad, se sentía tan próxima a Charlie que no le habría importado continuar llorando mientras él la retenía en sus brazos.

Retomaron el camino sin hablar demasiado, pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ya no era sólo la simple amistad, lo que afloraba en aquellos dos corazones.

Gary les echó una pequeña reprimenda por haber tardado tanto, subrayando que le habían dejado muy preocupado; no obstante, enseguida volvió a adoptar aquella expresión alegre y divertida que le caracterizaba.

Ted también se quejó. Empezaba a hartarse de que las chicas no le dejaran tranquilo ni un momento, y lamentaba no tener a nadie a quien recurrir con sus problemas.

Aquella noche, Gary quiso organizar una pequeña fiesta alrededor de hogueras; al aire libre. La excusa…dar la bienvenida oficial a los nuevos huéspedes; es decir, a Charlie y a Ted. Pero en realidad, lo hacía porque estaba harto de cenar bajo tierra, sin el aire fresco de la noche. Eso sí, tendrían la máxima precaución de instalar las fogatas en lugares que no se vieran para que los Robots no les descubrieran.

Aquella noche, la gran mayoría de la gente comenzó tostando pan. Algunos, nubecillas de azúcar, y otros, cualquier cosa comestible que pudieran chamuscar en las brasas. Se hacían turnos para avivar los fuegos, y la colaboración era excelente.

El ambiente era perfecto. Muchos chicos y chicas habían aprovechado el momento para traer sus guitarras o instrumentos y animar al resto a que les acompañasen. Parecía aquello un auténtico encuentro de _boy-scout_.

Charlie estaba situado entre Gary y Jenny. Buena posición, en su caso. El pobre Ted había tenido que conformarse con un lugar privilegiado entre sus admiradoras.

El muchacho no encontraba el momento para mirar a su compañera. Se sentía contento por lo que había pasado en el bosque pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía cortado. Aunque ya estaba seguro de que era alguien muy especial para él, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo. Notaba el impulso de cogerle la mano, pero se reprimía constantemente.

Entre bocado y bocado, Gary les iba echando miraditas indiscretas. No había hecho falta que nadie le dijera lo que ocurría allí. Era el mayor de todos los presentes y conocía este tipo de situaciones. Los sentimientos juveniles no le resultaban ningún enigma. Decidió que sería mejor darle un empujoncito al asunto, así que…

―Creo que os toca ir a buscar leña. ―Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Jenny y Charlie le devolvieron la mirada. Podría decirse que no pillaron la indirecta, pero aceptaron el cargo.

Entraron en la leñera que había incorporada a la base. No había nadie. Todo el mundo estaba fuera, disfrutando del festín. Incluso Ben estaba deleitándose con la comida horneada.

Salieron de allí y caminaron por el sendero. Justo antes de llegar, la muchacha se paró en seco.

―Tal vez no hemos cogido suficiente leña... ―Comentó mientras buscaba una mejor excusa.

―Necesitas hablar? ―Charlie dejó la leña a un lado.

―Pues…sí. ―Se sintió aliviada al no tener que buscarla.

―Vale ­―El chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del camino, a un lugar más o menos iluminado por la luz de la luna, donde pudieran estar tranquilos.

Creyó que sería preferible un sitio que fuera más íntimo si Jenny quería hablar de nuevo de su pasado. Apreciaba a la muchacha y, con tal de estar a su lado, no le importaba nada más.

Bien. ―Dijo, una vez estuvieron sentados en un tronco caído. ―Soy todo oídos. De qué quieres hablar esta vez?

―Bueno…―Ella se mantenía cabizbaja.

―Venga, mujer. A mí me lo puedes decir todo. ―Sonrió ―Desahógate. Es la vergüenza? No te preocupes que de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra. Todo lo que digas quedará sellado; te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió.

―No es eso. ―Dijo bajito ―Es que… ―Tuvo que respirar hondo para decirlo ―Creo que estoy enferma.

―De veras? ―Charlie le tocó la frente ―No parece que tengas fiebre.

―No ese tipo de enfermedad, tonto! ―Rió

―Entonces?

―Enferma…―Comenzó a decir ―de amor.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos mientras el viento hacía temblar las hojas de los árboles.

―Perdona. ―Charlie retomó de nuevo el control de sus labios. ―Me estás diciendo… que estás enamorada? ―Ella asintió ―Ya…veo. ―Dijo algo nervioso. ―Y él… lo sabe?

―Me temo que no. ―Dijo con una sonrisa tímida ―Pero me gustaría decírselo. Le aprecio mucho, y... aunque no hace demasiado que nos conocemos, pues...

―Claro. ―Volvió a reinar el silencio.

―Tú como lo harías? Quiero decir… cómo se lo dirías a la persona que te gusta? ―Volvió a intervenir Jenny.

―Bueno…em…―"Y cómo se lo digo yo ahora?" Pensó, mientras su dedo rascaba nerviosamente la mejilla. ―Creo que lo haría con… un beso. ―"Vaya, bonita respuesta! Cómo le he podido decir tal cosa? Acaso sé yo lo que es eso?!" Se sacudió mentalmente.

―Un…beso ―Repitió ella con mirada inexpresiva.

―En fin; no es que sepa yo mucho sobre el tema…―Intentó excusarse Charlie ―pero creo que es la forma más bonita de decirle a una persona que la quieres. ―"Bien, muy bonito. Ahora cuéntale el poema de las rosas rojas y el mar azul y la tendrás en el bote" Sarcasteó su conciencia. "Cazurro! Lúcete un poco más!" ―Ya lo sé! ―Susurró en una voz casi inaudible.

La suave brisa les acariciaba los cabellos mientras el sonido de los grillos les llegaba a los oídos.

―Tal vez sería bueno que regresáramos. ―Iba a levantarse cuando Jenny le tomó de la camiseta.

―Yo…querría quedarme un rato más. ―Y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. ―No sé qué lo hace…pero cuando estoy a tu lado me siento tan…segura. ―Él se limitó a mirarla; se había quedado bien mudo. ―Te he contado más de lo que jamás había dicho a nadie. ―Prosiguió ella con los ojos medio cerrados. ―Aunque no nos hayamos visto nunca, tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos. Es como si fuéramos almas gemelas. ―Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para mirarle ―Como dos hermanos que se entienden con sólo mirarse. ―Charlie sonrió lentamente.

―Sí. ―Acabó diciendo.

Jenny volvió a acomodarse en su hombro mientras él le pasaba una mano por detrás.

"Así que era eso" Pensó. "Ella sólo me ve como a un hermano" Su sonrisa se volvió amarga. "Qué tonto fui al pensar que podría ser otra cosa más para ella"

Tras un largo rato de dulce silencio, sin dejar de mirarla, Charlie se forzó a moverse.

―Creo que ahora… sí deberíamos volver con los demás. ―Volvió a adoptar su amigable rostro.

Al fin y al cabo… Qué importaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él? Tenerla de aquella forma ya era más de lo que podría esperar. Si no podía ser algo mayor, se esforzaría por convertirse en su mejor amigo, eso lo tenía más claro que el agua.

Gary les vio llegar con la leña pero no distinguió la alegría en sus rostros. Más bien…parecían melancólicos. Resopló para sus adentros pero no dijo nada.

―Ya hemos vuelto.

―No habéis tardado un poco? ―Hanna les sonreía con ojos pícaros.

―Hemos aprovechado para ir a beber agua al torrente. ―Dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad.

Hanna no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, todos los de aquel círculo tenían sus propias dudas.

―Gary, Gary! ―Alguien gritó de pronto.

Un muchacho bajito y más joven que ellos vino del camino y cayó de rodillas junto al jefe.

―Por todos los Santos; Marcos! De dónde vienes así?

―Capi…―Jadeó del cansancio ―Tenemos noticias del castillo.

Todos los del círculo interrumpieron su comida y le prestaron atención. Charlie fue el más atento de todos.

―Qué tipo de noticias? ―Continuó Gary.

Marcos se sentó en el suelo y le tendió una hoja de papel color canela, que el superior leyó con gran atención. Una vez hecho esto, Gary levantó la cabeza con ojos aterrorizados.

―Se acabó la fiesta. ―Se levantó y nombró a unos cuantos de sus ayudantes. ―Hanna, Martin, Rebeca, Georege, T.K. y Josh. Quiero que convoquéis una reunión urgente ahora mismo en la base. Aseguraos de que los fuegos quedan bien apagados. Quiero que todo el mundo colabore. ―Todos ellos asintieron y se levantaron también. Por último, Gary se dirigió a Charlie y a Jenny. ―Será mejor que busquéis sitio en primera fila si queréis enteraros bien de lo que pasa. Id a la sala grande. ―Y se fue corriendo con Marcos tras de él.

Costó un poco convencer a todo el mundo de que se había acabado la celebración, pero por fin lograron reunirlos a todos en la sala grande.

Gary estaba sobre una tarima, en el centro del recinto. Un micrófono conectado a varios altavoces le ayudó a calmar a la multitud, que mantenía una actitud de intriga y nerviosismo colectivos.

―Os he reunido a todos aquí ―Comenzó a decir ―porque tengo que comunicaros algo muy importante. Nos ha llegado un mensaje urgente de la zona prohibida. ―Contestó a la exclamación de todos los presentes ―Sí; el castillo. Recordáis que os anuncié que Barbaguda había enviado a su escoria a buscar la misteriosa Piedra de las Esperanzas? Pues bien; nuestras fuentes han sabido que la guardia de ese maldito la ha encontrado! Ayer por la noche aparecieron algunos de sus esbirros; trayéndole el mensaje. Habían perdido los ojos, y muchos habían muerto durante el viaje, pero el portador todavía sigue vivo, y no ha llegado a su destino. Conocemos el legendario poder de esa Piedra y no podemos permitir que ese Pirata la tenga en sus manos. Así pues, me he visto obligado a organizar una expedición para ir en busca del que tenga la Piedra. Al parecer, le acompañan otros tres miembros. Será más fácil hallarlos si nos dividimos en grupos, pero la mayoría de vosotros tendréis que quedaros para mantener la base a flote. Ya he dispuesto los equipos. Tres con ocho personas en cada uno. La lista quedará colgada en la vitrina de juntas. Todos los allí nombrados deberán preparar lo que necesiten para la caza y venir a verme luego. Saldremos mañana a primera hora. Eso es todo.

La gente se fue dispersando con lentitud. Algunos comentaban intranquilos el tema y otros preferían no darle demasiada importancia.

Charlie estaba algo intranquilo pese a todo. La Piedra de las Esperanzas; así pues, no era sólo una leyenda. El corazón se le armó de coraje. Si no había podido hacer nada por ayudar a su hermana, lucharía para evitar que la joya llegara al castillo. Lo tenía decidido y se sintió orgulloso al ver que su nombre estaba en la lista de los valientes que iban a partir al día siguiente... y que Jenny iría con él.

Durmió mejor que nunca, con la sangre de luchador corriéndole por las venas. Por fin podría hacer algo que valiera la pena por su gente! Y tal vez…llegar a ser como Rayman, un héroe. Y hablando de Rayman…dónde estaría en aquellos momentos?


	23. La Noche de las Estrellas sabias

Lo prometido es deuda! ;)

_**23.La Noche de las Estrellas sabias**_

Hierro, Henchman 1.000, Rayman y Raygirl se habían pasado el día recorriendo el sendero que les llevaba a la salida del bosque. Al ser ya oscuro, habían tenido que acampar en una de las paradas que habían hecho de venida.

Los dos androides se acomodaron al lado de unas rocas, y Rayman y su compañera, en la hierba, bajo un árbol.

―Hemos ido más rápido de lo que pensaba ―Comentó mientras miraba las estrellas. ―Hemos recorrido más de la mitad del bosque en tan solo un día.

―Eso es porque ahora sabemos el camino que debemos tomar. ―Contestó ella.

―Sí; es cierto. Supongo que los demás habrán sabido encontrar el camino de vuelta por si solos; aún sin ojos… Le habrán llevado noticias frescas a Barbaguda

Ella resopló.

―Cambiando de tema. ―Continuó él. ―Todavía sigo sin creer que Hierro te salvara la vida.

―Pues es bien cierto. ―Sonrió Raygirl ―Me apartó cuando…

―Cuando yo iba a matarte. ―Completó con expresión amarga. ―Lo sé.

―Rayman, tú no eras consciente de lo que hacías. Ella te controlaba con su magia.

―Aún así… no me lo habría perdonado nunca si te hubiera hecho algún daño.

"Y eso me reconforta mucho" Pensó ella.

―Oye, dejemos el tema. Ahora es mejor pensar en lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos al castillo. ―Intervino la muchacha ―Tenemos la Piedra, pero Hierro y Henchman 1.000 se la entregarán a Barbaguda si no lo evitamos.

―Y qué pretendes que hagamos? Aunque pudiéramos convencerles, ese pedazo de hojalata tiene a tu hermano y a Ted. Los matará si no se la entregamos. Y la gente encarcelada correrá la misma suerte. Seamos realistas; nuestra única salida la tiene ese desgraciado en sus manos. Y aún así, no las tengo todas de que salgamos airosos.

―De todas formas, hay una cosa de la que podamos estar seguros: Que pase lo que pase ―Le tomó la mano con fuerza ―estaremos unidos.

―De eso no tengo la menor duda. ―Él le devolvió el apretón con una tierna sonrisa. ―Oye…―Dijo tras un breve momento de silencio ―Siento lo que te dije sobre…

―Olvídalo.

―No puedo. ―Insistió ―Si no hubiésemos salido del embrollo con Zoebelle jamás te lo habría podido decir. Me duele pensarlo.

―Pues no pienses tanto. ―Rió ella entre dientes.

―En fin.

Rayman se volvió de espaldas para dormir y ella hizo lo mismo.

―Buenas noches, Rayman.

No recibió la respuesta inmediata, creyendo que él había caído rendido en un sueño profundo, pero cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, sintió sus labios en la mejilla.

―Buenas noches, Raygirl.

Cuando regresó a su posición, la muchacha se rozó el pómulo con la mano. Una sensación agradable y fresca le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. "Pase lo que pase…estaremos juntos".

* * *

―Se me está escapando de las manos! ―Barbaguda lanzó por el suelo todos los libros que había en su escritorio.

―Por favor, Señor, cálmese! ―Blackblood esquivó los objetos que se le venían encima.

―Maldito sea! Malditos todos! ―Continuó el otro, esta vez derribando una estantería con sus propias manos.

―Señor, no se preocupe! Estoy seguro de que le traerán la Piedra sin pensarlo… Ouch! ―El Almirante le había estampado un jarrón en la cabeza.

―Idiota! El niño y el Genio se han escapado de la cárcel; mis hombres han perdido la vista, Hierro continúa desaparecido aún sabiendo que viene hacia aquí, y ese maldito muchacho me está volviendo loco. Y aún dices que no me preocupe?!

―Pero Señor, Rayman querrá liberar a toda la gente encarcelada. No creo que se arriesgue a desobedecerle aunque tenga la Piedra en sus manos. ―Comentó con voz temblorosa ―Además, Hierro y Henchman 1.000 son sus fieles esbirros. No le fallarán… Ho no! ―Barbaguda iba a estamparle otro objeto en el cráneo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

―Es verdad ―Comenzó a sonreír ―Hierro es el más fuerte de todos y sabrá como controlarle.

―Señor…si me lo permite…tal vez podría ir en su busca con unos cuantos hombres… Es posible que les encontremos si ya están de vuelta tal y como nos dijeron sus compañeros supervivientes.

―Excelente idea. ―Dejó que el jarrón se estrellara contra el suelo y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa ―De vez en cuando todavía tienes alguna ocurrencia útil, Blackblood.

―Sí, gracias Señor.

―Reune a unos cuantos de nuestros hombres y encárgales la misión de acompañarte. Quiero que salgáis mañana por la mañana.

―Sí Señor. ―Blackblood hizo lo que parecía ser una reverencia y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

El Almirante quedó pensativo durante unos instantes mientras se acariciaba la barba metálica.

―Cuando tenga la Piedra en mis manos ya no necesitaré a ningún cabeza de turco que me haga las tareas. Y ese niñato rubio ya no volverá a molestarme cuando haya acabado con su cadáver. Por el contrario… siempre podría tenerlo de esclavo personal. Ho, me haría tan feliz ver como se retuerce ante mí sin poder hacer nada… ―Sonrió ―Aunque, matarlo sería lo más atractivo. Siempre ha sido el sueño de mi vida. Y después ya podría dedicarme a esclavizar y conquistar al Mundo entero. Por fin se acabaría el dominio humano para que yo, el Gran Barbaguda, repoblara el Universo con mi ejército de Robots. Ho, que delicia. Ja ja ja! ―Y mientras reía, la noche iba avanzando.

* * *

Rayman se despertó a medianoche. En realidad no había dormido apenas. Echó un vistazo a Raygirl; la muchacha sí que había concebido el sueño con facilidad. Estaba profundamente dormida y feliz por lo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

El chico se levantó sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia las rocas. Hierro y Henchman 1.000 también parecían haber desconectado del todo. Miró al primero con ojos oscuros. Y si le quitara la Piedra y luego huyera con Raygirl? Así podrían llegar antes al castillo de Barbaguda y vencerle. Porque con Hierro como portador de la joya… Cómo iban a hacerlo? Era obvio que el robot obedecería a su superior y… Dejó de pensar y deslizó la mano hacia su compartimiento con sumo cuidado.

―Ni se te ocurra.

Rayman apartó la mano con rapidez. Hierro le miraba con expresión dura.

―Qué pretendías? Robármela?

Él hizo una mueca.

―Por lo menos evitaría que cometieras un error.

―Escúchame, chaval. ―Se irguió ―Mi deber es sencillo. No voy a fallar al Almirante.

―Claro, y por ello vas a permitir que él se encargue de destruir la Tierra.

―No la destruirá. La modernizará.

―Pero es que no te das cuenta? Estás sentenciando a la raza humana!

Hierro le tomó del hombro y lo llevó a otro lugar donde Henchman 1.000 no pudiera oírlos.

―Sea como sea, tú no tienes nada más que hacer. Será mejor que te largues. Mejor dicho; coge a tu amiga y esfumaos los dos.

―Qué?

―Ya me has oído. Escapad. No me gustaría tener que mataros yo mismo. ―Sonrió burlón ―Creo…que me caéis bien, después de todo.

―Nos estás dejando ir? ―Rayman no acababa de creerse lo que oía.

―Más vale que no se te ocurra mencionarlo. Idos; venga.

―No; no vamos a huir.

―Oye, cabezota; quedan pocos días para llegar al castillo. El Almirante acabará con vosotros a la primera oportunidad; ya no le servís de nada. Es mejor que os larguéis cuanto antes posible y comencéis una nueva vida.

―Si Barbaguda obtiene la Piedra, de todas formas estaremos perdidos.

El otro suspiró.

―Haz lo que quieras. Yo ya te he dado la oportunidad de dejarlo. Y todavía no sé como he podido hacerlo.

―Hierro, por favor; estoy seguro de que en todo este tiempo has aprendido lo que es el compañerismo y la tolerancia. Barbaguda no busca actualizar al Mundo; lo que quiere es destruirlo; y aunque no tengas corazón, sé que lo puedes entender. No es cuestión de tenerlo programado o no en el cerebro, es cosa del sentido común. Sólo puedo pedirte que no le entregues la Piedra al Almirante.

―Me estás pidiendo que falte a mi promesa de fidelidad y eso es peor que la más despreciable de las deshonras. Mi honor no pasará por tan sucia cuestión.

―Ya sé que no te puedo convencer, pero te pido que lo pienses. Sólo eso. Hazlo mientras miras las estrellas; compara las dos opciones, busca dentro de ti… y si mañana continúas creyendo que es mejor lo que te dicta Barbaguda, te prometo que ya no te molestaré más.

Rayman se fue de nuevo hacia su sitio y Hierro regresó al suyo. No quería creer que el muchacho tuviera razón, pero bien sabía que era cierto que el Almirante no quería la Piedra sólo por cambiar su situación. Miró hacia el cielo. Sí, el firmamento brillaba lleno de estrellas, pero sus ideas no se despejaban. Encontrar una solución? Nada habría sido más difícil que escoger uno de los equipos de juego. Cerró los ojos algo cansado. Cómo sería estar de parte de los humanos?

* * *

―Ya no lo aguanto más! ―Blackblood estaba sentado en una mesa de la taberna con una buena jarra de gasoil entre sus manos. ―Blackblood haz esto, Blackblood haz lo otro… ―Gruñó con enojo ―Si el Almirante supiera lo que he llegado a hacer por él… Yo, y no ese mameluco de Hierro! Ese maldito ha acabado siendo el jefe de una expedición tan importante como ésta. Cuando regrese estoy seguro de que se ganará todos los honores del Mundo por su estúpida y cutre intervención. Estoy acabado.

―Creo que deberías ir a dormir, compañero. ―Un borracho lo agarró del hombro. ―Hip! Mañana…será otro día. ―Y luego derrumbó su pesado cuerpo sobre la barra, quedándose dormido como un tronco.

―Sí, debería hacer lo mismo que tú. Pero no lo haré. ―Blackblood se levantó después de mirar con desprecio al robot ebrio y le dio unas monedas al tabernero. ―Partiré mañana a primera hora…y le demostraré al Almirante que valgo más que ese trozo de hojalata. Hierro no será más que un segundón cuando yo mismo lo traiga arrastras.

Todos los que durmieron aquella noche acabarían formando parte de una batalla que iba a traer lo suyo. Lejos de lo que parecía ser una simple lucha de razas y sentimientos contradictorios, la Guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.


	24. El camino de la vida

Vale, sé que está resultando sumamente agotador leer esta historia. Y os prometo que el que sea capaz de leer hasta el final de la obra sin cansarse demasiado tiene toda mi admiración. Espero no escribir nunca más historias tan largas o mi carrera como escritora se irá al garete... Ehem. Nada, que ya tocaba un nuevo capítulo, y aunque no ´sé si hay demasiada gente que la lea, continuaré colgando los capítulos con tanto control como pueda. A poder ser los viernes (ha cambiado mi horario). En fin, nuevo capítulo, nueva forma de pasar la tarde, he he. A leer!

* * *

**_24. El camino de la Vida_**

El día amaneció radiante. El sol fue tomando posición en el cielo a medida que avanzaban las horas.

Blackblood y sus hombres salieron del castillo poco antes de que el Astro Rey comenzara a salir. Tomaron caballos de los establos y supusieron que alcanzarían a su objetivo mucho antes de que oscureciera.

* * *

Los _Invertid Pirates_ también salieron a primera hora de su escondrijo. Los tres grupos iban también a caballo y se dispersaron antes de llegar a las afueras del pueblo. Si todo iba bien, encontrarían al portador de la Piedra en pocas horas. Charlie no dudaba de la fuerza que les acompañaba ni temía a la muerte, propiamente dicha. Tan solo el recuerdo de su hermana y de Rayman le provocaba cierta melancolía. Sin embargo, Ted no estaba para pensar en nada. Todavía llevaba la jaqueca de la noche anterior y apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

* * *

El grupo de Hierro se puso en marcha unas horas después que el resto de personajes. Rayman no había vuelto a hablar con el Robot desde medianoche. Temía preguntarle cuál era su decisión, aunque ya temía la respuesta. 

Estuvieron mucho rato andando y llegaron a la salida del bosque mucho antes de lo previsto. Andando solo tardarían un par de días más en llegar al castillo.

Se encontraron de nuevo con la cascada a la que se habían tirado desde el precipicio que les cortaba el camino. Visto desde abajo, parecía mucho más difícil de subir.

Pararon a recuperar fuerzas. Aún pudieron pescar algo en el río y beber agua. Poco rato después comenzaron a trepar por el saliente con algo de dificultad. Debieron tardar más de diez minutos en llegar arriba, pero se alegraron de haber pasado ya todo lo peor. Echaron un último vistazo atrás. El Bosque parecía más tranquilo que antes; incluso más verde de lo que recordaban.

Ya era tarde cuando llegaron a la entrada del otro bosque; el primero por el que habían venido. Sin embargo, ahora que el camino era fácil, podían fijarse más en los alrededores del camino. No muy lejos, se elevaban montañas, no muy altas, pero verdes y redondeadas. También se podían ver puntitos blancos que, posiblemente, formarían parte de alguna villa o pueblo. De hecho, había muchos repartidos por todos lados. Los campos, que ya comenzaban a dorarse por la inminente llegada del otoño, transmitían una sensación de paz que había sido imposible disfrutar hasta entonces.

―Sería aconsejable que acampáramos aquí. Estoy algo harto de pasar las noches entre troncos. ―Hierro no gastó más saliva. Se fue a un rincón y se estiró.

Aunque todavía quedaban más de cuatro horas para que empezara a anochecer, algo había en él que le detenía a continuar. Aunque le costara admitirlo, no se sentía muy satisfecho con la situación.

Los otros tres se entretuvieron en encender una fogata. No había demasiado para hacer.

No obstante, la calma no tardó en desvanecerse a los pocos minutos. El trote de unos caballos despertó a Hierro e hizo que los demás se desentendieran de su labor, aunque ya hubieran conseguido encender el fuego. Al mirar al horizonte pudieron distinguir a un grupo de jinetes encapuchados y veloces que se dirigían hacia ellos. Su primer impulso habría sido el de echar a correr, pero no creyeron tener demasiadas posibilidades de escapar.

Rayman tomó a Raygirl de la mano. Hierro y Henchman se mantuvieron junto a ellos con las defensas a punto.

―Vaya, vaya! ―Exclamó el que parecía ser el jefe una vez se detuvieron a pocos metros del equipo. ―Al fin; después de tanto buscar lo hemos conseguido. Y eso que os teníamos incluso cerca, y ni nos habíamos dado cuenta. ―Sonrió ―Vosotros debéis de ser los nombrados portadores de la legendaria Piedra de las Esperanzas.

―Así es ―Contestó el Robot, desafiante ―Y vosotros quienes sois?

* * *

Gary King se echó la capucha hacia atrás y desenvainó la daga que llevaba atada a la cintura con una cuerda de cuero.

―Permitid que nos presentemos. Soy Gary; uno de los Rebeldes más importantes de la Revolución contra los Robots. Y estos… ―Señaló al resto de los jinetes con una mano ―Son mis fieles seguidores.

―Sois esos tipos que han logrado escaparse de nuestros batallones y han formado La Asociación Anti-Piratas más famosa de todas; no es así?

―En efecto. Somos los _Invertid Pirates_. ―Los jinetes echaron atrás sus capuchas. ―Y vosotros sois nuestros nuevos prisioneros. Traidores…

Pero las palabras de Gary quedaron cortadas por una exclamación ahogada de Raygirl.

―Charlie!

―...! ―El chico saltó de su caballo y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. ―Creí que te habrían hecho desaparecer. ―La emoción afloró en sus ojos húmedos y chispeantes.

―Y tú? ―Ella reía entre lágrimas ―Ya pensaba que no te volvería a ver nunca más.

―Es una larga historia. ―Siguió él ―Logramos escapar por los pelos.

―Tu…hermana? ―Gary estaba algo confuso. No dejaba de echar miradas; primero de los Robots a Rayman, de Rayman a los dos hermanos, de ellos dos, otra vez a los Piratas; y así hasta tres veces. ―Pero si ella es tu hermana… ―Murmuró ―Quiénes son estos?

―Somos los portadores de la Piedra, tal y como has dicho. ―Rayman se adelantó antes de que nadie pudiera responder. ―Es una larga historia, pero creo que podréis comprenderla. ―Fijó la mirada en la jovencita de pelo rubio que le miraba de forma extraña y sintió una sensación muy rara.

―En ese caso, será mejor que nos la expliquéis; pero os advierto que no me dejaré engañar por las apariencias. ―Miró a los dos Robots con rostro amenazador. ―Venid, nos lo contaréis de camino a la base.

―No crées que es un poco arriesgado llevarlos a la base con esos dos monstruos de hojalata? ―Josh le habló en voz baja.

―No hay de qué preocuparse. Si intentan algo sólo tenemos que matarles.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia cuando, ya en la base, Rayman acabó de narrar el relato.

―Y aquí estamos. ―Concluyó acercando sus manos a la chimenea de la sala.

―Una historia muy interesante. ―Gary ya estaba algo más tranquilo. ―Pero, aunque tenga confianza en lo que me habéis contado, todavía sigo sin saber si puedo fiarme de los dos aquí presentes. ―Señaló a Hierro y a Henchman 1.000 con la cabeza.

Hierro sabía que no podía hacer nada por escapar. Aunque fuera más fuerte que cualquier humano, ellos le superaban en número. Tenía que hacerlo sino quería acabar sus días allí. Tenía que decir...

―Yo no tengo intención de servir a Barbaguda. ―Ante la sorpresa de todos; más de Rayman que de otros, el Robot se puso en pie con dichas palabras y prosiguió. ―Me he dado cuenta de lo desgraciado que es. Todo el sufrimiento que ha provocado, todo el terror sembrado a lo largo de los mares, toda esa gente encarcelada… No pienso entregarle la Piedra.

―Ha…hablas en serio? ―Henchman 1.000 estaba alucinado, pero en el fondo se alegraba de aquella decisión. Al fin y al cabo, empezaba a sentirse cómodo entre los humanos.

―Desde hoy, rompo con todo lo que me unía a Barbaguda. Desde hoy… y para siempre!

―Mmmh… ―Gary no parecía muy convencido, pero decidió darle una oportunidad, después de todo. ―Está bien. Os creo. ―Hizo una breve pausa y miró a su derecha. ―Me alegra haber conocido por fin al famoso Héroe del _Claro de los Sueños_. Rayman; eres toda una leyenda por aquí… Lo sabías?

―Me hago una idea. ―Sonrió y miró de reojo al joven Charlie, quien todavía abrazaba a su hermana con afecto.

―Ahora que estás aquí ―Continuó el otro ―Me gustaría que nos ayudaras a organizar el ataque.

―Perdón?

―Tenemos intención de asaltar el castillo dentro de un par de días. ―Aclaró Gary ―Me sería de suma ayuda que tú, en persona, planearas conmigo el ataque y dirigieras a mi gente hacia la victoria.

―Me pides algo muy difícil. Siempre lo he hecho todo solo.

―Señal de que puedes contra todo lo que te envíen. Esto será una prueba más. Aprenderás a colaborar en grupo y podrás servirte de lo mejor de la base. Todo lo que me pidas estará a tu disposición. Armas, soldados, caballos, planos, herramientas… Todo cuanto necesites. Sólo pídemelo y lo tendrás al momento.

―Aceptaré con una condición ―Intervino él ―Tendré completa libertad para dirigir el ataque y las defensas.

―Eso está hecho… pero no sé si tienes suficiente conocimiento militar como para…

―Créeme. La vida es una fuente continua de experiencia.

―De acuerdo pues.

―Trato hecho. ―Se dieron las manos con un fuerte apretón y se dispusieron a brindar por el éxito.

Como que Gary disfrutaba tanto con las fiestecillas de noche, aquella no pudo ser menos. Esta vez, sin embargo, todo se celebró en el interior de la base; en el gran comedor.

Rayman fue presentado a todos los presentes como el posible salvador y los demás también recibieron sus honores. Incluso los Robots, que al principio causaron una impresión general poco fiable, acabaron siendo protagonistas de la celebración.

Comida, bebida, baile, y todo lo característico de estas fiestas. Gary creía que la suerte les acompañaría en la batalla final y que la llegada de los invitados era un buen presagio.

Todos se lo pasaron en grande aquella noche, pero tuvieron que terminarla pronto por orden del mismo Rayman, quien advirtió que era mejor descansar para estar bien despiertos al día siguiente. Una vez apagada la música, todo se empezó a recoger. Raygirl colaboraba con otras personas y los demás se habían distribuido en diferentes puntos.

―Tengo ganas de vaciar el depósito. ―Hierro se acercó a Charlie, quien llevaba cajas de comida en las manos, con cierto resquemor en sus intestinos.

―Tebdrás que ir afuera. ―Le contestó el otro ―Por desgracia, la base no dispone de aseos propios.

―Vale. ―El Pirata salió fuera de la base y se escondió entre unos matorrales.

Vació su depósito con expresión relajada y se volvió para entrar de nuevo. Sin embargo, el rostro sonriente de Blackblood le causó tal impresión que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

―Bueno, bueno… Pero a quién tenemos aquí. Hierro, qué tal te va?

―Black… eres un… Qué diablos haces aquí? Me has dado un susto de muerte. ―Consiguió articular.

―Verás ―Su sonrisa se volvió fría ―como tardabas tanto en traer la Piedra, el Almirante me envió a buscarte. Me he pasado horas haciéndolo, pero por lo visto no habría tardado más de dos horas si hubiera venido a buscarte directamente aquí.

―No…No la tengo. ―Se apresuró a decir Hierro.

―Cómo dices?

―Te digo, que ahora no tengo la Piedra. La tiene Rayman.

―Ese humano de pacotilla? Dime, Hierro, cuándo has traicionado a los tuyos?

―Oye ―Se levantó enojado pero nervioso ―Yo no he traicionado a nadie.

―Me crees estúpido? Un pajarito me ha dicho que ya no pensabas obedecer al Almirante. No es cierto?

―Te equivocas. Eso lo he dicho… por salvar el pellejo.

―Explícate ―Se cruzó de brazos.

―Esta gente es muy desconfiada; además, yo solo no podría contra todos ellos. Si supieran que le llevo la Piedra a Barbaguda me matarían. La única manera que tengo de engañarles es contradiciéndome. Lo entiendes?

―Sin embargo, ya me explicarás como te lo harás para traer la Piedra.

―Escucha. ―Se le acercó más ―Me he enterado de que tienen pensado asaltar el castillo dentro de dos días. Todavía no sé cómo lo harán, pero Rayman les guía. Te aseguro que tendrán en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle.

―Y qué quieres decirme con eso?

―Avisa al Almirante y dile que le traeré la Piedra cuando llegue su momento. Mientras la tenga el muchacho no puedo hacer nada. Los otros le protegen. Explícale también que planean un ataque; que prepare bien a nuestros hombres. El resto es cosa mía. Le traeré la Piedra; se lo prometo.

―Se lo diré, Hierro, pero te advierto una cosa: ―Su voz sonaba amenazadora. ―Si se te ocurre, aunque sea por un momento…traicionarnos,…acabarás en el almacén del fundido; me has oído?

―No eres quién para amenazarme. ―Le rerplicó con voz grave.

―Cierto ―Volvió a sonreír ―Pero te aseguro que ahora soy muy importante para el Almirante. ―Medio-mintió ―Con sólo una palabra, podría descubrirte como traidor y hacer de tu vida un infierno. Si no quieres que lo haga, primero, empieza a tratarme con más respeto.

―Cómo te atreves?! ―Iba a darle un puñetazo pero se contuvo.

―Será mejor que te controles, amigo.

―Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Blackblood?

―Veo que nos entendemos ―Rió entre dientes ―Cuando haya acabado todo esto, quiero que tu cargo pase a ser mío.

―Qué?!

―Ya lo sabes. Quiero ser tu superior. Ser lo que tú me arrebataste. Mandar sobre ti; ser la mano derecha del Almirante. O eso, o…puedes estar seguro de que la misma muerte no te resultará tan dolorosa como lo que haré contigo.

Hierro no contestó. El sudor de aceite le resbalaba por la cara sólo de pensar como sería su vida si llegara a creerse que era un traidor. Y Barbaguda no era de los que tenían compasión. Además, al estar tanto tiempo separado de él… Podría creerle si lo negara, después de todo lo que había pasado junto a dos humanos tan increíbles como Rayman y Raygirl?

―Está bien. ―Dijo vencido ―El puesto es tuyo. Cuando vuelva le diré al Almirante que me destituyo del cargo y que te lo entrego voluntariamente.

―Oh, sí! Haces bien; te lo aseguro. ―Volvió a reír ―Iré en busca de mis hombres y nos iremos esta misma noche. Ah, por cierto. Lo harás tú, o tendré que encargarme yo de destruir este sitio de sucios humanos?

―Cuando les acorraléis en la emboscada el día del asalto, tendréis más prisioneros. Dejadles por ahora.

―Tal vez me crees… idiote, Hierro? Ahora te compadeces de ellos?

―No…

―Da igual. Cuando les tengamos ya les mataremos. Te pondremos en primera fila para ver como queman sus cadáveres. Estoy seguro que será una buena despedida para tí. Ja ja ja ja!

Blackblood se marchó riendo a carcajada limpia y muy alegre. Había conseguido su propósito y, al mismo tiempo, había sonsacado una noticia que le agradaría mucho al Almirante y que le haría ganar puntos.

Hierro, por su parte, no estaba nada satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Un extraño sentimiento de culpa le recorría el cuerpo, seguido de un sudor frío. En realidad no estaba de parte de los humanos, pero entonces… Por qué se sentía como un perfecto mal nacido? Un desgraciado sin escrúpulos? Las palabras de Rayman surgieron en su cabeza como el viento que le azotó la cara metálica.

"_Estoy seguro de que en todo este tiempo has aprendido lo que es el compañerismo y la tolerancia. Barbaguda no busca actualizar al Mundo; lo que quiere es destruirlo; y aunque no tengas corazón, sé que lo puedes entender. Sólo puedo pedirte que no le entregues la Piedra. Sé que no te puedo convencer pero te pido que lo pienses. Por favor; hazlo._"

Así de fácil? Pensarlo? No; no había sido suficiente pensarlo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería realmente.

De pronto, un ruido resonó tras él al pisar una rama caída. Se giró y vio a Henchman 1.000 que le miraba con una mirada vacía.

―De verdad lo has hecho? ―Le escuchó decir ―Has vendido a estos humanos por algo tan despreciable como tu honor?

―Cuánto hace que estás aquí? ―Dijo como si no le hubiera escuchado.

―Lo suficiente… como para ver en lo que te has convertido.

―Tú no lo entiendes. ―Se defendió ―Mi vida está en juego.

―La mía también. ―Le replicó Henchman ―Y eso no me da motivo para hacer algo tan despreciable.

―Qué?! Ahora estás de su parte?! Tú odiabas a los humanos tanto como yo!

―Es cierto. Pero durante este tiempo he conocido algo que me hace sentir mejor que el mismo honor. Creo que tú también sabes de lo que hablo.

―No digas chorradas. Somos Robots. Fuimos programados para detestar y destruir a los humanos.

―Si eso es verdad,... por qué no lo hemos hecho? ―Hubo un corto momento de silencio ―Yo sé la respuesta a eso, Hierro. ―Contestó al ver que él callaba. ―La pregunta es… La conoces tú?

―Olvídalo. Deja de hablarme en acertijos y despídete de ellos porque dentro de dos días marcharemos a la mayor masacre que haya existido jamás ―Y comenzó a pasar.

―Yo no iré de tu parte, Hierro.

Él se dio la vuelta al oírle decir esa frase.

―Cómo has dicho?

―Que no lucharé contra ellos. No ya. ―Concluyó Henchaman ―He aprendido mucho en estos días y te aseguro que me agrada la compañía de esta gente. Ya no soy el cacho de trozo de hojalata sin interior que era antes. El día de la batalla… yo lucharé en su bando. Y si he de morir por esa causa… Moriré.

―Estas loco! Te ciegan las apariencias de estos humanos.

―No más que a ti el miedo de enfrentarte a la verdad. ―Y diciendo esto se adelantó dispuesto a irse.

―Vas a decirles lo que he hecho? Qué soy un traidor a su causa?

―No, Hierro ―Contestó sin mirarle ―Yo no soy como tú; no traiciono a… mis amigos. Pero espero que te des cuenta de lo que haces… antes de que mueran tantas vidas inocentes.

―Estás oxidado. La humedad te ha desgastado el cerebro. Tú y yo no tenemos amigos! Jamás los tendremos! Un Robot no puede sentir!

Henchman 1.000 se fue sin decir palabra alguna, y Hierro se quedó solo. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras miraba las estrellas. Amigos? A Henchman 1.000 le faltaban tornillos. Era imposible que un Pirata pudiera tener amigos; ya fueran de su misma especie, o incluso humanos. Pero todo era tan complicado… Siempre había llevado la orden de obedecer al Almirante por encima de todo. Ahora que tenía la Piedra, estaba en sus manos demostrarle su fidelidad. Pero Blackblood tenía razón; algo había cambiado en su mente. Ahora dudaba incluso de su propia identidad. Robot o humano? Aunque su cuerpo fuera de hierro, su esencia estaba transformándose. Su vida estaba a punto de derrumbarse ante la impotencia de decidir. Y entonces, qué quedaría luego del valiente y fuerte Hierro una vez tuviera que enfrentarse a los hechos? Qué sería del guerrero que se enorgullecía de si mismo por poder controlarlo todo? Él mismo se hizo esta pregunta.

―Quién soy?


	25. El Pasado de un Encuentro

Bueno bueno! Ya es viernes y me moría por colgar este capítulo! Me encanta! Fue un momento de inspiración y me pasé toda una tarde haciéndolo, pero valió la pena! Bueno, quiero agradecer el apoyo a todas las personas que leen la historia. Y gracias a Cheetah por haber leído ya hasta el 24 y asegurarme de que todavía le gusta! XD En serio, me hace feliz que me digan lo que piensan del cuento, para mí es muy importante. Bueno, no os entretengo más. Espero que os guste este capítulo; las cosas se ponene interesantes. A ver si el viernes que viene puedo colgar el número 26.

* * *

_**25 El Pasado de un Encuentro**_

Llegó la mañana, y, a primera hora, despertó todo el movimiento.

Todos fueron repartidos en grupos más o menos iguales y se fueron distribuyendo por diferentes actividades. Algunos comenzaron por modernizar o reparar armas que estaban en mal estado por no llegarse a usar lo suficiente. Varios llevaban a cabo las tareas cuotidianas para no perder el ritmo. Y otros se encargaban de la preparación de provisiones, medicinas y otras utilidades que podrían servir en la batalla. La gran mayoría daba vueltas, sin saber lo que debía hacer; pero era mejor que estarse quieto y mirar; más que nada, por el mareo que daba ver a toda la gente corriendo arriba y abajo como si fueran las rebajas del _Corte Inglés_.

Rayman se encontraba con Gary, trazando algunos planes en el mapa que habían desenrollado en su escritorio. Los chicos más curiosos se apeaban alrededor para escuchar.

―Teníamos intención de asaltar el castillo por detrás ―Gary colocó el dedo sobre un símbolo en forma de torre. ―Pero temo que se encuentre vigilado.

―El castillo siempre está vigilado. ―Rayman se tocó la barbilla con el pulgar ―Lo adecuado sería que pudiésemos cavar un túnel para llegar al otro lado y atacarles por sorpresa; pero eso nos llevaría muchos días. Durante ese tiempo, Barbaguda ya habría detectado que algo marcha mal.

―Y si hiciéramos como los troyanos? Una especie de monumento que les llamara la atención sin saber que es una trampa…

―Demasiado previsible ―Sonrió el otro.

―Y si unos les distraen mientras los otros se cuelan por el foso del agua? ―Comentó una voz tras ellos

―Es una idea magnífica! ―Gritó Gary entusiasmado.

―Sí lo es, pero… Eh? ―Ambos se giraron y se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de Jenny.

―Ahora sé porque te he dado el cargo de primera ayudante ―Rió Gary.

Rayman no dijo nada. Los ojos de aquella muchacha le resultaban extraordinarios. Tenía la sensación de haberlos visto alguna vez; en otro sitio. Pero dónde?

Ella se percató de su mirada pero no se molestó. Continuó sonriendo alegremente y regresó con su grupo.

―Es guapa, verdad? ―Sintió la voz Gary en su oído.

―Qué?

―Digo que es hermosa; como un ángel puro y libre. ―Comentó por lo bajo para que los demás no escucharan, mientras disimulaba con el mapa ―Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Un Robot estaba a punto de atacarla. Yo pasaba por allí, escapando también de la muerte, y al verla no pude abandonarla. Era tan delicada, tan inocente… La salvé de aquel bestia; aunque ella también puso mucho de su parte; y huimos juntos. Con el paso de los días nos fuimos encontrando a gente que también había logrado escapar de los Piratas, y descubrimos estos alrededores. El agujero en la roca ya estaba hecho; posiblemente de algún pozo; y solo tuvimos que ensancharlo. Si nos hubieras visto; tantos desconocidos trabajando juntos por un bien común. Con mucho esfuerzo, en una semana ya teníamos hecho lo principal. Incluso, conseguimos establecer una conexión hidráulica con el río para que nos proporcionara electricidad. Lo demás se había de ir añadiendo poco a poco. Creamos nuestro propio grupo y nacieron los _Invertid Pirates_. Pero otros acabaron conociendo nuestra guarida; y así, uno tras otro, el grupo fue creciendo. Ahora ya debemos de ser cerca de los dos mil. Cuesta de creer, verdad? Que bajo una montaña se esconda tanta gente…Volviendo a lo de antes; el caso es que Jenny fue siempre mi mano derecha. Eficiente y trabajadora, además de encantadora. La he cuidado como a una hermana y no me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo.

―Comprendo.

―Bueno ―Dobló el mapa en cuatro partes disimulando y volviendo a hablar alto ―Me parece que la idea de entrar por el foso es la mejor de todas. Yo mismo elegiré a los afortunados que tendrán el honor de distraer al enemigo ―Sonrió con picardía; luego miró a Rayman ―Te vendría bien un descanso. Si me necesitas, estaré en la gran sala, vigilando la confección de armas y escudos. La defensa es primordial.

Él se encogió de hombros y se dio un rodeo por la base. Todos trabajaban con gran ahínco. Incluso Ted parecía haberle cogido el gustillo a esto de colaborar.

―Vaya; por fin te encuentro! ―Raygirl lo cogió por el hombro. ―Ya sabéis lo que vais a hacer?

―Sí ―Rayman le sonrió con afecto ―Más o menos. Cómo os va a vosotros con las provisiones?

―Bien. Creo que muchos han comenzado a aprender como se preparan los mejores alimentos en conserva. ―Sonrió también.

―Bueno, creo que iré a entrenar un poco con los demás. Mañana…

―Sí; mañana será un día muy importante. Lo sé. Pero deberías descansar más. No es bueno que tú solo lleves tantas responsabilidades. Me oyes, Rayman?

Raygirl se dio cuenta de que no le oía. Miró en la dirección que fijaban sus ojos y vio a Jenny. No necesitó pensar mucho para entender que había algo raro entre ambos. Él se había quedado mirándola como un idiota y Jenny no parecía cohibida por ello; más bien al contrario. Sonreía constantemente.

―Rayman! ―Volvió a decirle mientras le pellizcaba el costado.

―Qué? ―El pareció despertar de una especie de hipnosis.

―Digo… ―Prosiguió ella con una sonrisa forzada ―que vuelvo con los otros. Ya nos veremos luego.

Raygirl giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de su lado. Rayman habría jurado que notó cierto resquemor en el costado mientras la veía desaparecer entre la multitud. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Su atención volvía a concentrarse en la pequeña Jenny. Tenía una sensación extraña que le recorría todo el cuerpo y quería saber a qué era debido. Se reprimió las ganas de ir hacia ella y fue en busca de Gary.

"Será mejor que me espere a esta noche, cuando no haya tanto escándalo" Pensó a medida que avanzaba.

La noche llegó deprisa. Todavía quedaban pendientes algunos preparativos, pero eran tan insignificantes que estarían acabados de inmediato.

Gary se encargó de que la cena fuera servida aquella noche en la gran sala, y no por turnos como se acostumbraba a hacer. Se sentía mejor contemplando a toda la tropa que marcharía a la mañana siguiente hacia la victoria. Estaba seguro de que, con Rayman como Capitán de la expedición, y con la Piedra de las Esperanzas como arma y defensa conjuntas, todo saldría a pedir de boca. "Nuestra gente unida, nunca será vencida" Pensó mientras bebía un poco.

El ambiente estaba bastante animado y todos bebían a salud de los demás. Las esperanzas eran altas. Todas... menos las de Hierro y Henchman 1.000. Éste no dejaba de mirarle como si fuera un alma en pena. La seriedad se veía reflejada en ambos rostros y sólo se disimulaba con la jarra de grasa que habían podido conseguirles sus anfitriones. Ted esquivaba las sonrisas de sus "eternas amigas" mientras buscaba apoyo en Charlie, quien disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermana.

―Estoy tan contento de que estés bien ―Dijo con ojos chispeantes. ―Temía que los Robots os hubieran hecho algo.

―Salimos adelante gracias a Rayman y… ―Miró a los dos Robots ―Hierro y Henchman. Ellos también pusieron de su parte.

―Cuesta creer que hayáis tenido tanta suerte. Pero me alegro de que esos dos sean nuestros aliados. Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara este día… ―Sonrió con pasión en la voz ―Por fin le demostraremos a ese cacho de chatarra quien manda.

―Así se habla Charles! ―Un muchacho de acento extranjero brindó su baso con el de él y ambos bebieron. ―Mañana les enseñaremos de lo que estamos hechos! ―Hubo un brindis general seguido de un "Hurra" y luego volvió la charla en grupos.

―Lo mejor de todo, hermanita ―Continuó Charlie ―es que la suerte me sonríe.

―Por qué dices eso? ―Sonrió ella con afecto

―Porque he descubierto lo que me gusta realmente. Esta vida; la colaboración en grupo, luchar por un objetivo común… ―Suspiró soñador ―Y conocer a personas tan extraordinarias como… Jenny.

―Jenny? ―A Raygirl se le borró la sonrisa de la cara ―Es que hay algo que no me hayas dicho todavía? ―Disimuló.

Charlie le hizo una señal con la mano y ella acercó el oído.

―Me gusta, hermanita. Me gusta mucho. Creo que me he…

―Tú, enamorado?

―Sssht! No lo digas. ―Cuchicheó él.

―Charlie; eres todavía un crío. No creo que sepas lo que es estar enamorado. ―Sonrió ella.

―Raygirl ―La miraba con seriedad. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y ella sintió el pinchazo de la culpa. ―Sé lo que siento. Tal vez no sea exactamente la clase de amor de la que estamos acostumbrados a sentir, pero te aseguro que no hay sentimiento que se le pueda acercar más. Lo presiento.

―Ya… Bueno tal vez sí que…

―Sin embargo… ―La cortó

―Qué pasa?

Charlie dejó el vaso en la mesa y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

―Ella no siente lo mismo. ―Raygirl le escuchaba sin mencionar palabra ―Hace un par de noches estuvimos hablando… Me contó que le gustaba una persona. En el fondo tenía esperanzas de que fuera yo, pero después de hablar… me di cuenta de que solo me veía como a su amigo. El mejor; de eso no tengo duda… Pero sólo un amigo.

―Comprendo. ―Raygirl pensó en Rayman. La manera en que miraba a Jenny no era normal. Y el modo en que ella le devolvía las miraditas tampoco. Aunque no se hubieran visto hasta la noche anterior… Sería posible que ya se conocieran? A lo mejor era eso y en realidad, la niña estaba enamorada de él… Pero si era así, tal y como se miraban… No sería que él también…?

Raygirl se sacudió mentalmente. No! Se negaba a creer que Rayman estuviera enamorado de esa chica. Si tenía la misma edad que Charlie! Qué diablos hacía un tipo de diecinueve con una de trece?! Aunque, pensándolo bien… en los tiempos que corrían no era tan extraño. La expresión triste de Charlie la desconcertó todavía más.

―Voy… voy un momento a la habitación a…buscar una chaqueta. Tengo algo de frío ―Mintió. Se levantó y salió de la gran sala. Atravesó los pasadizos de las habitaciones y se sentó en uno de los bancos del comedor; completamente vacío. Necesitaba reflexionar, y mejor que fuera sola.

Al mismo tiempo, Rayman divisó la silueta de Jenny en otra mesa, quien también se había levantado.

―Voy un momento a mi habitación. Creo…creo que me he olvidado de guardar la Piedra en lugar seguro ―Mintió ―Y no me gustaría tener que buscarla mañana.

―De acuerdo, ve. ―Gary bebió de nuevo. En su voz ya empezaba a notarse el punto del alcohol.

Rayman siguió a Jenny hacia las habitaciones, pero la perdió de vista al girar la esquina. Casualmente, se encontraba frente a la habitación que le habían asignado a él, junto a la de Gary.

―Me buscabas? ―Se dio la vuelta y vio a la muchacha con su característica sonrisa.

―Ya lo creo.

―Lo sabía.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

―Tambien lo has notado, verdad? Esa sensación…

―Y tus ojos. ―Completó él.

―Mis ojos?

―Sé que los he visto en otro lugar. Aunque tú y yo no nos hayamos visto nunca, estoy seguro de que mis sentidos no me mienten. Esos ojos los conozco.

―Yo me refería a tu energía. Esas vibraciones no las desprende cualquiera. Tú provienes de una familia especial; sin duda.

―Y tú como lo sabes?

―Porque yo también tengo ese tipo de energía.

―Cómo dices?

En vez de repetirlo, Jenny se limitó a unir las manos. Se produjo una especie de estallido entre ellas y al momento, una esfera de energía surgió, brillante, de sus palmas.

―Estoy segura de que sabes hacerlo. ―Sonrió ―Si eres quien yo creo.

―Hablamos de lo mismo? ―Preguntó algo enredado.

―Dices que te llamas Rayman… Pero conoces acaso tu apellido? O quién es tu familia?

―Yo…

Intentó visionar los vagos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia. Sólo recordaba a la gente del Claro de los Sueños. Betilla, Ly, Clark, Globox…Y el Gran Polokus; un viejo espíritu bonachón que en sus tiempos había llegado a ser el más poderoso de todos. Pero… Y más allá de todo eso? Qué se ocultaba en aquella masa borrosa de los tres primeros años de su vida?

―No lo sé. ―Bajó la cabeza, vencido por la melancolía.

―Pues yo sí que lo sé.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron elevar de nuevo la atención hacia ella. Jenny hizo desaparecer la esfera de su mano y se le acercó unos pasos más.

―Si mi corazón no me engaña… sólo hay una cosa que pueda explicar que no recuerdes nada antes de los tres años y que ambos sintamos esta conexión tan especial. Le tomó la mano con lentitud y la unió con la suya.

De pronto, Rayman sintió una fuerza muy potente que le asaltaba la cabeza. Todo su alrededor desapareció y entonces, frente a sus ojos, surgió un destello de luz.

* * *

_Un barco se hundía en el mar. La gente trataba de salvarse con el bote salvavidas. Una mujer gritaba angustiada. Sus ojos negros y llorosos pedían socorro al que parecía ser su marido. Llevaba un bulto entre las manos que empezaba a resbalársele de ellas. _

―_Mi hijo! James, salva a mi hijo! _

_El hombre la tomó de la cintura con todas sus fuerzas. No podía sujetarla al mismo tiempo que al que resultaba ser un niño envuelto en una manta. Y ese niño… Lloraba; lloraba mucho. _

_Una ola rompió contra la nave. Esta se partió en dos y, del impulso, mucha gente cayó al agua. _

_La criatura se desprendió de los brazos de la madre y cayó al agua. _

―_Ryaaaaan! ―Ella forcejó para que él la soltara ―Suéltame! Tengo que salvar a mi hijo! Ryan! ―Sus gritos de desesperación y llanto no hicieron que James la soltara. _

―_Linda, ya no podemos hacer nada por él! Perdóname; por favor! _

―_Nooo! Ryan!_

―_Tenemos que ir al bote; Linda! Por favor, vamos! _

_Pero ella no quería irse. Continuaba llorando y peleando por deshacerse de las manos de su esposo a medida que el agua iba cubriendo lo que quedaba de la nave. _

―_Escúchame! ―James la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la sacudió con desesperación ―Ryan ya no está! Ahora tienes que ser valiente! Si no te saco de aquí morirás! Es eso lo que quieres?! _

―_James… ―Su boca temblorosa no pudo contra el beso de su esposo. Tuvo que aceptar la derrota y admitir que el Mar había ganado. _

_Ambos salieron corriendo hacia uno de los botes, que ya estaban prácticamente llenos. El barco acabó de hundirse y los supervivientes comenzaron a remar, desapareciendo tras la niebla. _

_La escena quedó en silencio. El mar había vuelto a la calma y solo los restos flotantes de la nave hacían acto de presencia. Pero… qué era eso que parecía relucir bajo el agua? Un animal marino? Tal vez sólo era el reflejo de la luna, que ya volvía a verse en el cielo? _

_Una burbuja luminosa salió del agua y se elevó unos metros por encima de su nivel. Había alguien en el centro. Alguien muy pequeño… _

_El niño de ojos oscuros, ahora sin manta pero con la ropa seca, sonreía desde el interior de la esfera. _

―_Hola, Rayman…_

_Todo desapareció cuando la esfera estalló y lo cubrió todo con su luz verdosa. _

* * *

Rayman despertó de aquella visión con el cuerpo sudoroso y vio a Jenny, que ahora le sostenía ambas manos. 

―Qué…qué ha sido eso?

―Antes… dime qué has visto. ―Le dijo ella.

―Una…una tormenta había hecho naufragar un barco bastante grande… ―Empezó a decir él ―Una mujer lloraba. Su hijo estaba a punto de caer al agua…

―Continúa ―Le dijo ella cuando él la miró

―El…marido, creo… Tenía que salvarla a ella, que también corría peligro. No podía llegar también al bebé, y… el niño cae al agua. Sólo se escuchaban gritos. La lluvia era muy fuerte… El hombre…juraría que he oído que ella lo llamaba James. Y ella… Linda. ―Tragó saliva. ―Y el niño…

―El bebé se llamaba Ryan, que significa "pequeño rey"... y era mi hermano.

―Qué? ―Sintió como si alguien le golpeara el cerebro.

―Mi bisabuela era un hada. ―Prosiguió ella. ―Aparte de Charlie, no lo sabe nadie más. Temía que si se lo contaba a otras personas pudieran tenerme miedo. Tengo poderes; sé usar la energía como arma o instrumento y también tengo el don de la videncia. Aunque todavía no la he desarrollado lo suficiente como para tener visiones sobre el futuro, ya puedo entrar en los recuerdos de otra gente y conocer lo que esconde su mente.

―Espe…Espera un momento! ―Rayman se apartó de ella como si fuera una amenaza. ―Quién diablos eres? Qué era eso que he visto?

―Todavía no lo entiendes. ―Volvió a acercársele y él se encontró acorralado contra la pared. ―Rayman… La visión que has tenido proviene de esos tres años que no recuerdas; esa etapa que parecía haberse borrado por completo de tu vida como si no hubiera existido nunca. Y esa pareja que luchaba por salvar al niño… eran mis padres. Tú eras el niño. Tú y yo… somos hermanos.

―Eing?! ―Notó como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca.

―Necesitas que te lo demuestre? ―Él no dijo nada pero no apartó la vista de sus ojos. ―Mi madre me explicó la desafortunada aventura que tuvieron ella, mi padre, y mi hermano mayor una noche de abril, la madrugada antes de que él cumpliera los tres añitos de edad. Yo todavía no había nacido. Ni siquiera me esperaban. Pero el barco en el que viajaban naufragó y le perdieron. Ryan, mi hermano, al que nunca llegué a conocer… desapareció bajo las aguas del _Océano de las Pérdidas_.

A Rayman se le agrandaron los ojos al oír hablar de ese Océano.

―El… el barco en que iban…no debía ser… el Estrella?

―Fue una noticia muy triste. ―Continuó ella ―Los pasajeros desaparecieron. O eso decían ―Sonrió ―Aunque en realidad, sólo fueron llevados por la corriente hacia la Isla de las Esperanzas. Muchos decían que habían muerto.

―Entonces… tus padres…

―Sí. Viajaban en el Estrella y, cuando naufragaron, los botes los llevaron hacia la Isla, que era la más cercana. Pero nadie volvió a irse de allí ni a hablar del tema. Y así, la historia del Estrella se convirtió en leyenda. Sin embargo, es un hecho relativamente temprano, puesto que sólo tiene dieciséis años por medio.

El silencio volvió. Rayman estaba alucinado pero todavía podía pensar. Su mente trabajaba a todo gas para encajar todas las piezas que faltaban en su vida. No había transcurrido demasiado rato cuando su cuerpo volvió a relajarse. Todo concordaba. Sus recuerdos borrosos, el tiempo que había pasado, la sensación de conocer a Jenny, sus poderes, la visión de…

―Sí… Cuando el hada Betilla me encontró en la playa… Recuerdo que no sabían como llamarme. Ly lo eligió cuando Polokus lo mencionó…

―Rayman significa "El Rayo Humano" ―Intervino Jenny ―Estoy segura de que sintieron tu energía. Sabían que tu espíritu vendría marcado por grandes logros.

―Y mi nombre real…

―Ryan.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

―Ryan… ―Repitió él casi en un susurro.

―Tú y yo…

―Somos hermanos. ―Completó la frase.

El chico tardó algo en reaccionar, pero al ver las lágrimas que surgían en los ojos de Jenny, actuó sin pensarlo. La envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y ella hundió la cara en su pecho.

―Jenny…

―Había esperado tanto este momento… Quería decirte tantas cosas… Mamá siempre me decía que te olvidara, que era inútil pensar que estuvieras vivo… Pero yo no quería creerles. Yo… ―La emoción casi no le permitía hablar. ―Te quiero; te quiero mucho!

―Yo…

El tierno momento también estuvo a punto de hacer llorar a Rayman. Una hermana! Tenía una hermana! La alegría le llenó el corazón de júbilo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, le besó los cabellos; la mejilla, la otra mejilla… La abrazó con más fuerza hasta que ella se lo devolvió.

―Yo también te quiero mucho, Jenny. ―Contestó finalmente.

―Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas ―Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

―Sí; muchas. ―Él continuaba sonriendo.

Ella rió.

―Pero será mejor que volvamos o creerán que nos hemos perdido. ―Le tendió la mano y el la tomó con mucho afecto.

Salieron del cuarto y regresaron con los demás.

* * *

Raygirl estaba escondida en una esquina. Al volver del comedor había pasado por el pasillo y había escuchado parte de la conversación de estos dos. 

"Te quiero" Esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza contestadas por otras "Yo también te quiero".

―Era cierto entonces… ―La voz le temblaba. ―Rayman y Jenny… se aman desde hace mucho tiem… ―No pudo terminar la frase.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Charlie. "_Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Sé lo que siento. Sin embargo…Ella no siente lo mismo. Le gustaba una persona._"

Pobre muchacho… La persona que amaba, con la que más apreciaba.

Raygirl se tapó la boca y reprimió un sollozo. No; no podía aparecer de nuevo junto a su hermano. Ni tampoco podría volver a mirar a la cara a ninguno de ellos. Ni a Charlie, ni a Jenny, ni a… Rayman.

Arrancó a correr hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Ilusa!" Gritó su interior. "Has sido una estúpida ilusa desde siempre! De verdad creías que él podría sentir algo por ti después de todo?!"

―No ―Se contestó a si misma ―Nunca debí pensar nada. Era obvio… que sólo me ve como una amiga… igual que Jenny ve a mi hermano.

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se miró en el espejo de la alcoba. Horrorosa. Comparada con ella, Jenny podría ser una diosa. Era más bonita, siempre sonriente, y con ojos cristalinos y dulces. Debía admitir su derrota. Aunque le costara.

Decidió que no volvería a tratar a Rayman como algo más que un simple compañero, y que no le diría una palabra a Charlie de lo que había oído. Al fin y al cabo… era su castigo; no el de él.

* * *

Barbaguda sonreía en su cama. Aunque no le gustaba nada que lo despertaran a las tantas de la noche por cualquier cosa, esta vez lo aceptó de muy buen humor. 

Blackblood estaba arrodillado a los pies de la cama algo polvoriento por el viaje, pero con una pose triunfal.

―Así… ―Dijo el Almirante ―que esos inútiles pretenden asaltar el castillo.

―En efecto, mi Señor. Hierro… ―Sonrió al recordar como lo había dejado fuera de juego ―les ha hecho creer que está de su parte. Mañana vendrán hacia aquí y nos ayudará a derribarles.

―Perfecto. ―Se acarició la barba ―Quiero que todos estén listos a primera hora de la mañana. Montad la guardia por turnos y reforzadla en los puntos más débiles.

―Sí, Señor ―Blackblood se levantó del suelo.

―Bien. Ahora lárgate y déjame dormir.

―Buenas noches, Señor.

―Y Blackblood… ―Dijo antes de que éste saliera de la habitación ―Si no me fallas, serás condecorado por esto.

―Sí, Señor. ―Blackblood reprimió una sonrisa victoriosa y la guardó para cuando hubiera salido de allí.

Por fin; después de tantos años de duro servicio obtendría su recompensa. Y Hierro ya no podría alcanzarle.


	26. Game Start

Día nuevo, capítulo nuevo. Y me alegro porque ya tengo vacaciones! (De Pascua).

Bueno, ahora sí que ya empieza el verdadero juego! La batalla! Me emociono sola; tenía tantas ganas de llegar a esta parte...

A partir de aquí ya puedo sentirme satisfecha. Queda ya muy poco para acabar la historia (bueno, no tan poco) y los mejores capítulos son los que vendrán desde este punto. La alegría, la desesperación, las emociones más fuertes, las situaciónes más al límite... Creo que no debería daros demasiadas pistas. Espero que os guste lo que os he preparado. Intentaré no añadir demasiados comentarios a partir de ahora para no aburriros. A menos que tenga que añadir algo importante. Bueno, allá va. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y (ya que lo habéis conseguido) no dejéis de leer hasta el final! Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

_**26.**__**Game Start**_

El sol salió lentamente aquella mañana. Iluminó primero el agua marina, luego las playas, el valle de la Isla, y finalmente le llegó el turno a las montañas. El cielo prometía ser claro, sin una sola nube y la luna ya comenzaba a desvanecerse del firmamento.

―Arriba todo el Mundo! Venga, dormilones! Hoy es el día en que marchamos hacia la Victoria! ―Gary había conectado los altavoces a toda potencia haciendo que la montaña sufriera una especie de terremoto interior.

Las vibraciones llegaron hasta los dormitorios, todas las salas, e incluso parte del exterior. Con tanto ruido, nadie pudo permanecer más de cinco minutos intentando reconciliar el sueño.

Los pasadizos empezaron a llenarse de gente. Algunos iban medio dormidos; otros ya habían logrado espabilarse y la gran mayoría se habían cambiado hasta de ropa.

―Ánimo, gente! ―Gary continuaba con la boca pegada al micrófono. Y comenzó a cantar ―El castillo asaltaremos, y a los Robots aplastaremos! ―De repente, el micrófono dejó de funcionar.

Gary miró abajo. Jenny había desconectado el aparato.

―Creo que ya lo han entendido ―Sonrió ―No les tortures más.

Él bajó de la tarima.

―Tengo que contarte algo. ―Continuó ella.

―De qué se trata? ―Enarcó una ceja al ver la sonrisa pícara que ella le dedicó.

Hicieron falta pocos minutos para que Jenny le explicara todo lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Él se lo tomó muy bien; alegrándose de que por fin hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

―Quién lo iba a decir. Rayman…tu hermano. Pero cómo piensas llamarle a partir de ahora? ―Bromeó ―Rayman, Ryan, hermano, hermanito del alma…?

―No creo que hagan falta tantos nombres. Pero ya que todos le llaman igual, yo también lo haré.

―Es lo más lógico. ―Hizo una breve pausa ―Oye, Jenny…

―Qué?

―Sabes que te aprecio mucho… Y que para mí, eres como una hermana pequeña.

―Sí, lo sé. ―Sonrió ella.

―Veras… Esta batalla a la que vamos puede durar días… semanas… o a lo mejor sólo unas horas… El caso es que, me gustaría decirte que… ―No acababa de encontrar las palabras.

―Dilo. ―Le animó ―No me gusta verte serio; no es propio de ti.

Él volvió a sonreír. Dejó ir aire y volvió a hablar.

―Hace días que llevo observándoos a ti y a Charlie. Creo que te has encariñado mucho con él.

"No sabes cuanto" Pensó ella para sus adentros.

―Lo que quiero es prevenirte; Jenny. No; con eso no quiero decir que te apartes de él. ―Aclaró, al ver su expresión preocupada ―Lo que sucede es que a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar. Tanto Rayman como Charlie van a luchar junto a nosotros. Todo el mundo va a dar lo mejor de sí mismo, y ellos más que nadie. Si por ello…les llegara a pasar algo…querría que me permitieras ayudarte. No puedo permitir que te quedes sola.

―Ellos saldrán adelante.

―No lo dudo. Pero el destino da muchas vueltas; nadie sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar. Por esa razón, es mejor que les des todo tu apoyo y que estés preparada. ―Bajó la cabeza ―De todos modos, yo tengo más posibilidades de caer que ellos. Si alguien puede cuidarte mejor, son ellos dos.

―Porqué dices eso?

―No soy tan fuerte como Rayman o como tú. Y Charlie tiene algo que también le hace especial. Yo sólo soy el jefe de la operación; y aún así, es Rayman quien ha organizado la mayoría de las cosas.

―No digas tonterías. Siempre has sido el mejor para mí; ya lo sabes. ―Volvió a hacerle sonreír. ―Además, me enfadaría mucho si nos dejaras. No te lo perdonaría nunca.

―Espero que no tengas que cambiar de opinión. ―Su sonrisa era triste, pero pocos lo habrían notado.

En realidad, Gary conocía bien la situación. Su sueño, desde que los Robots asaltaron la Isla, había sido conducir a los suyos hacia una batalla y ganarla. Pero sabía que, aún siendo el jefe de los _Invertid Pirates_, su fuerza estaba muy por debajo de los demás. Y así y todo había estado siempre animando a los suyos, haciendo que las esperanzas no decayeran. Habría llegado ya el momento de abandonar su posición y otorgársela a otro?

Jenny le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue a ayudar a los demás, que ya empezaban a sacar el armamento hacia el exterior.

El chico se dio una vuelta por la base. Todos se preparaban ya para abandonarla. Sin duda, si todo iba según lo previsto, esta sería la última vez que la verían como hogar. Después de tanto tiempo… Se detuvo al lado de una roca saliente y la acarició mientras dirigía sus ojos por toda la sala.

―Adiós... ―Susurró ―Vieja amiga.

* * *

El sol ya había salido del todo y los _Invertid Pirates_ habían acabado de trasladar todo lo necesario afuera.

Rayman esperaba a Gary para emprender el viaje. Con suerte, y si marchaban deprisa, llegarían al castillo en poco más de tres horas.

―Ahora son las cinco. ―Dijo, mientras consultaba el reloj.

―Bien. En pocos minutos salimos ―Charlie se cargó su arma a la espalda. ―Por cierto… Has visto a mi hermana?

―No la he visto desde ayer. Creía que estaría contigo.

―Pues no.

Ambos miraron por encima de las demás cabezas sin hallarla, hasta que vieron salir a Gary con ella.

―Ahí la tenemos. ―Dijo ―Charlie, ve y dile al jefe que yo empiezo a andar. Es preciso que el primer batallón vaya por delante.

―Sí, Señor.

―Puedo ir contigo? ―Jenny se le acercó cuando Charlie ya se había marchado.

―Es peligroso, hermanita. Será mejor que vayas con ellos; te necesitarán más que yo.

―Creo que el papel de hermano protector no te pega. ―Se mofó

―Ya lo creo que sí. ―Él sonrió con cariño ―Venga, ve con ellos.

La muchacha siguió a Charlie y Rayman comenzó a avanzar con la primera tropa tras de sí. Cuarenta-y-ocho jóvenes de doce a dieciocho años, que iban cantando su propio himno a la libertad. Hierro y Henchman 1.000 también estaban en el grupo, pero sólo el segundo se atrevió a acompañarles con la canción.

―Ahí va el escuadrón de distracción. ―Gary lo veía marchar con gran orgullo. ―Confiemos en que no los vean venir. Y que no nos vean venir a nosotros. ―Añadió por último.

―Si aparecemos por dirección contraria no nos verán. ―Jenny ya estaba junto a ellos. Raygirl no se molestó en saludarla, al contrario que los otros dos.

―Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar para salir nosotros?

―Teniendo en cuenta que iremos por detrás, y que acaban de irse ellos, por lo menos hemos de esperar… una media hora. Después saldremos. Deberíamos tardar una hora y media en llegar, puesto que no tenemos que bordear la montaña. Así pues, estaremos allí una hora antes de que ellos lleguen. Tan sólo tendremos que esperar la señal y entonces…Ras! Entramos en el castillo y los pillamos por sorpresa.

―Confío en que salga bien ―Jenny le dedicó una sonrisa a Raygirl pero ella se mantuvo fría.

Estuvieron largo rato esperando hasta que el reloj marcó y media. Todo el mundo en formación; Gary y Raygirl al frente, y Charlie y Jenny en la retaguardia. Los dos primeros, montados a caballo; los otros dos, tirando de las riendas de algunos más.

Comenzaron a avanzar en la otra dirección, esperanzados por el maravilloso día que parecía llegar. Cada vez más alto, el sol les iluminaba el camino.

"Sí" Pensó Gary "Venceremos!"

* * *

El trayecto fue algo durillo. Rayman estaba soportando la responsabilidad de vigilar a cincuenta personas; todas ellas con unas ganas irreprimibles de luchar. Rodear la montaña había sido toda una aventura. Los caminos estaban pedregosos y algunos eran muy altos, con grandes barrancos por debajo.

Por fin, dejaron la montaña atrás. No muy lejos, pudieron divisar una colina algo más alta que las demás, y arriba, el castillo.

La tropa dejó de cantar; ahora valía más ir en silencio. Hierro se dirigió al guía con la esperanza de dar un giro a lo que creía, iba a ser su perdición. A esas alturas, Blackblood ya habría preparado a sus mejores hombres para iniciar la emboscada, o lo que fuese que tenía en mente.

―Tal vez deberíamos dar la vuelta. No creo que sea muy buena idea ir de frente.

―Si recuerdas lo previsto, debemos distraerlos para que Gary y el resto puedan entrar por detrás.

―Sólo somos cincuenta y uno, contándote a ti. Nuestro ejército…quiero decir, el ejército de Barbaguda es mucho mayor. Hay más de dos mil soldados repartidos por todo el castillo; y otros quinientos más por los alrededores. De verdad crees que podréis… podremos vencerlos? ―Rectificó.

―Aunque sean mayores en número, nosotros somos más ágiles. Además, lo primero que harán Gary y los otros será liberar a todos los prisioneros de la cárcel. No he hecho una cuenta detallada, pero calculo que deben de ser unos… mil trescientos aproximadamente. Nosotros somos en total novecientos veintiocho; contando con vosotros dos. Como ves, de dos mil doscientos veintiocho a dos mil quinientos, no hay mucha diferencia. Y… si tenemos en cuenta que Henchman 1.000 y tú sois igual de fuertes, y que yo puedo usar mis poderes para combatirlos, podríamos decir que tenemos cierta ventaja.

―Es más bien nula, esa ventaja. Además, los prisioneros no tendrán fuerza para luchar. Estamos hiendo hacia nuestro fin. Continúo pensando que deberíamos…

―Es que hay algo que te preocupa?

―No. ―Mintió.

―Y tanto que sí. ―Dijo él ―Mira; me he fijado en todo lo que ha ocurrido a mi alrededor estos días. No sé si recapacitaste sobre lo que te dije o si decidiste cambiar por tu conveniencia, pero te aseguro que no eres el mismo tipo que estuvo a punto de aplastarme la cabeza una vez. Has cambiado, Hierro. Tú y Henchman 1.000 parecéis más humanos que Robots, ahora. ―Le oyó refunfuñar algo en voz baja y sonrió ―Sé que llamarte humano es como un insulto, pero te aseguro que no lo digo con tal intención.

―No hay nada que me preocupe. ―Prosiguió como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario ―Sólo quiero acabar con todo esto; eso es todo. ―Hierro no dijo una palabra más. Avanzó a Rayman y mantuvo la distancia hasta que llegaron al bosquecillo frente al castillo. Como mínimo, los árboles les tendrían camuflados hasta que se hubieran acercado lo suficiente.

* * *

Sin embargo, Blackblood estaba al corriente de los planes de nuestros amigos. El sistema telecomunicativo por radio a gran distancia para Robots era perfecto en tales ocasiones. De hecho, había recibido un mensaje de Hierro hacía unas horas y confiaba en que él mismo le diría la situación exacta de los atacantes. No obstante, cabía la pena esperar. Para que todo saliera según lo previsto, necesitaban que los dos grupos estuvieran en el lugar previsto en el momento oportuno.

Quedaba poco rato para que el Robot le enviara nuevo mensaje, pero Blackblood ya sentía en su cabeza los gritos de sorpresa y de angustia que Rayman y sus compañeros iban a lanzar.

* * *

―Bien; aquí estaremos bien. ―Rayman reunió a los suyos en un círculo a su alrededor. ―En pocos minutos iniciaremos el asalto. Es preciso que ninguno de los que estáis hoy aquí tenga miedo. Hay que luchar con valentía; enfrentarse al miedo; mirar a la cara al enemigo y hacerle saber que no nos atemoriza. ―Hubo cierta agitación general pero él continuó insistiendo. ―Sé que todos tenéis ganas de pelear. Queréis vencer y acabar con aquellos que os han mantenido fuera de vuestro verdadero hogar hasta ahora. También yo lo preciso. Pero no lo conseguiremos si no podéis cruzar la línea que separa vuestros miedos de vuestro valor y fuerza. Ahora es el momento de demostrar quienes somos; de hacerles ver a esos miserables de lo que estamos hechos. Podemos conseguirlo. Y no lo haremos solos. Recordad que tenemos a muchos compañeros al otro lado del castillo esperando a que iniciemos la batalla final. Ellos nos apoyarán; y juntos ganaremos la guerra. Lo haremos!

El grupo aclamó estas palabras con pasión. Sus gritos y sus rostros animados y valientes enorgullecieron a Rayman, quien, a pesar de verlo difícil, tenía la esperanza de que conseguirían la victoria.

Hierro se mantuvo alejado del grupo con precaución. Sabía que Rayman no lo encontraba a faltar entre tanta gente. Ahora era el momento de enviar el último mensaje a Blackblood. Pero… Quería hacerlo? Una vez enviado, ya no habría marcha atrás. Sus manos temblaron antes de apretar el botón del transmisor. Pero no titubeó en transmitir el mensaje. Luego, intentando adoptar tranquilidad, regresó junto al resto. Había llegado la hora. El mal estaba hecho.

* * *

Blacblood sonrió al recibir las coordenadas exactas de la posición del primer grupo. No conocía las del segundo, pero no importaba. Un equipo de esbirros ya había empezado a salir por una puerta lateral, bien camuflada, con intención de acorralar a los intrusos. Los conducirían por la retaguardia al interior del castillo; al centro, y una vez allí, acabarían con ellos. Buen plan, para habérsele ocurrido a él mismo.

El Robot dio la orden y otro equipo se puso en marcha. Este tendría la ocupación de acorralar al primer grupo de enemigos. Cuando los humanos comenzaran a atacar, ellos también iniciarían su proceso.

Blackblood recibió varias señales de parte de los suyos. Todos los equipos estaban preparados. Sólo cabía esperar a que Rayman diera el primer paso. Calculó el tiempo…

* * *

―Dos minutos ―Rayman y sus compañeros sincronizaron los relojes.

El transmisor estaba listo para enviar la señal a Gary. Al cabo de cinco minutos de haber recibido la señal, _Los Invertid Pirates_ harían saltar la reja metálica que impedía el acceso al castillo. El foso no era muy profundo así que lo tendrían bastante fácil. Una vez hecho, llegarían a los calabozos, que se encontraban en el mismo sector; liberarían a todos los presos y, finalmente, sólo tendrían que reunirse todos y comenzar a repartir leña. Un plan sencillo que inspiraba eficacia.

―Bien. Es la hora. Adelante. ―Aunque Rayman conocía que la puerta principal estaría barrada, sabía que los Piratas no estarían dispuestos a permanecer atrapados en su propio recinto. Cuando abrieran la puerta para salir, sería el momento de entrar.

Salieron de su escondrijo con paso firme y en armoniosa formación. Formaban diez filas de cinco personas, contando a Hierro y a Henchman 1.000, que iban en las primeras. Rayman capitaneaba el grupo.

* * *

Blackblood fijó la vista a lo lejos desde su punto de vigilancia. Sonrió satisfecho al divisar a Rayman y a los suyos. Los Robots ya se habrían colocado detrás.

―Salimos ya, Señor? ―Le habló su segundo.

―Todavía no. ―Sostuvo la mirada en ellos ―Esperad a que estén más cerca.

* * *

Hierro mantenía la cabeza en alto, pero su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Ya no sabía a qué bando debía prestar apoyo, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Sabía que Blackblood estaría al acecho; mirando como avanzaban y esperando el momento justo para contraatacar. Sintió el irreprimible deseo de huir pero algo lo retenía allí. Una fuerza invisible que no le daba tregua.

Rayman tenía el transmisor encendido. Un poco más y estarían a veinte metros del objetivo. Sin embargo, no veía a nadie que estuviera vigilando dentro del edificio. Aquel detalle fue lo primero que lo puso en alerta, pero decidió proseguir con el plan.

Ya estaban en el lugar adecuado. Nadie les veía, ni ellos veían a nadie. Todo parecía desierto y solitario. El grupo comenzaba a intranquilizarse. Algunos ya estaban preguntando qué pasaba, qué era lo que les retenía allí.

―Algo va mal ―Rayman ya había notado las vibraciones malignas. ―No me gusta. Esto no me gusta. ―Envió la señal a Gary y esperó a que estuviera a tiempo de maniobrar, porque se temía lo peor. ―No tardó en averiguar que no andaba errado.

De repente, el potente sonido de una trompeta resonó por todas partes y rompió el silencio. El grupo miró atrás al oír gritos algo lejanos y, entonces, vieron a una hilera de Robots que corría hacia ellos.

―Emboscada! ―Gritó uno. Pero al momento, la puerta del castillo se abrió y otro tanto de Robots salieron de él, avanzando también hacia el grupo.

―Qué hacemos?! ―Todos formaron un círculo mirando al enemigo, que los rodeaba por todas partes.

―Hay que abrirse camino! ―Gritó Rayman ―Tenemos que entrar! Recordad; Jamás les deis la espalda! ―Comenzaron a contar: diez, ocho, seis, cuatro, dos, uno…

Los Robots rompieron el círculo y se repartieron por todo el territorio, al igual que ellos. La lucha era muy desigual. Las máquinas superaban en número a los humanos, pero ninguno se rendía. Golpes por todas partes, disparos, cruzadas con espada… incluso luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. El polvo se elevaba cada vez que alguien caía al suelo. En medio de tanta confusión, era casi imposible saber quién era quién. Todo era una mezcla de grises y carnes.

Rayman propinó un buen puñetazo a un Pirata, que cayó al suelo con un cortocircuito, y propició la caída de otro, que tropezó con éste.

El muchacho tuvo pocos segundos para echar un vistazo a su alrededor, antes de que otro Robot le plantara cara. Hierro había desaparecido; sin embargo, Henchman 1.000 continuaba en combate; y, gracias al hecho de que los Robots no le creían enemigo, repartía más tortazos que nadie.

Después de un buen rato de lucha, los Piratas fueron tomando posición en la retaguardia, y los humanos se vieron obligados a dirigir el combate hacia el castillo.

* * *

Blackblood estaba orgulloso de ver como se cumplían sus planes. Los ratones iban de cabeza a la ratonera sin ni siquiera saberlo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de bajar a saludar a los invitados. En poco ya habrían llegado al otro lado del puente.

* * *

Gary ya había recibido la señal, pero ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado o a sus mismas espaldas. Había quedado con Rayman en que un solo timbre habría sido suficiente, pero en cambio, había recibido tres. Sin pensar en la más remota posibilidad de que algo anduviera mal, Gary no les dio demasiada importancia y creyó que había sido a causa de la emoción del momento.

Unos cuantos se zambulleron en el foso y pasaron por debajo de la muralla hasta llegar a dentro. Tal y como sabían, había una verja que les impedía entrar de forma definitiva al interior. Sólo hacía falta reventarla y tendrían acceso. La dinamita era peligrosa, y era favorable a delatarlos con el ruido. Pero Gary tenía un as escondido en la manga; mejor dicho, era Jenny quien lo tenía. La muchacha no solo era fuerte, sino que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a concentrar toda clase de energía que quisiera en un punto determinado.

La chica sujetó la verja y respiró hondo. Sus ojos se cerraron para una mayor concentración y en pocos segundos el metal comenzó a perder consistencia. En aquel momento, habría sido muy fácil doblar los barrotes, incluso para un niño de cinco años.

El grupo comenzó a pasar. Al poco rato, el último de los Invertid Pirates ya había cruzado la verja.

Una vez dentro, Gary volvió a tomar el control de la situación y comenzó a dividir a la gente en subgrupos, aunque ya estuvieran planeados.

―Ha llegado el momento de liberar a los presos. Que cada equipo se encargue de un sector. Una vez terminado el trabajo, nos reuniremos todos con los demás. Id deprisa; Rayman ya nos ha esperado demasiado tiempo.

Todo fue muy rápido y preciso. Nadie topó con ningún obstáculo, y, a los pocos minutos, las celdas quedaron vacías. Cada grupo se encargó de ayudar a los nuevos aliados y conducirlos afuera. Pero había muchos que no estaban en condiciones de batallar, y eso ya lo había previsto Gary. Rayman le había avisado de que podría suceder.

Aunque no llevaba la cuenta, debía confiar en la suerte. Dio la orden, y todos los que tuvieron fuerzas para continuar le siguieron.

Cruzaron los pasadizos con cautela y entraron por la puerta otra puerta. Al llegar arriba, les sorprendió que no hubiera nadie, pero era evidente, por los gritos que se oían cerca, que todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la batalla inicial. Gary estaba seguro de que Rayman y los otros estarían dando una buena lección a los Robots pero tenía la extraña sensación de que aquello era extraño, a pesar de todo. Para más seguridad, sería mejor que volvieran a dividirse.

Volvió a separar a su gente en tres grupos y los envió a cada uno por direcciones distintas. Así podrían encontrar la salida del edificio con más facilidad.

Raygirl, Charlie, Jenny y Ted tomaron parte en su equipo. Como que los dos hermanos y el Genio ya habían estado en aquel laberinto de pasillos, podrían guiarles.

―Vamos. Hay que salir ya.

Sin embargo, algo falló. De repente, alguien comenzó a gritar a lo lejos. Los grupos que ya habían marchado volvieron por el mismo camino, corriendo.

―Qué sucede?!

―Los Robots! ―Gritó uno. ―Era una trampa!

Todos corrieron dispersos por el castillo, pero fueran adonde fueran, los Piratas ya les habían barrado el paso o les perseguían.

Entre jadeo y jadeo del cansancio al que se veía expuesto de tanto correr, Charlie consiguió alcanzar a Gary.

―Cómo diablos lo sabían?! Están por todas partes!

―No lo sé! Nadie se pudo chivar, que yo sepa! Pero me temo lo peor! Ah! ―Una bala de cañón estuvo a punto de tocarles la cabeza pero pudieron esquivarla. ―Hay que salir de aquí!

―Conozco un atajo que sube hacia una torre; podemos intentarlo y bajar por el otro lado! Pero es posible que también nos encontremos con esos malditos!

―Es lo único que podemos hacer!

―De acuerdo! ―Charlie miró a su alrededor. Jenny y Raygirl estaban acorraladas; Ted flotaba en el techo para evitar que los Robots le alcanzaran, y el resto luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. ―Sígueme!

El muchacho empujó a los Piratas que tenían rodeadas a Jenny y a Raygirl, y las tomó de la mano. Los cuatro salieron corriendo con los Robots pisándoles los talones.

―No miréis atrás! ―Giró una esquina y comenzó a subir escaleras.

―Espero… que a Rayman le vaya mejor! ―Gritó el otro.

"Ojalá sea así" Pensó Raygirl.

* * *

Rayman y los demás ya habían pasado al otro lado del puente; dejando atrás a una parte de sus enemigos, y encontrándose con otros.

Tuvieron que detenerse en seco cuando vieron la gran cantidad de Robots que les esperaban con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Y para colmo, les fue imposible retroceder, puesto que los demás venían ya hacia ellos.

―Volvemos a estar rodeados! ―Henchman 1.000 se le acercó. ―Qué hacemos?

―No lo sé! ―El chico ya no podía pensar. Sabía que se les habían agotado las posibilidades.

No podían escapar, y lo único que les quedaba era luchar de nuevo; ya fuera con armas o sin ellas.

Los aliados comenzaron a impacientarse. Los Robots les tenían completamente atrapados. Habían dejado de avanzar hacia ellos, pero sus sonrisas daban más miedo que sus amenazas.

―No…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Blackblood apareció entre sus hombres con una gran carcajada.

―Vaya, vaya! Pero si es el pequeño Rayman. Cómo tú por aquí? ―Se burló.

―Maldito seas, Pirata!

―Háblame por mi nombre, chico. Si me tratas con más respeto tal vez te perdone la vida. ―Y volvió a reír.

* * *

Gary y los otros tres ya habían conseguido despistar a los pocos enemigos que les seguían, pero les había costado mucho.

―Y ahora… qué? ―Jenny estaba muy cansada y respiraba con dificultad.

―Hay… unas escaleras exteriores que llevan a los baluartes de la torre. ―Dijo Charlie, sin aliento. ―Desde allí… podremos ver lo que pasa al exterior y… posiblemente,… bajar por otras escaleras que llevan a las almenas de abajo.

―Pues venga, que no tenemos demasiado tiempo. ―Insistió ella.

―De todas formas, los Robots ya deben de haber ganado a gran parte de los nuestros. ―Dijo Raygirl ―Nosotros cuatro no podemos hacer mucho.

―Pero todavía hay posibilidades. ―Insistió Jenny. ―Vamos, Charlie.

Él asintió y los condujo de nuevo por un pasillo. Abrieron una ventana y salieron a un pequeño balcón de piedra. A su izquierda, unas escalinatas, también de roca, se extendían hacia arriba. Llegaron a lo alto de la torre en pocos segundos y se quedaron estupefactos ante el panorama que reinaba abajo, en el patio interior. Una masa de colores distintos se retorcía y cambiaba de forma. Miles de Robots habían conseguido atrapar por fin al segundo equipo de humanos. Ahora forcejaban contra ellos para evitar que escaparan. Por otro lado, Rayman y el resto formaban un grupo bastante patético, puesto que no podían dar ni un paso; ya fuera adelante o hacia atrás.

―Madre mía! ―A Gary le habían desaparecido los colores de la cara. ―Esto no es lo que creía que pasaría!

―Algo ha ido muy mal. ―Charlie se limitó a pensar en voz alta ―Es como si los Robots nos hubieran estado esperando; como si supieran que les atacaríamos de esta forma… ―De repente se percató de una posibilidad. ―Hierro y Henchman! Podrían haber sido ellos…

―No lo creo. ―Jenny le señaló a Henchman 1.000, quien estaba junto a Rayman. ―A Hierro no lo veo, pero es evidente que el otro está con nosotros.

―Hay que bajar. Tenemos que ayudarles. ―Pero cuando Charlie dio la vuelta para bajar por los otros escalones, se detuvo en seco. Cinco Robots les estaban esperando abajo con expresión satisfactoria. ―No! Hay que retroceder! Volvamos por las escaleras de piedra! ―Y esas también las encontraron barradas por otros seis Piratas más. ―Rayos! ―Los robots ya habían subido arriba y los tenían completamente atrapados.

―Os aconsejo que no opongáis resistencia ―Dijo uno.

No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar la derrota. Charlie dio un último vistazo abajo y supo, con tristeza, que todo había acabado.


	27. Que el Amor salve a los Corazones

Bueno, ya sé que siempre escribo para disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. siento mucho este nuevo desliz! Ehem, no tenía internet donde fuí de vacaciones y supongo que ya os lo imaginaréis...

En fin, este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Tavata; una amiga muy especial que, incluso sin saber quien era Rayman, decidió hacer el gran sacrificio de leer la historia. Jejeje! Espero que le guste y que se sienta satisfecha de esta mini-dedication cuando llegue a este capítulo.

Para tí, guapísima! Vale, no os distraigo más, que este capítulo se las trae. Adelante, ánimos y a leer! XD

* * *

_**27.Que el Amor salve los corazones perdidos**_

Tanto Rayman como Henchman 1.000 habían dado mucha guerra antes de que los Robots pudieran reducirlos. Y todavía ahora, de camino hacia las celdas, continuaban forcejando.

Los Piratas encerraron de nuevo a los presos, y añadieron otros tantos a la colección. Todos los _Invertid Pirates_ habían sido capturados, y Blackblood se felicitaba a sí mismo por tan maravilloso trabajo. No tardó en ir a explicar las nuevas al Almirante, quien se mostró muy satisfecho.

En la celda, Gary no dejaba de lamentarse. Jenny, sentada a su lado, intentaba calmarle. Ted estaba ya desesperado por la situación; Charlie se mantenía quieto y pensativo; Raygirl tampoco decía nada, y Rayman se había quedado en un rincón, conteniéndose por aguantar la rabia que sentía.

―Esto es un desastre!

―Gary, tranquilízate. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero no ha dado resultado…

―No lo entiendo. ―Charlie se incorporó a la conversación ―El plan era perfecto. Todo era preciso. Pero los Robots…

―Los Robots lo sabían. ―Henchman se unió a ellos.

―Y cómo?

―Creo… que deberíais saber algo importante… ―Murmuró con tristeza.

―Fuiste tú? ―El muchacho se levantó del suelo con mirada amenazadora.

―No. ―Contestó el Robot ―Pero…

En aquel momento, el ruido de una llave que giraba en el picaporte les hizo callar. Un par de Piratas entraron en el cuarto con un látigo y algunas cadenas.

―Si alguien intenta algo, lo pagará caro ―Amenazaron. ―Ahora. ―Se dirigieron a Rayman ―El jefe quiere verte. Dice que tienes algo que le pertenece.

―Decidle que se vaya al infierno. ―Su voz sonaba dura y firme. No sentía miedo y todavía tenía fuerzas para hacerse valer.

―Nos advirtió de que lo dirías. ―Sonrieron con malicia. Uno de ellos acarició el látigo con deleite y, sin avisar, lo descargó contra el chico.

Rayman tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para adelantar la mano y evitar que la punta del látigo le diera en la cara. El cordón se le enroscó en la palma; lo agarró con fuerza y lanzó al Robot que lo tenía cogido contra la pared. Luego, con rapidez, lo hizo rebotar contra el otro. Pero el golpe no fue lo bastante fuerte como para dejarlos listos. Enfadados, se le echaron encima, lo inmovilizaron y le tiraron al suelo. Sus compañeros no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarle, puesto que otros robots entraron armados para echar una mano a sus compinches.

―Vosotros! ―Les gritó el primer Pirata con una mirada aterradora ―No se os ocurra dar ni un paso o lo pagaréis con la vida!

Se llevaron a Rayman con algo de dificultad y volvieron a cerrar la puerta. En la oscuridad, se escuchaban susurros de los presos, quienes ya daban por perdida la guerra.

―Le matarán ―Decía uno.

―Se acabó. Todos moriremos. ―Proseguia otro.

Y así sucesivamente. Era un ambiente de cuchicheos sin esperanza que aumentaban el miedo de todos los presentes.

―Basta! ―Jenny irrumpió en aquel silencio lleno de murmullos. ―Se puede saber de qué tenéis miedo?! Mirad lo que ha hecho Rayman! Ha luchado siempre a nuestro lado y todavía ha podido dejarles marca a estos malditos que han venido a buscarle! Él no se ha rendido aún! Vais a hacerlo vosotros?!

Todos callaron. Raygirl no quería admitirlo, pero admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de la pequeña Jenny. Ella sí que luchaba por los que quería y amaba. En cambio, Raygirl había sido incapaz de hacer callar a la multitud o de enfrentarse a Barbaguda por Rayman. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle que la hubiese elegido antes que a ella. Deseó poder esfumarse; acabar con todo aquello. No tenía esperanzas de salir con vida y menos aún de ver a Rayman de nuevo. Pero su orgullo le impedía decir ni una palabra.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Charlie la abrazó con fuerza.

―Tranquila. Pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntos.

―Sí… lo sé. ―Fue lo máximo que pudo decir antes de que sus ojos se tornaran húmedos.

* * *

Rayman había sido conducido a una sala muy especial. Lo supo porque la conocía bien. Era la Sala de Torturas.

No tenía miedo; se sentía rabioso y retador. Lucharía hasta el final si hacía falta, pero no dejaría que Barbaguda se deleitara viéndolo sufrir con algún objeto destructor. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo ataran con cadenas encima de una mesa metálica y grande. Tal vez tenían pensado estirarlo hasta matarlo, o se pondrían a hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pudiera más? Descartó irónico tal posibilidad. El Almirante ya se habría encargado de buscar la peor de las torturas para él. No iba a olvidarse de un huésped tan importante.

Rayman miró arriba. Había una especie de cúpula metálica con una punta redondeada que apuntaba hacia su pecho. Tragó saliva y pensó que, obviamente, el aparato tenía que ser un láser muy sofisticado o algo por el estilo. Estaba claro; Barbaguda iba a atravesarle el corazón con uno de esos.

―Te gusta la máquina? ―Blackblood se le acercó por detrás y le habló al oído. Aunque no alcanzara a verlo, el muchacho podía reconocer su voz.

―Es bastante fea. ―Sonrió desafiante. ―Los Robots tenéis el gusto en el… en un sitio muy peculiar. ―Corrigió.

―Mmmh. Tal vez creías que el Almirante era tu peor enemigo. ―El Robot continuaba hablándole a la oreja ―Deberías saber que Barbaguda es bastante ignorante. Yo mismo le he servido durante años y nunca me lo ha agradecido.

―El ignorante eres tú por creer que lo haría alguna vez ―Dejó escapar una risita.

―De verdad? ―Blackblood tampoco retuvo su risa ―Mira, muchacho… quiero que seas el primero en saberlo. ―Bajó el tono de su voz e intensificó la maldad retenida en sus palabras. ―Cuando haya acabado contigo, el Almirante comenzará a conquistar tu mundo. Cuando ya no tenga nada más que destruir, comenzará a decaer… Querrá huir, viajar a otros mundos, otros planetas…otros universos. Yo le daré lo que busca, lo llevaré a todos los sitios que quiera… y cuando haya invadido todo lo que yo le he dado… ―Su sonrisa se tornó más intensa ―Le mataré. Acabaré con él y me convertiré en el nuevo Almirante de los Piratas. El Supremo Almirante Blackblood.

Rayman había aguantado la respiración al oír esas palabras. Sólo dejó ir el aire cuando el Robot se apartó de su lado.

―Estás loco. No solo no te conformas con atraparme a mí y encarcelar al resto, sino que también quieres usurpar el cargo de tu superior. Eres despreciable!

―Así se abre uno camino. ―Rió mientras se ponía frente a él ―Los humanos sois demasiado estúpidos para llegar tan alto y demasiado enclenques para luchar contra una fuerza mayor.

―Barbaguda te descubrirá! ―Aunque también lo odiara, por una vez tenía la esperanza de que el Almirante le parara los pies. ―Estás acabado!

―Y quién le avisará? Tú? ―Se burló ―No eres más que una espina en su costado desde que le arruinaste los planes la primera vez. Se ha pasado años planeando tu derrota; demasiados como para hacerte caso ahora. Además; incluso Hierro ha dejado de ser un peligro para mí. Su influencia ya no significa nada para el Almirante.

―De qué me estás hablando?

―Por favor! ―Volvió a reír ―Todavía no lo has notado? Creía que después de lo que te pasó con la joven Raygirl ya habrías aprendido la lección.

Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho con claridad, Rayman ya empezaba a atar cabos. Temía ciertas palabras, pero algo le decía que era de suponer.

―Hierro… ―Continuó Blackblood ―Te ha traicionado. A ti y a todos los tuyos. ―Hubo un breve silencio. ―No dices nada? No vas a gritar y a llamarme mentiroso?

―No. ―Fue una respuesta simple e inexpresiva.

―No? ―El otro parecía un tanto extrañado.

―No. ―Repitió él. ―La verdad es que no me sorprende algo así. Tal vez me dejé enredar por Raygirl al principio, y luego por Hierro. Pero no por eso voy a morir por dentro. He aprendido que los errores son a veces los mejores aliados.

―Bonita reflexión ―Volvió a mofarse el Robot ―pero me has gafado los planes. Creía que te vería sufrir de nuevo. Habría sido muy estimulante.

―Jamás me verás sufrir ―Contestó sin expresión ―Y si muero, lo haré con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Eres valiente, mocoso. Un valiente estúpido! Me das pena.

Unos silbidos seguidos con aplausos resonaron en el pasillo y les hicieron terminar la conversación. Pero Blackblood no iba a quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

―Aquí viene el Almirante ―Bajó la voz de nuevo y se le acercó una última vez al oído. ―Tu dignidad morirá contigo.

―Nos veremos en el infierno. ―Replicó Rayman como últimas palabras.

* * *

Barbaguda entró en la sala seguido por algunos de sus esbirros. Hierro se encontraba entre ellos.

―Bueno, bueno, Rayman. ―Se frotaba las manos como el típico "malo de la película" ―Mira las vueltas que da la vida. Viniste a mí un día, te fuiste y ahora has vuelto. No es maravilloso?

―Aparta esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara, Almirante. Tienes los días contados!

―Siempre te has resistido a obedecerme… ―Adoptó una expresión más seria. ―Es una pena. Habrías sido un gran soldado.

―Por qué me habéis traído aquí? ―Prosiguió Rayman como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario.

―De veras quieres saberlo? ―Barbaguda sonrió a Blackblood y este le devolvió la sonrisa. ―Antes que nada me gustaría que me dieras la Piedra. Sé que la llevas tú.

―Ah sí? ―Rió. ―Pues temo que te equivocas.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al Almirante, Blackblood rebuscó entre la ropa de Rayman y lo cacheó de arriba abajo.

―Convencido ahora? ―Rayman había tenido la astucia de entregar la Piedra a otro compañero antes de que nadie se percatara de ello. Temía que Barbaguda la reclamaría.

―Dónde está?! Quién la tiene?!

―No pienso decírtelo ―Contestó con ojos brillantes.

―Te lo advierto, mocoso. ―Blackblood lo agarró por el cuello. ―Te mataré aquí mismo si no nos dices donde la has escondido.

―Adelante. Pero el secreto se irá conmigo a la tumba ―Dijo él sin perder la sonrisa de triunfo.

―Maldito…! ―Iba a estamparle el puño contra la cara, pero Barbaguda le detuvo la mano.

―Espera. ―Miró a Rayman con expresión serena y tranquila. ―Supongo que sabrás… que no tengo ningún inconveniente en matar a todos tus amigos; y mucho menos a toda la gente a la que he encarcelado desde que inicié esta invasión. Verdad? ―Continuó hablando mientras se paseaba alrededor de la mesa. Rayman había perdido la sonrisa pero no la mirada desafiante. ―Sé que es lo único con lo que te puedo atacar, puesto que no te importa morir. Y ten presente de que te mataré cuando tenga la joya en mis manos; de eso puedes estar seguro.

―No saldrá una palabra de mi boca. Métetelo en la cabeza.

―No es momento para hacerse el héroe! ―El Almirante dejó ir la rabia contenida y se le acercó al oído. ―Escucha, muchacho. Sé que te importa la vida de tus compañeros. Si tú no me entregas la Piedra los haré aniquilar… uno por uno, hasta que la encuentre. Me da lo mismo si tardo una semana o dos; o si no queda un mísero humano en toda la Isla. Conseguiré la Piedra y tú no podrás impedírmelo. Y empezaré por ella. ―Rayman perdió todo tipo de tranquilidad. Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. ―Es eso lo que quieres? ―Continuó Barbaguda ―Raygirl será la primera en morir en mis manos. Pero tendré el detalle de mostrártelo en primera fila. Tú la verás morir!

―Tócale un pelo y seré yo quien se haga un trofeo con tu cabeza!

Ante aquellas palabras, los Robots dieron un paso atrás. No es que le tuvieran miedo; más bien al contrario; era el Almirante quien les atemorizaba.

Barbaguda no tenía expresión en su rostro, pero su ira salió contenida en una bofetada. Rayman sintió como la sangre le resbalaba del labio pero no hizo nada. Se limitó a mirar al Robot con ojos retadores. Ambos sostenían la mirada fija en la del otro; manteniendo una batalla interior. Pero Barbaguda ya había agotado su paciencia.

―Traedme a la chica. ―Dijo sin girar la cara. Y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación se volvió hacia sus hombres otra vez ―Traedme también al traidor.

* * *

La celda era fría pero con la gran cantidad de gente que la habitaba, casi no se notaba el frío.

Henchman 1.000 ya les había contado a sus nuevos compañeros el desliz que había tenido Hierro. Ellos lo miraban incrédulos.

―Fue él quien se chivó? Todavía no puedo creer… Espera! Tú lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada?! ―Los inquietos ojos de Gary buscaron los suyos.

―Creí que se daría cuenta de su error; pero me equivoqué.

―Todos nos equivocamos ―Intervino Charlie. ―Y gracias a eso, ahora estamos aquí; pudriéndonos entre barrotes. Todos. ―Se sentó de nuevo en el suelo ―Estoy seguro de que Rayman ya debe haber sufrido el destino por el que pasaremos todos.

―Cállate, Charlie. ―Su hermana lo miró con expresión dura. ―No sabes lo que le puede haber ocurrido. ―Se negaba a creer que Rayman estuviera muerto.

―Es cierto ―Jenny acudió en su defensa. ―Si le hubiera sucedido algo… ya lo sabríamos. Pero no es así. Y yo creo en él; sé que continúa vivo. ―Miró a Raygirl con ojos esperanzados. ―Verdad que sí?

―Verdad. ―Contestó ella. Qué podía decir? Se negaba en rotundo a creer que Rayman estuviera muerto. Lo que había dicho ella tenía su lógica. Tal vez aún quedaba cierta posibilidad… La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Lo sabía. Pero podría creerlo?

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar. De nuevo, los Robots irrumpieron en la cámara y la sujetaron por atrás.

―Ven con notros, preciosa.

―Dejadla en paz! ―Charlie se levantó para defenderla, pero uno de ellos lo derrumbó al suelo de un solo golpe. Jenny acudió a ayudarle.

―Te han hecho daño? ―Charlie solo gruñó al ver que le apuntaban con el cañón que llevaban incorporado al brazo.

―No habéis oído al chico? Dejadla ir! ―Henchman 1.000 les plantó cara.

―Tú también vienes. ―Aquellos tipos lo rodearon y le inmovilizaron las manos y los pies. No pudo forcejear contra ellos y tuvo que seguirles.

Se llevaron a ambos y el resto volvió a quedarse en aquel cuarto apestoso y helado.

―Maldita sea! ―Charlie se sentía impotente ante la situación. La rabia no le dejaba ni hablar. Se sentó en un rincón y permaneció callado, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

―Ahí van dos más. Pronto nos tocará a los demás. ―Gary se había vuelto muy pesimista en los pocos minutos que había pasado encerrado allí dentro.

Jenny le miró con reproche. Esa no era forma de animar a la gente; aunque, visto el panorama, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, salvo esperar.

Se sentó al lado de Charlie y le pasó la mano por los hombros.

―No te preocupes. Saldremos de esta; ya lo verás.

―Deja de decir tonterías. ―Aquella reacción la entristeció, pero él se dio cuenta también de lo grosero que se había mostrado. ―Perdona… pero es que… no veo ya nada que pueda ayudarnos, Jenny. Esto acaba.

―Eh. ―Le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió con ojos tiernos. ―Recuerdas lo que le has dicho a tu hermana antes? Pase lo que pase, seguiremos unidos. No pierdas la esperanza, Charlie. ―Sonaba tan bien su voz… tan delicada, tan dulce.

Charlie no pudo reprimir el deseo de abrazarla. Tal vez fuera lo último que hiciera. Ella no lo rechazó; lo estrechó más fuerte y respiró profundamente. Una lágrima le bajó por la mejilla mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

―No debes permitir que nadie ni nada te robe lo que más quieres. ―Sollozó. ―Nunca.

Él la miró a los ojos sobrecogido. Habría empezado a llorar también si no hubiera sentido ganas de consolarla a ella. Le acarició la mejilla con lentitud. Quería calmar su llanto. Quería protegerla, y quería… Se detuvo en su boca. Una sola vez; si pudiera besar aquellos labios una sola vez… Nunca más tendría oportunidad de decirle la verdad. Decirle que la quería a ella.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció para Charlie. No reparó ni siquiera en si alguien estaba mirándoles o no. Tan solo dejó que su cuerpo actuara por él. Cerró los ojos y besó a Jenny con ternura; tal y como habría querido que fuera su primer beso.

Ella sintió el tacto dulce de su boca y le correspondió con los mismos movimientos. El beso fue largo y lento; y cuando ambos volvieron a separarse, sus ojos se encontraron. Charlie cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que no serviría ninguna excusa posible; sólo podía confesar su último deseo.

―Te quiero, Jenny. ―Sus palabras eran temblorosas pero sinceras. ―Temo que no podamos salir de ésta; y si no llego a decírtelo, me habría castigado toda la eternidad; aunque mi cuerpo ya no existiera en la Tierra. Des de aquel día en que nos conocimos, he sentido este sentimiento cada vez con más fuerza, y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Te quiero; te quiero y te seguiré queriendo. Y te lo repetiré tantas veces como haga falta. No me importa si amas a otro; me da lo mismo si me rechazas, y aunque no pueda ofrecerte riquezas ni la libertad que te mereces, yo… ―Jenny le selló la boca con los dedos.

―Calla ―Su voz era suave; parecía un susurro. Dejó ir aire y sonrió para sorpresa de él. ―Sabes? ―Comenzó a decir ―Temía que no me lo dijeras nunca. ―Él sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ―Cuando te conocí, creí que eras un tipo bastante raro; que sería divertido ver como te unías a nosotros y qué sabías hacer. Pero en esos días fui descubriendo que una parte de mí comenzaba a resentirse; quería estar a tu lado, pero pensaba que tú no lo entenderías; que tal vez ya estabas comprometido con alguien… o que no sentías lo mismo que yo. Conforme fuimos pasando el tiempo juntos, cada vez me sentía más unida a ti; te habías convertido en mi mejor amigo; y yo casi lo ignoraba. Tenía miedo de decirte lo mucho que te quería y el miedo que tenía a perderte. Pero cuando aparecieron Rayman y los otros, la situación cambió por completo.

―Él…

―Mi hermano; Charlie. Rayman era mi hermano.

Él pareció sorprenderse todavía más.

―Tu… hermano?

―Así es. Creí que estaba muerto, pero sobrevivió. Rayman es mi hermano Ryan. Cuando lo descubrí, quedaba una noche para que partiéramos a la batalla. Fue entonces cuando lo vi claro. Creía que te necesitaba para sentirme protegida; pero al tener a Rayman a mi lado, recapacité y caí en la cuenta de que no era sólo eso. Te quería a mí lado; pero no solo para protegerme… No; te quería para toda la vida. Quería que me quisieras; que estuvieras conmigo, que me abrazaras y, finalmente… que llegase el día en que me besaras. ―El silencio se apoderó de ellos durante un breve momento al tiempo que Charlie bajaba la cabeza sin haber asimilado todavía tanta información. ―Charlie… ―Terminó ella ―Te quiero.

Se miraron una última vez antes de que él la abrazara de repente; con lágrimas en los ojos. La escena era tierna y dulce; pero nadie quiso prestar atención a ella. Gary fue el único que se los quedó mirando con un sentimiento extraño. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla pensando en el desafortunado momento en que se habían descubierto el uno al otro. Una historia de amor tan hermosa que quedaría reducida a nada cuando los Robots la destruyeran. "Que el amor os mantenga unidos… por favor" Rezó en su interior.


	28. El Corazón de hierro

Siento el retraso. No sé que ocurrió el viernes que fanfiction no funcionaba y no me dejó colgar el capítulo nuevo. En fin, siento la espera y confío en que disfrutaréis de este capítulo. Ay, la emoción me abruma. Cuanta tensión! XD

PS: El título tiene doble sentido. Un corazón del material del hierro, y el corazón de un robot atormentado que por fin entra en razón.

_**28. El Corazón de hierro**_

Raygirl y Henchman 1.000 ya habían sido arrastrados hasta la Sala de Torturas. Ver a Rayman maniatado no les dio mucha mejor impresión que la que tenían ya de aquel lugar, pero les esperanzó comprobar que todavía estaba vivo.

―Os doy la bienvenida a mi humilde sala de juegos ―Sonrió el Capitán en tono de burla. Al no decir nada ellos, prosiguió. ―Mi queridísima Raygirl… ―Le tomó la barbilla con una mano ―Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso vaya a convertirse en algo tan horrendo dentro de poco? Tú lo sabes? ―Miró a Rayman.

―Es usted despreciable, Almirante. Me niego a creer que un día formé parte de su ejército. ―Henchman 1.000 se puso delante de ella.

―Sí? Yo tampoco puedo entender por qué creé a un inútil como tú. ―Hizo una seña con la cabeza y un par de Piratas lo tiraron al suelo.

Henchman solo podía ver los pies del Almirante mientras sentía sus palabras y notaba su pie presionando su cabeza.

―Debiste salir defectuoso. ―Rió ―Es curioso como pudiste llegar a entenderte con los humanos. Ya lo dice el dicho: Dios los crea, ellos se ajuntan. ―Y volvió a reír.

―Ya basta! ―Gritó Rayman desde la mesa ―No pienso permitir que continúes burlándote de nosotros!

―Y qué harás? ―Se mofó ―Encadenado así no creo que puedas mover ni un músculo ―Sonrió mientras veía al chico forcejear con las cadenas. ―Si te dieras por vencido sería mejor. Te rindes?

―Cuando logre liberarme te voy a dar tal patada que te perderé de vista para siempre!

―Qué muchacho tan cabezota. Bueno… No dirás que no te he avisado. ―Miró a sus soldados ―Coged a esta chica y matadla. Mejor aún; dejad que se electrocute en el generador.

―No!! ―Henchman 1.000 y Rayman gritaron al unísono pero eso solo sirvió para que Barbaguda saboreara su momento de victoria.

―Haced lo que os digo! ―Rió con energía ―Quiero verla chamuscada hasta los huesos!

Raygirl no podía deshacerse de las manazas que la sujetaban. Sentía los gritos de sus compañeros, la risa del Almirante y la de los otros Robots. Antes de que la maniataran también a un aparato, pudo ver a Hierro. El rostro estaba deformado y triste; y sus ojos hundidos por la preocupación. Sabía que era él el que los había delatado a todos; sólo hacía falta verlo allí, entre los hombres de Barbaguda. Sintió rabia hacia él, pero recordó la vez en que le había salvado la vida.

Una vez atada, veía a todos los presentes. Rayman estaba desesperado por liberarse y Henchman también. No quería olvidarlos; rezó para que todo fuera una pesadilla pero conocía la realidad.

Le colocaron una especie de cuenco metálico en la cabeza y supo que había llegado su hora. No quiso llorar pero sus lágrimas no obedecieron. Tan solo se arrepentía de una cosa: No haber conocido antes a Rayman.

Barbaguda tomó la palanca.

―Adiós ―Fueron sus últimas palabras y tiró de ella.

La máquina comenzó a funcionar y descargó toda su fuerza eléctrica. Raygirl sintió de inmediato como la energía le recorría todo el cuerpo y la quemaba por dentro. Gritó de dolor sin poder hacer nada más que retorcerse. La descarga aumentaba por momentos y su vida se iba acortando a cada segundo.

―No, para!!! Por favor! Te diré donde está la Piedra pero detén la máquina! ―Suplicó el chico con los ojos humedecidos y desesperados.

―Demasiado tarde! ―Barbaguda sonrió. Sabía que en pocos segundos Raygirl estaría completamente muerta. Rió a carcajadas cuando vio el sufrimiento desenfrenado en el rostro de Rayman; sabía que ahora sí experimentaba dolor; le estaba haciendo morir interiormente y eso le enorgullecía. Por fin había logrado destruir a su enemigo! Pero su alegría duró poco.

―Basta! ―Barbaguda no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un soldado le propinó un empujón y lo tiró al suelo.

Hierro detuvo la palanca pero Raygirl ya no respondía. La sacó de la máquina y protegió el cuerpo con sus brazos.

―Tú! ―Barbaguda se había recuperado del golpe. ―Maldita sea! Debí saber que también tú ibas a traicionarme!

―No! Yo jamás podría traicionarle… ―Dijo él ―Porque nunca le he servido!

―Maldición! Apresadle!

Los Robots estaban dispuestos a saltarle encima, pero Hierro pudo contraatacar a la mayoría y esquivar al resto. Tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para lograr que sus captores dejaran ir a Henchman 1.000, quien liberó los pies a Rayman primero, ya que un Pirata le agarró por la espalda; pero al agacharse, el muchacho le descargó una patada con ambos pies. Gracias a aquella intervención, Henchman pudo liberarle también las manos. En un acto reflejo, se dieron una mano para tomar impulso y derribar a otros dos que intentaban atacarles por la retaguardia. .

―Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado la respuesta a mi acertijo ―Henchman 1.000 corrió a defender a Hierro.

―Créeme; me ha costado mucho. ―Contestó éste ―Rayman, toma! ―Liberó a Raygirl del casco y se la llevó a los brazos. ―Pasa; nosotros te cubriremos!

El chico la abrazó con fuerza y se dispuso a abrirse camino.

―No saldréis de aquí! ―Blackblood les bloqueó la entrada junto con otros Piratas que ya se habían recuperado del ataque.

―Puede que hayas sido más listo que yo ―Le retó Hierro ―Pero sigo siendo el más fuerte de los dos.

―Estás acabado! Muerto! No cruzaréis la raya; ni tú ni tus estúpidos amigos!

―Qué te crees tú eso! ―Sonrió con confianza y derribó a dos robots con su cañón. ―Sayonara, baby. ―Y le disparó a él, pero Blackblood tuvo reflejos rápidos y lo esquivo. Aquello les dio tiempo a los tres para escapar.

―No! Cogedles; imbéciles! Traedme la Piedraaaa!! ―Barbaguda gritaba como un histérico desde el suelo mientras uno de sus esbirros intentaba ayudarle. Su voz se fue desvaneciendo a medida que nuestros amigos iban dejando la sala atrás.

* * *

Los tres compañeros corrían sin rumbo. El castillo era muy grande pero estaba demasiado vigilado como para poder escapar. 

―Tendremos que buscar una sala vacía y encerrarnos en ella ―Propuso Hierro ―Eso debería darnos tiempo para pensar.

―Sí, pero dónde?

―Seguidme. ―Rayman se adelantó a ellos y ambos se miraron de forma interrogante.

―A dónde nos llevas?

―Conozco estos pasillos ―Contestó mirando siempre adelante. ―Charlie me enseñó un escondite que nos servirá. ―Y diciendo esto, se paró en seco frente a una pared; le dio una patada y aquello se convirtió en una puerta giratoria.

―Un pasaje secreto! No sabía que el castillo tuviera de estas cosas. ―Comentó admirado Henchman 1.000.

―Adentro. ―Los tres se metieron y cerraron por dentro. La estancia estaba oscura pero la ventanilla propiciaba buena luz; la del Sol de mediodía.

Rayman depositó a Raygirl entre las mantas y le tocó la frente. Estaba algo fría y temía que no hubiese posibilidad de salvarla.

―Se pondrá bien?

―No lo sé ―Hierro todavía se sentía culpable de los hechos ―La descarga ha sido muy fuerte y no estoy seguro de que pueda… ―Calló al ver la expresión de Rayman. No dijo nada más y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Henchman.

―Será mejor que esperemos a que se calme la situación. ―Propuso en voz baja ―Barbaguda estará loco buscando la Piedra.

―Pero dónde está? ¾Preguntó el otro Robot.

Hierro se sacó un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo desató.

―La tenías tú?! ―Henchman 1.000 parecía algo estupefacto. ―Pero si…

―Se la di yo antes de que comenzara la batalla ―Rayman se adelantó sin mirarles ―Conocía la posibilidad de que Barbaguda intentara quitármela a mí primero, creyendo que por lógica, yo sería el portador. Pero me arrepentí de ello cuando Hierro desapareció del grupo. Comprendí que me había dejado engañar de nuevo. Sin embargo, en la sala, cuando Barbaguda me pidió la Piedra y le vi a él entre los demás, comprendí que la joya continuaba segura.

Hierro sonrió para sus adentros; se enorgullecía de poder aceptar al fin que había obrado de manera correcta.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio mientras Rayman acariciaba a su amiga, arropándola entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña con su muñeca; rezando para que pudiera hacerle abrir los ojos de nuevo. Intentó transmitirle parte de su energía vital y esperó pacientemente a que obrara efecto.

Los dos Robots no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Necesitaban recuperar fuerzas y estaban agotados.

Raygirl seguía sin contestar, pero todavía respiraba.

―Ojalá hubiese podido protegerte como quería. ―Sollozó Rayman ―Todo ha sido tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de decirte las cosas que… ―Se detuvo un instante y sonrió con tristeza ―Nos hemos enfadado varias veces por tantas tonterías… y ahora… daría lo que fuera por volver a verte sonreír. Si con mi vida hubiese podido salvar la tuya lo habría hecho sin vacilar. Te lo prometo. ―Le besó en la frente y dejó que las lágrimas le resbalaran por los ojos. ―Te qui…―Pero justo en el momento en que iba a decir la última palabra, sintió como ella se movía. Rápidamente, dejó de estrecharla para dejarle libertad.

―Rayman… ―Susurró ella con dificultad.

―Sí, soy yo. ―La emoción no le dejaba hablar demasiado ―Te… te pude resca… te pudimos rescatar. Hierro nos ayudó y gracias a él… ―Ella tosió. ―Cómo estás? ―Sus manos temblaban pero sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a ella y no soltarla.

―No… no puedo moverme. ―Estaba débil e intentaba abrir los ojos sin éxito.

―Tranquila. Yo estoy aquí. No debes temer por nada. ―La abrazó con fuerza. ―Saldremos de esta; ya lo verás.

―Me… me haces daño. ―Se quejó, sonriendo, al notar el apretón.

―Dejaré que Henchman se encargue de ti, y cuando hayamos vencido volveré a buscarte.

―No, por favor ―Dijo débilmente ―Te… necesito. ―Raygirl no podía pensar con claridad, pero su salud no era demasiado buena. Y aunque ya le diera lo mismo si Rayman quería o no a Jenny, quería decirle lo que ella sentía. Era ahora o nunca; porque quizás ya no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo. ―No creo que vaya a durar mucho.

―No digas bobadas ―Le replicó él. ―Por supuesto que durarás. Tú y yo; y todos los que vamos a liberar. Cuando acabe todo esto lo celebraremos; ya lo verás. ―Y se le encogió el corazón cuando ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Los tenía muy rojos pero al menos podía verlos.

―No quiero que me des falsas esperanzas, Rayman. ―Habló con voz frágil y entrecortada ―No me siento capaz ni de levantarme. ―Tragó saliva con dificultad ―Sólo espero poder… vivir este momento con la mayor intensidad posible.

―No permitiré que me dejes, Raygirl. Eso no. ―Estaba serio pero sus ojos brillaban a la tenue luz.

―Rayman… tengo que decirte algo, y aunque no sientas lo mismo… seguiré creyéndolo.

―Qué dices? Qué es…?

―Sssh. ―Le selló los labios con un dedo y sonrió con ternura. ―Déjame hablar. Hace mucho tiempo que espero para decírtelo. No he tenido nunca el valor de hacerlo y… Ahora puede que no sea el momento idóneo, pero no puedo ocultártelo más. ―Hubo un breve silencio, y el tiempo se detuvo entre ambos. ―Rayman, yo te a…

Justo en aquel instante, la calma se rompió por un tremendo grito de rabia. Hierro y Henchman 1.000 se despertaron sobresaltados.

Un regimiento de soldados cruzó los pasillos corriendo, gritando y maldiciendo.

―Los habéis visto?!

―Todavía no! Y vosotros?

―Ni rastro!

―Seguid buscando! No pueden andar muy lejos!

La tensión al otro lado de la pared era creciente y los chicos lo sentían. Barbaguda se volvería loco si no encontraba lo que buscaba. A cada uno de los soldados que le fallara, le propinaría un buen escarmiento por falta de efectividad.

―Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ―Hierro se acercó a la pareja hablando en voz baja cuando se dejaron de oír los gritos.

―Bastante. Pero no lo suficiente como para que nos den por desaparecidos.

―Cómo te encuentras? ―Dijo el Robot a Raygirl, consciente de que había recuperado el conocimiento.

―No siento las piernas ―Bromeó ella con una sonrisa débil.

―Será mejor que descanses. ―Rayman la depositó de nuevo entre las mantas ―Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

―Cómo dices? ―Hierro le miró con curiosidad ―Ya tienes un plan para salir de aquí?

―Para serte sincero… No.

―Ya me lo temía. ―Comentó

―Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Si Barbaguda no nos encuentra pronto sentirá la necesidad de derrumbar el edificio; lo sé. Y si lo hace nos exponemos a poner en peligro a cualquiera; sobretodo a ella. Así pues, debemos salir de nuestro escondrijo para evitar que lo detecte.

―Pero así nos arriesgamos a que nos capture también. Hemos escapado de milagro; esto sería como salir del fuego para meterse en la boca del lobo.

―Prefiero eso a quedarme aquí.

―Y qué haremos cuando nos vean? No podemos huir eternamente…

―Improvisar. ―Dijo cortante ―Es lo que siempre hemos hecho y hasta ahora nos ha ido bien.

―Tú lo has dicho: "Hasta ahora" No creo que tengamos la misma suerte tantas veces seguidas.

―Hay que intentarlo. Iremos a las cárceles, liberaremos a los demás y usaremos el poder de la Piedra para vencer a Barbaguda.

―Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Esa cosa no ha hecho más que traernos problemas. ―Henchman 1.000 intervino en la conversación. ―Además; la Guardiana no nos dijo como usarla.

―Es cierto; pero algo me dice que es más fácil de lo que parece.

― Ella… dijo una cosa. ―Raygirl intentó sentarse pero Rayman no la dejó.

―No te muevas; no debes…

―Escucha ―Le obligó a callar ―Zoebelle me dijo una cosa. "Usadla con fines nobles… y todo saldrá bien." Estoy segura de que se refería al deseo de hacer el bien. La Piedra depende del portador, lo recordáis? Si su acarreador tiene un corazón oscuro y sucio, su magia será la misma pero si el corazón es noble y bueno…―Tosió un momento y sintió ganas de echarse otra vez.

―Calma; no malgastes tus fuerzas hablando. ―Le rozó la frente y sintió la fiebre. ―Henchman, por favor; cuídala con todas tus fuerzas.

―Lo haré.

―Tenemos que irnos ―No le dio tiempo a Hierro de negarse; se levantó y miró sólo una última vez atrás antes de hacer girar de nuevo la pared.

El pasillo estaba desierto pero se escuchaban murmullos y exclamaciones que resonaban por todo el castillo.

―Intentemos ir por la puerta trasera; a lo mejor tenemos suerte.

―No lo creo. ―Dijo Rayman ―El Almirante nos está buscando y no pienso que sea tan tonto como para darnos vía libre. Habrá reforzado todas las salidas; incluso los establos estarán muy vigilados.

―Sí, es muy probable que sea así. Pero qué hacemos entonces?

―Sólo hay una solución. ―El Robot enarcó una ceja al oír aquellas palabras.

* * *

―El truco está en no mirar abajo. ―Rayman sonreía nervioso mientras su cuerpo se arrumbaba contra la pared y sus pies se deslizaban por el relieve de ladrillos que sobresalía de la pared de la torre. 

―Descuida; lo tendré en cuenta. ―Murmuró irónico el otro.

Bordear la torre por el exterior, con más de diez metros de altura bajo los pies no era lo que se dice una tarea fácil. Ninguno se podía permitir un resbalón si pretendía llegar hasta el final con vida, pero ambos pudieron superar la prueba a los pocos minutos, cuando por fin llegaron a los baluartes. Sin embargo, tal y como sabían, aquello también estaba muy vigilado y era difícil que no los vieran. Intentaron agacharse y gatear hasta las escaleras, pero su camino se vio cortado por un Robot que les pilló de repente. Sonrieron frente a la sorpresa y le saltaron encima antes de que el otro pudiera hacer nada. No obstante, aquello no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. El escándalo llamó la atención de todos los allí presentes y los que estaban a su alrededor. Dicho y hecho, Rayman y Hierro volvían a correr con el resto de los Piratas pisándoles los talones. No se molestaron ni en bajar las escaleras; saltaron directamente a la arena, y con suma suerte, porque no se hicieron ni un rasguño.

Pero los Robots no se quedaron atrás. Por todo el castillo se armó un revuelo terrible. Todos corrían arriba y abajo, organizándose para atrapar a los prisioneros. Barbaguda también se enteró de la noticia; aquellos gusanos habían vuelto a aparecer. Blackblood no tardó en salir a su encuentro. Tenía ganas de vengarse de Hierro por lo que les había hecho.

* * *

Henchman 1.000 oía los pasos rápidos de los Robots, mientras sus nervios iban en aumento. Raygirl continuaba sin poder moverse y el calor de las mantas no podía sustituir a Rayman. El Robot la miraba preocupado. No tenía ni idea de cuando volverían esos dos… si es que volvían. De hecho, algo le decía que no los vería regresar. Hacía poco más de veinte minutos que se habían ido y fuera reinaba el caos. Seguramente ya habrían sido descubiertos. Hizo un esfuerzo por no pensar en la remota posibilidad de que, a tales momentos, ya los hubieran apresado. 

―No volverán. Verdad? ―Le sorprendió escucharla hablar puesto que la creía dormida.

―No, mujer; estoy seguro de que lograran su objetivo y luego nos vendrán a buscar. Esos dos saben arreglárselas muy bien, ya lo sabes.

―No volverán. ―Repitió ella triste.

Henchman no dijo nada más por el momento. No quería albergar falsas esperanzas. Cómo podrían Rayman y Hierro enfrentarse solos a tantos Robots?

―Tendría que haber ido con ellos. ―La muchacha volvió a hablar.

―En tu estado era imposible.

―En ese caso deberías haberlos acompañado tú.

―Le prometí a Rayman que cuidaría de ti y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

―Ellos te necesitan más que yo. ―Contestó terca ― Puedo cuidarme sola.

―Ah, sí? Y qué pretendes que haga? Qué salga ahí fuera a buscarles; que te deje sola y me aventure a ser capturado yo también; es eso?

Ella le miró consternada.

―Por lo menos sería mejor que quedarte aquí sin poder hacer nada; esperando inútilmente…

―Definitivamente; la electricidad te ha afectado al cerebro, chica.

―Henchman, por favor. Si pudiera ir yo misma, crees que no lo haría?

―Raygirl, no puedes mover ni un músculo. Si me voy no tendrás a nadie; y si me pillan te quedarás atrapada aquí; incapaz de salir, sin comida ni agua…

―Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Esto es lo más parecido a estar muerta.

―Pues lengua no te falta.

―Por favor… ―Le miró con ojos suplicantes. ―Te lo pido.

El Robot no pudo resistir aquella carita llorosa y dejó que la lástima se apoderara de él.

―Iré a ver si han logrado algo… Pero será algo muy rápido; de lo contrario podrían cogerme a mí también. ―Suspiró ―Y si no les encuentro a la primera no voy a ir a buscarlos; queda claro?

―Eres el mejor. ―Sonrió ella.

―Ya lo sé. ―Dijo irónico. ―Si no he vuelto en menos de una hora, reza por mi alma.

Henchman 1.000 salió del escondite con precaución. Miró a ambos lados y pudo comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto.

―Me juego lo que quieras a que sé donde están todos.

Caminó despacio con los oídos bien al caso. Tal vez habría quedado algún robot despistado por allí. Toda precaución era poca.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol de la torre en silencio y al llegar abajo pareció oír voces y gritos que provenían del exterior. Se acercó a una ventana y tuvo vistas a la plaza del castillo. Aunque ya temía algo así, no pudo evitar de sorprenderse al ver a sus dos compañeros acorralados. Formaban el centro y objetivo de un círculo enorme de Robots que intentaban atacarles.

Henchman calculó la distancia que les separaba. Por lo menos debían de ser más de siete metros del suelo hasta sus pies. De pronto reparó en los fanales que colgaban de barras metálicas, adosadas al muro. Con un poco de imaginación podrían parecerse a esas perchas que usan los gimnastas para hacer ejercicios en el aire.

―Puf! Si lo hago es posible que no lo cuente… pero… ―Prefirió armarse de valor y lanzarse al vacío. Se agarró a la primera, dio una vuelta de campana y saltó a la otra con gran agilidad. Agradeció que aquellas pértigas soportaran su peso y fue bajando con rapidez. Al final acabó encontrándole el gusto a eso de rodar. Cayó en el centro del círculo justo cuando uno iba a atacar a Hierro.

―Me echabais en falta? ―Le plantó una patada al enemigo y éste salió volando.

―No estabas cuidando de la niña?

―Te dije que no te separaras de ella! ―Los tres se dieron la espalda para enfrentarse a los enemigos, formando un triángulo. ―Henchman, maldita sea! ―Rayman le lanzó un puñetazo a uno y volvió a dirigirle la palabra ―Qué ha pasado?

―Raygirl me convenció para que viniera a echaros una mano. Está bien, y me manda recuerdos para vosotros. ―Bromeó a lo último.

―Bonito detalle ―Respondió Hierro riendo mientras apalizaba a dos de golpe.

―Ya basta! ―Se quejó el muchacho. ―No es motivo de broma. ―Y le dio otro puñetazo a uno que le apuntaba a los pies.

―Cambiando de tema… Cuánto rato lleváis así?

―El suficiente… ―Patada al canto ―como para estar hartos. Estos tipos han aprendido bastante desde la última vez. Nos está costando vencerlos.

―Me extraña que digas eso. ―Henchman 1.000 evitó un golpe que iba destinado a su amigo.

―Alto todos! ―Los Robots bajaron sus armas y miraron atrás.

Barbaguda caminaba patéticamente mientras se iba abriendo el camino a su paso entre sus hombres. No se entretuvo en tonterías y extendió la mano en tono amenazador mientras miraba fijamente a los tres valientes que habían osado desafiarle.

―La Piedra. O juro que hago que os maten aquí mismo! ―Ellos se miraron sin decir nada. ―Sólo os lo repetiré una vez más. Dadme la Piedra ahora!

―Debería haber acabado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad. ―Rayman dio un paso al frente. ―Si quieres la joya, vas a tener que quitármela de las manos. ―Sacó el envoltorio de su bolsillo. ―Ven a buscarla. Pero te aseguro que no voy a dártela sin más; como ya he dicho, tendrás que arrebatármela.

―Eso es fácil. ―Se mofó el otro. Chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa y dio la orden. ―Acabad con ellos!

Hubo un grito general de euforia y todos los Piratas se lanzaron hacia ellos. Sin embargo, sucedió algo de repente que los dejó a todos asustados. Un rayo surgió del cielo y cayó dividido en varios puntos. Los hizo retroceder al instante y algunos incluso resultaron chamuscados.

―Qué ha sido eso?! ―El cielo se volvió gris al momento. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y, de lejos, llegaron sonidos extraños, como cristales que se tocan y ambientan esa atmósfera mágica.

* * *

Gary se acercó a la ventana al oír aquella extraña música al igual que todos los encarcelados. Podría ser posible que estuviera a punto de suceder un milagro? 

―Qué diablos es eso?

* * *

En el horizonte se divisaron enseguida figuras flotantes que venían a toda velocidad hacia el castillo; figuras que cabalgaban al viento, con la tormenta tras sus pies. Fue en aquel preciso instante que Rayman lo supo. Había llegado la caballería.

* * *

Review, por favor! Necesito saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo en concreto! 


	29. La Batalla Final

Muchas gracias, Tavata, Cheetah y Nicole por enviarme mensajes tan agradables de leer y tan animados. De verdad que os lo agradezco enormemente! Espero no decepcionaros cuando llegue el final. ;) Y gracias también a todos los demás que la están leyendo y que me animan a seguir!

Hey, este cap es muy importante! Ocurre algo que odio, pero que si no sucediera no serviría de nada continuar. En fin, solo aviso de que no soy de las que acaban las cosas así como así. Todo tiene una intención, y no me gusta matar a nadie; que lo sepáis. Además, luego todo cambia. Qué puedo decir? Soy una romántica empedernida. XD Ah, y para más inri os diré (por si lo queréis saber) que la primera parte de este capítulo (tres o cuatro párrafos primeros) la escribí escuchando la canción "The answer to our life" de los Backstreet boys.

* * *

**29._La Batalla final_**

La tormenta estalló unida al caos. El ejército del aire se abalanzó sobre el castillo con la fuerza de un tornado y los Robots comenzaron a pelear contra los nuevos invasores. Todo fue muy rápido. Un rayo partió en mil pedazos los barrotes y las paredes de las celdas. Gary y el resto tuvieron los segundos justos para apartarse antes de que la explosión les abriera las puertas a una nueva esperanza. Todos quedaron libres y no hubo más que dejarse llevar.

La situación había cambiado por completo; los presos libres se abalanzaron amenazantes hacia los Robots y estos se vieron atacados por ambos bandos. Ahora, los Humanos y los seres Mágicos igualaban o, incluso, superaban en número a los Robots. Había llegado el momento; la verdadera Guerra había comenzado.

* * *

―Será mejor que te quedes aquí. 

―Charlie, quiero ir contigo. No voy a permitir que tú solo…

―Jenny, no estoy solo. Todos nosotros vamos a luchar. ―Señaló al resto, que ya corrían hacia la arena. ―Ganaremos.

―Charlie, por favor. Perdí a mí hermano una vez y aunque le encontré, he perdido muchos años de mí vida sin estar junto a él. No quiero que tú también te vayas.

―Jenny… ―Le tomó de las manos con dulzura. ―No me perderás; volveré. Te lo prometo. ―Sólo pudo rozar levemente sus labios antes de unirse a los demás y correr hacia la pelea.

Jenny le vio alejarse con miedo, pero su corazón no perdió la esperanza.

―Cumple tu promesa… Charlie.

* * *

Bongo Hoja de Hortiga estaba en la primera fila del ejército Mágico. No tardó mucho en ver a Rayman y los demás en el centro de la plaza y que, a causa del gran barullo que se vivía en la arena, habían quedado aislados del resto. 

―Señores, se presenta el Capitán Bongo!

―Tú?! Os envía Zoebelle o es que no podéis evitar meteros en este tipo de líos?

―Somos el Regimiento de la Piedra y nuestro deber es velar por su seguridad y la de los que la llevan. Os ayudaremos a ganar esta batalla!

―Y yo que creía que los duendes eran unos canijos… ―Hierro disimuló el comentario con un leve carraspeo.

―Al menos ya conocían su deber desde el principio. ―Sonrió Henchman 1.000 burlonamente.

―Quién tiene la Piedra? ¾Preguntó Bongo.

―Yo; la tengo yo. ―Rayman sacó el objeto envuelto.

―Hay que usarla. No será suficiente luchar; los Piratas son muy fuertes.

―Y cómo hay que usarla, Bongo? No es un arma normal y corriente…

―La Reina me dijo… que sólo su verdadero portador podría desatar su poder divino. ―Se rascó la cabeza distraídamente ―No sé exactamente a qué se refería.

―Y tú eres el Capitán?! ―Gritó Hierro ―Si no entiendes ni un pimiento de nada!

―Qué me has dicho?!

―Calma! ―El chico se interpuso entre ellos. ―No sabemos que quiso decir Zoebelle con eso pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Hay que actuar deprisa; vosotros id a ayudar a los demás; yo buscaré a Barbaguda. Tal vez así consiga activar la magia de la joya.

―Activarla? Hablas como si esto fuera un aparato electrónico.

―Si la Piedra no reacciona cuando el bien y el mal estén cara a cara, no sé me ocurre otro modo de usarla. ―Prosiguió él, pasando por alto el comentario. ―Miró hacia delante. ―Bien; ahora cubridme. ―Salió corriendo esquivando a todos los que luchaban. Tenía intención de llegar hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la torre y localizar los aposentos de Barbaguda, donde ya había estado una vez, pero no pudo alcanzarlas.

―Adónde crees que vas?! ―Blackblood apareció de pronto entre los batallantes y se le abalanzó como un lobo sobre su presa.

Rayman cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, con los pies inmovilizados por el Robot, y la Piedra se le resbaló de las manos, volando por los aires y iendo a parar unos metros más adelante.

―No! Maldita sea; suéltame pedazo de hojalata!

Ambos forcejaron; uno por intentar deshacerse del otro y éste por evitar que su adversario se moviera.

Blackblood lo tumbó bocabajo y saltó por encima suyo para alcanzar la joya. Rayman le agarró los pies como él le había hecho y lo tiró de nuevo al suelo. Entre tanto barullo no eran más que dos contrincantes que se habían unido a la pelea. Sin embargo, parecía que el Robot tenía las de ganar. Consiguió inmovilizar de nuevo al muchacho y esta vez quiso asegurarse de que ganaría la partida.

―Esto no te dolerá más que lo justo: Luego estarás tan muerto que ya te dará igual todo. ―Le apuntó con su cañón y, en el momento en que iba a dispararle, algo le agarró por detrás y lo arrastró al suelo por tercera vez.

―Corre muchacho! ―Hierro mantuvo ocupado a Blackblood los segundos suficientes para que Rayman pudiera levantarse y correr de nuevo hacia la Piedra.

―Maldito traidor! ―Blackblood le dio un empujón con los pies y el pobre Robot tuvo aguantar el golpe.

Quedaron cara a cara; de pie y con sus miradas enfrentadas.

―Esto es entre tú y yo, Blackblood; no de él. ―Dijo Hierro, jadeando. ―Acabemos con esto de una vez.

―Sí, tienes razón. Por mi vale.

―Ven a buscarme entonces.

El Pirata atacó a Hierro con ferocidad y este logró esquivar los primeros golpes.

―Veré correr tu aceite, desgraciado!

―Antes te veré morir yo a ti!

* * *

Rayman vio la Piedra en el suelo y se lanzó a cogerla enseguida pero alguien la pateó sin darse cuenta y la envió más lejos. El chico golpeó el puño contra el suelo y esquivó a un luchador que había sido derribado. El proceso se repitió varias veces; todos corrían, se pegaban, caían agotados al suelo… y la Piedra iba corriendo por los pies de varias personas sin que nadie fuera consciente de ello. Cuando por fín salió del terreno de juego, la Piedra fue a parar al lado de las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a los baluartes más bajos; los de la puerta principal. 

El chico saltó por encima de un Robot y esquivó los golpes de otros, ya la tenía a menos de tres metros; dos, uno, iba a cogerla y…

Una mano fue más rápida que él y se la llevó antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarla. Levantó la vista lentamente y vio la sonrisa burlona y triunfal de un personaje malvado y sin escrúpulos.

―Lo siento, mocoso pero esta vez se acabó. He ganado.

* * *

Raygirl abrió los ojos al escuchar tanto jaleo. Se había quedado dormida poco después de que Henchman 1.000 se fuera y hasta entonces no sabía lo que había pasado. Todavía se sentía débil pero al ver que el Robot no había vuelto, después de consultar la hora, supo que había sucedido algo extraño y quiso saber lo que pasaba. Había transcurrido más de una hora y cuarto desde su partida, y todo parecía indicar que fuera de aquellas paredes se estaba librando algo grande. 

La muchacha sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se puso en pie lentamente. En su rostros de dibujó una mueca de dolor al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. Jadeó un segundo; estaba muy cansada y apenas podía mover los músculos.

Avanzó una pierna y luego la otra; poco a poco, hasta llegar a la pared. Por suerte no necesitó hacer demasiada fuerza para girarla y salir al pasillo, que estaba completamente tranquilo. Todavía se oían gritos afuera; incluso pudo apreciar el sonido de una trompeta.

Bajó las escaleras de la torre ayudándose con la pared, con paciencia y a oscuras, puesto que en aquella parte no había ni una triste ventana que las iluminara, y el sol ya había empezado a menguar hacía rato; debía de ser tarde avanzada.

Acabó de pisar el último escalón y respiró hondo. Vio la luz del Sol reflejada en unas cortinas y se acercó a la ventana. Su sorpresa fue inmediata. Toda la plaza central estaba en lucha. Robots, humanos y otros seres con cabellos verdes y trajes hechos de hojas, los cuales no sabía muy bien qué eran, se enfrentaban entre ellos. Todo era una mancha de colores vivos y apagados, que se movían y se confundían a la luz del atardecer.

Raygirl no vio a Rayman entre todos ellos por mucho que buscó. Sólo pudo hallar a Henchman 1.000 y a Hierro, quien luchaba peligrosamente con Blackblood. Pero al volver la vista hacia una esquina, cerca de los baluartes, una silueta oscura captó su atención. Sin duda era Barbaguda; corría escaleras arriba y llevaba algo entre las manos. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha distinguió a Rayman, que corría tras él. Temió lo peor y decidió actuar. Conocía los pasillos del castillo tan bien como la palma de su mano así que tomó un atajo para llegar cuanto antes a los baluartes, aún sabiendo que no podría correr.

* * *

Charlie se abrió paso a puñetazos. Los suyos estaban luchando valientemente y él era el único que no había conseguido un alto número de vencidos; incluso empezaba a tomárselo como una competición. Ayudó a uno de sus colegas y luego fue a librar batalla con Bongo, quien agradeció la intervención. 

Los Robots parecían decaer por momentos. Sus fuerzas se debilitaban y sus cuerpos parecían volverse de mantequilla. Los Humanos y el Regimiento de la Piedra estaban logrando lo que otros no habían podido conseguir en mucho tiempo. Ganar.

Jenny se miraba la pelea desde una esquina, sin intervenir, pero su espíritu guerrero le palpitaba con fuerza; aunque pareciera que todo estaba a punto de acabar, no podía dejarles todo el trabajo a los demás. Respiró hondo y corrió hacia al centro. Si su hermano y Charlie podían luchar, ella no se quedaría atrás.

Gary la vio correr en un mal momento, pues se distrajo y recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello; había muchos cuerpos en el suelo; ya fueran de Robots u otros, y el chico sólo fue uno más.

* * *

Rayman continuaba corriendo tras el Almirante. "Maldita sea!" Pensó. No debería de haber permitido que Barbaguda tomara la joya con aquella facilidad. 

El Pirata era veloz aún teniendo una pata de madera, y no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, riendo con fuerza, y atravesó todo un largo pasillo de almenas y entró en un torreón. Rayman tuvo que subir más escaleras en la persecución y al final llegó a arriba del todo, donde vio con satisfacción que Barbaguda no tenía escapatoria.

―De acuerdo, se acabó. Dame la Piedra. ―Él rió ―Hablo en serio Almirante. Esta vez no voy a darte tantas facilidades. Aquella vez dejé que escaparas pero hoy es el día en que te encerraré de por vida!

―Hablas como un policía, muchacho. ―Sonrió por lo bajo. ―Que yo sepa, no fuiste tú quien me dejó escapar aquella tarde de invierno. Lo único que hiciste fue intentar evitar que dominara el Mundo. Al final no tuve más remedio que abandonar por tu culpa; de lo contrario habría sido rico y poderoso.

―Siempre fuiste un vulgar rufián, Barbaguda. Aún con mis dieciséis años fui capaz de ganarte y lo volveré a hacer. Entrégame la Piedra y date por vencido.

―Por segunda vez?! ―Se carcajeó ―Estás de guasa? Rayman, chico, después de tantos años veo que todavía no me conoces bien.

―Deja de reírte de mí! ―Rayman dio un paso ―Dame la Piedra… ―En aquel momento vio que el objeto brillaba, pero no como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Su luz era oscura y extraña.

―Su poder es increíble… verdad? ―Susurró Barbaguda. ―La quieres? ―El Robot la elevó por encima de él y el cielo se oscureció con una rapidez anormal. El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y algo maligno invadió el aire. Sin duda era la fuerza de la joya lo que estaba provocando esto y Barbaguda lo sabía. El poder ya había comenzado a correrle por el cuerpo como si fuera su misma sangre.

En el campo de batalla, todos, Robots, Humanos y Duendes dejaron de luchar al sentir aquel ambiente tan lúgubre. Miraron al cielo hipnotizados por aquella fuerza y olvidaron que se encontraban en una lucha a vida o muerte. Hierro y Blackblood también abandonaron su enfrentamiento. Charlie y Jenny se encontraron y se abrazaron sin dejar de mirar las nubes. Por último, Henchman 1.000 y Gary, que había recuperado el conocimiento, se acercaron al grupo con la vista fija en el mismo punto.

Rayman contempló horrorizado lo que estaba sucediendo sin poder hacer nada, el cuerpo se le había paralizado de repente y no podía mover ni un músculo.

"No! Qué me pasa?! No puedo…" Su mirada se cruzó con la del Pirata.

―La quieres? ―Repitió éste con los ojos brillantes y amenazantes de una serpiente a punto de atacar. Sus dientes metálicos parecían incluso más afilados y su rostro ensombrecido daba más miedo que nunca. ―Pues, en ese caso… Ven a buscarla!

El Almirante clavó la Piedra en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, y esperó un instante antes de volver a mirar al chico.

Aunque se escuchaban truenos en el firmamento, todo se detuvo por unos segundos. Los batallantes se quedaron muy quietos, Rayman continuaba sin moverse, y el silencio, salvo en el cielo, se apoderó de todo.

A los pocos segundos, algo comenzó a retumbar bajo el suelo. Éste se puso a temblar con fuerza y todos los presentes tuvieron que echar a un lado sus diferencias para salvarse. La muchedumbre corrió pero algo les cortó el paso. De repente, el suelo se abrió con una enorme grieta que dividió el castillo en dos, y a su paso, fueron surgiendo otras. La roca fundida salió disparada hacia la superficie como un cohete, y el castillo se transformó en un volcán viviente Muchos cayeron al vacío sin poder agarrarse a nada y otros se salvaron por los pelos.

Arriba en el torreón, los ladrillos se resquebrajaron y una pequeña grieta, iniciada en el agujero de la Piedra, llegó hasta Rayman. Cuando Barbaguda sacó la joya del agujero la falla se hizo más grande y acabó por partir la torre en tres pedazos.

El suelo se hundió bajo los pies de Rayman y éste estuvo a punto de caer de no haberse agarrado en el último momento. Había conseguido recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo pero, colgado y a más de doce metros del suelo, no podía tomárselo como algo positivo.

El Almirante se le acercó con la Piedra en las manos y riendo con satisfacción.

―Dime, muchacho… Qué se siente al estar tan cerca de la muerte? ―Él no dijo nada; apenas podía mantenerse cogido; las manos le resbalaban y parecía que sus fuerzas iban a abandonarle de nuevo en cualquier momento. ―Es una lástima que no estés aquí arriba. ―Continuó el otro. ―Mira, puedo ver a todos esos gusanos corriendo como si fueran perros asustados. Patético. Y pensar que la mitad de ellos formaban parte de mi ejército…

―Qué…qué quieres decir con "formaban parte"?

―No es obvio? Con esta preciosidad no necesito a ningún enclenque que me siga. Seré tan fuerte y poderoso como el ser más mágico del mundo. Nadie se atreverá a hacerme frente. ―Miró la Piedra con devoción. ―No necesito nada más.

―Vas… vas a permitir que tus hombres mueran!

―Es un sacrificio que ya estaba predestinado. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Los soldados morirán por su Almirante y por ello recuperarán su honor, ya que no han sido capaces de ganar la Guerra como Dios manda.

―Estás loco!

―Y eso qué importa? Ahora sólo tengo en mente una cosa. ―Volvió a elevar la Piedra por encima de su cabeza. ―La primera vez me dejé engañar por las apariencias de un niñato de dieciséis años que no parecía ser nada peligroso, y me equivoqué; pero esta vez no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad; pienso corregir mi error.

Un rayo iluminó el firmamento y dejó sonar un estruendo ensordecedor. La lava ocupaba ya gran parte del terreno y la gente se apilaba en las rocas que sobresalían de tan peligrosa sustancia. Rayman pudo ver de reojo lo que le esperaba allá abajo y se reprimió.

―Ha llegado el momento, Rayman. Tú serás el sacrificio más importante, el que marcará el inicio de mi gran victoria!

Todo fue muy rápido. Rayman cerró los ojos y se preparó para que Barbaguda le diera el toque de gracia y éste descargó la Piedra sobre él. O eso habría hecho si Raygirl no hubiese saltado en el momento oportuno con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y le hubiera empujado para evitar la desgracia.

El Almirante cayó al suelo y la Piedra le resbaló de las manos cayendo por las rocas hasta llegar a una que se sostenía a pocos metros de la lava.

―Tú! Maldita cría! Sabía que debería haberte matado desde el principio! ―Barbaguda se levantó de un salto y le dio una bofetada a Raygirl, tirándola al suelo. Se abalanzó sobre ella sin dudarlo y le tomó el cuello con ambas manos. ―Mataré a Rayman pero primero me ocuparé de ti.

En aquel momento, Rayman trepó y se encontró la escena.

―Raygirl! ―Fue corriendo hacia ellos pero Raygirl fue más rápida. Tuvo suficiente aire como para meter los dedos en ambos oídos del Robot y hundirlos hasta tocar la fibra sensible. Barbaguda la dejó ir al momento y gimió de dolor.

La chica se acarició el cuello y gritó.

―Rayman, no te preocupes por mí! Ve a buscar la Piedra! ―Tosió. ―Vamos… o morirá más gente! Es eso lo que quieres?!

Barbaguda estaba todavía rabiando de dolor y no lo tendría tan fácil para recuperarse; Raygirl, aún con pocas fuerzas parecía estar bien. Rayman sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al tener que dejarla pero tuvo que aceptar lo que ella decía.

Corrió en dirección contraria y saltó por las rocas sin perder de vista la que tenía la Piedra. Tuvo que descender varias veces y bordear los salientes con cuidado. La lava serpenteaba abajo e iba fundiendo la materia; a ese paso el castillo quedaría enterrado bajo tierra en pocas horas y no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Raygirl respiraba con dificultad; Brbaguda casi había logrado asfixiarla. Se arrastró a poco a poco al borde de la grieta; tenía intención de bajar antes de que el Robot recuperara el control de su cuerpo y se lo hiciera pagar. Sin embargo, el Almirante recobró la serenidad mucho antes de lo previsto. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre ―o en aceite, debería decir― y no tardó en localizar a la muchacha antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la roca. 

Ella le vio venir pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Baldonbrb la golpeó tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó abajo con un grito.

Raygirl podría haber perdido la vida en aquel momento, pero, por alguna extraña circunstancia, el golpe contra la piedra no la mató; eso sí, la dejó muy malherida y con pocas posibilidades de continuar; tanto que no le debía quedar mucho para que los ángeles la acogieran en sus brazos.

Rayman, que ya estaba a poco de llegar a su objetivo, la oyó gritar y miró atrás. La vio tumbada en aquella roca, con los ojos cerrados y reconoció una herida en su cabeza.

―Raygirl! ―El corazón le dio un vuelco de pánico. Qué había pasado? Miró arriba. Barbaguda sonreía con deleite y se topó con su mirada. Aquella vez sintió verdadera ira pero a tanta distancia sólo pudo dejar escapar un alarido que le salió de dentro con gran fuerza. ―Maldito seas!

Ahora estaba al límite. La joya y Raygirl se encontraban a la misma distancia de él; si iba hacia una ya sería tarde para la otra. Miró hacia ambos lados y se impaciento todavía más al ver que el tiempo se le acababa. El Robot ya había empezado a correr por arriba, siguiendo otro camino lleno de pedruscos caídos y quebrajados. Si no alcanzaba antes la Piedra ya podía olvidarse de todo; Barbaguda lo mataría al instante; pero si no iba a ayudar a la chica, moriría inútilmente.

Aunque lograra salvar a todos los demás, eso no era motivo suficiente como para que ella muriera. No era justo que alguien que había sido tan importante, alguien que había dado todo por ayudar y que al final se había convertido en alguien especial, desapareciera de aquel modo. No; no era justo!

Rayman desistió de ir a buscar la Piedra. La lava comenzaba a cubrir la roca donde yacía Raygirl; no podía permitir que desapareciera; ella no. Sabía que Barbaguda había ganado pero eso no le importaba; la chica era superior a sus fuerzas y hacía que todo lo demás careciera de importancia. Era su mundo; por fin lo había comprendido y no iba a dejar que acabara fosilizada bajo la lava.

Corrió saltando todos los obstáculos, bordeó los charcos de masa ardiente a toda prisa y descendió todavía más hasta estar a escasos metros de ella. Gritó su nombre antes de saltar por última vez y tomarla en sus brazos.


	30. Lucharemos hasta el Final

Bueno... para este capítulo os recomiendo la canción "Time, love and tenderness"... y quizás alguna algo triste para la parte de Rayman y Raygirl, aunque no se cual exactamente; quizás "On dit dans la Rue", del musical de Roméo et Juliette. En cuanto a Rayman y Barbaguda... tal vez "Baby, be brave" de The Corrs, o "Verone", también del musical de R et J. .

Es que ahora he cogido la costumbre de ponerle música a los capítulos, aunque en realidad no es exactamente la que debería ir, sinó la que me inspiró a mí. Espero que os esté gustando.

Ah, no os preocupéis por Raygirl por ahora (os lo digo para que no digáis "Ya lo ha hecho otra vez! Pues no pienso continuar leyendo!"). No hagáis eso que ya sabéis que soy de finales felices y no he fallado nunca, creedme.

Difrutad del capítulo! XD

**_30. _**_**Lucharemos hasta el final**_

―Raygirl, por favor; despierta! Despierta! ―La muchacha no reaccionaba. Había perdido el sentido pero Rayman podía todavía sentir latir su corazón. ―Por favor, te lo pido; despierta! No me oyes?! Raygirl! ―Sus intentos desesperados por hacer que abriera los ojos no sirvieron de nada. La sangre brotaba de su herida sin pausa; y todo parecía indicar que su alma se apagaría de un momento a otro. ―Raygirl, no puedes hacerme esto. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas; demasiadas como para que ahora me abandones. No quiero perderte…

Había llegado el punto culminante de nuestra historia. Barbaguda recogió la Piedra con satisfacción y miró abajo, en el centro del lago de roca fundida. Su sonrisa se tornó más viva al ver la penosa escena que Rayman compartía con el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amiga, y no pudo evitar reír con fuerza. Al fin había ganado.

* * *

Todos escucharon las carcajadas de Barbaguda. La gente, apilada en las rocas junto a los Robots, no podía hacer más que estremecerse al pensar que el esfuerzo no había servido de nada. Al mismo tiempo, los Piratas comenzaban a dudar de que el Almirante estuviera bien de la cabeza. La lava los tenía acorralados y en poco menos de una hora estarían cubiertos del todo, puesto que el líquido iba subiendo, y Barbaguda ni siquiera se había fijado más en ellos después de conseguir la joya. 

―Tenemos que conseguir alcanzar la parte de arriba del muro. ―Charlie buscó a Gary, con Jenny cogida de la mano para no perderla. ―Es la única forma de salir de aquí.

―Estarás de broma! ―Henchman 1.000 se aproximó a ellos. ―Para llegar allí arriba necesitaríamos hacer una escalera entre todos los que estamos aquí. Además, los Robots no van a ayudar.

―Tú eres Robot, Henchman. Háblales; hazles entrar en razón. Tienen que entender que si no colaboran vamos a morir todos; ellos y nosotros.

―Eso se dice muy rápido.

―No podremos escapar de otro modo. ―Gary se giró hacia los que estaban en su misma roca. ―Tenemos que conseguir conectar todas las piedras; la gente de la otra punta tendrá que llegar hasta aquí, es la pendiente más baja; tal vez podamos conseguirlo.

―Yo no les pienso dirigir la palabra a esos pedazo chatarra! ―Continuó el otro con tozudez.

―Pues si no lo haces tú no creo que nos hagan caso.

―Vale, ya está bien! ―Charlie respiró hondo. ―Lo haré yo; no creo que tengan intención de matarme estando en la situación en que nos encontramos. ―Ni corto ni perezoso, el chico se plantó delante de los Piratas y comenzó a hablarles. Intentó convencerles de que la unión hace la fuerza. Quiso que comprendieran que era inútil prolongar la guerra entre ambos bandos si al paso que iban estarían muertos y enterrados en menos de cincuenta minutos. Algunos parecieron pensar en lo que decía, pero acabaron por renegar de aquella idea. Encontraban absurdo que los Humanos, los Duendes y los Robots se unieran, aunque sólo fuera para escapar de allí. Eran tercos, y Charlie tuvo que desistir al ver que no conseguía nada. Pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta, Henchman 1.000 le tomó por el hombro y no lo dejó ir.

―Mirad, ollas sin seso. ―Comenzó. ―El chico tiene razón. El Almirante no va a hacer nada por vosotros; se acabó; el traidor es él, no nosotros. Habéis estado sirviendo siempre a un egoísta estúpido que sólo quiere lo mejor para si mismo. Por qué creéis que me revelé contra él? Os pensáis que me gusta esto de llevar la contraria a los de mi especie? ―Miró a Charlie ―Los humanos pueden enseñarnos muchas cosas… Una de ellas, la amistad, algo que yo no habría conocido si no me hubieran ayudado a escapar de esta pesadilla. Creo en la unión. Barbaguda sólo cree en sus desayunos en la cama y en sus maquinitas de guerra. No dudará en acabar con su propio ejército si eso le produce algún placer. ―Hubo un silencio ―Compañeros… no estéis tan ciegos como para no ver la realidad. El futuro no se encuentra en ese enano al que adoráis como Almirante, ni a lo que quedará de este mundo cuando haya acabado con él. El futuro… está delante de vuestros ojos. La alianza; este es el futuro. Ha llegado el momento de que todos formemos uno solo. Ese es el único modo de vivir tal y como nos habría gustado. ―El silencio continuaba. ―Qué me decís?

―Ni hablar! ―Todos se giraron hacia aquella voz que venía de atrás. Blackblood se había erguido ante tales palabras. ―Lo que queréis vosotros, traidores, es poner a todos los míos en contra del Almirante!

―Blackblood, eres tonto. ―Hierro no se molestó ni en mirarlo pero avanzó hacia el grupo y se puso de pie en una pequeña roca, donde pudieran verle todos. ―Escuchadme con atención! Aquí nadie va a conseguir nada por sí solo. Necesitamos la fuerza de todos; mano con mano, mente con mente. Puedo aseguraros que Barbaguda consiguió engañarme muy bien; todos estos años he estado sirviéndole y he visto muchas cosas; podría contaros montones de historias horripilantes, asesinatos e injusticias, pero no voy a hacerlo. Porque hoy no es día de penas ni recuerdos. Hoy es el día en que la historia volverá a escribirse. No obstante, hay dos formas de que lo haga. La primera es la que impondrá Barbaguda si dejamos que nos destruya; se hará el mundo a su medida y nosotros desapareceremos del mapa, y nunca más se sentirá hablar de nuestra existencia como aquellos que reinaron la Tierra. Ahora bien, la otra forma es que podríamos patearle el trasero a nuestras diferencias y unirnos, como ha dicho mi compañero. No seríamos expulsados de nuestro mundo, haríamos que reinara la paz entre nuestros pueblos, tan diferentes entre sí, y, por último, seríamos recordados por los siglos de los siglos como los valientes que se atrevieron a plantar cara a la muerte y a su mensajero; aquellos que liberaron a la Tierra de la peor amenaza a la que se ha visto expuesta jamás, y aquellos que consiguieron vencer al destino. Y yo os pregunto; qué es lo que queréis? Todos lo sabemos, pero necesito que deis un paso al frente y me lo digáis; necesito saber que no me equivoco y que habéis entendido lo que esto puede significar… Hermanos.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

―Barbaguda fue nuestro creador! ―Blackblood continuaba con sus argumentos ―Váis a traicionarle por lo que os ha dicho este renegado?

―Eso es mentira! ―Una voz resonó entre la multitud y un Robot bastante viejo, pues tenía una armadura oxidada y piezas que le caían, avanzó un paso. ―Barbaguda no fue nuestro creador; maldita sea! Yo os diré lo que fue; estoy harto de callármelo. Nuestro creador fue un humano! ―Se produjo un tremendo murmullo de voces a su alrededor. ―Sí, sí, un humano! Os lo creáis o no, los Piratas fuimos creados por alguien de carne y hueso. Su nombre era Lesous. Hace muchos años de eso: Barbaguda había sido el tercer Robot creado por ese hombre, era el más inteligente de todos y el que más se acercaba al ideal que el humano tenía de un robot, pero tenía un defecto; era muy bajo de estatura, y tenía una personalidad maléfica. Un día, Lesous le ordenó que se encargara de cuidar su laboratorio hasta que regresara de ver a un amigo, y, aquella misma tarde, Barbaguda se puso manos a la obra. Yo estuve allí y me hizo prometer que no se lo chivaría a nadie porque si no me mataría. Creó a cinco Robots más, a su gusto, y les hizo creer que, en efecto, él era el verdadero creador. Barbaguda sólo había tenido que seguir los planos de Lesous y comenzar la producción. Cuando Lesous llegó, Barbaguda, junto con sus nuevos ayudantes, lo mató con uno de sus artefactos eléctricos para activar el corazón de los Robots, el que modificó más tarde para convertirlo en una de las peores máquinas de tortura que existen. Y al tener tanto en su poder, el Robot fue creando nuevos aliados; todos en cadena durante varios días seguidos. Al final acabó asaltando el pueblo de Lesous y comenzó a robar y saquear todo lo que encontraba. Una vez, si no me falla la memoria, intentó asaltar el Claro de los Sueños; y fue entonces cuando conoció a ese muchacho; Rayman. En aquella época todavía era un mozo de dieciséis o así, y Barbaguda no tenía el ejército que tiene ahora. Desde aquel momento decidió que se vengaría de él y de todos los humanos, pero su verdadera rabia procede de Lesous; de no haber podido ser como él. Y yo he sido tonto todo este tiempo, temiendo que me matara, cuando, en realidad, he permitido que otros seres pagaran caro mi silencio. No voy a continuar con esta farsa; se acabó. Los Robots no somos malos; él nos hizo así, y todos aquellos que piensen que sólo soy un viejo carcamal que delira, se equivocan, y obviamente, han salido como él salio; defectuosos!

Las palabras del viejo parecieron obrar un gran efecto entre todos los Piratas. Blackblood se había quedado mudo, pero sus ideas no habían cambiado; de hecho, ahora apreciaba mucho más al Almirante por haber tenido tantas agallas y haber matado a aquel inútil de Lesous. No obstante, las cosas iban a cambiar en aquel momento. Los Robots estaban algo confusos pero les bastó con mirar a su alrededor: Los Humanos. Una especie que no parecía tan peligrosa y que había sido la verdadera creadora de su raza no podía afectarles. Era verdad que Barbaguda había mirado siempre por él y le importaba un comino lo que les pasara a sus hombres; buena prueba de ello eran los Piratas que habían llegado de la expedición completamente ciegos, el Almirante no había hecho nada por ayudarlos.

―Y bien? ―Hierro volvió a preguntar ―Ahora qué me decís? Permitiremos que alguien así nos domine?

Todos se miraron una última vez y luego empezaron a oírse voces.

―No! Lucharemos! Y tanto que lucharemos! Por la libertad!

No tardaron en oírse aplausos y todo el mundo chocó la mano o saludó con un gesto de compañerismo. Parecía aquello uno de esos actos benéficos a favor de la paz.

―Compañeros, adelante!

Aquella imagen no se podría describir bien aunque se usaran mil palabras. Era fantástico ver a todos los presentes, ya fueran Duendes, Robots o Humanos, unidos por una misma causa. Unos ayudaron a cruzar a algunos que estaban más lejos y otros ayudaron a los heridos. Comenzaron a formar una escalera entre todos; los más fuertes en la base y los demás iban apilándose dependiendo de su resistencia.

Tenían que llegar arriba antes de que la lava lo cubriera todo por completo, y al paso que iba, no tardaría mucho.

* * *

―Raygirl, por favor! ―Rayman continuaba suplicando en vano. Raygirl no reaccionaba y su cuerpo parecía cada vez más frío. Sólo su respiración podía dar cuenta de que estaba todavía viva. 

La lava amenazaba con hundir la roca y el chico no sabía qué hacer. Había dado por perdida la misión. Ya no podría arreglar las cosas; había condenado al mundo por la chica pero no sentía remordimiento alguno. Tal vez era ese su destino…

De repente, Raygirl tosió y Rayman sintió un leve pinchazo en el corazón. Como mínimo, había esperanza para ella.

―Rayman… ―Su voz apenas podía oírse.

―Sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, Raygirl.

―La… la Piedra…

―No la tengo. ―Suspiró ―No la he cogido.

―Qué? Pe… pero por qué…?

―No podía dejarte aquí. Daba lo mismo la maldita Piedra. Tú eras más importante para mí que lo demás. ―Sonrió triste al ver su expresión de asombro. ―Lo sé; he fallado. Os he fallado a todos.

―Rayman…

―Sé que no volveré a tener la oportunidad de vivir lo que ya he vivido, ni de seguir con todos aquellos a los que quiero y a los que les debo mi vida. ―Sus ojos empezaban a lagrimar. ―Sé que todo se ha acabado y que pronto ya no quedará nada de este Mundo. Pero yo… Aún sin esperanza, Raygirl, te seguiré protegiendo hasta el final. Lo haré porque… ―Tragó saliva. ―Te quiero. Sí, te quiero y te querré siempre. Todavía recuerdo el momento en el que nos conocimos. Fue en aquel instante que cambió mi vida; tú la cambiaste. Y si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás habría podido sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que siento ahora.

Ella sonrió débilmente y él se sintió feliz al verla. Sin embargo, algo le hizo asustarse de nuevo. Los ojos de Raygirl estaban descoloridos y llorosos, su rostro sufría el mismo mal y su corazón estaba disminuyendo de latidos.

―Raygirl… no… no te preocupes; te recuperarás, y después…

―No. ―Le interrumpió ella sin dejar de sonreír ―Ya no habrá un después. Rayman. Yo ya no estaré aquí; lo sé.

―No me digas eso! ―Dijo incrédulo ―Qué Barbaguda se haga el dueño del Mundo no significa que vayamos a morir! Aunque seamos sus esclavos, siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre!

―Déjalo, Rayman. Yo estoy muy débil para seguir y no voy a poder continuar más. Pero tú sí… y eso es lo que debes hacer.

―Raygirl?

―No puedes darlo todo por perdido. No quiero que lo hagas. Hay mucha gente que confía en ti… Mucha gente. No necesitas la Piedra… para luchar. Si hemos podido llegar hasta aquí sin usarla… tú puedes continuar sin ella. Debes hacerlo.

―No, no voy a…

―Lucha. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí. No te dejes vencer; todavía… aún queda esperanza. Creo en ti… Rayman.

Raygirl exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo quedó completamente quieto y su corazón dejó de latir al instante. En efecto, sus últimas fuerzas habían sido para aquellas palabras; su última mirada para Rayman, y lo último que desapareció en su rostro, su sonrisa.

Una gota cayó del cielo y, seguidamente, cayeron millones de gotas más. La lluvia había empezado, mojando la lava y ayudando a enfriarla.

―Raygirl? Raygirl… ―Rayman aguantó unos segundos con el rostro escondido tras el cabello que le caía pero no pudo soportarlo y estalló por fin en un gran grito ―Raygiiiiirl!

* * *

Barbaguda sonreía desde lo alto. Había contemplado la escena con gran deleite. Le encantaban los finales trágicos, y éste había sido el mejor de todos. La muerte de Raygirl era algo que llevaba esperando desde hacía mucho pero ahora se alegraba de no haberla matado antes; el sabor de la victoria era mucho más dulce y placentero. 

Al mirar de nuevo abajo vio la mirada de Rayman. El chico continuaba llorando pero su expresión era airada. Aquello le divirtió todavía más.

―Dime, muchacho! ―Gritó para que le oyera bien. ―Te rindes ya o vas a hacer un último intento por recuperar lo que antes tenías?!

―Jamás podré recuperar lo que tenía; pero haré algo mejor! ―Gritó él ―Voy a liberar al Mundo de tu maldita existencia, gusano!

―Entonces, aquí te espero! Ven a buscarme!

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera. Rayman comenzó a escalar a toda prisa por las rocas sobresalientes y los restos que quedaban de la torre destruida. No tardó ni dos minutos en llegar arriba y, nada más pisar la cima, sus ojos se encararon a los de su enemigo.

―Bien, chico. ―Dijo Barbaguda desde la otra punta. ―Ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Aquí no hay sitio para los dos.

―Cierto. ―Sonrió él. ―Y por eso voy a darte la ventaja de empezar, ya que vas a ser tú el que desaparezca.

―Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, mal nacido! Te haré pagar todo lo que nos has hecho y vengaré a Raygirl. Lo juro por mi nombre y mi vida!

―Pagarás con ella. ―Entornó los ojos ―Ah, por cierto ―Enseñó los dientes ―no te importará que use la Piedra para ganarte… verdad? Al fin y al cabo… ahora me pertenece. ―Sonrió.

―No tengo inconveniente. Tendrás que despedirte de ella cuando acabe con tu horrenda cara.

―Tú primero. ―Concluyó él, dándole vía libre.

Rayman reunió energía en sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza contra el Robot. Aquel destello blanco recorrió los metros que le separaban de su objetivo y estalló al llegar al final. Sin embargo, al desaparecer la gran polvareda que levantó, Barbaguda continuaba intacto, sonriendo sin pausa, y con la Piedra brillando entre sus manos. Ésta le había hecho de escudo; no sería fácil sobrepasar su poder, y Rayman lo sabía.

―Un regalo muy… brillante. ―Se burló el Pirata. ―Pero estoy seguro de que este te gustará más. ―La joya se volvió más luminosa y Barbaguda se concentró en su ataque.

La luz morada salió disparada en dirección a Rayman. Era una enorme esfera de energía corrompida que podría haberse comparado con la de una bomba. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a ella. No obstante, algo pasó en aquel momento e hizo que ambos rivales se situaran a la misma altura.

Sucedió rápido. Rayman se disponía a recibir el golpe sin demasiada confianza pero no tenía miedo; no iba a morir hasta el final; lo sentía. Cerró los ojos y pidió que su misión no acabara allí; no podía dejarlo todo, y menos cuando había jurado vengarse. Al mismo momento algo pareció envolverle; una energía extraña pero no violenta, como una tela muy fina y delicada que lo rodeó sin apretarle. Se atrevió a abrir de nuevo los ojos y se quedó asombrado. Una mujer muy bella le miraba con expresión dulce; tenía orejas de duende y el rostro de una diosa, era alta, de cabellos largos y dorados, ojos negros y cuerpo esbelto, y estaba protegiéndolo de aquel ataque con una simple burbuja. Algo que él no pudo entender, conociendo la fuerza con que Barbaguda estaba luchando.

―Quién… quién…?

―No importa. ―Dijo ella ―Ahora escúchame, Rayman. Debes saber que todo cuanto ha pasado ya estaba previsto. Debes continuar el destino que se te ha sido encomendado. Por esa razón voy a ayudarte. ―Le tocó el corazón con un dedo y un destello verde pasó de su índice al cuerpo del chico. ―A partir de ahora todo depende de ti. Usa la fuerza de tu interior… y vence.

―Espera, esto no es…! ―No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase; la misteriosa mujer desapareció como si fuera un fantasma. La burbuja protectora también se desvaneció cuando la energía de la Piedra se disipó, y Barbaguda se quedó atónito. Estaba seguro de que habría sido bastante con una sola esfera para acabar con el chico; al parecer se había equivocado.

―Diablos, tienes más aguante del que creía! ―Rió disimulando su ansiedad ―Tendré que esforzarme más.

Rayman se tocó el pecho. No sentía nada pero estaba seguro de que algo raro le corría por las venas. Barbaguda no sabía lo que había pasado al otro lado de su esfera de energía y, por supuesto, tampoco había visto a esa mujer; no se esperaría nada nuevo.

El chico cerró su puño y comprobó que una energía de color verde brotaba de su piel. Tal vez era verdad que aquel hecho iba a cambiar las circunstancias.

―Esta vez no podrás esquivarlo! ―Barbaguda volvió a gritar desde lejos y lanzó de nuevo otro de sus diabólicos ataques con la Piedra.

Rayman estaba tranquilo, aunque no sabía porqué. Extendió la mano hacia delante y se preparó para el impacto. La esfera empujó con fuerza al chocar con la palma de su mano. Para sorpresa del Almirante, el humano estaba aguantando la esfera, diez veces mayor que su propio cuerpo, como si fuera una simple pelota; y, a los pocos segundos, la lanzó al aire donde estalló como si fueran fuegos artificiales. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

―Pero cómo has hecho eso?! ―A Barbaguda le invadió el pánico. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y no se lo podía creer. Nadie habría podido deshacerse de un ataque tan fuerte con tal facilidad.

Rayman le miró sin expresión pero enseguida dibujó una sonrisa.

―Ya te lo he dicho. ―Dijo ― Te lo haré pagar.

* * *

La situación en el agujero de lava había conseguido normalizarse un poco. Hierro y el resto ya habían logrado subir la pendiente e iban ayudando a todos los que subían tras ellos. Poco a poco fueron salvando a todos los compañeros y consiguieron, cuando la lava ya cubría casi las losas de piedra, que la última persona saliera de allí vivita y coleando. Incluso Blackblood había tenido que colaborar. 

Sin embargo, ahora se planteaba otro problema: Había demasiada altura entre el suelo y la muralla; además, con el destrozo que había sufrido el castillo, no era seguro moverse demasiado, y, para postre, ambos lados de la muralla estaban terriblemente agujereados y llenos de lava. Pero tanta gente allí acabaría por derrumbar la pared; hacía falta salir como fuera.

―Habrá que voltear la torre. ―Hierro habló por fin.

―Pero estás loco?! Nos vamos a matar! ―Intervino Henchman 1.000 ―Has hecho esto antes?

―Sí; una vez, y ha sido más que suficiente. No tenemos otra salida. Habrá que bordear la torre de uno en uno. Si os agarráis bien a la pared y no miráis abajo os será más fácil.

―Y por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso? ―Blackblood cruzó los brazos con aire terco.

―Tienes razón; no hay porqué hacerme caso; pero esta es la única salida posible. Si alguien tiene ganas de morir, que se aventure a cruzar la muralla y bajar por las rocas sueltas; pero si prefiere vivir, que venga conmigo.

Hierro fue el primero en pisar la piedra saliente de la pared e inició el camino que los demás siguieron sin rechistar. Blackblood se negaba a hacerle caso, pero no tenía seguidores, así que tuvo que apechugarse con ello y seguir a la tropa.

Charlie sentía las gotas de lluvia que le caían en la cara. Cuando estuvieran a salvo, pensó, ya nada le importaría la lluvia; cuando todo acabara se encontraría por fin libre… Libre. Aquella palabra dulce resonó en su cabeza como un canto celestial y le dio fuerzas para continuar adelante. Estaban llegando al final y no se quedarían quietos hasta que lo lograran; lucharían, sí; lucharían hasta el final.


	31. El Fin de la Tormenta

No quiero lágrimas, eh? Que todo se arreglará! XD

**_31. El Fin de la Tormenta_**

―Todavía estás a tiempo de dejarlo, muchacho. ―Barbaguda disimulaba el nerviosismo.

Sabía que algo había cambiado en pocos segundos. Rayman había pasado de ser un humano con poderes medianamente aceptables a poder controlar los ataques de la Piedra de las Esperanzas.

―Esta vez no vas a intimidarme, pedazo de hojalata! Ya no. ―Rayman negó con la cabeza ―Tienes los minutos contados.

―Hace falta valor para que alguien me diga eso. ―Se enojó el otro. ―Rayman, siempre has sido una espina en mi costado. Ahora ha llegado el momento de enviarte al lugar de donde procedes; el infierno! ―Barbaguda sabía que era peligroso para él mismo la táctica que pensaba podría hacerle desequilibrar la balanza del poder.

El Robot cogió bien la Piedra con ambas manos y se la incrustó en el cuerpo de un golpe. La joya quedó clavada en su pecho metálico como una incrustación, y parecía formar parte de su propio cuerpo.

Barbaguda sonrió y fingió no sentir el dolor que eso le había hecho.

―Crees que vas a ponérmelo difícil? Te sacaré la Piedra en cuanto bajes la guardia ―Se mofó Rayman, pero dejó de sonreír cuando el otro estalló a carcajadas.

―Mira que eres estúpido, muchacho! Un perfecto ignorante! Para que lo sepas, lo que he hecho es lo que me va a permitir ganarte.

―Y qué te lo hace pensar…? ―Al chico se le quedó atascado algo en la garganta cuando vio que Barbaguda había comenzado a brillar como si fuera una bombilla.

Algo no iba bien, y Rayman lo vio al momento, cuando el Robot comenzó a crecer de tamaño, y su forma adoptó la de un monstruo. La cara se le deformó y se le crearon bultos en los brazos, como los que tienen los hombres muy musculosos. Unos pinchos extraños le sobresalieron de la espalda y el Robot dejó ir un grito que acabó ahogando con más risa.

La sombra se dibujaba en el suelo y lo ocupaba todo por completo. El monstruo era mucho más alto que el mismo King Kong y tenía la fuerza de mil bombas… o más.

―Dios santo… ―A Rayman se le ahogó la exclamación en la garganta.

―Ja ja ja! ―Rió el monstruo con voz grave y poderosa. ―Te das cuenta ahora?! Cuando la Piedra se une a un cuerpo, este recibe su poder y lo multiplica por diez. ―Miró al suelo. ―Se ha acabado la era mixta de humanos y otros seres. Ha llegado la era de los Robots; mí era! ―Levantó el súper pie que tenía y lo abalanzó sobre Rayman. El chico tuvo los segundos contados para dar un salto hacia atrás y evitar que aquel pie de tres metros y medio lo aplastara.

―Ahora no eres más que una hormiga, chico! ―Volvió a gritar Barbaguda. ―Te aplastaré como lo que eres!

Rayman corrió hacia el otro lado, pero no tenía escapatoria. La torre partida se estaba deshaciendo a causa del peso y la altura era demasiada como para dejarse caer; uno podría matarse. Tuvo que encararse al monstruo con valentía, sin poder defenderse.

―Qué te pasa, niño?! ―Se burló el otro ―No ibas a hacerme pagar algo?

Rayman sostuvo la mirada en alto y vio la Piedra. Ésta no había crecido de tamaño y era el único punto de poder que tenía aquella bestia. Tendría que arreglárselas de alguna manera para quitársela; debía llegar arriba y arrebatársela; pero… cómo?

De repente, Barbaguda lo atrapó con un puño y lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos como si fuera un muñequito.

―Prepárate, porque este va a ser el peor día de tu vida. Voy a estrujarte hasta que te crujan y se te rompan los huesos. ―El bestia comenzó a apretar a Rayman mientras este intentaba soportar el dolor.

Rayman sufría, sentía como si le estuvieran aplastando con varias planchas metálicas a la vez; su cuerpo estaba cediendo a la fuerza de Barbaguda. Gmió de dolor y el Robot sonrió con satisfacción.

El chico sabía que ese monstruo lo destruiría en cuestión de segundos si no obraba rápido. De pronto acudió a su mente lo que le había dicho esa mujer tan misteriosa. "Usa la fuerza de tu interior… y vence" Eso era! El nuevo poder que tenía! Si había logrado detener el ataque una vez, podría funcionar para liberarse de aquellas garras que lo apresaban. Rezó para que saliera bien e intentó concentrarse; tenía que apartar el dolor de su mente y centrarse en su fuerza, su interior.

"Vamos, puedes hacerlo, tú puedes" Sentía la voz de Raygirl; ella lo habría querido; no podía rendirse.

Entonces, un latido surgió de su corazón y le hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo. Sentía la energía que irradiaba su cuerpo; era el momento.

Rayman hizo estallar aquella energía hacia el exterior y aquello surtió su efecto. Barbaguda sintió como si le hubieran quemado la mano y, en un acto reflejo, dejó ir al preso. El chico aprovechó la ocasión para agarrarse al dedo pulgar y salir de la mano. Corrió por el brazo y saltó al pecho del Robot. Era una superficie resbaladiza y no pudo agarrarse a nada mientras iba cayendo, pero al pasar junto a la joya, se asió a ella y pudo librarse de la caída.

Tal y como había previsto, había llegado a la Piedra; ahora sólo tenía que desengancharla de allí.

Barbaguda se dio cuenta enseguida de su fallo e intentó golpearse el pecho con las manos, pero sus brazos eran tan musculosos y cortos que apenas llagaban a tocarse la nariz; además, los codos no podían doblarse demasiado y eso aumentaba el problema. De tanta rabia que sentía, Barbaguda comenzó a moverse rápido y a saltar para que Rayman se desasiera de la Piedra y cayera, pero el muchacho estaba aguantando muy bien. Era como estar en un rodeo sin riendas ni silla de montar. Si no hubiese sido por las circunstancias, a lo mejor incluso lo habría encontrado divertido.

El chico se aferraba a la Piedra como si le fuese en ello la vida, cosa que era cierta, y Barbaguda estaba cada vez más enfadado. Gritaba y maldecía; el poder no le servía de nada en aquellas circunstancias. De pronto comenzó a lanzar esferas malignas a todos lados. Parecía una ametralladora. Hizo explotar alguna que otra torre, acabó por destruir del todo una de las murallas e incendió gran parte del castillo con sus tiroteos.

No sabría decir si fue la pesadez de la lluvia, un cortocircuito en el Robot o es que la suerte estaba de parte de Rayman… pero sucedió algo que puso punto final al asunto.

Barbaguda perdió el equilibrio en uno de sus ataques y cayó de espaldas; al encontrarse al borde del barranco artificial que aparentaba ahora la torre, se derrumbó una parte del suelo y el Almirante cayó sin poder agarrarse a nada. Cayó metros y metros mientras gritaba, hasta que su pesado cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo mojado; y ese fue el final del Almirante Barbaguda.

El cadáver recuperó su verdadera forma y tamaño al instante y su rostro, pálido y frío, con una mueca de dolor, quedó allí, con los ojos abiertos y el aceite corriendo por los costados; imagen desgraciada del que había sido el líder más altivo de los Robots. Todo había acabado.

* * *

Rayman colgaba de la roca saliente pero la mano con que se agarraba a la pared amenazaba con dejarlo caer; apenas le quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para respirar pero todavía pudo mirar abajo para ver el desolador panorama. En su otra mano llevaba la causa de todo lo sucedido; lo había conseguido. La Piedra de las Esperanzas volvía a estar en el lado bueno.

De repente olió a quemado; ya no se acordaba de que el castillo estaba en llamas. Tenía que salir de allí pitando o si no acabaría como un pollo frito. Miró abajo por última vez; la imagen del Robot muerto se le quedó gravada en la mente como un recuerdo que ahora iba a formar parte de uno de sus mayores logros. Usó la mitad de sus esfuerzos para trepar hasta arriba y tomó aire antes de ponerse en pie.

Localizó las escaleras de la torre que, por fortuna, todavía se mantenían bien, y bajó corriendo. Cruzó la fila de almenas saltándolas porque el suelo ya no estaba y se dirigió a otros escalones que le llevarían cerca de la entrada principal. Antes de llegar vio el cuerpo de Raygirl. Estaba en el mismo sitio y la lava no la había llegado a alcanzar. Luchó contra el impulso; sabía que no había nada que hacer por ella y que tenía que escapar ya de las llamas, pero no pudo abandonarla. Saltó y se plantó en las piedras sueltas. Descendió con cuidado, evitando las ruinas que el fuego iba quemando y, una vez abajo, la tomó en brazos, se la cargó a la espalda y subió de nuevo.

No tuvo demasiados problemas en encontrar la salida, aunque un par de veces estuvo a punto de ser abatido por alguna viga que se caía. El fuego se había mantenido bastante distante; tal vez por la energía de la Piedra, que hacía de escudo, y la lluvia, que también había ayudado.

* * *

A poca distancia de allí, desde la entrada del bosque, Hierro y los demás contemplaban el infierno que habían dejado atrás. Por fin habían salido de la trampa; ya eran libres y nunca jamás volvería a haber guerras entre los pueblos.

Todos se abrazaban y se daban la mano; algunos incluso lloraban del contento; había niños que hacían un _corro_ para celebrar la victoria, y otros se besaban en las mejillas y se felicitaban. Sí; todo era armonía.

Gary sentía los ojos en lágrimas. Jamás habría podido imaginar una escena tan maravillosa.

La lluvia acababa de cesar y la luna ya empezaba a asomar por entre las nubes. Las estrellas no tardarían en mostrarse al mundo de nuevo. La tormenta había finalizado y, a su paso, aunque había dejado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, había conseguido el milagro.

Charlie estaba sentado en el césped, eufórico. Jenny le acompañaba encantada; soñadora, con tremendas ganas de gritar de felicidad, como ella decía. Por fin tendrían la clase de vida con la que soñaban; juntos y felices.

Henchman 1.000 descansaba al lado de Hierro con ojos alegres.

―Jamás habría pensado que la destrucción de nuestro poder me haría tan contento.

―Para mí seguís siendo unos traidores. ―Blackblood apareció tras ellos y se colocó en medio. ―Algún día os lo haré pagar.

―Tienes ganas de aguarme la fiesta?

Él sonrió.

―No os preocupéis. No voy a haceros nada ahora. Tal vez cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. ―Dio la vuelta para irse.

―Adónde vas? ―Hierro le tomó del hombro. ―Todavía no hemos acabado nuestra pelea.

―Déjalo, _súper-robot_; algún día ya la acabaremos. Hasta entonces esperad; recibiréis noticias mías.

Henchman 1.000 iba a seguirlo pero Hierro se lo impidió.

―Déjale.

―Pero nos ha insinuado una amenaza; si le detenemos ahora tal vez podamos evitar que en un futuro haga como Barbaguda…

―No lo hará. ―Le cortó el otro ―Puede que tenga aires de grandeza o de dictador malvado… pero Blackblood no hará nada contra los humanos; ya ha visto lo que pueden hacer. Esto sólo es el principio de su nueva vida. Lo volveremos a ver, pero… Ho! Hablando de ver…

En aquel momento, ambos Robots vieron una silueta a lo lejos que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

―Ja! ―Sonrió Henchman ―Que me cuelguen si ese no es Rayman!

Todos los que le escucharon miraron al horizonte y comenzaron a levantar admiraciones y aplausos; el héroe volvía.

Rayman los vio incluso al momento de salir del castillo. Había tanta gente, y la luna alumbraba con tal resplandor, que se los podía distinguir a más de un kilómetro. Corrió hacia ellos a toda prisa con Raygirl en brazos y llegó agotado pero contento de ver que todos habían podido escapar del fuego.

Al momento se vio rodeado de gente que le felicitaban y le abrazaban, pero él no pudo expresar la felicidad que debería de haber sentido por semejante momento. Su mirada triste reflejaba que algo había ido mal. Hierro se le acercó con preocupación, seguido de Henchman 1.000, que enseguida se abrió paso entre la multitud.

―Qué pasa, chico?

Él no respondió; se limitó a mirar el rostro pálido de Raygirl. Hierro comprendió la situación; no se esperaba algo así.

De pronto, entre todo el pelotón, Charlie y Jenny comenzaron a abrirse camino.

―Dejadnos pasar, que somos familia!

En cuanto el muchacho consiguió pasar, se plantó frente a Rayman con cara risueña.

―Lo habéis conseguido! Habéis salido del castillo y tú has acabado con Barbaguda! ―Sólo al mirar a su hermana disminuyó un poco su euforia. ―Qué… qué le pasa; está dormida? ―Todos se miraron sin decir nada y el chico comenzó a sentir algo de miedo. ―Qué pasa?

―Charlie… ―Rayman intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. ―Bueno, verás… Raygirl… Raygirl está… ella está… ―Dejó escapar un suspiro y reprimió las lágrimas.

―Ven un momento. ―Hierro tomó al niño por el hombro y se lo llevó aparte de la muchedumbre.

La gente estaba en silencio aunque muchos no sabían qué había pasado…

―Qué?! ―La exclamación del chico sacudió el silencio con gran estruendo. ―No puede ser! No! ―Charlie corrió y cayó de rodillas frente a Rayman. ―Di… Dime que no es cierto! ―Tomó el rostro de su hermana entre las manos. ―Raygirl… por favor, hermanita; háblame… Háblame! ―Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos. ―Por favor!

―Charlie…

―Rayman, maldita sea! Dijiste que la protegerías; lo juraste! Eres un mentiroso!

El niño se levantó y huyó de allí sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar. Jenny hizo ademán de seguirlo pero Gary la detuvo.

―Déjalo; necesita estar solo, y esta vez nadie lo podrá consolar tan fácilmente.

―Es verdad. ―Hierro dejó que el silencio tomara protagonismo un momento y luego se dirigió a los demás ―Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. El pueblo no está precisamente cerca, y vamos a tener mucho trabajo a partir de ahora. Sé que hemos perdido muchas cosas en esta Guerra, pero es el momento de volver a tomar las riendas de nuestra vida y comenzar desde cero. Trabajaremos duro para reconstruir la Isla; todos juntos lo lograremos. ―Hubo un aplauso general y todo el mundo comenzó a caminar. Hierro ayudó a Rayman a levantarse y le comentó algo cerca de la oreja ―Cuando lleguemos al pueblo le daremos sepultura.

Él asintió sin entusiasmo y se pusieron en marcha con los demás.

* * *

El viaje fue un poco largo; todos estaban agotados y soñolientos, pero el orgullo de haber salido vencedores pudo más que el cansancio y el sueño. Al cabo de unas horas ya se encontraban en el primer pueblo, y tras una buena despedida entre todos, muchos marcharon hacia las montañas en busca de los otros pueblos que habían sido asaltados, y los Robots decidieron ir en busca de un terreno donde poder construir su nuevo hogar. De alguna manera, todos regresaban a sus casas.

La noche fue corta pero permitió que la Isla entera descansara; aunque sólo fueran unas horas.

A primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol renació brillante y esplendoroso, después de tanto tiempo, cientos de pueblerinos comenzaron su nueva misión. Iniciaron la reconstrucción de viviendas, limpiaron las calles, instalaron a los animales supervivientes y recogieron a los que habían sobrevivido salvajes en los bosques, recolectaron comida y colaboraron en todo lo necesario. La vida volvía a surgir en todos los puntos de la Isla de las Esperanzas.

La pequeña capilla de la villa de _Hope_ estaba mal; tenía socavones en el suelo, y la mitad de las paredes agujereadas; pero todavía se sostenía en pie. Era uno de los pocos edificios que habían sobrevivido al ataque de los Robots.

Charlie estaba solo, arrodillado de cara al altar y a la hermosa Virgen que colgaba de la pared con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Rezaba en silencio mientras el alegre canto de los pájaros sonaba afuera.

Rayman entró en la capilla en silencio, se le acercó y se arrodilló a su lado. Se mantuvieron callados largo rato, esperando a que los pájaros dejaran de cantar. Por fin, fue Charlie quien dio el primer paso.

―Quién lo iba a decir ―Comentó sin mirarle ―Un día en el que tendríamos que estar de celebración con todos… y tú y yo estamos tristes. ―Sonrió amargamente ―Como se dice, nunca llueve al gusto de todos. Ya sabía yo que tanta felicidad no era posible.

―Charlie, yo…

―Perdóname ―Siguió él. ―No tendría que haberte dicho lo que te grité ayer. Estoy seguro que hiciste todo por salvarla; no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada. ―Hubo de nuevo un silencio muy incómodo hasta que prosiguió ―Yo la quería mucho. Aunque Barbaguda haya muerto… eso no ayudará a reparar el daño que ha hecho. Y menos las vidas que ha costado. Sé que mi hermana no fue la única en morir; seguramente hubo cientos de víctimas antes que ella… pero no puedo verlo; no me importa; yo la quería a ella.

―Ahora… debemos ser fuertes.

―Es fácil decirlo ―Bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro ―No sé tú, Rayman, pero yo no voy a poder olvidar todo lo que ha pasado; y odio que alguien pueda plantearme esa posibilidad. Así que si no te importa… preferiría que me dejaras estar. Prefiero estar solo y…

Rayman elevó una plegaria y se giró bruscamente hacia él.

―Yo también tengo una hermana, Charlie; y sólo Dios sabe lo que le haría al desgraciado que intentase tocarla o hacerle algún daño; pero crees que me hundiría de esa forma si le pasara lo que le ha pasado a Raygirl? Te piensas que yo no quería a tu hermana? Crees que no habría dado mi propia vida por salvarla? Yo la amaba, Charlie; sabes lo que es eso? La quería como no he querido a nadie en toda mi vida; y aún así no pude vengarla como se merecía. Pero no me importa porque todavía la amo; la amo y la amaré hasta el fin de mis días; y no pienso quedarme aquí lamentándome como un estúpido sabiendo que ya no la puedo hacer volver; ella no lo habría querido así. Pienso seguir adelante y cumplir lo que Raygirl habría hecho; tener una vida feliz con sus amigos y su familia. ―Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar y aceptar lo que él mismo estaba diciendo. Tampoco le era fácil, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad ―Y además ―Siguió ―te diré una cosa, chico, tengo otras personas que dependen de mí. Jenny es una de ellas, y no la voy a abandonar por la tristeza. Y tú que harás? Supongo que no vas a dejar que las lágrimas no te dejen ver lo que tienes delante de las narices. O es que te da lo mismo perderla también?

Charlie se quedó mudo; se había olvidado por completo de Jenny. Era verdad; ahora la tenía a ella y no podía dejar que su insensatez le impidiera protegerla. Pensó en Raygirl; ella lo habría querido así; que él fuera feliz con la persona a la que quisiera. Rayman tenía razón; y su situación era peor; no había perdido a una hermana; había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida… No era eso mucho peor? El chico tuvo que admitirlo; se había comportado como un idiota y no tenía excusa que valiera la pena. Era natural que estuviera tan triste y desesperado, pero dejar de lado a todos los que le querían por tozudez era de burros.

―Lo… lo siento. ―Tragó saliva y se esforzó por sonreír ―Tienes… tienes toda la razón. Yo también cuidaré a Jenny, hasta el fin de mi vida.

Rayman le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos sintieron de nuevo esa amistad que los unía. De repente Charlie se dio cuenta de algo.

―Oye… Cómo sabes que Jenny y yo…?

―Instinto de hermano ―Rió el otro.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y el niño le dedicó otra mirada a la Virgen.

―Ah… ―Suspiró ―Si todos fuéramos como aquel niño que renació… Si hubiera alguien o algo que pudiera devolver la vida…

Fue entonces cuando un recuerdo golpeó la cabeza de Rayman; lo hizo con tanta fuerza que casi lo deja sin sentido.

―Eso es! ―Gritó.

―Qué?! ―Se sobresaltó el otro ―Qué he dicho?

―La Piedra!

―Qué le pasa a la Piedra?

Rayman se levantó de un salto.

―Zoebelle nos lo dijo; La Piedra puede quitar… u otorgar la vida si se usa bien. Eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer; usarla!

―Espera; para el carro! Quieres decir que con la Piedra de las Esperanzas podemos…?

―No tengo la menor duda.

El pequeño Charlie sonrió emocionado.

―Y a qué estamos esperando?! Vamos!

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo de la capilla y recorrieron el pueblo entero buscando a Gary. Lo encontraron comandando unas obras en la plaza central.

―Qué os pasa que venís así? Ha ocurrido algo?

―Gary ―Rayman se adelantó ―Dónde están Bongo y los otros?

―Te refieres a los duendes? Se han ido esta mañana bien temprano; tenían que devolver la Piedra al bosque; órdenes de su Reina, y… Porqué me miráis así?

―Han regresado al Bosque de las Hadas?

―Sí; os lo acabo de decir.

Rayman y Charlie se miraron desesperados.

―Me he perdido algo? ―Gary daleó la cabeza con aire interrogante.


	32. La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde

32, 32! Ya estamos en el cap 32! Dos más y seréis libres! jejeje! Lo siento, estaba bromeando. Aprovecho para dar las gracias a Zeland. Chica, tus palabras me llegaron al corazón, de verdad. Espero que la gente continúe creyendo y siga los sueños de su corazón, de lo contrario, este mundo está perdido. Siento no haber podido comunicarme contigo, pero cuando te enviaba un mensaje me decía que el e-mail no existía o que no era válido. A ver si puedo volver a intentarlo en otro momento.

De segunda dedicatoria, a Tavata, que incluso ha sido tan buena como para crear un eslogan para mi historia! XD Sí, si, un eslogan! Aquí está! (Basado en el capítulo 17, La fuerza de la Naturaleza)

"¿Que sera? Hierro puede estar defectuoso al pensar como humano? La ola gigante sepultara a nuestros amigos? Charly y Ted seran felices? Que habrá hecho de comer hoy mi mamà? La respuesta a todas estas preguntas en su emocionante historia Rayman y la  
Piedra de las Esperanzas por esta su pagina favorita a la hora que sea en el momento que sea, solamente leala.

Me resulta tremendamente gracioso de leer. Muchas gracias, Tavata! ;) Que empiece el espectáculo! XD

**32. _La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde_**

―Pero cómo no me lo habéis dicho antes?! ―Gary se llevó las manos a la cabeza al oír la noticia.

―Si lo hubiésemos sabido… Crees que no lo habríamos hecho ya?!

―Hay… hay que atraparlos! Pero el bosque está lejos; tal vez no podamos…

―Iré yo solo. ―Rayman tranquilizó a Charlie y a Gary.

―Tú solo?

―Conozco el camino y no creo que la Reina de las Hadas me impida entrar de nuevo en sus dominios. Es por una buena causa.

―Será mejor que tomes un caballo; irás más rápido. Yo avisaré al resto.

―No será necesario. ―Jenny los sorprendió por detrás. ―Yo iré contigo, hermanito.

―No; de eso ni hablar. No voy a ponerte en peligro. ―Se negó él.

―Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? ―Hierro y Henchman 1.000 vinieron al momento.

―Rayman se larga de nuevo al Bosque de las Hadas.

―Que tú qué? ―Preguntó el Robot. ―No me digas que vas a ir a ver a…

―Sí; a Zoebelle. ―Completó Rayman

―Pero por qué?

―No recordáis lo que nos dijo? La Piedra podría devolverle la vida a Raygirl.

―Cómo? ―Henchman parecía tonto con aquella expresión.

―Y vas a pedirle a la bruja que te deje la Piedra de nuevo. ―Confirmó Hierro. ―Estás loco!

―Bueno, no más que tú cuando te expusiste al peligro por nosotros… no te parece?

―En tal caso ―Prosiguió Jenny ―Yo iré contigo.

―Te he dicho que no.

Y durante varios minutos estuvieron todos discutiendo si Rayman debía o no debía ir. Al poco rato el muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso y decidió acabar con la cuestión.

―Basta! Iré yo y se acabó. Vosotros quedaos aquí y vigilad el pueblo. ―No hubo más discusión.

A los pocos minutos, Rayman ya tenía listo el caballo y algunas provisiones; a lo mejor tardaría un par o tres días en llegar a su destino. Se despidió de sus compañeros y todos los que quisieron darle buena suerte, y se dispuso a partir.

Sin embargo, antes de que el caballo comenzara a andar, un sonido familiar llegó a sus oídos. El cielo volvió a cobrar aquel tono extraño y siluetas galopantes llegaron volando hasta el pueblo.

―Los duendes?

―Pero no se habían ido? Qué hacen otra vez aquí?

Bongo y los suyos hicieron una gran entrada y aterrizaron en la plaza central. Rayman bajó del caballo y corrió hacia ellos igual que Gary y el resto. Otras personas se colocaron alrededor para verles y, ya de paso, saludar a los que conocían.

―Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

―Ah, Rayman! Me alegro de verte ―Bongo se le acercó ―Verás, la Reina tiene un mensaje para ti.

―La Reina?

―Si, por eso hemos regresado. ―Bongo hizo chasquear los dedos y los duendes sacaron una caja de madera y hojas, la abrieron con mucho cuidado y extrajeron una esfera de cristal rosado y brillante.

―Ejem. Majestad… ―El duende tomó la esfera y se la enseñó a Rayman y los suyos.

Al momento, el bello rostro de Zoebelle apareció dentro de la esfera.

―Cuanto tiempo, verdad?

―Zoebelle? Cómo… qué…? ―Rayman estaba algo sorprendido.

―Sabía que necesitaríais mi ayuda otra vez. ―Le cortó ella ―Han llegado a mis oídos noticias realmente extraordinarias. Debo felicitarte por haber conseguido vencer al Pirata. Has logrado que la Isla vuelva a ser un lugar seguro para todos sus habitantes.

―Gracias, pero no lo he hecho yo solo.

―Bueno ―Prosiguió ella. ―si no te importa iré al grano. Sé lo que pasó con vuestra amiga.

―Raygirl. ―Dijo Charlie.

―Sí, ella. Sé que tenías pensado venir a verme, chico, pero prefiero mantener a la gente fuera de mi bosque; supongo que lo entenderás.

―Por supuesto. ―Respondió Rayman.

―Bien; quiero proponerte un trato. Ya os dije a ti y a tus amigos que la Joya sagrada del Bosque puede devolver la vida. Sé que teníais intención de usarla para revivir a la muchacha, y voy a otorgaros esa posibilidad. Bongo? ―El duende asintió con la cabeza e indicó a sus ayudantes que sacaran la Piedra de su escudo protector. ―Aquí la tenéis.

―No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, Majestad. Yo…

―Antes de que digáis nada ―Intervino ella de nuevo ―hay algo que deberíais saber. Este poder es el único que la joya no puede usar independientemente; quiero decir, que hace falta algo más para que pueda usar semejante poder.

―Pues dígame qué es lo que necesita y lo taeré sin falta.

―Me temo que no será tan fácil, muchacho. Es algo que podría hacerte perder mucho.

―Otra vez con la misma historia? ―Replicó Hierro.

―No reimporta; sólo dígamelo y lo conseguiré. ―Insistió Rayman ―Qué es? ―Todos acercaron los oídos para captar el ingrediente de tan difícil sortilegio.

―Tus poderes. ―Concluyó Zoebelle.

―Mis… mis poderes?

―Así es. Sólo tú puedes salvar a tu amiga; debes usar tu energía para que la Piedra obre el milagro; pero, cuando lo hagas, debes tener en cuenta que ya jamás podrás volver a usarlos.

―Qué quiere decir con eso?

―Quiero decir que los perderás; se esfumarán; te convertirás en un humano normal y corriente, y ya nunca más podrás usar tu magia. Ese es el precio que debes pagar por tu amiga. Estás dispuesto a hacer semejante sacrificio?

Rayman se quedó callado unos segundos mientras los demás se encontraban a la espera de su respuesta. Sus poderes? No podría volver a usar sus poderes? Pero eso era imposible; su magia era la única que le había permitido llegar a dominar la lucha y vencer a sus enemigos; sin ella no habría podido conseguir todos los logros que había llegado a acumular al largo de los años. Y todas las horas que se había pasado aprendiendo a dominar las esferas de energía? Y todos esos momentos en los que había podido superar cualquier obstáculo gracias a la magia? Sus poderes formaban parte de su vida; eran lo único que había podido reconocer como suyo… Bueno, hasta que descubrió que Jenny era su hermana y que su familia seguía viva… pero eso no compensaba lo que iba a perder… o sí?

―Y bien, muchacho? Qué decides?

Él miró a su alrededor. Charlie le miraba con ojos suplicantes y Jenny parecía otro tanto. Los dos Robots, Hierro y Henchman, no tenían expresión, pero se debían preguntar por qué tardaba tanto en responder. Gary tenía la boca abierta pero su respiración reflejaba el nerviosismo que sentía; y Ted, que había llegado hacía unos minutos, flotaba a poca distancia del suelo, observándole con expectación. Podía fallar a todos ellos? Mejor dicho, podía ser tan egoísta como para no aceptar las condiciones? Era algo muy grande lo que se le estaba pidiendo. De pronto la imagen de Raygirl acudió a su mente. Recordó su rostro alegre y todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, la vez en que se conocieron, su dulce voz, su manera de reír como si fuera una niña inocente, la solidaridad que mostraba con los demás… La escuchó pronunciar su nombre. "Rayman" Otra vez. "Rayman" Y una más. Ya nunca más volvería a oír ese susurro tan dulce…

―Se acabó el tiempo, muchacho. Lo tomas o lo dejas. ―Zoebelle lo arrastró de nuevo a la realidad. Tenía que elegir ya.

―Yo… ―Era increíble! Habría dado su vida por ayudar a todos los demás, pero ahora que tenía que entregar simplemente una de sus virtudes, no se atrevía. No podría hacerlo?

―Piensa que, si no la salvas ahora, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. La Piedra quedará sellada bajo mi mando una vez nos la llevemos, pero esta vez ya no será posible que nadie la vuelva a tomar, ni siquiera con mi consentimiento. ―Hizo una pausa en la que él se mantuvo callado. ―Muy bien. Si eso es lo que has decidido, se acabó. Bongo, nos vamos.

―Sí, mi Reina. ―El Duende miró a Rayman pero no dijo nada. Cuando iba a guardar la esfera de nuevo en su estuche…

―Espera. ―Rayman parecía haber despertado de una hipnosis.

―Sí? ―Zoebelle volvió a dirigirle su atención.

―Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir esto… ―Comenzó a decir ―Pero si hago este sacrificio… quiero… quiero que hagáis una cosa.

―Una condición? ―Sonrió la Reina ―Te escucho.

―Quiero que mis poderes se empleen para proteger la Isla y todos sus habitantes; no solo el Bosque de las Hadas.

Los Duendes se taparon la boca con la mano. Bongo lo habría hecho si no hubiese tenido la esfera entre las manos.

―La Piedra es la única que elige para qué se usará el poder que absorba. Yo sólo soy su guardiana.

―Lo sé; pero también conozco la facultad de los deseos. Aunque me convierta en un simple humano, puedo pedirle un último deseo antes de que se quede con mis poderes.

Zoebelle levantó el mentón sin dejar de sonreír.

―Cierto. Se te concederá el último deseo.

―Y lo vas a usar para protegerles a ellos? ―Bongo señaló a Charlie y los otros con un gesto de cabeza. ―Nada para ti?

―Mi deseo más grande es que sean felices.

Hubo un último cruce de miradas entre Rayman y la Reina, quien asintió con la cabeza aceptando la petición.

―Bien. Ahora presta atención y te diré lo que debes hacer.

* * *

"_De noche, cuando la luna ―preferiblemente llena― se haya alzado sobre las montañas y haya llegado al punto más alto de su recorrido, deberéis llevar al ser eternamente dormido hacia el altar que habréis preparado previamente, al aire libre, rodeado de los cuatro elementos básicos de la naturaleza. Un círculo de arena atraerá el alma hasta el cuerpo, el cuenco de agua en la cabecera del altar calmará su sed y le dará vida, trece velas blancas y encendidas colocadas alrededor del ser le otorgarán la fuerza para moverse, y finalmente, si somos afortunados de que el viento haga acto de presencia, él se encargará del resto._"

"_Debes permanecer todo el rato junto a ella y mantener el contacto físico y mental. Ambos tenéis que estar tocando la Piedra de las Esperanzas cuando comience la ceremonia. Una vez la magia haya iniciado el proceso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. La Piedra absorberá tu energía y la usará para añadir el último ingrediente al conjuro, después volverá a absorber ese poder y se lo mantendrá unos segundos antes de hacerlo suyo para siempre; es en ese instante en que debes formular el deseo que quieres o perderás la oportunidad._"

"_La Luna empieza a alzarse. Hay luna llena y se acerca la hora…_"

* * *

Faltaba poco para que la luna estuviera en el punto de mira. El altar ya había sido preparado. El círculo de arena, el cuenco de agua, las doce velas blancas encendidas…y el viento estaba presente.

Las mujeres del pueblo también habían cubierto el altar con flores frescas y hermosas, también blancas, para invocar a la buena suerte.

Rayman miraba a Raygirl con una sonrisa dulce. Estaba a punto de darle lo más importante que había tenido con tal de devolverle la vida. Aunque no se enorgullecía de perder su fuerza, su único motivo para existir era ella. Había estado tanto tiempo solo, sin familia ni alguien a quien poder otorgarle el mundo que habría querido... Aún teniendo algunos amigos, no podía imaginarse ahora viviendo sin ella. Y pensar que había estado a punto de echarse atrás por algo tan insignificante como sus poderes… Raygirl se merecía su vida y más. Todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos por salvarla.

―Aún así ―Dijo en voz baja, como sin mantuviera un secreto con ella ―cuando me convierta en un simple humano… ya no seré lo bastante bueno para ti. Supongo que te mereces algo mejor… y no alguien que ha estado a punto de abandonarte por su maldito egoísmo. Alguien como yo, por ejemplo ―Sonrió amargamente.

Charlie le interrumpió.

―Todo está listo; ya casi es la hora… ―Esperó a que él asintiera con la cabeza sin decir nada y le tomó el hombro ―Estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer?

―Recuerdas lo que os dije una vez? ―Se giró para mirarle ―Os prometí que os protegería a ambos; pasara lo que pasara. No puedo faltar a mi promesa, Charlie; no por segunda vez. Y aunque eso me arrebate una parte de mi interior no voy a echarme atrás. Ya no. ―El niño le sonrió.

―Ted tenía razón al respecto.

―En qué?

Charlie solo le dio un último apretón en el hombro antes de soltarlo.

―Eres fuerte de espíritu. ―Salió del área ceremonial y regresó junto a los demás.

Rayman volvió a centrar la mirada en Raygirl.

―Pronto. ―Susurró ―Muy pronto volverás a abrir los ojos.

* * *

Faltaban segundos. Todos los pueblerinos estaban reunidos alrededor del altar para contemplar la ceremonia. Chalrie cruzó los dedos y se dejó abrazar por Jenny. Gary rezaba en voz baja para calmar el ansia. Ted, Hierro y Henchman 1.000 estaban completamente callados; y Bongo sostenía la esfera de Zoebelle con los nervios a flor de piel.

La voz de la gente comenzó a sonar en un murmullo bajo mientras la cuenta atrás avanzaba. Un poco más… La luna llegó a su cenit. Había llegado el momento.

―Es la hora, muchacho.

Rayman aspiró profundamente y apretó las manos de Raygirl contra su pecho.

―"Deus diei… Dea noctis… Ego vestrum invoco. Mea vim sacrifico. Mea cupiditam efficere" ―Apretó más fuerte las manos y añadió en voz baja. ―Devolvedle la vida, por favor.

Hubo un terrible silencio y todos se quedaron muy quietos. No parecía haber señal de que aquellas palabras hubieran surtido efecto. Rayman luchaba por no desesperarse; no podía creer que Zoebelle le hubiera mentido; eso no era posible. Algo iba mal, pero…

De pronto, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. El cielo se tornó más negro de lo que era y las estrellas desaparecieron del firmamento. La luna quedó medio cubierta por una extraña capa de nubes chispeantes que aterraban la tierra con sus estrepitosos truenos. Las velas se apagaron y el círculo de arena se elevó en el aire formando un remolino de polvo a su alrededor, como si se tratara de una barrera natural para proteger el altar. Los presentes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, y muchos salieron huyendo por la fuerte ventisca.

Rayman miró hacia el cielo. El círculo donde estaban Raygirl y él, estaba completamente despejado. Sólo el exterior sufría la movida del tiempo.

Una luz se vislumbró entre las nubes. Un simple segundo más tarde volvió a aparecer y, entonces, sin dar más aviso, se abalanzó sobre el altar. Los ojos del muchacho la vieron llegar antes de que se produjese el estallido; cerró los párpados con fuerza y rezó interiormente mientras contemplaba por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.

El rayo descargó su fuerza en el círculo de arena y una gran esfera de energía iluminó toda la Isla y parte del mar.

Charlie se cubrió el rostro con una mano e intentó proteger a Jenny. El resplandor era tan fuerte que podría haber dejado ciego a cualquiera. No me atrevería a mencionar lo terrible que parecía la situación. Era como estar en el curso de un tornado; la fuerza de aquella esfera no permitía avanzar a nadie. Los chicos estaban aguantando mucho. Incluso Ted estaba luchando contra el arrastre.

Bongo estaba protegido por el poder de la Reina, pero también sentía la potencia de aquella energía fuera de su escudo.

Estallaron otros rayos alrededor de la esfera de luz, y llegaron incluso a abrir agujeros en el suelo.

Fue poco después del último rayo que algo se movió dentro del globo de energía. Una mezcla de luces absorbía la luz blanca y la substituía por los colores alegres del Arco Iris. Dentro de aquella esfera se estaba librando una batalla de fuerzas… Pero entonces, todo estalló hacia el exterior. De la esfera salieron los colores, dispersándose por todas direcciones y avivando de nuevo la vida de la Isla de las Esperanzas. Los campos volvieron a ser verdes, los árboles, a llenarse de hojas; las flores, florecer; los animales salieron de su escondrijo para dar la bienvenida a la alegría, los pájaros volvieron a volar por el cielo, las grietas que se habían formado en la lucha por la Piedra se cerraron, las nubes desaparecieron y el amanecer se adelantó a su llegada, cubriendo el firmamento con una claridad maravillosa. La Magia se apoderó de todo cuanto encontró a su paso, y la esfera acabó desvaneciéndose.

Rayman estaba sentado en el suelo del pedestal, al lado del altar y en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que todo empezara; con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos mientras estas tomaban las de Raygirl, y juntas, la Piedra de las Esperanzas. Ninguno de los dos se movía; incluso parecía que ambos estuvieran muertos.

La agitación entre la gente que había desencadenado la gran explosión de colores acabó menguando; pero hubo muchos que empezaron a dudar de la efectividad del hechizo. Qué había salido mal?

Cuando todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo, Rayman se movió y levantó la cabeza lentamente. Gracias a Dios, no estaba muerto! A Jenny se le revolvió el estómago sólo de pensar en semejante posibilidad, y agradeció verle vivo.

El chico notaba el musgo que había crecido bajo sus pies. Recordaba haber visto el rayo que se dirigía hacia el altar, pero se sentía bien; no tenía ninguna quemadura y su cuerpo gozaba de salud. Sin embargo… algo había cambiado. Aquella fuerza vital que podía sentir en su interior, el calor en sus manos… se había esfumado; y bien sabía porqué. Intentó crear una esfera de energía en la palma de la mano. Tal y como había sospechado; ya no tenía sus poderes.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia Raygirl, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sus heridas habían sido curadas, y la sangre seca de su piel había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba de ella eran las manchas y los cortes en su ropa.

Rayman le miró los labios. Parecían haber recuperado algo de color. Incluso sus mejillas volvían a tener el tono rosado que las caracterizaba… O sólo eran imaginaciones suyas?

Lo tenía que averiguar; tenía que saber si aquello había hecho efecto.

Rayman acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó con ternura. Al instante notó aquel calor con el que había estado soñando desde el día en que la conoció; el calor de la sangre caliente que corría de nuevo por sus venas.

Cuando retiró el rostro y la miró de nuevo, ella todavía no había abierto los ojos. El corazón se le encogió; necesitaba verla sonreír de nuevo; tenía que abrir los ojos. Al ver que no reaccionaba, dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho. No oía nada; no había funcionado.

Rayman sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, sus ojos no aguantaban la tensión y amenazaban con dejar escapar las lágrimas… De repente, algo llegó a sus oídos. Un débil latido comenzó a sonar dentro de Raygirl, y el chico levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia su rostro.

Raygirl abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con aquellos otros ojos negros que la miraban. Tardó unos segundos en cobrar conciencia de a quién tenía delante, y del lugar en donde se encontraba.

―Rayman…? Qué… qué ha pasado?

Él no tenía palabras; sus ojos habían empezado a derramar gotas saladas que le resbalaban por la cara, como el agua de la lluvia resbala por las hojas frescas de los árboles. Algo gritó en su interior; algo que le dio el empujón que necesitaba para reaccionar. Rayman comenzó a reír sin ni siquiera saber porqué; y su risa se mezcló con las lágrimas, que no cesaban. Abrazó a Raygirl con todas sus fuerzas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y ella se quedó inmóvil sin entender nada.

―Qué…?

―Creí que jamás volvería a verte. ―Rayman no estaba seguro de estar riendo u llorando; ni siquiera se lo planteaba. Tan sólo quería tenerla abrazada, bien protegida entre sus brazos, para no tener que volver a soltarla jamás.

Charlie entró en escena y se abalanzó sobre ellos, también con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

―Hermanita! Estás viva; estás viva!

La emoción se apoderó de todos los presentes y la alegría reinó durante varios minutos. Gary no podía contener tampoco las lágrimas, pero se defendía diciendo que le había entrado algo en el ojo. Jenny no las contuvo; sonrió mientras las perlas de agua le resbalaban por las mejillas; jamás habría podido imaginar un final mejor para esa aventura. Hierro y Henchman 1.000 no podían llorar, pero sentían un júbilo en su interior que era mucho mejor que todo cuanto habían tenido nunca. Bongo, el duende, estaba quedando bien empapado con el lloriqueo de Ted, y lo peor era que no se había traído paraguas. Aún así, poco le importaba; después de todo, eso era la felicidad.

Zoebelle no tuvo más que sonreír y dar la orden a los suyos. Los duendes se fueron sin que nadie se percatara de ello; y así, la Piedra regresó al nido, donde permanecería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Un hombre con ropas algo rotas y sucias, pero elegantes, y una mujer esbelta, de pelo oscuro, fueron corriendo hacia el altar. Habían sido espectadores en primera fila sin decir ni una palabra, hasta entonces.

―Mamá; papá! ―Charlie les abrazó con fuerza y los llevó junto a su hermana. ―Creíamos que no os volveríamos a ver.

―Pudimos escapar durante la batalla. ―Raquel, la mujer, sostuvo las manos de su hija entre las suyas. ―Vimos todo lo que pasó; vuestro padre estuvo luchando junto a los demás. Hemos sido testigos de vuestros logros.

―Mamá… ―Raygirl sentía ganas de llorar también. Había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a sus padres, y ahora, ellos estaban allí, con ella y con Charlie. La familia volvía a estar unida.

Robert, el padre, desvió una mirada hacia Rayman, que todavía no había soltado de todo a Raygirl y estaba intentando secarse las lágrimas con disimulo.

―Hiciste mucho por nosotros, muchacho. La Isla de las Esperanzas te estará agradecida eternamente.

―No, Señor Hopes. ―Acabó de serenarse. ―Sólo cumplí con mi deber.

―Un chico modesto; pero no creo que esa palabra pueda definir todo cuanto has hecho por todos. En especial… por mi familia. ―Miró a su hija y sonrió. ―Creo que… el Rey de la Isla de las Esperanzas debería darte una buena recompensa por ello.

―Papá… Por qué no se lo dices? ―Charlie se sentó en el altar sin soltarle las manos a su hermana.

―Decirme el qué? ―Rayman desplazó su mirada de Charlie a Robert, y luego, otra vez a Charlie.

―Todavía no te has dado cuenta? ―Sonrió el hombre. ―Yo soy el Rey de la Isla de las Esperanzas.


	33. La Despedida

Repito y lo repetiré siempre: Me gustan los finales felices, no soy ninguna maníaca rompe corazones, vale? Confiad en mí y esperad el desenlace final, que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. (Os estoy guiñando el ojo; no lo pongo con emoticones porque el programa me los borra XD)

**_33. La Despedida._**

―El castillo era mi hogar cuando era pequeño, pero cuando me casé con mi mujer decidí dejar de lado mi presencia real y convertirme en una persona algo más… campestre.

Robert Hopes estaba sentado en una silla de la blanca masía de las afueras del pueblo; su segunda residencia, donde había criado a sus hijos, y donde había conocido la vida que llevaban sus súbditos.

―No tenía ni idea de que… Quiero decir, si hubiese sabido que erais el Rey, Majestad, yo…

―Oh, no, muchacho, por favor; nada de formalidades.

―Tiene razón. ―Contestó la Señora Hopes. ―Eres como parte de la familia; no necesitas tratarnos de usted. Mi marido ya se ha acostumbrado al habla de los pueblerinos ―Sonrió ―Verdad que sí, cariño?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a posar su atención en Rayman.

―Nos has salvado la vida a todos. Creo que te mereces una recompensa por ello. Qué quieres?

―No, yo no…

―Vamos, sin miedo! Dime lo que quieras y te lo serviré en bandeja de plata.

―En realidad, Majestad… no quiero nada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Raquel se levantó de su asiento.

―Creo que iré a preparar unos refrigerios.

―Creo saber exactamente qué es lo que deseas, chico. ―Habló el hombre una vez se hubo marchado su esposa.

―Señor…

―Sht, sht, sht. ―Le cortó él. ―Mi hija… es alguien muy especial. Le devolviste la vida sacrificándote tú; y eso, para mí, sólo puede significar una cosa.

Rayman tragó saliva. Sabía lo que vendría ahora.

―La quieres.

―Señor. ―Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo ―Con todo el respeto… no creo que yo sea el hombre que se merece Raygirl.

―Por qué dices eso? Has hecho algo que nadie más habría hecho por ella. Sólo alguien que la quiera de verdad puede…

―Pero yo no la quiero. ―Mintió. Al ver como desaparecía la sonrisa del rostro de Robert Hopes, añadió. ―Quiero decir… que no puedo quererla tanto como ella espera. ―Se detuvo un instante y luego prosiguió. ―Verá… estuve a punto de abandonarla. Una vez, incluso llegué a odiarla; creía que me había traicionado y… ―Sonrió con amargura ―He sido incapaz de confiar en ella tantas veces, que ya he perdido hasta la cuenta. Además… ―Volvió a tragar saliva ―Aceptar a su hija significaría quedarme en la Isla. No puedo hacer eso; hay mucha gente que todavía me necesita.

―Mmmh… ―Robert se acarició la barbilla pensativo ―He oído decir que aquí vive una hermana tuya… a la que no veías desde hace mucho… no?

No se atrevió a replicarle.

―No llegué ni a conocerla antes de venir aquí… Ni siquiera sabía que tenía familia.

―Pero la tienes. ―Continuó el Rey ―Y ese no es motivo suficiente para quedarte en la Isla? Bueno… ―Carraspeó ―Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada así… pero creo que tú mismo puedes verlo; aquí hay muchas personas que te necesitan.

―Señor… se lo suplico, por favor. No vuelva a pedirme que me quede aquí. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer antes de sentar la cabeza y…

Charlie les interrumpió, entrando en el comedor con gran exaltación.

―Rayman! Tienes que venir!

―Qué pasa hijo? ―Robert se llevó la pipa de fumar a la boca.

―Están aquí! Han venido!

―Quiénes? ―Preguntaron al unísono.

―Los Ancel!

Rayman se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la casa, seguido de Charlie.

La plaza mayor estaba abarrotada de gente. Los chicos se abrieron paso hasta que llegaron al círculo rodeado por la masa.

Jenny sonrió con gran alegría al ver a su hermano y le tomó de las manos para llevarlo ante dos personas de mediana edad que se mantenían de pie en el centro. El hombre era alto y musculoso; tenía los ojos claros, y el pelo de un rubio oscuro pero brillante. La mujer era más bajita, de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros como la noche. Aunque se le distinguían canas y alguna que otra arruga cerca de los párpados, Rayman nunca había visto un rostro que desprendiera tanta dulzura y cariño.

Cuando Jenny dejó ir a su hermano y abrazó a la mujer, Rayman se quedó mudo.

―Mamá, papá… ―La niña volvió a centrar su atención en el chico. ―Este es Rayman.

Linda Ancel notó como le temblaban las manos. Su esposo, James, la tomó del hombro para calmarla y dio el primer paso para contemplar mejor al muchacho. Por lo menos le llegaba por la nariz, pensó mientras avanzaba. Todavía tendría que crecer más. Al detenerse a medio metro de él, le vio los ojos. Rayman tenía los mismos ojos oscuros que su pequeño Ryan. Aquel niño al que no había podido proteger durante la tormenta y naufragio del Estrella.

La esposa de James provenía de una familia muy especial; su abuela, que Dios la mantuviese en su gloria, era una hada del clan de la _Magia Verde_; uno de los más poderosos de aquel entonces. De hecho; al acercarse más a Rayman, pudo sentir la magia que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo… algo le decía que allí había habido algo. Jenny ya le había explicado lo que había ocurrido con Raygirl, y todo sobre el conjuro y los poderes del chico; así que aquello tenía su lógica. Pero James no se atrevía a seguir. Eso era tarea de Linda; ella reconocería del todo si aquel muchacho era quien creía ser.

La mujer caminó lentamente hasta Rayman; él continuaba mudo. La gente de alrededor pareció desaparecer durante unos instantes. El chico podía sentir aquellos ojos que lo miraban con atención pero era como si fueran invisibles.

Linda extendió las manos con cuidado y le tocó las mejillas con delicadeza mientras le examinaba el rostro. Sí que conocía aquellos ojos negros; eran los suyos; los que caracterizaban su linaje; unos ojos grandes, oscuros y vivos. Pero no sólo los ojos; los cabellos de aquel rubio de tono intenso y brillante a la vez; la piel débilmente oscura, y aquella sensación de… algo. Sí; Linda podía sentirlo; aquel muchacho desprendía fuerza aunque no tuviera ningún poder. No sabría deciros cómo lo supo… pero lo supo. Ryan había regresado; y ella no necesitó más pruebas para saber que era verdad.

No pudo contenerse y estalló en llanto antes de abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Rayman le devolvió el abrazo sin palabras; estaba tan emocionado que se veía incapaz de hablar. Por fin conocía quienes eran sus padres.

―Sabía que estabas vivo! ―Dijo ella ―Lo sabía!

Jenny se añadió al abrazo sin pedir permiso. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar con alegría.

Sólo cuando se separaron, Rayman pudo mirar a James Ancel a la cara. El hombre no parecía muy convencido; el rostro no mostraba señal de alegría; al menos, hasta que una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

―Ryan?

―Papá?

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que ambos hombres se abrazaron.

―Hijo mío… No podía creerlo. No podía…

―Lo sé, papá. Yo tampoco.

Entre llantos de emoción y risas, nadie reparó en Robert Hopes, hasta que éste estuvo frente a la familia.

Hubo las presentaciones pertinentes, más risas y abrazos, y felicitaciones por doquier. El Rey también propuso que se organizara una gran fiesta para esa noche; había que celebrar los grandes acontecimientos; tanto la victoria en la batalla, como el reencuentro de las dos familias.

Y no hubo más que ponerse de acuerdo.

* * *

Fue un día festivo a todas bandas. La gente estaba más contenta que nunca; y nada podía ir mejor. 

Pero… siempre hay alguien que no comparte la jovialidad de los demás y, en este caso, Rayman era la víctima. No es que no se sintiera feliz por haber encontrado por fin a los suyos… o por haber salvado a toda la Isla ―o incluso al mundo entero― de la destrucción. No; eso no tenía nada que ver. Su inquietud se debía más a Raygirl. Al poco tiempo tendría que abandonar la Isla para volver al _Claro de los Sueños_, y sentía la culpabilidad en su interior. De hecho, ahora tenía una familia y todo; una familia a la que tendría que dejar también.

Pensó con los pies en el suelo. No tenía poderes; sin embargo, todavía sentía que su misión no había terminado. Aún quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir. Y todo por no hablar de su hogar. Aunque sus padres fueran de la Isla de las Esperanzas, Rayman se había criado entre seres mágicos, había crecido en los bosques del _Claro de los Sueños_; ese era su hogar; y jamás podría substituirlo por mucho que quisiera.

Solo, se fue a andar un rato mientras los demás se preparaban para la noche. Necesitaba reflexionar más; la decisión que debía tomar podría cambiarle la vida. Se sentó en una roca, cerca del bosque, y escondió la cara entre las manos. Aspiró y respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que creyó tener la cabeza algo más despejada.

El viento le acariciaba los cabellos y el sol le calentaba la piel.

La tristeza se apoderó de él. No podía tomar una decisión tan importante; no podía darle la espalda a su destino, pero tampoco a su familia. Sobretodo, no podía negarse a Raygirl.

―Qué debo hacer? ―Era una pregunta retórica; bien sabía que nadie le contestaría. Sin embargo…

Como si de un fantasma se tratara, una mujer esbelta, de ojos oscuros, cabellos largos, sedosos y brillantes como el sol, y las orejas características de un duende, apareció tras un pequeño remolino de viento, frente a él.

Rayman la reconoció enseguida. Era la persona que le había ayudado en la batalla contra Barbaguda.

―Usted! Es… Vaya ―se levantó de un salto ―Olvidé darle las gracias.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

―Venciste y salvaste a la Isla de las Esperanzas con el poder verde. Deberías estar orgulloso de ello.

―Lo estoy… pero si usted no hubiera aparecido en aquel momento, yo… Si gané, fue gracias a usted.

―No; no fue gracias a mí. Tú pusiste todo de tu parte, muchacho. Eso es lo que importa.

―De todas formas… gracias. ―Dijo. Ella se limitó a sonreír. ―Em… No sé quien es…

―Cierto. Pero creo que eres capaz de adivinarlo. Sobretodo ahora.

―Qué quiere decir con eso?

―No importa. Creo que tienes algo más elemental de lo que preocuparte. Una decisión muy importante.

―Así es. ―Respondió, cabizbajo, y se mantuvo en silencio un largo instante antes de volver a levantar la cabeza ―Si es usted un ángel… o algo así; no podría ayudarme? Qué camino debo seguir?

―No puedo ayudarte en eso; nadie puede hacerlo. El camino a seguir lo debe marcar tu corazón; no los demás.

―Pero no puedo darle la espalda a todo y hacer como si no pasara nada.

―Pues no; pero tampoco puedes quedarte aquí lamentándote. Hagas lo que hagas, gustará a unos y decepcionará a otros; ese es el equilibrio, y no puedes cambiarlo. Aún así, sabes que todos confían en ti. No creo que te reprochen nada después de todo lo que has conseguido.

Rayman asintió con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón; escogiera el camino que escogiera, nadie le diría nada. Los suyos le querían, y aceptarían todo lo que él hiciera. La gente de la Isla siempre le estaría agradecida, y no tenía porqué temer al olvido. _El Claro de los Sueños_ no se encontraba tampoco tan lejos.

―Creo… que ya sé lo que debo hacer.

―Brindo por eso, chico. ―Sonrió una última vez e hizo ademán de irse.

―Espere; todavía no me ha dicho como se llama!

―No necesitas conocer mi nombre, Rayman. Sólo piensa en lo orgullosos que se sienten tus antepasados de ti, y nunca; nunca mires atrás. Vive y sé feliz. ―Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de nuevo con el viento.

Rayman se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de acariciarse el cabello en señal de confusión. Sus antepasados? El Poder Verde? De pronto sintió una sacudida en la mente y se percató de quién era la persona que había tenido a su lado durante todo el tiempo.

La tarde ya había avanzado sobre la Isla de las Esperanzas cuando Rayman regresó al pueblo. Todo estaba adornado con guirnaldas y flores que disimulaban el mal estado de los edificios. Nadie podría haber pensado que allí se había librado una guerra semanas atrás.

* * *

La noche no tardó en caer; y el pueblo cobró vida de una forma impresionante. Había grandes hogueras como las que se acostumbran a hacer en San Juan; en la plaza mayor se había instalado una tarima sobre la que algunos pueblerinos pudieron instalarse como orquestra de la fiesta, había mesas repartidas por todas partes y, aunque no estuvieran, lo que se dice, repletas de comida, le daban un toque muy animado a la escena. 

Rayman contemplaba la pista de baile con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a las parejas moviéndose por la plaza al son de la música.

―Es bonito… verdad? ―Raygirl le sonrió con dulzura. ―Hace tiempo que no veía algo así.

―Yo tampoco. ―Hubo un pequeño silencio; y Rayman se mordió el labio inferior antes de ofrecerle la mano ―Quieres bailar?

La chica no dijo nada pero aceptó el gesto.

Ambos salieron a la pista y comenzaron a danzar. Charlie y Jenny también se encontraban entre la multitud de bailarines, y se cruzaron un par de veces con ellos.

―Todavía no he podido agradecerte todo cuanto has hecho por mí, Rayman ―Le susurró ella al oído cuando volvieron a separarse de ellos. ―Me gustaría hacerlo.

Él tragó saliva al oír aquella dulce voz que le envolvía los sentidos.

―Qué puedo hacer para compensarte por haberme salvado la vida? ―Siguió ella ―Hay algo que desees?

"Sí que lo hay" Pensó él. "Pero no podrías dármelo a menos que sacrificases lo que tienes."

Rayman tenía miedo de mirar a Raygirl a los ojos. Ya había tomado una decisión, pero no se atrevía a encararse a aquella cara inocente y alegre. Estaba seguro de que la noticia la entristecería.

Raygirl notó la inquietud de su amigo. Pero no sabía a qué venía. Ahora todo era perfecto: Barbaguda había caído, la paz volvía a reinar entre todas las especies, sus familias se habían vuelto a encontrar, y hacía una noche llena de estrellas. El optimismo reinaba en todas partes. Por qué aquella actitud tan turbada?

―Sucede algo? ―Le preguntó después de que él la hiciera voltear.

El chico reaccionó de forma muy poco convincente.

―No; nada. ―Se notaba que estaba mintiendo; el tono de su voz no era precisamente animado. ―Bueno… ―Al final no pudo aguantarse más. La dejó ir y se encaró a sus brillantes ojos. ―Tengo que decirte algo; pero no aquí. Ven. ―Rayman la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la multitud.

Se alejaron bastante del foco festivo y tomaron un camino que llevaba a una pequeña colina, con un gran roble en la cima.

Se sentaron bajo el roble mientras la luna les iluminaba los rostros, y se mantuvieron un rato en silencio.

―Qué… querías decirme? ―Raygirl perdió la sonrisa cuando vio aquella expresión tan sombría. ―Qué te pasa? ―Susurró.

―Recuerdas cuando te dije… que tú eras lo más importante para mí? Más que cualquiera?

―Claro que lo recuerdo. ―Sonrió sonrojada. ―Aunque... no lo tenía tan claro.

―Cómo dices?

Raygirl tenía que decírselo. Había estado celosa de él sin motivo; tal vez...

―Es que creía... ―Comenzó a decir ―Que la chica a quien querías era Jenny.

―Jenny?

―Aquella noche en que estábamos en la base de los _Invertid Pirates_, os ví abrazados. ―Se sintió como una estúpida. ―Me dejé engañar por las apariencias y... no supe ver que me equivocaba. Si hubiese pensado un poco estoy segura que lo habría visto enseguida, que era tu hermana. Pero fui tan tonta... que me limité a sentir celos de ella. Ahora me da verguenza admitirlo.

Rayman sonrió.

―Podrías habermelo dicho antes. ―Te habrías ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

Ella se sonrojó todavía más, y Rayman se dio cuenta de que se habían desviado completamente de la conversación. Tenía que retomar el camino.

―Raygirl… ―Le tomó las manos con fuerza. ―Quiero que sepas que siempre serás lo que más quiero. Lo juro ante ti y ante la luna. Tú seguirás siendo lo más importante para mí, pase lo que pase, y nunca te olvidaré… Pero tienes que prometerme que tú tampoco no me olvidarás jamás.

―Rayman… me estás asustando. Qué…?

―Tú sólo prométemelo.

―Va…Vale; te lo prometo. ―Sonrió confusa ―Pero por qué?

Él tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Sintió que las palabras se le quedaban estancadas en la garganta y temió no poder mencionarlas… hasta que un hilito de voz hizo que salieran entrecortadas.

―Voy… a volver... al _Claro de los Sueños_.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo hasta que Raygirl pudo asimilar el mensaje.

―Qué?

―Mañana. ―Prosiguió él. ―A primera hora partiré de la Isla. Todavía no me he despedido de nadie pero…

―Esto es una broma; verdad? ―Le cortó ella con seriedad. ―Rayman; dime que estoy paranoica y que no es cierto lo que acaban de escuchar mis oídos.

Rayman no cambió su expresión. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Es cierto. Mañana me voy. Y ya no volveré… hasta que surja la oportunidad.

―No, eso no puede ser! ―Ella se levantó de un salto. ―Has encontrado a tu familia! Todos te quieren! No… No puedes irte! Ahora no!

―Lo he pensado mucho. Mi hogar no está aquí, Raygirl; y tú lo sabes.

―Pero y tus padres?! Tu hermana! Qué pasará con ellos?!

―Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán. ―Dijo con sequedad. ―Todavía me queda mucho por vivir; tengo diecinueve años… y creo que ya es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones... Aunque lleve tantos años haciéndolo. ―Añadió irónico ―Además... no es un adiós para siempre...

―Y yo? ―Aquella pregunta le apuñaló el corazón. ―Piensas abandonarme también, no es así?

―No; no quiero abandonarte. Por eso... ―Se levantó del suelo ―Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. ―Ella se mantuvo en silencio. ―Sé que no es fácil; y también sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo.

―No; no tienes derecho. ―Confirmó ella. ―Me estás pidiendo que renuncie a mi familia por ti. Tú no has sido capaz de hacerlo por mí. Pretendes que sea yo la que...?

―Raygirl, sólo te pido que lo pienses. Tengo una responsabilidad muy grande y no puedo hacer como si nada. No quiero dejar a los míos ahora que los he encontrado, pero tampoco puedo rehuir mi destino. Soy el único que ha podido ayudar a éste mundo hasta ahora; y sé que seguiré haciéndolo hasta el fin de mis días; lo presiento; y aunque no tenga poderes... ―Tragó saliva ―Tengo que hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No pienso ir contigo, Rayman. Aquí tengo mi vida.

―Lo sé. ―Dijo sin disimular cierta irritación. ―Y también sé que tienes miedo de volar del nido.

―No sé de qué me hablas.

―Lo sabes perfectamente. Hace ya bastante que te conozco como para no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la vida, a seguir sola el camino; sin tu familia ni tus amigos; sin un guía que te lleve y te indique lo que tienes que hacer. Siempre mimada, sobreprotegida por tu família. Durante todo este tiempo has hecho cosas valientes; te has enfrentado al miedo y lo has superado; te has enfrentado incluso a la muerte... pero no a la soledad. Y eso demuestra que no confías en mí del todo; porque si lo hicieras, no tendrías miedo de venir conmigo.

―Cállate! Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar solo!

―Ah, no? ―Enarcó una ceja de forma sarcástica. ―Sin familia; sin padres ni recuerdos desde los tres años... Y me dices que no sé lo que es estar solo?

―Tú tienes amigos, Rayman! Todos te ayudarían sin pensarlo!

―Tú también tienes amigos ahora, Raygirl. Y también tienes muchos servidores. Por algo eres la Princesa de la Isla, no?

―Ahora: tú lo has dicho! Ahora tengo familia, subditos y amigos; y por eso no pienso irme de aquí! Tendrás... ―Notó como le comenzaban a temblar los labios ―Tendrás que irte tú solo.

El viento sopló mientras la brisa acariciaba la hierba fresca. Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro; ninguno quería ceder. Los ojos de Raygirl amenazaban con estallar en lágrimas, pero la discusión ya había quedado zanjada desde hacía rato. El corazón de Rayman había quedado reducido a pedazos.

―Haced lo que queráis; Princesa. ―Concluyó tajante, evitando el tono amistoso.

Rayman se fue sin mirar atrás y la dejó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Al fin había ocurrido: El destino volvía a interponerse en el camino de dos almas que deseaban ser felices.

Raygirl se arrodilló sin expresión en el rostro y continuó mirando la línea del horizonte sin ver nada. De pronto, una perla le resbaló por la mejilla, y aquella fue la excusa que la hizo caer a cuatro patas sobre la hierba con el corazón hecho añicos.

"Adiós" Susurró antes de empezar a llorar.


	34. De vuelta a Casa

Final, final finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Ya ha llegado el útlimo capítulo y gracias a vosotros ha sido todo un éxito! Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído la historia (entre ellas Geiser the Fox, Irene, Dorothyluzdeagua1, Cheetah, Tavata y Zeland, que me han ayudado mucho con sus reviews XD) y también a aquellas que me aconsejaron y me apoyaron en todo cuanto pudieron.

Capítulo de final feliz tal y como prometí!

Hoy, 25 de mayo de 2007, termino de colgar mi fanfic. Esa historia de 240 páginas más o menos, con 34 capítulos y que me costó 6 años en escribir.

Es un día especial para mí, y por eso, después de este capítulo añadiré una cosita que también tenía preparada; espero que os guste. Gracias de nuevo; espero que todos y todas disfrutado con esta historia y que encontréis, como sus personajes, el camino que os dicta el corazón.

Nos veremos algún día de nuevo y espero poder complaceros con otra historia de las mías! Adiós, os quiero a todos!

* * *

**_34. De vuelta a casa _**

No fue agradable para nadie; pero Rayman consiguió hacerles entrar en razón. Sus padres no querían perderle, e incluso se ofrecieron a ir con él; pero el chico sabía qué camino debían tomar las cosas; así que los convenció de que sería mejor para todos que se fuera solo.

Charlie no le recordó la promesa que le había hecho. Ahora que tenía a Jenny, no necesitaba salir en busca de aventura. _El Claro de los Sueños_ podría esperar.

La despedida fue muy larga; todos querían darle buena suerte para el viaje de regreso, y nadie quería desechar la oportunidad de darle la mano.

Robert Hopes escogió al equipo que acompañaría a Rayman hasta la playa y le ayudaría a llevar el avión hasta un lugar donde pudiera despegar. Su vuelo se aplazaría unas horas con semejante movida, pero al menos podrían volver a despedirse de él antes de partir.

* * *

El sol salió como cada mañana, pero esta vez brillaba con una intensidad magnífica. Era un día perfecto para volar; sin duda. 

―Prométeme que volverás a vernos.

―Te lo prometo, mamá. Siempre os llevaré conmigo y os juro que volveré en cuanto pueda.

―Recupero a mi hijo y lo pierdo otra vez. ―Suspiró James Ancel.

―No es un adiós para siempre, papá. ―Sonrió Rayman. ―Ya lo sabes.

―Y todo el tiempo que hemos perdido?

―Lo recuperaremos cuando volvamos a encontrarnos.

―Espero que sea así.

Se abrazaron una última vez todos juntos y el chico notó la humedad en los ojos.

―Os quiero. ―Susurró con voz trémula.

El grupo, formado por el mismo Robert Hopes, Hierro, Henchman 1.000, Jenny, Charlie, Ted y algún que otro pueblerino más, marcharon con Rayman hacia la playa, a unas horas de camino, debido a la parada que tenían que hacer antes para recoger la avioneta.

Anduvieron animados, hablando sobre temas diversos, intentando alargar la hora de la despedida final. Se encontraban cerca del castillo, cuyo paisaje había cambiado por completo después de todo lo sucedido, e intentaron localizar el viejo artefacto. Y lo encontraron... pero no como habían previsto.

La avioneta había sufrido un daño irreversible durante la batalla: Una gigantesca roca la había dejado como una hoja de papel, y el motor estaba completamente desecho. Además, la carcasa estaba completamente rajada, y las alas habían quedado inservibles. Por no mencionar todos los presentes que le habían otorgado los Nativs aquella vez, retorcidos en el maletero.

―Parece que no vas a poder regresar volando, muchacho. ―Sopló el Rey.

―A lo mejor es una señal para que te quedes con nosotros. ―Bromeó Charlie.

Rayman sonrió tristemente ante tal posibilidad.

―No lo creo.

―Y qué harás, chico? ―Hierro se le acercó.

―Je! ―Se mofó Henchman 1.000 ―Como no vaya nadando como las sirenas, lo tiene claro.

―Las sirenas? Claro! ―Rayman metió la mano en su mochila y extrajo una cajita de color verde esmeralda. ―La he llevado todo el tiempo conmigo y ni siquiera me acordaba de ella. ―La abrió y admiró la _Llamada del Mar_; el presente que había recibido de las Sirenas poco después de marchar de la Isla de los Nativs, aquella raza de personajes bajitos y simpáticos que habían querido sacrificarlo al volcán.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente como una película. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho aquel viaje; de haber conocido a todos aquellos que ahora, más que nunca, formaban parte de su vida: Jenny, sus padres, Charlie y el Genio Ted, Hierro y Henchman 1.000, la gente del pueblo, Gary, los Invertid Pirates...

Cerró el puño sobre la caracola y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

―Usaré esto para llamar a los delfines; ellos me ayudarán a volver. ―Se permitió un momento para serenarse de nuevo y volvió a sonreírles como si no hubiera pasado nada. ―Venga, todavía queda un trecho hasta llegar a la playa.

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez cuando vieron la costa. La playa estaba preciosa, la arena brillaba como nunca, la brisa acariciaba las palmeras, el mar estaba completamente calmado, y el cielo era tan azul como lo es un zafiro. Precioso; tal y como era el día después de la Gran Tormenta. 

―Bueno... supongo que aquí nos separamos.

―No has llamado a los delfines todavía y ya estás diciéndonos adiós? ―Se quejó Jenny. ―Parece que tengas ganas de irte.

"Sí..." Dijo para sus adentros. "Preferiría no tener que decir adiós a nadie."

Sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la cabeza a su hermana.

―Cuando vuelva quiero verte tan guapa como ahora; y más alta, de acuerdo?

―Cuenta con ello. ―Jenny le dio un achuchón de los grandes y disimuló las ganas que tenía de llorar. ―Regresa pronto.

Charlie le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

―Tal vez algún día vaya a verte al Claro de los Sueños. Supongo que ya seré mayor cuando eso suceda.

―Espero poder recibirte como te mereces, mocoso. ―Bromeó. ―Cuida bien de los demás, vale?

―Lo haré.

―Y vosotros? ―Rayman dirigió una mirada a los dos piratas. ―Espero que hagáis bondad y no me destrocéis más islas por el momento.

―Estás de guasa? ―Se rieron. ―No volveríamos a esa vida de criminal aunque nos quemaran vivos! ―Hiero avanzó unos pasos para estrecharle también la mano. ―Cuídate, muchacho.

―Sí, eso. ―Ted se acercó por atrás. ―Tal vez no haya sido muy útil en esta aventura, pero siempre recordaré este episodio.

―Has aprendido que eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que creías, Ted; y eso ya es mucho. ―Le tendió la mano y se despidió también de él.

Por último, hizo una reverencia al Rey.

―Majestad; espero que la paz reine por mucho tiempo en vuestro pequeño reino. Algún día volveré para ver los progresos que ha hecho su gente.

―Tu presencia me honra más que la paz, hijo. Y mi familia te estará eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho. Los habitantes de la Isla te recordarán siempre. Vuelve a visitarnos cuando tengas la oportunidad, quieres?

―Sí, Majestad. ―Hizo una última reverencia y se acercó al agua, notando la tierra húmeda y blanda bajo sus pies.

Acarició la caracola con dedos temblorosos y se la llevó a los labios. Sopló con fuerza mientras escuchaba el sonido que desprendía el instrumento. Volvió a soplar, esta vez con menos ímpetu, y detuvo los ojos en el horizonte. No tardó en ver un par de cabezas blancas que asomaron a la superficie y se fueron acercando.

―Delfines blancos! ―Oyó que gritaba el Rey ―Son típicos del Océano de las Pérdidas; unas criaturas fantásticas. Hacía años que no veía ninguno!

Los animalitos no llegaron hasta la arena, pero se pararon a pocos metros de la orilla para que Rayman pudiera llegar hasta ellos. Comenzaron a emitir sonidos graciosos y alegres, como si le animaran a acercárse.

El chico miró una última vez hacia atrás.

―Buen viaje, hijo. ―Robert hizo un gesto con las manos para indicarle que fuera. Bien sabía Hopes acerca de lo que había pasado entre Rayman y su hija, pero no podía oponerse a la decisión del chico de regresar a su tierra.

Rayman sentía las pequeñas olas que le golpeaban los pies, como si insistieran en que no se fuera. Sonrió irónico, era la segunda vez que pensaba en ello, aunque, en el fondo, le hubiera gustado que fuera así.

Llegó hasta los mamíferos arrastrando los pies y montó en uno de ellos. No se atrevió a dirigir la mirada de nuevo hacia la playa, y le dio una palmadita al animal para que se pusiera en marcha.

―Llévame a casa, amigo. ―Susurró con tristeza.

Los delfines empezaron a nadar mar adentro, sumergiendo la cabeza de vez en cuando. Cuando ya se encontraban bastante lejos, Rayman giró la cabeza para ver la difuminada silueta de la Isla por última vez. En realidad no sabía si volvería a verla algún día, por muchas promesas que hubiera hecho, y eso le dolía más que cualquier despedida.

Dejó a un lado aquel pensamiento y miró adelante; el viaje sería largo, pero con un poco de suerte, y, a la velocidad que iban los delfines, llegaría al _Claro de los Sueños_ al anochecer.

* * *

Raygirl contemplaba con anhelo el mar desde un pequeño acantilado donde nadie la habría podido ver. El viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos sin poder ablandarle el rostro con la fina brisa. Los acuosos ojos no habían dejado ir ni una lágrima, pero amenazaban con derramarlas en cualquier momento. 

Todo el rato había permanecido en silencio, viendo como marchaban los delfines, como su padre y los demás se despedían hasta verlos desaparecer en el horizonte y volvían camino del pueblo, y como sus ilusiones se desvanecían a cada centímetro que Rayman recorría para alejarse de la Isla.

No habría podido despedirse de él aunque lo hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó animarse diciéndose a sí misma que tal vez era mejor así; cada uno volvía a pertenecer al lugar del que venía… Entonces le vinieron a la memoria los recuerdos que había intentado apartar desde el momento en que se dijeron adiós.

Aquel día en el bosque, cuando había tenido que hacerse pasar por la víctima de los Piratas y esperar a que él acudiera, jamás se habría pensado que al verlo aparecer entre los matorrales el corazón se le dispararía. Desde buen principio ya lo había encontrado atractivo y simpático, por no hablar del físico; sí, muy bien, tal vez no tenía demasiado músculo, pero era de buen ver. Y cuando se había ofrecido a ayudarla, cuando habían empezado a conocerse… También recordó cuando él la salvó en el volcán, y cuando ella le había salvado a él de las Sirenas. Y todas las peripecias por entrar en el castillo y salir? Incluso después de enterarse de la traición, Rayman había decidido perdonarla; la había tratado como a una verdadera amiga sin importarle lo demás, y luego… Suspiró con el corazón encogido. Todo lo que Rayman había hecho por ella no tenía precio. Había entregado todos sus poderes para salvarle la vida, incluso habría dado la suya por ella, y Raygirl lo sabía. De hecho, aunque le había insinuado a él que era un egoísta, en el fondo sabía que la egoísta era ella. Rayman lo había dado todo para ayudarla; no era justo que también le pidiera deshacerse de sus obligaciones.

Sintió que las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente que se secaba con el viento. Comenzaba a tener frío; tal vez ya era hora de regresar. Le dio la espalda al mar y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Ahora ya no podía echarse atrás; había tomado una decisión y tendría que cumplirla, aunque eso le costara su felicidad.

* * *

Pasó un año, y una exquisita mañana de abril, justamente cuando se celebraba el décimo séptimo aniversario de su llegada al _Claro de los Sueños_, o lo que es lo mismo, el día en que cumplía veinte años, Rayman Ancel bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con todos sus colegas. Ly le dio un par de besos y abrazos deseándole lo mejor. Clark no pudo estarse de hacer lo mismo, aunque tal vez habría sido mejor para el chico que no lo hiciera; el hombretón era demasiado fuerte para que él saliera de aquel apretón sin una costilla rota. 

Después de un repaso general, abrazos y felicitaciones, cuando todos se hubieron marchado de vuelta a sus casas, Rayman decidió salir a dar un paseo. En esos días le apetecía mucho caminar por el campo; lo necesitaba.

Por la calle le pararon varias personas; en el pueblo se conocían prácticamente todos, y uno no podía cumplir años sin que lo supiera toda la población.

―Rayman! ―Layra, una jovencita de ojos vivos y cabellos morenos corrió hacia él con la emoción en el corazón. ―Felicidades! ―Llevaba un paquete entre las manos y se lo alargó con la cara toda roja ―Toma, es para ti.

―Vaya, gracias ―Sonrió. ―Qué es?

―Ábrelo y lo verás. ―Dijo ella con los dedos entrelazados.

El chico rasgó con cuidado el papel que envolvía el regalo, y luego abrió el pequeño estuche negro con el que se encontró. Dentro había un pequeño colgante con una piedrecilla de color azul con tonos blancos y verdes.

―Es una Sodalita.

―Ah, es muy bonita. ―La miró con expresión dulce.

―Sí, dicen que la Sodalita tiene poderes curativos.

―Ah, sí?

―Sí, ayuda a esas personas que tienen sentimientos de culpabilidad, que están desorientados o inseguros, que no son leales a sus sueños, o incluso, a gente que sufre por culpa de alguna separación muy dolorosa.

―Ah… ―Intentó disimular el mal interior que había comenzado a moverse por su cabeza.

―Y es bastante difícil de encontrar. A mi papi le costó mucho que se la trajeran. De hecho, la recibió ayer por la tarde. Sabes de dónde proviene?

―No lo imagino.

―De la Isla de las Esperanzas. No es curioso? Una Isla con ese nombre que tenga minas de una piedra como esta.

―Sí… es un misterio.

Rayman se mordió el labio inferior. Creía que todo aquello ya habría pasado a la historia, pero no; los recuerdos se volvían a repetir en su cabeza. La pequeña Layra no tenía la culpa; de hecho le había regalado la piedra como regalo de cumpleaños pero, al hacerlo, había despertado en él un anhelo terrible, aún sin tener semejante intención.

―Te… te agradezco mucho el regalo, Layra. ―Forzó una sonrisa ―Ahora… perdona, pero tengo prisa. Ya nos veremos, vale?

―Vale. ―La niña tuvo que conformarse con la sonrisa, aunque Rayman sabía que le abría hecho más ilusión un besito en la mejilla. La pequeña Layra hacía mucho que le había echado el ojo, pero nunca podría ser más que una pequeña admiradora para él.

* * *

Tomó un camino pedregoso y comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad el aire puro de los árboles. Aquello era lo mejor para pensar; uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía estar solo, lejos de aquellos que le recordaban lo que había dejado atrás. 

Aunque ya había pasado un año de todo aquello, Rayman no podría olvidar nunca esa etapa de su vida en la que había conocido el amor. Y mucho menos lo que había aprendido en pocos días, ni a la familia y a los amigos nuevos que había hecho en aquellos parajes olvidados. Qué estarían haciendo en aquel momento?

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, volando de rama en rama sobre su cabeza. La soledad no había cambiado. Hasta conocer a Raygirl y a los demás, siempre había sentido que le faltaba una parte de sí mismo; y ahora que había descubierto lo que era, todavía lo echaba más en falta. Muchas veces, incluso se hacía la misma pregunta: Por qué había tenido que tomar aquel camino? Ayudar al Mundo había sido más sacrificante que quedarse en la Isla. La añoraba; añoraba todo cuanto había conocido y querido, y no podía evitar arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, aunque eso significara contradecirse a sí mismo, pues sabía que había obrado de forma correcta, aunque su corazón no estuviera de acuerdo.

Se detuvo mirando un matorral de bayas purpúreas. Precisamente, en una fresca y hermosa mañana de abril como aquella, fue cuando comenzó su aventura, con aquel grito, escondiéndose en los matorrales y viéndola a ella…

Cerró los ojos visionándola en su cabeza. Necesitaba verla, aunque sólo fuera en su mente.

De repente, alguien gritó. Supo que no era un sueño porque sus oídos no podían engañarle. Había pájaros que habían volado de las ramas por culpa de aquel quebranto del silencio.

Rayman se quedó inmóvil un instante. Sabía que era imposible que algo así volviera a ocurrir. Sería demasiada casualidad que acudiera en ayuda de otra persona que también se hallara en peligro justamente aquel día. Simplemente, no podía ser.

Corrió a través del bosque y bajó corriendo por un atajo. Lo conocía bien; era el camino que había tomado aquel día. Todo parecía igual; la historia se repetía pero, y el grito? Provendría también de la misma persona que él conocía? No, eso no; era imposible.

Paró antes de llegar a los matorrales donde había empezado todo. Si miraba a través de ellos y veía la misma escena, no sabría qué hacer. Tal vez se quedaría tan parado que no podría ni moverse. Tragó saliva con impaciencia, muy nervioso. Se arrodilló poco a poco y separó las ramas para ver a través. Los ojos se le dilataron cuando lo vio. Mejor dicho, cuando no lo vio. No había nadie; ni Piratas, ni nadie que estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

Se levantó y atravesó el arbusto, caminando hasta el centro del claro. Una vez allí miró a su alrededor. Sonrió irónico al verse completamente solo. Ya temía que habría podido pasarle; su imaginación le había gastado una broma cruel. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que se preparaba para ello. Tener alucinaciones sería algo corriente a partir de ahora.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar. Ahora ya se podía considerar adulto; un hombre hecho y derecho; no podía llorar, eso sólo le recordaría su debilidad.

―Por qué? ―Se repitió. ―Por qué me haces esto?

―Para que no olvides la promesa que me hiciste.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su oído como un canto celestial; y esta vez sí que eran reales.

Giró la vista y se quedó petrificado ante ella. Simplemente, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Raygirl avanzó poco a poco hasta él y se detuvo a pocos metros.

―Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? ―Él no dijo nada. ―Me juraste ante la luna llena que nunca me olvidarías y que siempre sería lo más importante para ti, pasase lo que pasase. Y yo te prometí que tampoco te olvidaría jamás. ―Rayman seguía sin mover ni un músculo ―Mi promesa… se cumplió; pero no estoy segura de que aún continúe vivo aquello que ocurrió, por eso… Quiero saber si tú también la cumpliste, o si ya no existe en tu conciencia.

Rayman dejó escapar el aire acumulado sin darse cuenta. Realmente la tenía delante? Sentía el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla para comprobar que no era un sueño, pero tenía miedo de equivocarse y hacer que se desvaneciera.

―Rayman… ―Ella tenía los ojos húmedos. ―Es que ya me has olvidado?

No pudo soportarlo más. Fuera o no un sueño, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Estaba dispuesto a jugársela; todo lo demás ya no importaba.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y se dio cuenta con gran felicidad de que aquello no formaba parte de su imaginación. Era real; ella estaba allí, y el Mundo podía ahora hundirse bajo sus pies porque no le importaba nada más; ya nada podía quitarle ese júbilo de tenerla abrazada por fin, jurándose que no la volvería a dejar escapar nunca más.

―Jamás podría olvidarte. ―Le susurró. ―Nunca. ―Hundió los labios en su pelo ― Te quiero Raygirl; te quiero más que a nadie y siempre te querré. No pienso cambiar aunque me amenacen o me quemen vivo. Tú siempre serás la persona más importante para mí; y nada; nada volverá a separarme de ti.

Ella le miró a los ojos.

―Hablas en serio?

―Jamás he hablado más en serio. ―La besó con pasión. ―Te amo.

Raygirl sonrió con los ojos en lágrimas y le abrazó.

―No vuelvas a dejarme.

―No lo haré; te lo prometo; y esta vez va de verdad.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo, Raygirl le susurró al oído. 

―Te ha gustado el regalito? Supongo que lo llevarás colgando, no?

―Regalito? ―Rayman se detuvo en seco y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ―Fuíste tú quien trajo la Sodalita!

―Sí, y veo que ha surtido efecto.

―Tramposa! ―La agarró de la cintura juguetón ―Llegaste ayer por la tarde y no me lo dijiste!

―Tenía que hacerte sufrir un poquito más. ―Rió ella. ―Mis padres no me perdonaron que te dejara marchar, pero yo no te podía perdonar que me dejaras allá sola.

―Es verdad. ―Admitió con una mueca ―Pero ahora ya ha cambiado todo. Y hablando de la familia… Cómo están todos?

―Charlie y Jenny son muy felices. De hecho, puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme, que fue el verlos tan unidos lo que me hizo decidir a venir hasta aquí.

―Recuérdame que les envíe un detalle de agradecimiento. ―Sonrió ―Y los demás?

―Ted se ha hecho médico.

―Ese, médico? ―Enarcó una ceja.

―Sí, y es uno de los mejores, créeme. Mis padres y los tuyos han hecho muy buenas migas y se han hecho vecinos. Gary se ha hecho maestro; ahora enseña la asignatura de supervivencia a los más jóvenes. En cuanto a Hierro y Henchman… podríamos decir que, con esa fuerza que tienen, se han acabado convirtiendo en los mejores transportistas de la Isla. Además, se montaron un taller de herrería a las afueras del pueblo y se ganan la vida muy bien. Como ves, todo va viento en popa.

―Y espero que siga así por muchos años.

Ambos se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano. Los pájaros cantaban de nuevo, anunciando que empezaba una nueva etapa; el Mundo volvía a estar en armonía.

* * *

Mentiría si os dijera que la historia acabó aquí. Rayman y Raygirl vivieron muchas aventuras juntos; de hecho, poco después de su reencuentro, recibieron noticias de una nueva oleada de asaltadores que estaban sembrando el pánico en las _Islas de Gedila_, cerca del _Claro de los Sueños_. Una nueva misión se les había sido concedida… pero esto ya es otra historia. 

_Fin_


	35. Extras

Esther Quesada Gálvez – Raygirl13 1 octubre 2006 (fecha de la Entrevista)

_**Comentarios de los Actores**_

Aunque nadie me lo ha pedido, me he tomado la libertad de entrevistar a los personajes de la historia. Creo que algunos tendréis cierta idea sobre como son y creeréis que les conocéis bastante. Pues bien, os aseguro que más de uno engaña. Esta es la sorpresita que os guardaba! XD Si alguien quiere preguntarles algo más a los actores, adelante, sin miedo. Pasadme las preguntas y yo misma me encargaré de preguntárselas a ellos. Gracias y espero que os guste!

_**R – Rayman / **__**Rg – Raygirl**_

_**Ch – Charlie / **__**H – Hierro**_

_**J - Jenny / **__**T – Ted**_

_**G **__**– Gary / **__**Hch – Henchman 1.000**_

_**B – Barbaguda / **__**Bk **__**– Blackblood**_

_**L – Ly / **__**Bt – Betilla**_

_**P – Polokus / **__**Z – Zoebelle**_

_**Bg – Bongo **_

* * *

_**Qué te ha parecido trabajar con tus compañeros? **_

_**R:**_ Buena pregunta. Creo que ha sido muy divertido; una experiencia interesante. Reconozco que al principio me pareció una idea extraña tener que formar grupo con un equipo Pirata, pero al final me encantó; fue algo... distinto a lo que acostumbro a hacer.

_**Rg:**_ Genial; sencillamente genial. Creo que todos han puesto mucho de su parte en este proyecto y me encanta. Fue una suerte encontrar a compañeros tan buenos. Además, se meten en el papel como nadie. Sobretodo Hierro. Creo que lo hace muy bien.

_**H:**_ Me ha parecido bien. Admito que a veces me daba un poco de... antipatía a mí mismo, más que nada porque mi personaje era un tanto bestia. No obstante, me alegro de que luego cambiara. Me lo he pasado bien. Trabajar con Rayman ha sido increíble. Ese chico tiene mucho talento. Y bueno, los demás también. Raygirl es bastante buena. Os habéis fijado como llora? Le sale clavado; incluso dudé alguna vez de que no lo estuviera haciendo en serio.

_**B:**_ Ha sido fuerte. Rayman es un tipo bastante pesado en torno a mi personaje, pero debo decir que sabe actuar, mal me pese. En cuanto al niño, Charlie... Nunca antes había trabajado con críos de semejante edad, pero ha sido bastante entretenido. Por lo demás... no me puedo quejar mucho. Aunque, si hubiesen cambiado un poco la parte en que caigo de la torre...

_**Bt:**_ Como que a algunos ya los conocía, no me he sentido tan extraña. Aunque debo decir que me ha gustado trabajar con todos. Teníamos una relación muy amistosa. Creo que si me dijeran de rodar otra historia con ellos no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

_**Desde cuando os conocéis? **_

_**R:**_ A Raygirl y a Charlie los conozco desde Diciembre de 1999. A Betilla la conocí mucho antes, en 1994; y a Ly... si mal no recuerdo... también en el 99. En 2000... 2001 fue cuando se empezó a rodar _La Piedra de las Esperanzas_. Ahí fue cuando conocí al resto. Incluso a Jenny, que resulta ser mi propia hermana.

_**Rg: **_1999 fue mi año de la suerte. Conocí a Rayman y, a partir de ese momento, fueron llegando los demás. Creo que al último en conocer fue... Gary. Creo que fue hace un par de años, tal vez... o menos; no lo sé con exactitud.

_**G:**_ Aunque mi papel ya estaba designado por mi destino, no conocí al reparto hasta... bueno, si la historia se escribió en 6 años... no conocí a nadie hasta al cabo de 3 ó 4, por lo menos. Extraño, verdad? Creo que debería hablar con la directora sobre el tema.

_**Z:**_ Soy una de las últimas que entró en el proyecto, aunque a la directora no le costó demasiado encajarme en el papel que me había sido predestinado. Eso sí, no fue hasta mucho después de haber empezado a rodar.

_**Si esto fuera un **_**Reality show**_** tipo **_**Gran Hermano**_**, a quién nominarías?**_

_**Ch:**_ Tiene premio la respuesta?

_**R:**_ Buf! No creo que pudiera nominar a nadie... aunque, teniendo en cuenta mi posición... y los personajes con los que me he visto enfrentado... creo que mi nominado sería... Barbaguda. Sí, sería él.

_**Hch:**_ Imposible! Todos lo hacen genial! A quién expulsar?! Quién soy yo para hacer algo así??!! (Las manos en la cabeza) (Sonrisa) Vale, bromas aparte; Ted sería mi nominado. No es que no me caiga bien ni nada de eso, pero es que tiene un papel algo... cutre. Excepto cuando está con Charlie, las tres cuartas partes de la historia se mantiene a un lado y casi nunca se le menciona. No obstante... Bongo tampoco es uno de mis favoritos. Creo que también peligraría a mi lado.

_**Rg:**_ Tajante; Barbaguda. (Risa)

_**J:**_ Mi tendencia sería expulsar al malo malísimo... pero, aunque Blackblood ha demostrado tener más mala uva que el Almirante, interpreta demasiado bien su papel. Por lo tanto, mi nominado sería Barbaguda.

_**L:**_ Me niego a contestar. Nunca me han gustado esos programas.

_**Bk:**_ Puedo ser todo lo malo que quieras, pero no me decanto por ninguno. Soy bastante conformista, con estas cosas, a menos que me enemiste con alguien. Aunque no sé si durante el rodaje... es posible que alguno de ellos que estuviera interpretando el guión me estuviese hablando en serio? (Aire pensativo) No me lo había planteado.

_**B:**_ Rayman, Rayman, Raaaaaaymaaaan! Qué pregunta más tonta!

_**Por el contrario, a quién salvarías? **_

_**Ch:**_Ahora en serio; tiene premio la respuesta? O es un chiste?

_**B:**_ A mí mismo!

_**R:**_ Está clarísimo; a todos menos al almirante. Bueno, y tal vez a Blackblood, por lo que me hizo en la sala de torturas. (Risa).

_**Rg:**_ Soy demasiado blanda, pero creo que acabaría salvándolos a todos.

_**T:**_ Tal vez a Charlie y a Rayman, que son dos de los personajes que más quiere el público, pero Raygirl y Jenny también irían sumadas al _pack_. A quien no salvaría seguro es al _pata de palo_ ese. Por Dios, con esa barba parece que vaya a cavar un agujero!

_**H:**_ A Rayman y a Charlie; y también a Raygirl; me caen bien. Hechman también se ganaría mi simpatía por la escena del capítulo 24. Creo que fue su mejor actuación.

_**Bk:**_ No le veo ninguna diferencia a la respuesta que te he dado antes.

_**Ch:**_ Vale, lo diré: A Barbaguda le haría saltar del barco a patadas, y dejaría que el resto se quedase... aunque a más de uno le haría sufrir un poco antes de dictar el veredicto final. (Sonrisa de pillo) Ah, y a Polokus... no te parece que ya está algo viejo para estos trotes? Va, por compasión le dejaría permanecer en el barco.

_**Bg:**_ Ah, pero tengo que salvar a alguien?

_**Fue duro hacer las escenas amorosas?**_

_**R:**_ Puf! (Risa) Me haces unas preguntas... La verdad es que...

_**Ch:**_ Va en serio?

_**Rg:**_ Fue durillo... hubo mucha tensión con ese asunto, aunque, la verdad... me gustó bastante (Risa)

_**J:**_ Charlie es tan mono... (Sonrisa) En ningún momento me sentí incómoda. Lo admito, soy una romántica. Je je. Pero él me ayudó mucho. Somos buenos amigos, eso sí.

_**B:**_ Era verlo desde el plató y me entraban arcadas!

_**Bk:**_ Otro tanto de lo mismo!

_**R:**_ Vale; no acostumbro a hablar mucho sobre este tema, pero admito que fue emocionante; más que nada porque nunca he trabajado así. Fue una nueva experiencia, y muy gratificante, debo añadir. (Sonrisa pícara)

_**Ch:**_ Si dijera que fue molesto, mentiría. Pero si dijera que fue lo mejor de la historia me estaría pasando de la raya. (Risa) Creo que Jenny se supo adaptar muy bien con esas escenas... pero Rayman tuvo algún que otro problemilla.

_**R:**_ La gente no me ve detrás de las cámaras. Creen que soy el típico héroe fuerte y duro, el que no duda y al que nada puede hacer temblar... pero eso no es así. Me pongo muy nervioso en estas situaciones. Si no hubiese sido por Raygirl y Jenny, las burlas de Charlie me habrían hecho ausentarme más de una vez a mi camerino. Pero delante de las cámaras tenía que reprimir la vergüenza. No lo parece, verdad?

_**Rg:**_ Mi hermano es algo cruel a veces. Tiene tendencia a observar a los demás y siempre descubre las cosas antes que nadie. A Rayman lo tenía fichado. (Sonrisa) Son buenos amigos pero, durante todo el tiempo en que estuvimos grabando, se dedicó a... cómo decirlo? Lanzarle indirectas inoportunas.

_**T:**_ La única escena amorosa en la que estuve presente fue en la celda, cuando Charlie y Jenny se besan. Me pareció emocionante, aunque me habría gustado más verla desde otro punto de vista. (Risa) Cuando alguien me ve acostumbra a reconocerme, pero piensa que soy un simple actor que no tiene ni sentimientos. No he tenido un papel demasiado importante, pero creo que me ha ido bien para crear fama. Los más grandes empezaron con el papel más pequeño. Y yo espero ir por el mismo camino. Quien sabe si algún día seré yo el que tenga que rodar una escena de amor.

_**Las escenas se rodaron con **_**extras**

_**R:**_ A eso puedo responder yo por todos. No hubo extras. Todos los actores rodaron las escenas que les tocaba, incluso las más peligrosas. Todos somos gente de acción y no nos asusta nada. Dentro del mundo ficticio, claro.

_**Z:**_ Tuve que controlar mucho lo que hacía, porque hubo alguna parte en que temí por la seguridad de los demás. Para hacer creíble la escena tenía que usar mis poderes con mucha fuerza, pero ya tuvimos un pequeño susto una vez cuando tuve que crear el huracán de viento. Aún suerte que no se tragó a nadie.

_**Algo que detestes de tu personaje? **_

_**R:**_ (Soplido) Ni idea. Llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ni me lo he planteado.

_**Ch:**_ Te gusta hacer preguntitas raras, eh? Pues... creo que lo que no me gusta de mi personaje es... ese mal genio que demuestra a veces. Sí, ya lo sé que es mi mal genio real; pero puestos a pedir...

_**Rg:**_ Hay veces que me siento tonta al llorar. Raygirl llora en muchísimas escenas. Parece que las lágrimas le salgan solas. Al principio no creí que sería tan... sensible. Creo que a veces me paso. Hum. De todas formas, otra cosa que detesto son las preguntas que hago. Algunas son estúpidas. No os he dado esa sensación en ningún momento? Ojo, no quiero que por eso me cojáis manía, eh? (Risa) Sólo me estoy autoevaluando, nada más.

_**L:**_ El miedo que tengo que fingir cuando estoy en la escena del cementerio. He estado en otros rodajes como _Rayman 2 _y nunca me he tenido que sentir asustada. De hecho soy bastante serena y siempre intento mantener la calma. Además, tampoco tengo tan mala idea como para gastarle una broma tan pesada a un viejo espíritu como Polokus. (Soplido) Creo que aquí parezco más una niña pequeña que una mujer echa y derecha.

_**H:**_ El dolor interior que siente. Bueno, no es que lo deteste, pero me pone de los nervios. Cuando Hierro carga tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros... no puedo evitar sentirme como un idiota. A veces parezco tan buenazo...

_**B:**_ Nada! Soy perfecto! (Risa)

_**Z:**_ Ese aire superior. No me gusta hacerme notar, pero aquí tuve que entrenarme mucho para parecer orgullosa y arrogante.

_**Alguno de los besos fue real? **_

(Rayman y Raygirl se miran y ríen)

_**Rg:**_ Eso tendría que ser un secreto.

_**R:**_ Estoy de acuerdo; pero, para no dejaros con la curiosidad... os diré a todos que siempre hay algún que otro despiste mientras uno interpreta un papel. (Raygirl le da con el codo y ambos ríen otra vez)

_**J:**_ ... Jope con la preguntita! (Sonrisa pícara) Tengo que contestarla?

_**Ch:**_ Ahí ya te has pasado! (Carcajadas) Lo haces aposta o qué? Mira, lo único que te diré es que, si el que me dio Jenny no fue más que teatro, sabe interpretar como nadie; te lo aseguro.

_**L: **_Yo creo que sí. Más de uno.

_**Bt:**_ Había química en el ambiente, así que no me extrañaría nada. (Sonrisa)

_**B: **_Y me lo preguntas a mí? La verdad es que me importa un pimiento. (Mueca) Mira que sois raros, los humanos! Cómo pueden interesaros estas tonterías?

_**Bk:**_ Ni lo sé ni me importa.

_**P:**_ Si no lo fueron pareció muy real. Y eso que me lo miraba desde lejos. (Carraspeo) Es que estas cosas me dan un poco de... cosa. Ya sabes.

_**Pregunta para Gary: Tienes tan buen humor como aparentas en la historia?**_

_**G:**_ (Sonrisa) Sólo aquellos que me conocen bien podrían responderte a ello. Soy bastante pacífico, aunque, si me tocan el puntillo sensible... Supongo que como todos, pero eso sí, no te aconsejo que me hagas enfadar. Puedes llevarte una sorpresa.

_**Pregunta para Henchman: De verdad te asustan las serpientes?**_

_**Hch:**_ (Carcajadas) No, por Dios! De hecho, me gustan tanto que tengo una por mascota; de ahí surgió la idea para aquella escena. Es una cobra preciosa. Tiene unos ojos más bonitos... Ahora, nunca me he atrevido a molestarla demasiado. No le tengo miedo, pero sus colmillos podrían hacerme mucho daño. Hay que tener cuidado con estos animales.

_**La Piedra de las Esperanzas existe en realidad?**_

_**R:**_ Eso sí que es un secreto confidencial; de hecho está guardado bajo llave; pero nosotros no tenemos la respuesta.

_**Rg:**_ Acaso importa? Si existiera en realidad iría alguien a buscarla? No es bueno que estas cosas se sepan, porque mucha gente la codiciaría sólo por el poder, y otros perderían las ganas de imaginarse hallándola si alguien la encontrara antes. Creo que es mejor que las leyendas permanezcan leyendas. El mundo real no está preparado para descubrir algo tan poderoso.

_**T: **_En mi opinión, no creo que exista.

_**J:**_ Cuentos para niños, supongo; aunque no me importaría que la leyenda fuera cierta.

_**Bk:**_ Bah! (Se cruza de brazos) Pura fantasía. No puede existir algo así.

_**Ch:**_ Os imagináis poder tener un poder semejante en vuestras manos? Sabéis cuanta gente estaría dispuesta a mataros por él?

_**H:**_ Prefiero no saberlo.

_**Como describirías la Aventura de La Piedra de las Esperanzas? **_

_**Ch:**_ Chachi!

_**G:**_ Apasionante; y muy conmovedora en algún que otro momento.

_**H:**_ Divertida y emocionante.

_**J:**_ Muy emocionante! (Megasonrisa)

_**Rg:**_ Inolvidable. (Sonrisa) Para mi ha sido una experiencia única.

_**R:**_ Interesante y entretenida, aunque también divertida.

_**Hch:**_ Buena... No; muy buena!

_**Bk:**_ Ni fu ni fa; pasable.

_**B:**_ Insuperable en todas las escenas en que salgo yo. Las otras no valían nada!

_**L:**_ Imaginativa, porque se ha de tener imaginación para según que escenas. (Sonrisa)

_**Bt:**_ Mejor de lo que pensaba. Ha sido muy divertida.

_**Bg:**_ Guay!

_**T:**_ Superable en algunos aspectos, pero en general ha estado bien.

_**P:**_ La describiría como algo digno para entretener un rato. Ha sido floja en algún momento del inicio, pero a medida que avanza se vuelve más interesante. Como puntuación le pondría más de un 6.

_**Z:**_ Intensa; sobretodo en los puntos álgidos.

_**Qué les dirías a los lectores como punto final? **_

_**R:**_ Leer está bien. Tenéis que potenciar la lectura, es sana. (Sonrisa) Y también la mente; no dejéis nunca de imaginar. La imaginación es vuestro pase universal a todo aquello que queráis.

_**Bt:**_ Pedid un deseo a una estrella y no perdáis la esperanza, que es lo último que se pierde. Tal vez algún día vuestro deseo se haga realidad.

_**Rg:**_ No abandonéis nunca vuestros sueños. El mundo necesita la creatividad y la voluntad de la gente buena. Tomáoslo como una filosofía.

_**Ch:**_ No robéis, no matéis, no intentéis ligaros a la novia a vuestro mejor amigo, y estudiad más, que si suspendéis os quedaréis sin regalo de Navidad. Paz! (Gesto Hippie)

_**H:**_ Jamás penséis que lo malo os pasa siempre a vosotros. Todo el mundo tiene problemas; solo tienen que hallar el camino hacia la solución. Vivid felices y no le deseéis ningún mal a nadie, que eso se os puede girar en contra algún día.

_**J:**_ Happy Woooorld! (Manos hacia al cielo) Chicas, algún día encontraréis a vuestro príncipe azul!

_**P:**_ No hay nada imposible; sólo existe lo difícil.

_**T:**_ No juzguéis a nadie sin conocerle primero.

_**L: **_No intentéis ser lo que no sois, a menos que seáis actores.

_**G:**_ (Música) Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos y así más fuerte poder cantar; yo quiero tener un millón de euros y así más cosas poder comprar. Es coña!

_**Hch:**_ El fin justifica los medios. Viva los carburantes sostenibles! Siempre quise decir esto. (Sonrisa)

_**B:**_ Jamás diré nada agradable a un humano, así que os aguantáis!

_**Z:**_ No hay nada mejor que estar feliz siendo uno mismo. Aprended a aceptar a los demás tal y como son, y a aceptaros a vosotros mismos.

_**Bk:**_ Sin comentarios.

_**Bg: **_Hasta pronto, y no os olvidéis de hacer los deberes de mates para mañana!


	36. Nota de la Autora

Nota importante:

Buenas a todos y todas! ;D

Bueno, esta nota va sobretodo a las personas que me escriben reviews. Me alegra muchísimo recibir vuestros comentarios, de veras! No obstante, me gustaría pediros un favor.

Resulta que si estáis conectados a Fanfiction puedo localizaros para responder a vuestros mensajes, pero si no estáis conectados cuando me escribís no puedo responderos porque vuestra dirección no aparece en los mensajes, y eso me entristece mucho.

En caso de que no estéis inscritos a Fanfiction, por favor, usad mi mail. Está aquí en mi profile. Tenéis que teclear unas palabras para acceder a él, pero creo que no tendréis problemas.

Otra forma de localizarme es en Deviant Art. Allí también tengo el mismo nombre. Si buscais en google Raygirl13 posiblemente os conducirá directamente a mi web de Deviant Art o de Youtube. Espero que eso os sea de ayuda.

Es que si no lo hacemos así no puedo hablar con vosotros, y de verdad me encantaría.

Muchas gracias y disculpad las molestias. ^_^


End file.
